Behind the Mask
by chocoyum4
Summary: Both Draco and Hermione have something to hide. They have a right to have a mask, but what happens when the mask is lifted off and their lives are exposed to each other? They finally see what they've been hiding from for their entire lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the Mask**

**I don't own Harry Potter (war ended in 6****th**** year) **

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione, open up!" a feminine voice called from outside the portrait door. I sighed and closed my book. "Hermione!" a different voice called as they began to 'knock'. I quickly got up off the gold sofa and opened the door to see Ginny with her hand poised to continue her banging. Behind her were the Patil twins and Lavender Brown.

"What is it Ginny?" I asked sighing.

"Let us in and we'll explain. We can't very well do it out here! Someone might hear us." I rolled my eyes and let them into the head dorm.

"Is Malfoy here?" Parvati asked glancing around the gold and silver room.

"No, I believe he is out practicing Quidditch with the Slytherin team or something of that nature." I said as I was sitting down.

"Good." Ginny said sitting down beside me. She shoved my books and papers off of the mahogany coffee table and placed her own parchment down in its place. I sent her a look which she ignored, "The reason we're here is that we want to ask you to help us with something."

"What?" I asked trying to read the papers she had splayed out, and was disappointed to find they were blank.

"Well you see, we," she said glancing at the other three who sat on a silver couch across from us, "want you to help us organize a dance committee."

"What for? We don't even hold dances at Hogwarts."

"Exactly! If we started one then we could petition to McGonagall, and maybe we could start holding dances!" Lavender said excitedly. She was practically bouncing in her seat.

"I still don't see why you need my help." I said beginning to pick up my papers and books. I set them back on the table.

"Well you are McGonagall's favorite student, and as a Muggle-born you probably know more about dances than us because I'm betting your mom has told you stories from when she was a teenager." Ginny explained as she pushed my things back off again. I closed my eyes to keep from ripping her long red hair out of her head.

I pursed my lips. She was right, my mother had told me stories, and I suppose McGonagall did favorite me a bit. _Only because I'm head girl! _I reasoned with myself. "I don't know Ginny. There's so much that would have to be done. We would need someone to head food, decorations, music; we would have to plan a theme for each dance. I just don't know." I began picking up my things again.

"That's why you would be perfect for the job as president. You would give us jobs and we would do them. You would keep us organized and on schedule." Ginny pleaded. She and the other girls began to give me puppy dog pouts which I refused to look at.

"I don't know. I've got so many duties as head girl with patrols, and jobs from McGonagall, and this is our NEWT year too." I said beginning to talk my self out of yet another responsibility. I placed my things beside the table for fear of Ginny knocking them off again.

"You're the best in our year Hermione." Padma said. "You study enough as it is, plus this would be fun! I could do music."

"I could do decorations." Lavender said.

"I've got food!" Parvati said taking the remaining job.

"And I would be vice-president." Ginny said proudly.

I thought some more. It could actually be fun. When my mother had described her dances she always spoke of them with such joy. "I suppose I might be able to do it. I've already got most of my homework done through November." The girls looked at me pleadingly. "Oh alright I'll do it." I said finally giving in.

"Yeah!" they jumped up squealing. I smiled a little bit, and gave a small laugh. They looked completely ridiculous.

"Calm down! Professor McGonagall hasn't even said yes yet. We have to show that we're going to be professional about this. Which means we must already have at least half the first dance planned out before we present her with the idea, we need to know the themes of all the others dances, and roughly the dates. We must have at least three dates selected for the first dance so that the Professor can choose which one. Is that clear?" I asked beginning to become serious. The girls nodded and sat back down.

"Let's get to work then shall we?" Ginny asked as the portrait door opened. We all looked up as Draco Malfoy entered the common room.

I nodded at him and he glared in our general direction. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he had come in wearing his practice robes. "I thought you said he was out practicing." Padma said scowling.

"I _was._" Said Draco glaring at her, "Obviously I'm not now because I'm here aren't I?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh knock it off Malfoy."

Draco glared at me and marched quickly off to his room. A few moments later water was heard running, and I assumed he was taking a shower. "Anyways as I was saying the first thing we need to do is discuss themes. The entire dance is based off of the theme. If you don't have one for the first dance then we may be able to use it for one in the future. Any suggestions?" I asked as Ginny began busy scribbling down a category for each point of the dance on the different sheets of parchment she had brought with her.

Lavender slouched in her seat, and her eyebrows came together forming a crease in her forehead. Ginny tapped her quill on her chin, and the Patil twins got a far off look in their eyes.

"We could have one on All Hallows-Eve. It could be a celebration of that." Parvati suggested timidly.

"Interesting, anyone want to build on that?" I asked as Ginny wrote down the idea under themes.

"We could make it an autumn dance and decorate with only fall colors." Padma said glancing at her sister who nodded.

"That's good. Ginny are you getting this?" she nodded and dipped her quill back into her ink.

"We could have a masquerade ball!" Lavender said suddenly sitting up.

"Good, good. Any others?"

"Well," said Ginny, "we could," she was cut short by Malfoy entering the room.

"We could what?" he sneered, "Stop talking as soon as Malfoy enters the room? Honestly it's quite immature. It's not as if you're planning my doom although I wouldn't be too terribly surprised if Granger was."

"Oh and your not planning mine? I'm truly touched Malfoy, truly. Now if you'll kindly leave so we can continue with our _discussion_." I said pointedly so that none of the girls would accidently say anything that would jeopardize our plans.

"It's a common room Granger. I don't have to leave. Plus it's _our _common room. Not yours, not mine, but ours."

I glared at the pale boy who was standing in our small kitchenette. "I know that Malfoy." I said through my teeth, "I asked if you would _kindly_ leave."

"Well in that case, no." Draco took the bottle of water he had gotten out of the refrigerator, and sat down in a chair near the fireplace. He picked up a book from beside the chair and began reading.

"We'll continue this later." I said motioning for them to pack up their things. "Think of things for the you-know-what. Ok?" they nodded and headed for the door.

"Bye Hermione!" they called as they left.

"Goodbye! Malfoy!" I turned to face him as the door shut. "Why can't you just read in your room? I'm sure it's probably much quieter in there."

Malfoy sighed and glared at me, "You know very well that it's more comfortable to read here than in our rooms. I bet that's what you were probably doing before Weaselette and company came here." I scowled, "Now why couldn't you just plan what ever in _your _room?"

"Because there were five of us, and we were here first. Are you even listening to me?" I asked as he turned the page of his book.

"Nope." He said popping the p. I glared at him.

"What are you even reading anyways?" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Your puny little mind wouldn't be able to comprehend it Granger." he said looking down at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I was just asking to be polite. As if you would know the definition. Besides, why would I want to know what kind of trash you're reading about anyways? It's probably just some tiny kids' book." I said haughtily. Draco's look turned from loathing to murderous.

"I'm surprised Granger. I didn't think you could insult a book." He smirked.

"I didn't insult the book Malfoy. I insulted your intelligence, and this is a perfect example for proving my point, because you didn't see it before."

Draco became silent, and he resumed his reading. I turned away from him, and gathered my books and papers again for the umpteenth time because somehow Ginny had managed to knock them over again.

I took out a sheet of parchment, and began writing down my own ideas for the dances we would hopefully have. As I wrote I found myself actually getting excited for it.

_Returning to school dance_, I wrote then added, _during October sometime near All Hallows-Eve. _

I wrote down ideas weather actually worth our time or completely stupid for the better part of the next hour until I randomly decided to turn the sheet over.

"Would you stop that insufficient scribbling woman?" Draco yelled.

"Why is it bothering you?" I asked smirking. I deliberately began to make my strokes louder.

"Why yes it is thanks for asking." He said glaring at me,

"Well in that case, no." I turned my attention back to my parchment.

"At least go to your room and scribble. I'm trying to read."

"How did you put it? Oh yes, it's a common room _Malfoy_, I don't have to leave."

Draco glared at me again, and gathered his things to leave. I gave him a satisfied smile, and turned back to my 'scribbling'. Suddenly the parchment was ripped off the table, and Draco Malfoy stood above me reading our plans.

I stood, and tried to snatch it out of his hands, "Give it back Malfoy." I snarled and reached to tug it away from him again.

"Ah, ah, ah Granger, you of all people should know its rude take things out of people's hands." He smirked.

"You're one to talk." I glared at him.

"I didn't take it out of you hand. It was lying on the table." He corrected.

"I was writing on it!"

"More like drawing." He said studying the paper that was still out of my reach. "If this is supposed to be me, you have a lot of work to do."

I finally managed to take the parchment back. I placed it on the table and began to smooth the creases. "If you_ must _know it's a drawing of a friend from home." As if I was actually friends with a boy from home. I looked at the sketch of a boy sitting in a chair reading. It actually was him. He made for such a good subject because he sat so still. Not that I would ever tell him.

"Of course it is." I turned back to my sketch and began shading his eyes, "It's never going to work you know." He said after a moment.

I turned back around frustrated because I couldn't seem to get the right look for his eyes. "What isn't?"

Draco plopped down on the couch across from me, "The dance thing. McGonagall will never say yes."

"We'll just have to see about that." I said narrowing my eyes. I gathered my school supplies and left the common room.

Once in my room, I threw my papers onto my Gryffindor red bedspread. _Who was he to tell me weather or not something would work?_ I fumed. I vowed I would see this through and prove him wrong.

I snatched to piece of parchment I had been sketching him on and ripped it to shreds, and angrily threw the tiny pieces into the small fire place that was in my room. "Incindeo!" I whispered and watched as a piece with his silver eye stared up at me, and then was gone, turned to ashes by the fire.

**What do you think? This is my first Dramione story, but I love the paring so I'm excited to see what y'all think. Thanks for reading, and please review. **

**~chocoyum4~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind the Mask**

**I don't own Harry Potter (war ended in 6****th**** year) ****Warning: I am making up ingredients for the potion.**

**Chapter 2**

"No, Harry." I sighed, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Why not? Ginny won't tell me either. What's this big project that you all are working on?" He asked again. Ron stared at me intently from across the table.

"No," I said firmly, and began to eat my breakfast.

"Hermione!" a voice called from the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Hello Lavender." I smiled.

"We held a meeting for the you-know-what, and the girls love your idea! We propose to move forward with that idea, and use mine for the 2nd." She said quickly sitting down beside Ron. Ron's face became very red when he realized that Lavender wasn't going to move.

"Sounds good, we can talk again during our free period, and begin to plan out some of the details."

Lavender smiled broadly, and began to put a small amount of food onto her plate.

"Where do we go first 'Mione?" Ron asked after swallowing his food.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know where _you _go, but I go to potions. Slughorn said we were going to be making a special potion."

"What is it?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't know Ronald. I haven't been to class yet." _Not to mention I had patrols with Malfoy last night. _

"Why so irritated Hermione?" Harry asked concerned.

"I had patrols with Malfoy last night. Not the best experience in my life, but I survived. Not that it matters much; we've got patrols again tonight as well."

Harry winced, "Sorry."

"Yeah, can't imagine what kind of tortures he puts you through." Ron said shuddering.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Lavender said. I gave her a look and she giggled. "I'm serious! Who wouldn't want to do patrols in dark corridors with that gorgeous boy?"

"Malfoy gorgeous?" I snorted, "Since when did that happen?"

"You're just jealous Granger." a called from behind me.

I turned to face him, "And why would I be jealous?"

Draco smirked at me, "Because, you know you can't have me."

"As if I would want an egotistical prat like you."

"On I know you do. Just try to restrain yourself tonight, ok? I don't want to have to push you off of me a second time." He turned and walked away that gaudy smirk still in place on his face. I glared at him as he walked off.

"Lies." I muttered and turned back around to face my friends. They said nothing and continued eating.

"Good morning students. I trust that your first weekend here was excellent." Professor Slughorn began, "Today we will be making the love potion Amortentia. I have placed you with a partner that I am absolutely sure you will have no problem refraining from using this on. Also partners I know will not allow the other to take from the completed potion." A few students groaned, and I got an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Now the partners are, Harry and Blaise, Ron and Pansy, Ernie and Hannah," the list went on the third Slytherin got paired with a Ravenclaw, two Ravenclaws were paired together, and the last Ravenclaw was paired with a Hufflepuff, my breath caught in my throat, and I glanced over at Malfoy. "That means the last pair is Draco and Hermione. Off you go now. You will find instructions for the potion on page 229."

Harry and Ron gave me looks of sympathy as I went to join Malfoy at the back of the classroom. "I love how he said my name first." Draco said as I sat down. I ignored him, got out my potions book, and began to read over the instructions for the potion. "Don't mind if I take a bit when were done do you?" he asked smirking.

I shot him a glare, "Of course I mind. Don't be stupid Malfoy. Besides what could _you _possibly want with a love potion? It's not like you don't have half the girls in this school wrapped around your finger."

"That's the problem. I only have _half_."

"I always knew you were conceited and had a low self esteem. I just had no idea how low. You surprise me every day." I began to take out the ingredients for the potion.

"You surprise me as well. Where do you come up with these lame insults? I must remember so I know never to use them." He said putting the crushed Malfrewor leaves into the caldron.

I rolled my eyes and began to stir the concoction until it turned a light pink, praying I wouldn't hex him before the class was over. "The single reason they are so 'lame', as you put them, is because I only have you to use them on."

"I feel so special." He smirked. I glared at him, and waited for the potion to start boiling. Once it began to boil I started to place the dried Frensic mushrooms into our caldron. "You're doing it all wrong Granger."

"How so?" I asked through my teeth.

"Did you chop the mushrooms?" he asked as I glanced down at the book then back to the mushrooms in my hand. "Didn't think so, give them here." I glared at him as he took the mushrooms from my hands and chopped them into tiny pieces. I clenched my hands into fists and held them at my side with great restraint.

"Well done students!" Slughorn said coming to the front of the room. "Now we will continue tomorrow, because as I'm sure you've already seen, the potion has to simmer over night." The bell rang and I quickly gathered my books. "I will see you tomorrow then." He dismissed us. I was one of the first out of the room, and into the hallway. Harry and Ron weren't far behind me.

"How did it go?" Harry asked catching up to me.

"I'd rather not talk about it. What about you?" I asked walking quickly and with purpose.

"Well it _could _have gone better. All in all I'd rather have Zabini as a partner than Malfoy."

"I still can't believe you made it out of there without hexing him!" Ron said excitedly, "How did you do it 'Mione? Anyone could clearly see that you two were having a row."

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly Ronald, is that all you care about? How was it with Pansy anyways?"

Ron's face fell as he began to remember his experience, "Well, let's see. She's bossy, vile, she wears too much makeup and perfume, oh and let's not forget that she's totally disgusting. Why did Slughorn have to pair me with her? I'd much rather have Malfoy. At least it's legal for me to punch him."

I laughed, "I suppose your right. It is legal for you to punch him. Hmm I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Harry asked smirking, "Dreaming about the tortures your going to inflict on him during your patrols tonight?"

I laughed again and smiled, "Yes! That's exactly right. Now that I have my evil plan I can fully enjoy patrols tonight." I joked. "Well this is my stop." I said as we reached the Ancient Runes classroom.

"Alright them, bye Hermione," Harry said as he and Ron walked off towards their classes.

"See you later Hermione!" Ron said turning around. I smiled and entered the classroom.

"Alright, good afternoon ladies." I said cheerfully as they filed into the Head dorm. They all nodded there greetings, and I began the meeting. "So we have decided the first theme, yes?"

"Yep, got it right here," Ginny said taking out her folder of dance plans. She handed me the folder, and I began to flip through what we already had planned for the first dance. It wasn't too much to go on, but enough.

"Good, so we have decided on a fall theme. First thing is dates. We already have a range so now we need to be more specific."

"I've already begun looking at the calendar." Parvati said sitting up proudly on the silver couch. "All Hallows Eve falls on a Sunday so I thought we could have it either the Saturday before or the Friday, if not then either of the two weekends after."

"That's good, but I don't think two weeks into November would be a good idea. One week at the most, but I don't even want to have it then. Because remember we had planned on having the Masquerade Ball sometime in December."

"I was thinking about that as well." She explained, "We could have the Ball a night or two before we left for break. That would put us far enough away from the Fall Fling, and close enough to Christmas that it could also be almost a Christmas dance."

I smiled, "Very nice, Ginny make sure you're getting this."

"I am!" the reply was muffled by her red hair which was draped over her shoulder as she bent over to write down all Parvati had said.

"Fall Fling, I like it." I murmured.

"I do too." Lavender said. "It's better than any name I've tried to come up with."

"Same here," Padma agreed.

"Good so we have dates for Professor McGonagall to choose from. Now Lavender have you begun working on decorations?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "I've got it all planned out in my head," she began bouncing; "I only wish I could up it on paper for you all too see."

I reached into my satchel and pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil, "Try to describe it." I said with my pencil poised.

"Well," she began staring up at the ceiling, "I can see the candles floating above the dance floor, and the floor covered with fall leaves. The leaves would be orangish yellow, yellow, red, orangish red, and orange, and they would be floating down softly from the ceiling, like, they would materialize somewhere slightly above the candles. There would be tables and chairs set up in the back of the hall, and they would have white table clothes with two orange spheres glowing on each table. The leaves would of course be covering the table. The only light would be a few of the candles and the spheres. The stage where the professors eat would be where the music came from, and there would be a small section set aside up there for the professors to sit and watch. We would have parts of tree trunks sticking out along the walls with only a few branches sticking out above the tables the tops of the tress would disappear somewhere around where the leaves start to appear, and there would be fall colored leaves on the branches." She finished.

I shaded the last part of my creation and turned it around for the others to see. "Does it look anything like this?" I asked.

Lavender squealed, "That's it exactly! You're absolutely amazing Hermione."

I blushed and mumbled a thank you. "Wow 'Mione," Ginny whispered with awe, "I didn't know you could draw like that."

"Yeah," the twins breathed.

I cleared my throat, "Anyways what have you got on music Padma?"

"Oh, I've been researching Muggle music and have found quiet a few genres and musicians to choose from. There all appropriate of course. I have to admit. I was extremely surprised, and pleased, that there was such good music out there to choose from."

I smiled. "Good, I'm glad. You need to have a small playlist formed pretty soon so we can present it, but I'm confident that you'll have it done." Padma nodded. I turned to Parvati, "What do you have on food?"

"Well, I've decided to just have things like deserts and finger sandwiches because we will be eating dinner before the dance. The punch will be orange to go along with the theme, and no firewhisky or butterbeer. We don't want any repeats of the Yule Ball." Each of us began to remember the catastrophe that took place when Cormac McLaggen had spiked the punch. "I've found a spell that will keep out unwanted ingredients from food and drink. The only people able to put things in after the spell is cast are the maker of the food and the castor of the spell."

"Genius." Ginny said as she scribbled down the points.

The portrait door swung open and in walked a sweaty Slytherin. I pursed my lips, and placed a tight smile on my face. "I believe this concludes our meeting. Until next time ladies."

"Bye Hermione." They chorused as they left.

"Good luck." Ginny said before closing the door behind her. I sighed and began to gather my things.

"Oh, don't mind me." Malfoy sneered as he took a swig of water.

"I won't." I said as I picked up my books and placed them back in my bag. I was just about to grab my sketchbook when a foot became planted on it. "Move your foot Malfoy."

"Sorry didn't catch that. Oh, here let me help you." he said reaching down and snatching the book off the ground and up into his hands. I jumped up and tried to reach for it.

"Give it here!" I growled as I stretched to reach it. I had to get it back. My entire life was in that book. It was more like a journal than a simple sketchbook.

"Give what? Oh you mean this?" he turned away from me and I stumbled forward trying to tear it from his hands. "Let's see, horrid, trash, what is that garbage?" he said flipping through the pages. Tears began to form in my eyes. I was angry and hurt at the exact same time. That book was personal. Draco Malfoy had gone too far this time.

"Give. It. Back." I whispered coldly. He ignored me. I lunged forward, and knocked him to the ground. Then rolled, and made to grab my sketchbook, but it was still barely out of my reach. I pushed myself forward, but was suddenly pinned down to the ground by Draco. He held my sketch book next to his ear and sneered.

"What's so important about this stupid book Mudblood?" I refused to answer him, he smirked, "No answer then? I suppose I'll just throw it in the fire and watch as it burns to ashes."

"No!" the word burst through my lips without me giving it permission, I felt the angry tears that had been forming earlier come back to the surface and I fought them with all I had.

"No? Well, I think I'll keep it then." He made to stand up but then returned to his original position. "You could get it back. It would require payment though."

"What sort of payment?" I heard myself whisper.

Draco leaned close to my ear, "You'll see." He whispered the rose. He began to walk in the direction of his room.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after him. He still had my sketchbook in his hand.

"To my room. Where else?" he sneered.

"Accio sketchbook!" I screamed, and it came flying out of Draco's hands and into mine. He stood there stunned. I walked up to him and stood mere inches from his face. "Never do that again." I whispered coldly then turned on his toes and stalked to my room.

Once I had slammed the door I felt my anger take over, and tears began to run down my face. I threw myself down onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. What was wrong with me? I was a 7th year for Merlin's sake, and here I was screaming into my pillow like I was a 2nd year again.

_It wasn't all his fault,_ a small voice, that sounded like mine, said in my head.

_Of course it was, _I thought back to myself.

_He didn't know what was inside._

_But he did begin looking through it. That stuff is personal._

_He probably thought it was just random drawings. Like the one you drew of him the other day._

"Great, now I'm talking to myself. Malfoy has officially drove me to the edge of insanity and we've only been back a week." I said to the ceiling.

**Normally I woudn't be posting this early, but I already had this done. Thanks for your reviews, they make me smile =)**

**~chocoyum4~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter (war ended in 6****th**** year) **

**Chapter 3**

**Draco**

"Alright, bring it in." I yelled at my team. We all landed in the middle of the pitch, "Not too bad a practice considering we've only had a week, but it still needs plenty of work. Now go shower off. You all smell like Gryffindors." Most of the team grunted and stalked off towards the changing rooms leaving me and Blaise alone on the field. "I think we may actually have a chance this year." I said to him as we put all the practice equipment back into the box.

"Yeah me too, at least we better. I swear if we loose to Gryffindor again…" Blaise shook his head and swung his broom over his shoulder. I nodded in agreement. "How are things with Granger? Tried to kill her yet?"

I chuckled at his joke, "No, not yet. I'm getting close though. Their planning something; every time I enter the room each girl goes silent, and the next thing I know all of them are gone except Granger. It's been like that since the first Quidditch practice last week."

"That's queer." He said thoughtfully. I raised an eyebrow. "Well it is. Especially since it's mostly the girls who are high strung, and boy obsessed. What is Granger doing with them? She is after all the worst looking of them all."

"Maybe they're planning on making her actually not look like some species of troll." I laughed.

"Yeah, that's it. Either that or they really are planning you doom." Blaise grinned, "Maybe we should start hanging out in your common room and planning their demise." He said thoughtfully.

"Perfect! Except for the fact that they really are planning girl things, it's hard to read Weaselette's hand writing, but whatever it is I know it won't work." We entered the locker room and I changed out of my Quidditch robes, and back into my school ones.

"We still can though can't we?" he asked putting on his shirt.

"Nope, remember the good death eaters rule?" Blaise rolled his eyes, "Thou shalt not plan another's demise least they are planning thy's."

"Screw that." He said. I laughed as he chunked his socks at me.

"I'll see you at dinner." I said shaking my head and leaving my best friend behind.

I walked down the cool halls of the castle thinking about Quidditch and what new plays we could run to fool the Gryffindors. "Herco." I sighed to the love obsessed portrait; all her passwords so far consisted of some form of mine and Hermione's name. She giggled and swung open for me to enter the head dorm. I entered and glanced at the five girls sitting in the common room I shared with Hermione.

She plastered a smile on her face, "I believe this concludes our meeting. Until next time ladies." She said as they girls got up to leave.

"Bye Hermione." They coursed before the door swung shut. I heard Weaselette whisper something before the door was closed completely, but once it was I let out a silent sigh of relief.

Hermione began to pick up all her papers, "Oh don't mind me." I sneered taking a swig of water.

"I won't." she said placing her books in her bag. I smirked and walked silently over to where she was kneeling. When she reached for one of her books I placed my foot on top of it. "Move your foot Malfoy." She growled.

I smirked, "Sorry didn't catch that." Then an idea struck me, "Oh, here let me help you." I reached down and grabbed the book off the floor pulling it quickly out of her reach. She jumped up and tried to grab it out of my hands, but I wasn't going to let her take it that easily.

"Give it here!" she shouted in my ear while stretching to reach it.

"Give what? Oh you mean this?" I turned away from her, and heard her stumbled as she grabbed at my arms for the book. I opened it, and began to look at the drawings on the pages. They were extremely well done. There were even a few of me mixed in with the others. Mostly I was reading or staring out of our window, but she have one of me where my face was turned a little away from her, but you could tell I was smiling. It struck me as odd that she would have drawn me, and place the one person who had tormented her for years among the amazing sketches of Potter, and his posse. "Let's see, horrid, trash, what is that garbage?" I said trying to cover up for my small slip. I wouldn't let her think that I actually thought the filthy Mudblood had talent. No, that would be unacceptable. So I did what I do best. I lied.

"Give. It. Back." She whispered, and it was hard not to catch the pure hatred she put into those words. I couldn't have done it better myself, so I ignored her. She tackled me from behind and we fell to the ground with me pinned to the floor and her sitting on top of me. She rolled off of me and made to snatch the sketchbook, but I had managed to push it out of her reach. She tried to push herself forward, but I rolled over and our positions were suddenly reversed. I lifted the book to where it was resting by my ear, and I was suddenly glad I hadn't given Blaise the password to the head dorm yet.

"What's so important about this stupid book Mudblood?" I asked her trying to catch my breath. She remained mute and I smirked down at her. "No answer then? I suppose I'll just throw it in the fire and watch as it burns to ashes." I said knowing deep down I wouldn't do that.

"No!" she shouted, as her eyes became frantic. I noticed that her beautiful brown eyes seemed to shimmer in the light.

"No? Well, I think I'll keep it then." I pretended to stand, but then sat down on top of her again. "You could get it back. It would require payment though." I said smirking.

"What sort of payment?" she whispered. A million ideas rushed through my head, but I couldn't decide on just one.

I leaned close to her ear, "You'll see." I whispered. I stood and began to walk to my room.

"Where are you going?" she yelled franticly.

"To my room. Where else?" I sneered turning my head to look back at her.

"Accio sketchbook!" she screamed, and the book came flying from my hands and into hers. I didn't even have time to blink so I stood there stunned as she stalked towards me. "Never do that again." she whispered inches from my face. Then she stepped on my toes and stomped to her room.

I blinked and returned to reality. _What just happened?_ I asked myself as I returned to the small kitchenette. I shook my head trying to rid it of those piercing brown eyes. I couldn't get the way they looked when I turned back out of my head. They seemed to be in pain, and for the moment I couldn't bear to be the cause of that pain.

I mentally slapped myself in the face for that. I couldn't be going soft. Not now when it mattered the most.

I waited in the common room reading my book while I waited for Granger to come down for patrols. I wasn't especially looking forward to it, one reason being the encounter we had earlier this afternoon in the common room. I turned the page just as Granger was leaving her room. I scowled because I had just gotten to the really good part.

She came out muttering something under her breath. I closed the book harshly, "Oh what are you mumbling about now Granger." I asked irritated with her. I could already see that this was going to be a long night. She glared at me and grabbed her cloak off of one of the pegs by the door.

I got up from my chair, made sure that you still couldn't see what the title of my book was, and followed not far behind her. She kept mumbling to herself as we sent first and second years on their way, and caught a pair of fourth years snogging before running away to their respective dorms.

"Would you cut it out!" I finally shouted at her.

She glared and me and sighed, "Cut what out Malfoy?"

"The mumbling! It's like you keep muttering a spell!" it was making me just a tiny bit nervous. I've faced Granger's curses before, and I defiantly didn't want a repeat.

"It's not a spell I'm reciting." She said glaring at me.

"Already rehearsing your valedictorian speech? That's a bit shallow don't you think? Who knows _I _might be the one to get it." I sneered

"No, I'm not as vain as you are. If you must know I'm rehearsing what I'm going to say to Professor McGonagall."

"Who said I was vain?" I asked pretending to look hurt.

"Oh, only most of the girls in this school, not to mention that you're a conceited, pompous, good-for-nothing ferret." She smirked as we turned down another corridor.

"_Me_?" I asked innocently, "It just so happens your not that innocent either Granger. You are a bossy, bushy haired, know-it-all Mudblood." I spat back at her. For a moment she looked hurt, but it was quickly concealed. I almost felt bad, almost.

"Just stay away from me Malfoy." She hissed.

"Gladly." I sneered back.

The next hour or two there was nothing but silence between us. I would glance at her every now and then just to make sure she was still there, and she would take peeks at me. I smirked and chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." I grinned.

"Tell me!" she turned and stopped me from going strait up to the portrait as we entered the corridor to our dorm.

"I just find it funny that you haven't been able to keep your eyes off me for the past two hours." I said moving around her towards the door.

She stood there stunned for a moment, but quickly followed. "Your certainly one to talk, you couldn't keep your eyes off me for five minutes. Besides I was merely checking to make sure you hadn't deserted your duties."

"How would you know I was looking at you if you weren't looking at me?" I asked smirking. I had caught her, and I she knew it.

"How would you know I knew I was looking at you look at me if you weren't looking at me first?" she retorted.

It took me a moment before I could respond, "Well how would you know,"

"Alright!" she interrupted, "Let's just agree that we were both looking at each other." She said throwing her hands up in the air exasperated.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms. Hermione whispered the password and entered the dorm. I followed closely behind her. She stomped up the stairs with her arms crossed angrily, "Goodnight Granger!" I called after her mockingly.

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short, but we got Draco's POV! =) Quick question, is anyone else unhealthily obsessed with Draco Malfoy? Just wondering... Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**~chocoyum4~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter (war ended in 6****th**** year) **

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione**

I paced in front of McGonagall's office for a moment before entering. It was just before dinner and most of the classes had already ended. I had already recited my speech for the committee and I had my materials ready for the Headmistress to see.

I knocked confidently on the door, and waited a moment before the professor called me in. It was now or never, and Ginny would kill me if I didn't go now.

"Oh, good afternoon Miss Granger, what brings you here?" she asked shuffling through some papers on her desk. I glanced up at the portrait of Professor Dumbledore who smiled at me encouragingly. I smiled back. I had no doubt whatsoever that he somehow knew what I was about to ask.

"Good afternoon professor. Did you receive my owl this morning?" I asked taking a seat before her, and crossing my legs. It struck me as odd to see her sitting there instead of Dumbledore, and I felt a small wave of sadness wash over me.

"Yes I did. It was very intriguing. What is it that you wish to present?" McGonagall looked up and folded her hands on top of the desk.

I cleared my throat, "A few of us, meaning Ginny, Lavender, the Patil twins, and myself included, wish to present you with the idea of a dance committee." I paused a moment to see if the professor would interrupt. When she didn't I continued, "We've already begun to plan the first dance so that we would have something more than an idea to present you with. The five of us have filled the heads of each job with Lavender over decorations, Parvati over food, Padma over music, Ginny vice-president, and myself as president. We have held meetings almost everyday since the second day of school."

I paused again to take out the plans I had copied over from Ginny. "Padma has begun to research both Muggle and wizard music, all appropriate of course, for the dance. We thought about hiring a wizard DJ, but that wasn't really in our budget seeing as we don't really have one. So Padma has also been researching a way to have the music play loudly and continually throughout the entire night. We have a few spells and charms that we are beginning to try out, but so far no luck. We would of course consult you before making anything permanent." I paused again waiting for her to say something.

"I see. Would all of the music be Muggle music?" she asked thoughtfully.

"No, we would have a good mixture of both. All of us thought it would be an easy way to combine the two worlds and remind those who almost know next to nothing about the Muggle world that we actually have good taste in some things." I laughed to show I was joking a bit on the last part.

"I would have the final say?" she asked.

"Of course, you would have the final say in everything." I promised. The professor thought for a moment then motioned for me to continue, "Parvati has begun to look over food choices, and since we thought it best to have the dance a couple hours after dinner we would only have small ordervs and punch. She has also found a spell that we would cast over all the punch that would keep out any unwanted ingredients, which would prevent anyone from spiking the drinks."

"Very thoughtful," was all she said.

"Lavender has only been able to give us a picture of how she wants the Great Hall to look, and research charms to place over it so that it can happen. From how she described it I was able to draw almost exactly what she saw." I pulled out my sketchbook and flipped to the page I had drawn only yesterday.

McGonagall studied it for a moment then handed the book back to me saying nothing. "The five of us have a few dates picked out for you to choose from if you wish to go through with this. We thought maybe the Friday or Saturday right before Halloween, or the weekend before or after that. The theme, which of course can change, is called the Fall Fling, and we have the theme picked out for the next dance, which we hope to be just before Christmas break. The theme for that is a masquerade ball, but that's all we have so far. We also thought that it would be best if only third through seventh years went to the dances because it would give the first and second years something else to look forward to. We could plan a dance or two just for them, but we figured that it should wait until they could appreciate it more."

"You really have thought this all through. I will admit that over the years Professor Dumbledore and I have been presented with this idea, but the girls hadn't taken the initiative to present us with a working plan to even consider it. It is very clear that you have thought out almost everything. I do have one question before I give my answer though." I nodded ready for whatever she threw at me, "Why?" she asked simply.

I was surprised by her question. "Why professor?" she nodded. "Well," I began thoughtfully, "because it could be a _really_ good thing if handled right. It could help cause inter-house unity because it would force students to interact in a noncompetitive way. I know as a Muggle-born that when I was a little girl my mother would speak of the dances she had at her school, and I remember that I was so excited. I couldn't wait to dance with someone I really cared about to beautiful music. My mother told me it was one of the most magical nights in her entire life, and I want to experience something like that. There's this one dance that's held close to the end of the year called Prom that's only for students in sixth and seventh years, sometimes even fifth years. It's only held for them and it gives the younger grades something to look forward too besides just OWLs and NEWTs." I hadn't realized I had felt so passionate about this until now, "Professor this could be a _really _good thing, and I can promise you I could get more than half of the school on my side."

Professor McGonagall smiled at me warmly, "I think we have ourselves a dance committee." I beamed up at her, "I will announce tomorrow a few of the details you have presented me with that pertain to them. I'll discuss the possible dates with the house leaders tonight, and let you know in the morning before I announce it."

"Thank you so much professor!" I couldn't stop smiling.

"Your welcome dear, now, go and tell the girls. I may decide to ask one of you to come up and speak about it so be prepared." She said dismissing me. I nodded and left her office taking my sketchbook and leaving behind the other plans I had copied for her.

As soon as I left the stairs leading down from her office I ran as fast as I could to the Gryffindor common room. "Ginny!" she looked up from the paper she was writing. "Get the girls and come to the head dorm. I have some exciting news!" a grin began to creep up on her face as she closed her book and stopped up her ink.

"Ok, I'll meet you there!" I nodded and began to leave the portrait, "Oi! Lav, Parvati, get Padma and come to Hermione's room. Emergence meeting!" I could hear the loud stomping of feet as the fat lady swung closed. Smiling to myself I ran quickly to the head dorm to make sure it was Malfoy free before the girls came.

To my dismay Malfoy and Zabini sat there lounging on the couches looking at what I assumed were Quidditch magazines. Blaise glanced up at me as I entered, but Draco kept his attention on the magazine. "Is there any way I could persuade you to go and read in your room Malfoy?" I asked breathlessly.

"Nope." He said turning the page. I glared at him, but it was wasted because the git didn't even bother to look up.

"Fine," I huffed just as the girls began banging on the portrait door. I opened it, "We have to go to my room, Malfoy and Zabini won't leave, and what I have to tell you is of the utmost importance." I made sure to say the last bit a little louder just to annoy Draco.

We rushed to my room and as soon as the door was closed I cast the Muffelito spell over my door to insure that we wouldn't be overheard. As soon as we were all seated on my bed I began, "The reason I have called you here is because I wanted to discuss what Professor McGonagall has said to me." I paused for dramatic effect.

"Well, go on then!" Padma said loosing her patience.

I bit my lip to keep from smiling to widely. "She said yes!" instantly the girls began squealing.

"I knew you could do it 'Mione!" Ginny said hugging me.

"I'm so excited! Thanks Hermione!" Lavender squealed. The twins were jumping up and down on my bed laughing joyfully.

"I'm excited too!" I laughed, "McGonagall said she would either make the announcement tomorrow morning at breakfast or she would call one of us up to do it!" the twins sat down and they all became quieter as they listened to me. "We'll only give the basics. The professor said she would tell us what date sometime tonight hopefully. She has to discuss some of this with the other professors as well."

"Who cares about that? We're going to have dances!" Parvati squealed.

"Oh! I can't wait to start looking for a dress! It's all so exciting!" Lavender said standing. Ginny and I grinned at each other as we watched the twins and Lavender begin to discuss dresses, hair, and makeup.

I sighed, "This is going to be a good year."

"Even if you have to share it with Malfoy?" she asked giggling.

"Yes, but _don't _get me started on him, ugh!" I looked over at the clock on my wall I jumped up nearly knocking Ginny off the bed. "Ladies, it's time for dinner!" the girls began to run down excitedly, "Wait!" I called they were already halfway down the stairs, "Remember we can't tell _anyone,_ until after the announcement." They nodded a little put out, but still just as excited. I smiled and cast the counter spell on my door. As soon as I entered the common room the portrait door slammed shut, and both the Slytherins were looking at it warily. "Never thought I'd see the day Malfoy was scared of a few girls." I said smirking as I grabbed my jacket.

"Those aren't just any girls though." Said Blaise stunned, "Their bloody maniacs."

I laughed, "Only when they get really excited, or really drunk." Blaise grinned at me, while Malfoy just kept staring at his magazine. "Aren't you two going to dinner?" I asked halfway through the portrait hole.

"If we were it would be none of your business." Draco said standing. I rolled my eyes and left the Slytherins to do what ever Slytherins do.

Upon entering the Great Hall, I got two winks, one smirk, and an excited wave from Ginny. I laughed at sat down next to the spunky redhead. Harry leaned across her and asked, "What did you do to Ginny? She's not acting normal. Well as normal as Ginny can get." Ginny shot him a playful glare and he kissed her on the cheek.

"I have no idea." I said sending her a calm-down-just-a-bit look. She gave me a slight nod and stuck a piece of meat in her mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"I think she's on her you-know-what." Ron whispered across the table to Harry. Ginny swallowed and reached across the table to smack Ron. "See mate? I'm right aren't I?"

"Oh please Ron, not at the table." I said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Just then an owl landed right behind my plate. I jumped startled, but took the letter off his leg. _Strange,_ I thought, _the owls normally come during breakfast._ I opened the letter while my friends stared at me. Before reading I looked towards the bottom to see who had written it. I glanced up at the professor's table, and saw McGonagall give a slight nod. I smiled and read the letter being careful only to show Ginny.

"The 30th!" she squealed quietly, "Oh, I can't wait to tell Lavender and Parvati!"

"Shh, we can't be two loud about it." I glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Padma looking at me hopefully. I winked three times then closed both my eyes to show it would be on the 30th. She smiled and turned back around. Ginny had gotten up and sat down across from Lavender and Parvati to tell them the news.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked with his mouth full as I folded up the letter and placed it in my lap.

"Oh nothing." I said mysteriously.

"You're hiding something Hermione. What is it?" Harry asked smiling.

"You'll see," was all I said as Ginny sat back down.

"Bet I can get it out of Ginny." He mumbled as he turned back to his food.

"Oh, no you won't!" she exclaimed. "I am steering clear of you tonight mister." I raised an eyebrow as she realized where she was sitting. "Hermione switch with me!" she said quickly. I laughed and obliged. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on me, and I glanced back to see none other than Draco Malfoy staring at the back of my head. I glared back at him and went back to my food.

I stayed a few extra minutes after I had finished eating to talk more with my friends, but I left soon after to go and get ahead on more of my homework. As I walked down the mostly silent halls towards the dorm I began to wish I was back in the Gryffindor common room with all my friends, sitting by the fire, and enjoying my last year at Hogwarts with them just like that. I missed listening in on Lavender and Parvati's gossip conversations long into the night. I missed falling asleep in one of the chairs by the fire with a really good book in my lap. Most of all I just missed being with my friends all the time. It could get very lonely in the head dorm, especially when your roommate was supposedly planning your doom.

I repeated the password to the portrait and she swung open revealing our very empty common room. I sighed and silently summoned my school bag down from my room. Then I sat down on the gold couch to begin my homework.

"Not even a hello to greet your fellow dorm mate." I jumped startled at the sound of Draco's voice. My arm knocked over my ink spilling it all over my books and papers. I whispered the spell that cleaned up the mess.

"Not for this roommate." I grumbled making sure all was ink free.

"Of course, I'd forgotten you were planning my demise. I assume all that jumping was because you've finally finished your plan and are acting on it tonight."

I rolled my eyes, "Only in your wildest dreams."

"Really? Because I would have thought it would be at the top of your to-do list."

"Despite what you've thought all your life, the world doesn't revolve around you." I said not bothering to look up at the pale blonde boy in front of me.

"Oh contraire dear Granger it does." He said smugly.

I stopped writing and stared at him, "Alright then prove it."

"Well we are the richest wizard family, if we stopped buying things and just disappeared the economy would drop immensely." I folded my arms across my chest. "I've got almost all the girls at Hogwarts wrapped around my finger, I was made head boy, and under normal circumstances I would already have you wrapped around my finger as well."

"There are other rich wizard families so the economy would be just fine, most of the girls here are starting to come to their senses, and under no circumstances would you have me wrapped around your nasty little finger." I said standing and gathering my things. "So _goodnight _to you Mr. Malfoy." I glared at him and went quickly to my room.

**What do you think? I _might _be able to update later on this weekend, but that mostly depends on you. So if you want another update... [fill in the blank ;)] Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter (war ended in 6****th**** year) **

**Chapter 5**

**Hermione**

The next morning I awoke to the peaceful bliss that is called silence. The sun was already beginning to rise, and the air was just starting to turn crisp. I smiled and climbed out of bed. There was no Malfoy to annoy me yet, and I only had two classes with him that day. It was also Friday; the end of the week, and the first trip to Hogsmeade was scheduled for this Saturday. This morning the announcement about the dance committee would. Yes, today was going to be a very good day.

After I had grabbed my school uniform, and toiletries I made my way to the head's bathroom. I opted for a shower this morning instead of a bath, because I had to make sure I looked extra presentable. I was after all head girl.

I quickly showered, and after I had dried off I slipped into my uniform, and began the bothersome task of trying to tame my wild, curly hair. I was thankful it had tamed some over the summer so that it wasn't the bushy mass that it used to be, but I still spent more time on it than I would like to.

Presently I began to hear banging on the locked bathroom door, "Come on Granger, you've been in there for at least an hour and a half. Ever heard of the concept called _sharing_?" he yelled.

I sighed and cast the Muffelito charm over the door. Now I could finish my hair in peace. I'll admit that I spent a bit more time in the bathroom than necessary, but it was worth it. Draco glared at me as I sauntered out of the bathroom. I looked at my watch and smirked at him. We had a whole hour before breakfast. I laughed silently; _I guess he really does need an hour to get ready! _I thought. As soon as I was back in my room, I checked my makeup and grabbed all the books I would need for that day. Then I waited down stairs to see if the prick really did take the entire hour. We had to walk down together anyways, McGonagall's orders.

I sat in a by the fireplace and scanned the bookshelf by it, nothing caught my interest, but when I glanced down I saw the book Draco had been reading. I picked it up and was surprised to find I couldn't read the title, or author of the book, but when I opened it up you could read every word except the title and author. I began to read the preface and instantly recognized what I was reading. A smile began to slowly creep out onto my face, and I shook with quiet laughter. I couldn't believe he was reading that!

I kept reading when I realized that the main character's dialog was highlighted in pink, and the love interest in green. Eventually I got to the place where Draco had placed a bookmark, and I continued reading. I looked at my watch when I heard his footsteps on the stairs and was surprised to find we still had fifteen minutes before breakfast started. I turned back to the book as he entered the room.

"What are you reading?" he asked sounding alarmed.

"Oh, nothing." I said slowly smiling slyly. Draco quickly crossed over to me, and tried to snatch the book from my hands. I slid it behind my back and smiled sweetly up at him. "I didn't know you read _Twilight._"

His eyes widened in surprise, "How did you know?" he whispered.

"So you don't deny it? Well it's simple really; the only thing I couldn't read was the title and author. You didn't do a very good job of hiding it." I smirked up at him.

"I can explain." He said still trying to get the book back. One of my eyebrows rose as I kept the smirk on my face, "It's Pansy's book. She's making me read it, and she was the one who put the charm on the book. I could read everything so I thought she had actually done it right this time, but apparently not."

I began laughing, "I still can't believe your reading it! Not that there's anything wrong with reading _Twilight_, but you of all people." My laughter died down and I reached behind me to give him the book back. He took it without a word, and placed it back in its spot on the floor.

"Not a word." He said as we left the dorm.

I smiled sweetly, "Of course." I said as we walked down a secret passageway that led to the Great Hall. He glared at me, and as soon as we entered the hall both of us went our separate ways.

"Good morning!" Ginny said cheerfully.

"Morning Gin." I greeted her, and sat down across from her and Harry. Ron came in a moment later and sat beside me. I sighed, and took a bite of toast.

About halfway through breakfast McGonagall made the announcement. "Good morning students, I trust you slept well. I have a few announcements for you this morning. First off Mr. Filch would like me to ask you _not _to pull pranks on his cat Mrs. Norris." She looked pointedly at the Gryffindor table to warn the troublemakers that she knew who had done it. "I would also like to announce that Hogwarts will be having its first dance committee this year." I glanced at Ginny, then at the other girls. They were sitting there silently while the others around them muttered excitedly. "I would like to ask the president and vice-president to please come up and explain what is going to be happening."

Ginny and I rose from the table and made our way up to the podium. Once there I glanced nervously around the hall. "Good morning students," Ginny began stepping up, "I'm Ginny Weasley the vice-president, and this as you probably know is Hermione Granger and she is our president. I first came to her with this idea on about the second or third day of school, and she agreed that it would be a lot of fun!" Ginny motioned for me to take the stage.

I smiled at the crowd and my nervousness faded, "We have decided," I glanced at McGonagall, and she gave me a signal, "that for the first dance we would have it be on Saturday the 30th of October, and it would only be third years and up." The first and second years groaned, "We did this because it would give the first and second years something more to look forward to and it would allow the third years to participate in more. The first dance is called the Fall Fling, and will start around eight, and probably end around midnight. We have three other members of the committee, Lavender who is over decorations, Padma who is over music, and Parvati who is over food. If you have any suggestions for music or food, or would like to help with decorations please go and see one of these ladies or one of us." I said gesturing to myself and Ginny. "Thank you!" Ginny and I left the small stage, and went back to our seats as the entire hall erupted in chatter.

"That is all students you are dismissed." Professor McGonagall said. I finished my food quickly, and headed off to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"What do you have next Hermione?" Harry asked as we excited the Transfiguration room.

"We both have potions." I grimaced. Harry sighed and Ron soon joined us to head to the dungeons where class was still being held.

I sat down quickly next to Draco, and turned my attention to Professor Slughorn who sent our caldrons to our desks. "You may continue where we left off yesterday." He said before going to help Ron and Pansy whose caldron seemed to be secreting something green that smelled extremely unpleasant. I sighed and turned to Draco who was sitting lazily in his chair.

"Let's get going then." I said, and read what we were supposed to do next. Draco began to chop up some mandrake roots while I poured in two spoonfuls of rain drops. "Your doing it wrong." I said right before he put the roots in. Draco glared at me and attempted to pour the chopped roots into our potion.

I grabbed his hand before he could do anything. A shock went through my body, and our eyes locked, "You're supposed to mince them, not just chop them." I said and quickly pulled my hand away. Draco moved his silver eyes from mine to the book, and then began to mince the roots.

For the next hour neither one of us said a word, but we worked quietly and diligently until we reached the part where our potion would have to stir for seventy six hours. "Very good class," Slughorn said as he made his way back to the front of the room, "we will continue on Monday, so please charm your spoon to continue stirring your potion so that we are all on the same page come next Monday." I quickly charmed our spoon and Slughorn dismissed us.

"Finally," I whispered as I walked out with Ron and Harry. Harry laughed at me as we headed to the Great Hall for lunch. "What's so funny?" I asked.

Harry grinned at me, "I'm assuming either you two actually got along for an hour or you were arguing with a charm around you so no one would hear the shouting."

I immediately thought of what I had been reading this morning. "We actually got along. Well, we didn't speak to each other if you count that as getting along." I knew why we hadn't argued, Draco had wanted to stay on my good side so that his secret wouldn't be spilled. I grinned inwardly. "How were things with Zabini?"

Harry laughed, "I'm not so sure he should be in Slytherin." My eyebrows rose, and Ron's eyes widened, "He's actually kind of nice for a Slytherin. I could easily see him becoming one of the group. Who knows 'Mione, maybe he will be the one."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Ron said nothing. "I don't think so Harry. Even though Ron and I hadn't worked out I know there's somebody out there, and I highly doubt he's best friends with Draco Malfoy."

"You never know." Harry shrugged as we entered the Great Hall.

"As long as you don't end up with Malfoy then everything will be fine." Ron said sitting down bitterly.

"Don't worry. I can guarantee you I won't end up with him." I glanced at the Slytherin table, Draco glanced up at the same time and we glared at each other.

"Good." Ron said with a mouth full of food. Ginny sat down moments later, and after both she and Harry had finished eating they left quickly to go spend time together during their free period. That left me alone with Ron. "So… Hermione," Ron began slowly. I could quickly see where this was going. "I hope its ok with you that I asked Lavender to go to the dance with me."

I blinked, maybe I hadn't known, "Of course! I'm probably not going to go with anyone anyways." I smiled, and he grinned relieved. A wave of relief passed over me as well. I had hoped he would ask someone else that way I wouldn't have had to go with him.

"Oh, well maybe someone will ask you." he smiled as he got up and left the Great Hall. I went back up to the empty head dorm a few moments later, and enjoyed the peace I was having reading quietly. _Only one more class, _I thought, _and then I can fully enjoy my weekend._

**Next chapter is Draco's POV, then Hermione's again. I wanted to get both for the next segment haha =) Chapter 6 will probably be up around Friday or Saturday. Mostly depends on my homework load. Thanks for reading, and your reviews! **

**~chocoyum4~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter (war ended in 6****th ****year) Just wondering if anyone has braces and has rubber bands. If so I feel your pain! I got my rubberbands yesteredyand they're miserable. =( sorryfor my ranting on with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

**Draco**

I slipped out my bed earlier than usual on a Saturday morning. I grinned as I thought about the Hogsmeadetrip. I wondered why it was so early this year, then I remembered Granger's announcement. I was sure Pansy expected me to ask her. I shook my head trying to forget it. Today was going to be a good day, I was sure of it.

I slipped out of my Slytheringreen covers and grabbed my jeans from the trunk at the foot of my bed. I showered quickly, and walked into the common room to grab a drink and make sure my sweatshirt hadn't been filled with itching powder the night before. When I was sure it was safe I went back up stairs to grab my shirt and shoes. At that moment Granger decided to leave her room.

She stopped short, and blinked. I smirked at her, "Like what you see?" she glared at me and entered the bathroom. _Not a morning person._ I noted. Then entered my room and grabbed what I needed.

I went down to breakfast early; thankfully McGonagall hadn't made us go down to breakfast together on the weekends. I entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Blaise. He gave me a funny look then turned back to his food. I began to pile random things on my plate, not really caring what it was just as long as it was good. I began to hear snickering at the Hufflepufftable, and looked up to see a small group of fifth year girls glancing at me and giggling softly. I glared at them and turned back to my food. A moment later a couple of Ravenclaw boys walked in and smirked in my direction. I ignored them and continued eating. Next thing I knew a group of Gryffindors walked in, pointing and laughing at me. This resulted in the entire hall erupting in laughter. Even some of the Slytherins began to snicker.

"What are they all laughing at me for?" I whispered to Blaise as he struggled to keep a strait face.

Blaise shook his head at me, "You have lost man points mate. How could you?"

"How could I what? I don't even know what I did." I said exasperated.

"You read _Twilight_."

My face went slack as I looked at my best friend. "You've got to be joking." I said in disbelief.

"That's what everybody is saying; of course it's not true." When I didn't answer Blaise began to get worried. "It isn't true, is it Draco?"

"She told." I whispered to myself as I glared at the bushy haired Mudblood sitting just to the right of me at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, god no, it is true." Blaise groaned. He placed his head in his hands, "You are officially a disgrace to mankind."

"Pansy's making me read it." I blurted trying to regain some of the respect I had just lost.

"Oh no, don't you go blaming this on me." Pansy said joining the conversation. I looked at her desperately.

"Fist off, it's your book, second your charm, third yes you _are _making me read it. You told me you would do 'evil' things to me if I didn't." I was beginning to panic. Why had I ever agreed to read that stupid book?

Pansy glared at me and shook her head. "_You _should have hidden it better." She retorted.

"_You _should have placed a better charm on it!" I shouted. Everyone at the table looked at me, and I glared at them until they returned to their conversations.

"Not my fault because it was in your possession at the time, and I never said a word." She turned back to her food, and I stared at mine fuming.

"I bet it was Granger." I muttered darkly. She was going to pay for that.

"Are you done Draco? I think their about to let us out to go to Hogsmeade." Blaisesaid standing. I nodded and followed him out silently. "You know what you need?" he asked after we had gotten to the small town. I shookmy head, "You need a pick-me-up. Come on then, to the Three Broomsticks." He pushed me to the pub that was already beginning to fill with students.

About three hours later I was on my fifth firewhisky, and we had been joined by Nott, and Goyle. At the moment we were playing Dare or Dare, stupid and childish yes, but extremely fun under certain circumstances. "Dare or Dare Draco?" Blaise asked enthusiastically.

"Dare!" I shouted laughing. We had been going for quite some time and it seemed most of us were losing interest.

"I dare you," he slurred, "to ask Granger to the Fall Fling."

An 'Ohhhh!' came from Nott, and Goyle started laughing hysterically. "Aww why Granger?" I whined.

"It's your dare Draco, and you have to do it."

"Fine! Goyledare or dare." He answered with the obvious answer, "I dare _you _to ask Millicent Bulstrode" I laughed swaying a bit, his face had gone ashen and beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead.

He glared at me before shouting across the pub, "Oi! Bulstrode!" Millicent turned around and glared at him. We smirked at his discomfort. "Dance, yes or no?" Millicent's eyes widened as she nodded her head vigorously. She quickly turned back around to whisper excitedly with Daphne Greengrass. Goyle turned his attention back to us and the game continued until it was time for us to head back to Hogwarts.

Blaisehad to walk back to school with nothing but his boxers on, and Nott had to wear Blaise's pants on his head. We each took a sobering potion before we entered the Great Hall, and instantly had splitting headaches. Blaise put his clothes back on before entering the school. No need for him to be serving detention during Quidditch practice.

"Serves you lot right." Pansy said sitting next to me. I sent a glare in her general direction, "I can't believe you made Goyle ask," She shuddered, "Millicent Bulstrode."

"Just shut it Parkinson. I'm really not in the mood for you incessant jabbering." I moaned my head still pounding.

"Fine, I can see where I'm not wanted." She stood and tookher plate to the other end of the table, and sat across from Astoria. We ate in silence, and as soon as I had eaten I left the table with Blaise to go to my dorm since there was no party being held in the Slytherin common room.

"So how you are going to do it?" he asked sprawling out onto the gold couch.

"Going to do what?" I asked absently stretching myself out on the silver one across from him.

"Ask Granger to the dance." I shrugged my shoulders, and he glared at me. "You know you have to do it."

"I know. I'm trying to form a plan because who would want to go withthat kind of filth?" I sneered. Blaise nodded thoughtfully. "I think I've got it." I said sitting up. I quickly told him my plan, and he nodded in approval.

"Just as long as you actually go through with it." He said before leaving.

The next morning I slept late and missed breakfast, but I didn't want my plan to be compromised. I looked at my watch, and saw lunch was only an hour away. I decided I could wait until then. I slipped out of bed and pulled the Slytherin green comforter back into place before putting on some jeans and t-shirt. I felt my stomach growl and I decided maybe just a small snack would be ok.

I went down the stairs quietly, and stopped before I entered to common room. I saw Hermione sitting there on the gold couch reading quietly. _Perfect,_ I thought. I entered the room and went over to the kitchenette to grab a small snack. "Morning Granger." I said as I entered the room.

She looked up from her book and at me warily, "Morning."

I grabbed a granola bar and went to sit on the silver couch across from her. We never sat on the others couch. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed the way she avoided the silver one like the plague and I the gold one, but I was pretty sure I was the only one who figured it subconsciously had something to do with our houses. I vowed to change that knowing it would irritate her greatly. "What are you reading?" I asked looking at her intently.

She glanced up at me, "A book." She said as if I were stupid, which in a way I was. I was going to actually ask Granger to the dance eventually.

"What book?" I asked pretending to be interested.

"It's one of my favorites. It's called _Pride and Prejudice._" She said without looking up.

"I've read that." Hermione looked at me strangely, "My mother made me read what she considered 'classics' and that was one of them. Even if it is a Muggle book." I explained quickly. She just nodded and flipped a page, "What part are you on?"

She glanced at me, "The part where Mr. Darcy proposes to her the first time. It makes me laugh though." I noticed the corners of her mouth twitch up.

"Why? He gets rejected." I was becoming interested in the conversation now.

"Because, it's the way he asks her. He expects her to say yes even after all he's done. To put it in wizard terms it's like you asking a Muggle-born to marry you. He's pretty much asking her to marry him saying he's better than her because he's a pureblood, and she's not. Plus he insults her family." Hermione had stuck her finger in her book to mark her place and was starting to get into the conversation.

"Still, Elizabeth didn't have to reject him like that. It was a little uncalled for." Hermione rolled her eyes as I sat up.

"I think she was perfectly in the right to reject him like that. Especially after all he did to her. I wouldn't have said yes either."

"She did end up marrying him though." I pointed out.

"Only because he changed." She countered.

"But she had to see him change."

"Wouldn't you have to see someone change before you believed it? Especially when they've acted the way he has?" she asked me.

I thought for a moment, I defiantly wouldn't believe it if my father had said he changed. I would have to see some serious change. I felt a pang of sadness as I remembered my father and what he had done. Then anger for it. "I guess I would." She nodded thoughtfully and turned back to her book. A few moments later she looked over at the clock. I glanced as well, "Good, it's time for lunch." I gave her a half smile. "Shall we?" Hermione gave me the same wary look she had when I had come down from my room.

"I guess so." She said slowly before placing a real bookmark in her book and setting it on the coffee table in between us. She stood and walked towards the portrait door. I followed behind her making sure to hide my smirk.

**Sorry it's a bit short, but next chapter is Hermione's weekend/thoughts =) Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, oh and I've forgotten to do this on the last chapters so here's the anonymous review replies! **

**Lumos: Hahathanks! And sorry it took so long to reply, sometimes I tend to forget but no more! Thanks again for your review.**

**Annonymous: Thank you, and thanks so much for your review!**

**Y'all are great**

**~chocoyum4~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter (war ended in 6****th**** year) **

.

**Chapter 7**

**Hermione (Hogsmeade trip)**

I awoke the next morning to an owl tapping on window. I groaned and opened the window for Pigwidgeon. Ron had given the tiny owl to Ginny for her last birthday. "What does she want now?" I grumbled and untied the letter from Pig's leg.

_Hermione,_

_Today we're going dress shopping for the dance, and discuss more of the details. P.S. somehow the whole house seems to know about Draco's problem. Not that it matters. See you at breakfast. Make sure you're there before they let us leave._

_Ginny_

I turned the page over and scrawled my answer irritated. It was so early to go dress shopping, but then again I did wonder if we would even have time to do it before the dance with all the details. I sighed and sent Pig back to his mistress.

I looked at my watch on my nightstand and groaned again when I saw the time. We had at least two and a half hours before they let us leave for Hogsmeade. I got up anyways and grabbed some jeans and a nicer t-shirt from my trunk. Then I took my toiletry bag from where I had set it the night before.

I rubbed my eyes and opened my door, but stopped short when I saw Malfoy coming up the wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. I stared at him. Everyone had said he looked good, but I hadn't expected him to look this good. It was obvious he worked out because I could clearly see his abs. I blinked and tried to compose myself. "Like what you see?" he smirked. That shook me out of whatever trance I had been in. I glared at him and entered the bathroom.

After a soothing shower, I used my wand to dry my hair quickly, and put it up halfway. Then I put on my clothes and only a little bit of makeup to cover up the small circles under my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have stayed up talking to Ginny, but I did and I had fun.

I exited feeling more awake and refreshed, and when I looked at my watch I saw we had two hours before Hogsmeade. I figured Ginny would already be down there and I was thankful I didn't have to walk with Draco today.

I met a large group of Gryffindors that consisted of Harry, Ron, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and a few others. I greeted them warmly and we entered the Great Hall. A few glanced in the direction of the Slytherin table, and then Ron began laughing hysterically causing the entire hall to erupt in laughter. It wasn't until then that the full impact of Ginny's words affected me. They _knew _and I was responsible for it. A part of me felt bad for him, and feared what he would do for revenge, but then again he deserved it after all he'd done to me. I smirked in his direction and continued on to the table all the way watching his reaction.

At first he was confused then his face went slack and if possible grew even paler, then disbelief was displayed, and finally rage. I ignored the glares he sent my way and went on eating.

"Did you see his face?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't believe he read _Twilight._" Harry laughed.

"Of all the books to read, why that one?" Seamus asked with his mouth full.

"Well _I _think it's romantic." Lavender said pointedly to Ron.

"Of course you would." I retorted laughing, "I do admit it does give at least a partial insight into a girls mind. It's just mostly a girl book."

"You've seen it though." Ginny said putting down her fork, "Didn't you say that it had Bella and Edward's lines highlighted?"

I laughed, "Yeah it did. He told me it was Pansy's book; I'm not so sure it is though."

The table laughed and soon the announcement that we were allowed to leave for Hogsmeade was made. Ginny and I made our way to the door with Lavender and Parvati and we waited for Padma to emerge so that we could walk together.

On the way we discussed what type of dress that we were looking for. The twins both wanted a pink dress, and Lavender was just looking for something sexy. Ginny wanted something red, as did I, but I wanted it to be a bit more modest than what the others had described as the dress they were looking for.

We entered the small town, and began to search for shops that sold dresses. The first one we entered looked like a small boutique on the outside, but once we entered my breath caught in my throat. The store was huge. It had at least five levels to it. Lavender grabbed my hand and led me towards a rack. "We're sure to find something here." she smiled and held out a small red dress. Then she shook her head and put it back. "That just won't do. At least not for what At least not for what _you're _looking for."

I laughed, "Lavender, I love you, but I think I'll pick out my own dress with the help of your opinion." Lavender sighed and I tugged her towards a rack with short purple dress on it.

I left her to her work and went up to the next level to see if I could find anything. When I saw nothing there I joined Ginny on the third floor. "Can't find anything either?" she asked pulling out a red dress that went to about her mid thigh.

I sighed, "Nope, I'm guessing you haven't either."

Ginny shook her head and I began to flip through some of the dress on one of the racks. I stopped suddenly and pulled out a beautiful red spaghetti strap dress that went to the floor. It had white swirls with flowers on the bodice and I knew who it would look just perfect on. "Hey Gin, come here." I said holding out the dress.

She came and stood by my side, "It's pretty," she said at last.

I nodded and thrust it at her. "Try it on." I commanded.

Ginny took it confused, "Why? I thought you were going to try it on."

"I think it will look absolutely gorgeous on you. Please, do it for me." I told her beginning to push her towards a dressing room.

"If it doesn't look right on me I'm making you try it on." She called as I shut the door. I laughed and waited for her to come out. She stepped out slowly almost unsure of herself. I had gathered the others girls to get their opinion and they gasped when she stepped into full view.

I grinned at her, "Ron's going to kill us both, but I don't Harry will be able to take his eyes off you, much less any other guy."

Ginny blushed, and went to stand in front of the three sided mirror. I watched as the normally loud and vibrant girl was suddenly transformed into an elegant, graceful wonder. "Do you really think so?" she asked unsure. I nodded coming up behind her.

"I think you just found your dress." Lavender said.

By the time the trip was over with Padma and I were the only ones still without a dress, but we had plenty of time. As we entered the school I noticed that we had not been the only ones who had gone dress shopping, some of the third and forth years were seen carrying up dresses concealed by large bags.

I met Ginny the next morning in front of the Gryffindor tower so we could walk together to the Great Hall for breakfast. "You know we never really decided when to have the next meeting for the dance." She said after we had gone a little ways down the hallway.

"I know, I was thinking that maybe we could have Professor McGonagall announce the next meeting to be after all the classes on Monday or Tuesday, and we would get there about thirty minutes early to discuss our things." I replied.

"That's a good idea; I'll send Pig out later to let the girls know." Ginny said. We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to breakfast.

About ten minutes after we had begun eating we were joined by a tired looking Harry and Ron. "Good morning." I greeted them cheerfully.

Ron glared at me and sat down across from me and Ginny. "Morning," Harry mumbled as he sat down next to his girlfriend. Ginny kissed him on the cheek and went back to her scrambled eggs. "Where were you yesterday?" Harry asked yawning and trying to grab a piece of bacon. I laughed at him and Ginny put some on his plate.

"Oh you know here and there." She said vaguely.

Ron glared at her as well, "So you're not going to tell us?"

"If you must know we went dress shopping." I said smirking at him.

Suddenly Ron was wide awake. He narrowed his eyes and me and his sister, "What did you get Ginny?"

"None of your business now eat your food. It's disgusting to sit here and watch it rest in your wide open mouth." She retorted.

"Aw come on now Gin," Harry said sitting up, "At least tell me what color it is." Ginny shook her head, and took another bite of eggs. "Hermione?" he asked hopefully.

I grinned and shook my head. "Even if I had gotten one, my lips would be sealed."

We ate the rest of breakfast continuing with our playful banter. Unconsciously I noticed that Draco never entered for breakfast. I found myself glancing at the Slytherin table more and more throughout breakfast. As I left to go back to our dorm I kept glancing corridors just see if he was there. I told myself that I was watching out for him because I was afraid of what he would do to me, but a small part of me doubted that was the sole reason.

I muttered the password and entered the common room expecting the irritating Slytherin to be sitting there smugly on the silver couch by the fire reading _Twilight._ I was slightly surprised, but extremely pleased when I found it empty. I ran quietly upstairs and grabbed my book. I hadn't had much time to read lately and I was determined to fully enjoy the little time I got. Plus it would get thoughts of Draco out my head.

I sat down on the gold couch and began to reread one of my favorite classics. I quickly lost myself in the world of old English customs and the classic love story between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth. I didn't even hear Draco come down the stairs from his room. "Morning Granger," I nearly jumped out of my seat from surprise.

I looked up warily, "Morning." I quickly returned to my book and tried to ignore him as he sat down on the silver couch across from me. I tried to concentrate on the words as he ate his granola bar, but it was to no avail.

"What are you reading?" he asked suddenly.

I looked up at him as if he were absolutely stupid. Couldn't he see I was reading a book? "A book." I said quickly and put my eyes back to the page and began to scan over them wishing I could concentrate. I knew what he was doing. He was planning something because he _knows _I told.

"What book?" I could hear the fake interest in his voice.

"It's one of my favorites. It's called _Pride and Prejudice_." I said without taking my eyes off the page praying that he would just drop it and leave.

"I've read that." He said confidently. I gave him a strange look. _No wonder he's reading _Twilight_,_ I thought. "My mother made me read what she considered 'classics' and that was one of them. Even if it is a Muggle book." he explained quickly. I almost laughed but managed to contain it so I just nodded and flipped a page not even seeing the words, "What part are you on?" I quickly took in the words my eyes were scanning over and recognized the part as one of my favorites.

I glanced at him, "The part where Mr. Darcy proposes to her the first time. It makes me laugh though." I felt the corners of my mouth twitch up into a small smile.

"Why? He gets rejected." He said. I noticed him becoming more interested in the conversation and for the moment I quickly forgot my previous thoughts about him trying get back at me.

I thought for a quick moment about my answer, "Because, it's the way he asks her. He expects her to say yes even after all he's done. To put it in wizard terms it's like you asking a Muggle-born to marry you. He's pretty much asking her to marry him saying he's better than her because he's a pureblood, and she's not. Plus he insults her family." I had stuck my finger in my book to mark my place and was starting to get into the conversation. Finally someone I could have a real discussion with about this.

"Still, Elizabeth didn't have to reject him like that. It was a little uncalled for." I rolled my eyes as he sat up.

I pushed my hair behind my ear, "I think she was perfectly in the right to reject him like that. Especially after all he did to her. I wouldn't have said yes either." It was true. That's one reason why I had said no to Ron the second time. He had basically told me, in a drunken stupor I'll admit, that he was the only one who would ever take me. I vowed to show him after that night last year.

"She did end up marrying him though." he pointed out.

"Only because he changed." I countered quickly.

"But she had to see him change."

"Wouldn't you have to see someone change before you believed it? Especially when they've acted the way he has?" I asked him. I could feel myself growing passionate about the subject. I began to remember the almost exact same discussion I had with my mother before…. I quickly stopped my thoughts from going any further. _No, _I reprimanded, _I can't think about that. Not now._

Draco grew silent and a thoughtful look overcame his features. Then I saw his brow furrow in anger. "I guess I would." I nodded thoughtfully and turned back to my book. A few moments later I looked over at the clock. I noticed he glanced as well, "Good, it's time for lunch." he gave me a half smile. "Shall we?" I gave him the same wary look I had when he had come down from his room, and the same thoughts crossed my mind. He must be planning something, but the question was: what?

"I guess so." I said slowly before placing a real bookmark in my book and setting it on the coffee table in between us. I stood grabbing my jacket and walked towards the portrait door not daring to look behind me. We walked in a slightly awkward silence until we entered the Great Hall and went to our separate tables for lunch. I glanced at him before taking my place beside Ron. He looked up at me and smirked. I glared at him and greeted my friends.

**I'll have pictures of the dresses up on my profile the chapter of the dance. I'll make sure to let you know when that is so you can look at them. =) I'm pretty confidant that you'll like the ones I picked out. At least I hope so haha. So tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Harry Potter (war ended in 6****th ****year) I'm so sorry for not updating! I would have updated last Friday but I was out of town for a soccer tournament and the week before when I was supposed to update I had four tests that day (we have short Friday's so I had a test every period) and I didn't get a chance to start writing it unil that weekend cause I was studying and getting my homework done early cause of the tournament. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Hermione**

I groaned when my alarm went off the next morning. Monday's came way too early for me. I got blearily out of bed and groped around for my uniform. When I had finally located it I put it on and pulled my hair up. I figured since I had taken a shower last night I would be ok as long as I took one again tonight or at least tomorrow morning.

I quickly gathered my books and rubbing my eyes I made my way down the stairs to wait for Draco so we could walk together. I was surprised when I saw him sitting on the gold couch reading his book. Usually he would go on ahead of me disregarding what Professor McGonagall had told us to do. My eyes widened. He was on the gold couch. _I wonder if he's sick_. I thought coming into view. Draco heard me coming down the stairs and he turned around, "Good morning Granger."

"Morning." I said warily. Draco smirked at me and stood up crossing over to the door. He held it open for me and I walked through glancing at him as he closed it behind me. We walked together silently, me wondering what in the world he was thinking, and him humming softly. I kept sneaking glances at him, and he smirked whenever he caught me.

I looked away quickly and he chuckled, "Take a picture, it will last longer."

I glared at him, "I'm afraid if I did the camera would break."

"Why? Because of my hotness?" he smirked at me, and I could feel my cheeks beginning to redden.

"No, because you look so ugly, besides even if the camera did survive I wouldn't touch it with a ten-foot pole."

Draco feigned a hurt look and placed a hand over his heart. "That hurts deeply Granger. Why must you be so mean?"

"I'm not being mean. I'm just telling the truth." I retorted haughtily.

"Ah, but I think your lying." He leaned closer to me.

I glanced at him for a brief second. I saw his silver eyes giving me an intense stare. I swallowed and looked away quickly, "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Oh, nothing…" he trailed off vaguely. I glared at him as we came up to the doors of the Great Hall. He smirked as he held the door open for me. _Why is Malfoy being such a gentleman? He's never held the door open for me before. _I shook my head as I sat down next to Ginny. I brushed it off as him just being in a really good mood, and began to eat.

But I wasn't the only one to notice Draco's unusual behavior. "What was up with you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked as I put a piece of bacon on my plate.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"You and Malfoy, you sure seemed pretty chummy when you came into breakfast. Did something happen that you haven't told me about Hermione?" Ginny grinned and elbowed me softly in the side.

I sighed, "No Ginny, absolutely nothing is going on between me and that prick. He's either in a really good mood or he's up to something."

"Sure Hermione. Whatever you say." She grinned and turned back to her food.

I rolled my eyes, "Did you and Harry have a good time last night?" I asked.

Ginny's face brightened, "Yes! It was lovely. We went for a walk around the grounds, and then we got back to the castle and had to hide from Peeves because he caught us,"

"That's great Gin." I said interrupting her, "I'm glad you had fun, but I really don't want to know what you and Harry were doing when Peeves caught you." she grinned sheepishly and continued eating.

Harry came in a moment later, "Morning Ginny," he said kissing her cheek. "'Mione." I smiled at him.

"Good morning Harry." She said smiling.

I grinned at him, "Ginny tells me you had quiet the adventure last night."

"Yeah," he said slyly and she giggled, "We sure did."

"Sure did what?" Ron asked sitting down across from me and beside Harry.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Ginny said. Ron gave her an annoyed look while gathering his food. I stifled a laugh and took a sip of milk.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked me.

"Oh nothing." I grinned at him and set my drink back down. He sent me a playful glare and shoved some toast in his mouth.

"What do you have first this morning Ginny?" Harry asked as he buttered a piece of toast.

"History of Magic." She said rolling her eyes. "I hate that class. It's so boring; I mean the least the old ghost could do is tell stories from when he was alive, and what he's seen. That would be much more interesting than the way he can drone on for hours about nothing but dates and barely getting in to what happened, like he has all the time in the world, which I guess he does if you think about it."

"History of Magic can be quiet interesting if you let it Gin." I told her, she rolled her eyes.

Harry smirked at me, "Of course it would be to you Hermione. You're the one of the few who can even stay awake in that class, much less pay attention. Exactly how many times have we copied her notes Ron?" he asked grinning.

"I believe the last time we counted it was at least four hundred and fifty three." Ron joked. I shook my head at my two guy best friends.

"I may not let you this year, so I suggest you figure out a way to stay awake." I told them stabbing my eggs with a fork.

"Isn't that what you said last year?" Ron asked.

"And the year before that…" Harry continued.

"And the year before that…"

"And the year before,"

"Alright!" I said silencing them, "I get it. I haven't come through on all of my threats before, but I mean it this time. I'm in a different dorm so I won't always be checking your papers or letting you copy my notes. You're going to have to grow up a bit." I smirked at them.

"We can check our own papers." Ron said pretending to be offended. Ginny snorted and I began laughing when a small trickle of milk ran out of her nose. "That was disgusting. I'm sure the twins will be very proud of you."

"Oh I know they are." She said grinning and wiping away the milk, "You, I'm not so sure of." Ron gave her an annoyed look and turned to Harry so they could talk Quidditch. "Well I suppose I should be getting to class. You know how Professor Binns is."

"Yeah I do. I've got potions first thing, I'll walk with you a bit." We stood from our seats, and I walked with her talking about different preparations for the dance until we reached the corridor where we had to go our separate ways. "See you later Ginny." I called waving before turning down the hall that led to the steps for the dungeons.

I entered the almost empty classroom a moment later to find Draco already seated at our table with the ingredients we would need for that day already placed by our caldron. I blinked in surprise when he stood up to greet me, "Hello Granger." He said politely.

I nodded and smiled slightly as I came up to our table. He pulled out my chair and motioned for me to sit down. I glanced at the chair warily. It wouldn't be below him to put some sort of spell on it, but why would he do it if no one was in the room yet? I sat down out of courtesy more than anything else and was surprised to find that nothing happened, but I sat there tense as more students began to trickle into the room, just waiting for the chair to become like air and me fall to the ground or something of that nature. But nothing happened.

Professor Slughorn entered after a few moments and all the chatter ceased. Slughornbegan the class by saying he had been watching over our potions over the weekend and was pleased with what he saw. Then he clapped his hands and we began to work.

Draco pulled his potions book to the middle of the desk so that we could both see it. This surprised me because normally I would either share with him or we would both use our own books. "It says here that we need to slice some rose petals, would you like to or shall I?"

I looked up at him startled. He had never offered to let me do any of the work before. Normally we would just start and see what the other was doing and do the step after theirs. "Oh, you can do it I suppose. I'll go ahead and start counting out the unicorn hairs." He nodded and began to slice the pink and red rose petals in half while I counted out twelve individual unicorn hairs. One to many or one short and our potion would end up disastrous. Draco finished slicing the last petal and he sprinkled them on the top just as the instructions said to do. "Do you want to check my counting skills?" I asked sarcastically just see his response. Normally he would reply with some witty remark but today was different as was last night.

"No, I'm sure you did it correctly." He said reading the next step. I shot him a funny look and carefully placed the hairs on top of his petals. "We need to crush them while stirring the potion until it becomes thick. We should probably take turns."

"That sounds like a good idea." I said scooting slightly closer to him so I could read the instructions for myself. Draco smirked at me and began stirring. Something was defiantly up, and I was determined to find out what. After about five minutes he handed the spoon to me and I began the task he had just been doing. I stirred silently trying to figure out a way to bring it up without offending him. I never thought I would want to not offend him, but maybe just maybe I was starting to see a change.

"Did you hear that Victor Krum has decided to come to England for a vacation?" Draco asked as I stirred.

"No, I did not. Why do you ask?" I glanced at him and then back at the potion which was starting to turn dark pink.

"Oh, I don't know. Rumor is he still fancies you and you're the reason he's coming."

I snorted, "We haven't spoken in about a year. His last owl to me was to tell me he was seeing a witch from his own country and that she didn't like him talking to me and we haven't spoken since.

"Ah, well I completely understand." He said as I handed him the spoon.

"What do you mean you understand?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Well I mean I understand if you felt or still feel hurt over that rejection." I could feel heat rising to my face.

"What are you talking about? I was perfectly fine with it! Ron had been pestering me about ending our correspondence anyways, and we weren't even really talking. It was more like updates on what was going on. Why in the world would I feel rejected?"

Draco looked startled by my outburst, "I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just well he is very famous, and,"

"So you thought because he was famous and I was a 'Mudblood' that I would feel more special because he was paying attention to me and when he stopped talking to me I would be heart broken. Is that it?"

"Well you have been moping around the common room lately and I just thought…" he trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes, "Why I feel what I feel is my business. You don't need to pretend to show concern when you don't care. Besides I don't want your pity. I have enough of it as it is." Draco had stopped stirring, and I looked in our caldron to see that everything had been stirred in and it was very thick. I quickly set our potion to simmer, and packed up my books. I signaled Professor Slughorn and he came to look at our potion, and I was gone as soon as he dismissed us.

**Sorry if this one was a bit b****oring. It was mostly a filler chapter with a tiny bit of info. I'll try to update again on tuesday because I go out of town for Thanksgiving. Again sorry it took so long to update. Your thoughts are most appreciated! **

**~chocoyum4~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter (war ended in 6****th**** year) Here it is like I promised!**

**Chapter 9**

**Hermione**

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. We had a few more meetings about the dance, and started recruiting people to help with decorations. Padma had started reading lyrics of songs people had submitted, and we had begun to choose food. Classes were fairly easy, and everything was pretty normal, except for Draco. He was still acting very peculiar, and while I preferred him holding doors open for me rather than slamming them in my face I would much rather have the old Draco back because this one was starting to creep me out.

"What is your problem?" I asked suddenly Sunday night as we both sat reading each on our respective couch. Draco looked up from his book surprised.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're speaking of." He said a tad miffed. I at least expected a sarcastic remark, but no, he was still trying to be polite.

I glared at him and set my book down angrily, "Yes you do! Why are you being so nice to me? It was just last week you were calling me a filthy Mudblood, and now your holding doors open for me and pulling my chair out in potions. What is wrong with you?" I asked exasperated. This had gone on long enough.

"Would you rather I call you a filthy Mudblood?" he asked placing his book down next to mine on the coffee table.

"No! I just want to know why." I said staring at him. Draco shrugged his shoulders in answer. I let out an angry sigh, "You are absolutely hopeless Malfoy."

"So I'm hopeless now am I?" he asked amused. "You really want to know why Granger?" he smirked at me and leaned forward.

"Yes!" I threw my hands up to prove my point.

"Because I'm sick of it." I gave him a questioning look, "Because I'm tired of being the one everyone hates and I figured that if I started being nice to you then maybe you would accept me and then others would."

"Why?" I asked again.

He looked at me and I could see vulnerability in his silver eyes, "Because ever since that hat placed me in Slytherin I've been shunned, disliked, and bullied by almost everyone in the other houses. It also doesn't help that my father is a Death Eater. Even if I was in a different house I would still be treated the same way. So you see Granger, I've pretty much been condemned from the day I stepped foot onto that train. That's why I treated people that way, because they treated me that way. That's way I'm hated and that's why I want to change."

I looked him over searching his face for any hint that he was lying to me, "I don't hate you Malfoy." I said truthfully, "I just wish you could have seen that earlier, that way we could have at least been friends." I looked down feeling slightly embarrassed. I should have just stopped at I don't hate you, but of course I had to keep talking. I don't even know why I said that, sure he was attractive and passionate, and he could be kind and funny, but I didn't like him that way. I couldn't. It would be unacceptable. Although it did make my heart flutter a bit when we did have a civil conversation, but I supposed that the only reason was because I hadn't gone through the 'I like Draco Malfoy stage' like every other girl at Hogwarts. It would pass soon enough.

"And that is exactly why I've decided to start over." He said sincerely. "Friends?" he asked holding out his hand.

I made a split second decision, and shook his hand praying I wouldn't regret it later. "Friends." I smiled. He grinned back, "So, what now?" I asked unsure.

It seemed he hadn't totally thought that through, but after a moment he answered me, "Well as friends I guess we should you know, get to know each other." It was the first time in my life I had ever seen Draco Malfoy nervous, and it would probably be the last.

"Alright then, um what's your favorite color?" I asked folding my hands in my lap.

"That's easy, green." He smirked and leaned back against the couch, "Yours?"

"I'm not sure really, but probably blue." Draco raised an eyebrow, "What? Can't a Gryffindor not have red as their favorite color?" I asked.

Draco held up his hands in surrender, "I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. It just seems a bit strange that a Gryffindor's favorite color is different from their house color."

I smirked at him, "And I'm sure your favorite color really is green."

He grinned at me, "You caught me. My favorite color is actually blue as well."

"Really?" I asked surprised. He nodded and I grinned at him, "That's interesting."

"Now you can't go and tell everyone that. I do have a certain reputation to uphold." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of it." I laughed.

"Good."

We spent a couple more hours talking, mostly about unimportant things like our favorite foods, or candy. I had to say I was pleasantly surprised. This was probably one of our most civil conversations, and despite everything I had told myself not to do, I enjoyed it. Ginny was going to either kill me or spaz out if I told her.

The next morning I went through my normal routine. I had successfully convinced myself that last night had been a dream, and Draco Malfoy would be the same annoying prick he normally was.

I tried to hide the surprise I had when I saw him waiting for me. He smirked at me. Apparently I hadn't hid it as well as I thought I had. We walked to breakfast making small talk about the weather and if we had slept well. We entered the Great Hall and went our separate ways to our respective house tables.

Once in potions we started off silently each doing our own thing. I felt a pair of eyes on me, and I looked up to see Ron looking at me. He smiled and I grinned back at him as he turned back to his potion.

"So you and Weasel huh?" Draco as he stirred our potion.

"What?" I asked startled.

"You and Weasel." He repeated.

"Oh! Oh, no. No defiantly not." I said blushing slightly.

"Really? I would have thought that…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"I know. Believe me I know. It's what everyone expects, but neither of us really wants it. So it was pretty easy just to let it go and continue on as friends." I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. I knew I didn't want it, and Ron said he didn't, but sometimes, like now when he was looking back at me, I wasn't so sure.

"That makes sense. Do people still expect it of you even though you've ended it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, most people think it's just a phase and we'll pass through it soon enough." I smirked, "I can't wait to see their faces when one of us marries someone else though."

We ended our conversation there and throughout the rest of the day I went through classes as usual. Draco and I only made small talk whenever we had to speak to each other.

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating dinner with Ron and Harry when Ginny ran up. She sat down next to me and tried to catch her breath. "Hermione, you have to come with me." she said excitedly.

"I'm eating Gin." I told her pointing to my food. Harry smirked at me and I shot him a playful glare. Something told me he knew exactly what was going on.

"To bad, take something with you and come on!" she said pulling at my arm.

"Don't you have to eat to?" I asked stalling. It was quite funny watching her get exasperated.

"No, I'm not hungry. Already ate. Now come on!" she began tugging on my arm again.

I laughed, "Alright, alright I'm coming." I stood and Ginny began dragging me out of the Great Hall. I waved goodbye to the boys who were laughing at me and Ginny. Once we were out of the Great Hall she began running and since she wouldn't let go of my arm I had no choice but to run with her. The spunky red head barely slowed down to say the password so that we could enter the Gryffindor tower.

As soon as we entered she dragged me upstairs towards the girls' dorm and we entered the one I used to sleep in to find Lavender and Parvati sitting on one of the beds. "I got her!" Ginny said excitedly. She pushed me down onto the bed the other two girls were on and they blindfolded me.

"We know that the dance is three weeks away," began Lavender.

"And you are the only one without a dress seeing as Padma got hers over the weekend," Parvati continued.

"So we took things into our own hands." Ginny finished. I could hear her rummaging around in one of the trunks she made a sound of triumph and the rummaging stopped and the blindfold was taken off my eyes.

Ginny stood there holding a beautiful red dress that I could tell once I had it on that it would come down to about my knees. It had two thick straps, and a strip of beads in between where the skirt started and the bodice ended. I couldn't tell the material, but I saw that it had a thin layer of a see-through fabric with sequins sewn into it. The dress was red and modest. It was exactly what I was looking for.

I sat there speechless. I couldn't believe they had gotten that for me. "Try it on." Lavender said excitedly. It was easy to see that I liked it. I went into the bathroom and came back quickly with the dress on.

"It fits!" Ginny said excitedly, "That's two Sickles, Parvati." Parvati made a face and handed Ginny the money.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you see Lavender and Parvati went and bought the fabric since seventh years are allowed to come and go as they please to Hogsmeade on the weekends, and they got it while helping Padma get her dress. So when they came back I began to work on your dress." Ginny said proudly.

"You made this?" I asked in awe. "It's absolutely beautiful! I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"It was nothing, just make sure that when I become famous you buy my stuff. Ok?" she grinned at me.

"Of course, and when people ask about the dress I'll say it was a Ginerva original." I joked. I had said the last two words in a French accent. The three girls grinned.

"We also found you some shoes and jewelry when we were out." Lavender said taking out a jewelry box and a shoe box. The shoes were red one inch heels, and the other box held a pair of dangly gold earrings with fake red jewels in them and a necklace that matched the earrings.

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging the three girls.

"It was the least we could do." Said Parvati returning my hug. I grinned at them happily.

"I better go and change before everyone gets back." I said and went back to the bathroom. When I returned I shrunk everything and put it in my pocket. "Thanks again." I said as I turned to leave, "Oh and don't forget all of you are coming to my dorm to get ready." I grinned. Three weeks and all our hard work would finally be paid off. So far everything was going smoothly, we were right on schedule and Professor McGonagall had even begun helping us with finding spells and charms that would make the night magical. "Just three more weeks." I sighed, coming up to the head dorm, "I can wait until then."

**Next chapter I promise somthing more interesting is going to happen. I don't think I'll be able to update again until next Sunday, but if I don't update then it will definatly be the Friday after. Hope you liked it oh, and I just wrote a one-shot called World of Chances that I'm about to post if you wanna read it. =) thanks for all your reviews! I love them dearly!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Harry Potter (war ended in 6****th**** year) ****Warning: POV's will change a lot in this chapter. If there's a line then you know that the POV has changed, and it will only be Draco's or Hermione's.**

**Chapter 10**

**Hermione**

Time was going by fast. We had now a week and a half before the dance and already the excitement was building. I was almost positive that there wasn't a girl without a dress, or a boy wondering if he should ask a girl to the dance. More and more people were coupling up for the dance. Out of the five dance committee girls I was the only one without a date. Ginny was obviously going with Harry, and Ron had asked Lavender, Parvati was going with Seamus, and Padma was going with Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw. Neville had asked Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, and Luna, I knew wanted someone to ask her, but she never said who. She told me she would tell me if he ever said a word to her. She said that the nargles would interfere or something of that nature if she said anything before.

I wanted to be asked, but then again I suppose I didn't. Ginny said she knew who I wanted to ask me, but I denied it with every fiber of my being. Deep down, extremely deep down I knew she was right, but I managed to convince myself otherwise.

Draco and I became better friends. While we still had our disagreements I was actually starting to enjoy his company. I was wondering if he would ask Pansy, but rumor had it that Blaise Zabini was taking her. And somehow Millicent Bulstrode was asked by Goyle of all people.

We were busier than ever going over preparations, and making sure that all who were helping were able to do the spells and charms correctly. It also didn't help that this was the week all the teachers had decided to come together and give us a test in every subject that we were taking.

I had just finished taking an ancient runes test, and had been dismissed when I saw him waiting for me. My heart gave a little stutter, but I silently reprimanded it. "Hello Granger." He said smirking.

"Malfoy," I greeted easily. We walked silently for a moment then I asked, "I have to say it's defiantly surprised me that you were waiting outside my class, and I wondered why?" Draco shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. "Don't give me that. I know you were there for a reason." I said trying to get him to answer me. Again he gave me a noncommittal shrug and it was starting to irritate me. "Would you stop being to impossible? It's just a simple question!"

We stopped walking and Draco sighed, "I have to ask you something."

I folded my arms, "Ask me what?"

Draco grabbed one of my arms and pulled me into an empty classroom. My breath caught in my throat as he pushed me up against the wall, "Will you allow me to ask my question without interrupting?" he whispered. I felt his breath on my face. There was barely any light inside the room, but enough to where I could see his molten silver eyes.

"Yes," I breathed. I was sure he could hear my heart racing.

"Go to the dance with me." he said in my ear.

"Why me?" I asked, and then reprimanded myself in my mind for not just saying yes.

"It would make sense, as I am Head Boy and you are Head Girl. I am a Slytherin and you a Gryffindor. We could make an example of inter-house unity, and maybe I want to go with you."

"Yes," I whispered.

Suddenly Draco turned, "Did you get that?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer just as more light flooded the room, and Zabini, Goyle, and Nott stepped out of the shadows. I stared at them in disbelief.

"Yeah we got it mate," Blaise said grinning, "I didn't think you would actually do it though."

"I know," Draco smirked at me, "you didn't think I would actually go with a Mudblood did you? Especially not a bushy haired, Gryffindor, Mudblood." The others laughed and congratulated him. "Now we can get back to the game."

"How could you? We were friends. I trusted you!" I whispered surprised and angry and hurt all at the exact same time. I pressed myself hard against the wall. How could I have been so foolish?

Draco turned to face me, "It was easy." He said smirking at the rage I was displaying on my face, "I lied." He turned back to face his friends who were smirking at me.

It was all just a game, all a lie. Every single moment we had had together had been part of a stupid game. I felt tears sting my eyes, and I walked quickly up to Draco. He turned to face me and I slapped him as hard as I could across his face. I heard a satisfying smack. Then I turned and ran out the door with tears streaming down my face.

I really was an idiot. He didn't even care! I ran back to the dorm and as soon as I entered my room I fell on the bed sobbing. Tears of anger and hurt were falling down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it. I was crying over one sodding Draco Malfoy. That made me feel even angrier, and I felt more hot tears leak from my eyes.

I hit my pillow in frustration. Why hadn't I seen it coming? I should have listened to my other feelings, but I guess I had wanted to believe he had changed so badly that I thought I saw him actually change.

I skipped dinner that night, and as soon as I could I dragged Ginny to my dorm so that I could vent. I was passed being hurt; now I was just angry with him. I told Ginny what had happened. She already knew that we had become friends, and she had expected more. I wasn't sorry to disappoint her.

* * *

**Draco's POV (from when he's outside the classroom)**

I stood there waiting for Granger to finish her test. We had become friends over the past couple of week, or at least she trusted me. That was all that mattered. This had become more than just a game; this had become revenge for every single thing she had ever done to me. She was going to break, and I was going to be the one that made her crumble.

I smirked; the guys had better be in place because I wasn't going to stall any longer than necessary. I told myself it was because it would be too hard to stall, but deep down I knew it was because I really didn't want to see her break.

Hermione came out of the ancient runes class a few moments later and I saw a small smile grace her lips when she saw me. I smirked at her, "Hello Granger." I greeted her. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Malfoy." she said easily. We walked silently together for a moment before she broke the silence as I was expecting her to. "I have to say it's defiantly surprised me that you were waiting outside my class, and I wondered why?" I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking hoping she would get irritated with me. It would be much easier that way. "Don't give me that. I know you were there for a reason." she said trying to get me to answer her. Again I gave her a noncommittal shrug and was satisfied when I noticed her becoming irritated me. "Would you stop being to impossible? It's just a simple question!" oh yes things were playing out perfectly.

We stopped walking and I sighed, "I have to ask you something."

She folded her arms, "Ask me what?"

I grabbed one of her arms and pulled her into the empty classroom we had chosen earlier that day. I pushed her up against the wall and whispered, "Will you allow me to ask my question without interrupting?" we had made sure to keep the room dark, but there was enough light so that I could see her beautiful brown eyes. I felt a slight twinge of guilt at what I was about to do, but I couldn't back down now. Not when I was so close.

"Yes," she breathed, and it sent a small shiver down my spine, but I didn't let it phase me.

"Go to the dance with me." I said in her ear. She was so close I could feel heat coming off of her body. I had the sudden urge to kiss her, but that would ruin everything.

"Why me?" she asked disbelieving. I had expected that, and was ready with my answer.

"It would make sense, as I am Head Boy and you are Head Girl. I am a Slytherin and you a Gryffindor. We could make an example of inter-house unity, and maybe I want to go with you." I hadn't meant to blurt out that last part, but the thought struck me out of no where, and I instantly regretted it.

"Yes," I whispered.

I turned before I could regret anything else, "Did you get that?" I asked to the back of the classroom.

More lights came on and Blaise, Goyle, and Nott came out of the shadows. I ignored Hermione behind me and focused on them, putting on my best act.

"Yeah we got it mate," Blaise said grinning, "I didn't think you would actually do it though."

"I know," I turned to smirk at her, "you didn't think I would actually go with a Mudblood did you? Especially not a bushy haired, Gryffindor, Mudblood." The others laughed and congratulated me. "Now we can get back to the game."

"How could you? We were friends. I trusted you!" she whispered.

I turned to face her, "It was easy." I said smirking, "I lied." I turned back to face my friends who were smirking at her, but I couldn't get the look in her eyes out of my mind. They were shining with unshed tears, and full of hurt anger, and astonishment. I heard her walking up to me, and I turned to face her. She raised her hand and slapped me as hard as she could across my face and the next second she was gone.

I put a hand on my stinging face. I had defiantly deserved that one, and I still couldn't get her eyes out of my head. That probably hurt more than the slap. "That was a good one." Blaise said walking up to me, "You ok mate?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Just needs ice."

We walked back to the Slytherin dungeons were Goyle got me some ice, and we each relived my sweet revenge in our own stories. I put on a good act, and when Nott and Goyle went to dinner Blaise was the only one to stay behind and tell me that he had noticed.

"You didn't really want to do it did you?" he smirked. I looked away from him ashamed. "No need to be ashamed mate. It's fine with me if you like her, but good luck getting her now."

My head snapped back up, "What makes you think I like her?" I asked coolly.

Blaise grinned at me, "I could tell you didn't really want to hurt her, and I've been watching you. Your face almost seems to light up when she's in the room. Like I said though, it's fine with me."

**

* * *

**

"You know what I think?" Ginny asked when I had finished my rant.

"What?" I asked hotly.

"I think you like him." She grinned at me as my face turned red.

"I don't like him! I hate him! I hate every fiber of his being! I hate his smirk, the way he doesn't take anything seriously. I hate how he can manipulate things to where he gets his way. I hate him!"

Ginny smirked at me, "No you don't."

"Yes I do! He's a pompous, arrogant, conniving, vile creature that…"

* * *

"What in the world are you talking about Blaise?" I asked exasperated. "I could never like her! She's a snobby, bushy haired, no-it-all, who has to get everything right!..." I stood up feeling an unknown sort of passion creeping through my veins.

* * *

"…He always has to get his way, and when he doesn't he throws a tantrum like a two year old! He's always doing stuff to irritate me on purpose, like dog-earing the corners of pages to mark his place, or…"

* * *

"…Or picking up after me! She's not my mother, nor did I ask her to be. And she's always on me about dog-earing the pages to mark my place. Big deal, it's not like I ripped the book in half…"

* * *

"He always has to have the last laugh; he's almost always late coming down the stairs for breakfast. He…"

* * *

"…has to do everything for herself whenever we work. Nothing can be wrong, and if it is it's always my fault!..."

* * *

I stomped my foot I was so angry with him, "… and on top of that he's just a…"

* * *

"…she's just a filthy Mudblood!" I finished breathing hard.

* * *

"…horrid ferret!" I finished breathing hard. I honestly couldn't stand him.

"I see." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Well maybe I was wrong."

"Heck yes you were." I said folding my arms and sitting down on my bed. I hadn't even noticed I had stood up.

* * *

"I see." Blaise said thoughtfully, "I guess I was wrong." He shrugged.

I snorted angrily, "Yeah, you were."

**This was honestly my favorite chapter to write so far. I will be updating next Friday because I think I've made up for my lack of updates those past two weeks. Thanks for reading! Thoughts please!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Harry Potter (Note I just decided that the war no longer ends in 6th year. It doesn't fit with something I have planned for later on sorry!)**

**Chapter 11**

**Hermione**

Two days. Just two more days and the small hell I was starting to live in would be over. I was becoming stressed over the tiniest little things. I was sick of making split second decisions, and praying they wouldn't turn into a disaster. I had two essays due in potions and D.A.D.A, and I hadn't had one single second to proofread them! I had questions coming from both students and professors about the dance, and I didn't have any patients left to answer another, 'is my dress modest enough?' question or a 'do you think McGonagall will do her bush check during the dance?' question.

I sat down from my pacing in the common room, and closed my eyes to try and clear my head. It was pounding from the overexertion of trying to keep things together and the sleep deprivation. I had barely slept the entire week, and it hadn't helped one bit that Draco Malfoy had gone back to being the insufferable pratt he was originally. But sometimes it seemed worse. I could even hear him taunting me in my sleep.

I placed my head in my hands and began to massage my temples to try and relieve the pressure that had been building for days. Suddenly a door shut loudly from upstairs and I groaned audibly. I didn't even bother to look up when I heard him enter the common room. I did my best to ignore his presence.

"What? No 'hello Malfoy' or if you don't feel up to that, a 'get out of my sight you horrid ferret'? I know your extremely fond of that one." He joked in an amused tone. I looked up at him and just glared. Draco raised an eyebrow, "Why are you eyes so red and puffy? Been crying all night over me I presume?" he asked mockingly.

I stood up and kept my gaze fierce upon my face, "The only way I would cry over is if you died, and even then it would be tears of joy." I spat him. I was _not_ in the mood for his games.

"That's touching." He said placing a hand over his heart and pretending to get chocked up, "I didn't know Mudbloods could feel. I'm glad to see that your lot is finally evolving to where it might possibly be acceptable for you to start speaking to normal human beings."

"I'm sure we'll be there sooner than your lot is." I said coolly.

Malfoy shrugged keeping that ugly smirk on his face; "Still," he trailed off and sat down on the couch across from the one I had just been sitting on. I quickly gathered my papers and books, and started to leave, "I heard you whimpering in your sleep last night, and when I finally managed to unlock your door to tell you to shut it, you were crying." He laughed coldly.

_I must have forgotten to put the silencing charm on my door last night, _I thought alarmed. That couldn't happen again. "I don't have the slightest idea of what your talking about." I said stiffly.

The ferret raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh? Well you also were muttering something along the lines of 'Please, just go away Malfoy. Please.' Oh and there was the 'I know it's my entire fault' line. I'm not sure which I enjoyed hearing more."

I froze in place about a third of the way up the stairs. It was then I remembered my nightmare. I was back in Malfoy Manor withering in pain, and he was the only one standing there watching. I didn't want him to see my weakness, I couldn't. Then he started shouting at me about my parents, and all I could do was lay there tears streaming down my face whimpering and repeating the words 'It's all my fault.' I don't know what was worse. Having him scream out my failures and what I was guilty for or having him watch me in my weakest moment. I closed my eyes and didn't bother to turn to look at him, for I could already imagine his position. He would be leaning back against the couch with one arm slung lazily over the back, with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Nightmares." I said stiffly and softly, "I'm sure you don't have the slightest idea about what a true one is." Then I turned to face him, "Your worst fear is accidently soiling your dragon leather boots." I said with venom in my voice.

Draco looked up at me and smirked, "You would think so Granger, but I've seen things beyond your worst nightmare. Oh and I'd work on some of those locking charms. They seemed a bit weak when I was undoing them."

I glared at him and spat, "I hate you." before turning and stomping off to my room to try and finish some more last minute preparations for the dance and hopefully begin to proofread my essays.

Before I slammed my door I heard him call up mockingly, "I know dear, and that's why I love you so!"

I sighed as I threw my mess of papers down on my bed. That hadn't even been one of our worst arguments this week and I was already drained.

Just today we had gotten into a shouting match in Potions, and almost had a duel in Transfigurations. I had seen Blaise smirk in Ginny's direction during lunch, and her give a slight nod back. A million thoughts had run through my head at that moment, but I knew she wouldn't cheat on Harry. She must have talked to him about something. Why else would he have said something to her about us in the hall when he thought no one was listening?

I was thankful that I hadn't had any more classes with him this afternoon and I would be patrolling alone tonight because he had detention duty. McGonagall had made sure of that. He of course would finish before me, and for once I was slightly grateful for that. It would mean I could go to bed and the last person I would see wouldn't be him. Or so I thought.

I had just finished proofreading my essays and put them away when I heard _him_ calling me from down the stairs. I clenched my fists tightly together feeling my nails bite into my skin and watching my knuckles turn white. Then I took a deep breath and grabbed my cloak off the corner of my bed before heading down the stairs. "What?" I snapped at him.

"Can't you read numbers Granger? Or is that puny Mudblood mind of yours only capable of seeing words on a page without comprehending them?" Malfoy sneered.

"I can read them fine." I said coolly, "It's you who might want to consider going back to Kindergarten either that or consider glasses. Look again. We have at least ten minutes to get to where we're supposed to be." I smirked at his slight puzzled expression, "Oh that's right I forgot. You never got a proper education so you don't _know _what Kindergarten is!" I laughed mockingly.

"Don't need to know what it is to discern that it's a Mudblood term." He snapped at me as we walked out of the portrait door.

"I'd watch it if I were you." I said smirking again, "I know plenty of purebloods who have gone through Kindergarten. Even a few Slytherins."

"No Slytherin in their right mind would go through Muggle education." He said stiffly. I grinned and looked ahead in satisfaction at my triumph because there was no way under the sun that he couldn't possibly know that, and he knew it as well.

I stalked away from him going the opposite direction still feeling angry. He was absolutely the most insufferable person I had ever met. I clenched my fists as I began to make my rounds. I had until two in the morning and then a professor would take over.

About two hours into it I heard the not so unusual sound of a couple in a broom closet. I rolled my eyes, and opened the door exposing the two people within. I had to say I was just as shocked as they were when I opened the door. Because there before me was Draco Malfoy and what looked to be a fifth year from Slytherin.

"_What_ do you think your doing?" I asked glaring at him. His detention shift couldn't be over yet. He still had another hour.

"I'm not too surprised you don't know Granger." He sneered, "If you must know it's called making out. I'm sure you can go and look it up in the library or something because it's quiet hard to explain without actually experiencing it."

"I know _what _you were doing. I _meant _why are you not during your Head Boy duties?" I answered testily, "Both of you should know better. Detention!" I took out two detentions forms and began to fill them out.

"Detention? Are you mad woman? I have things to do!" Draco yelled at me angrily.

"Should have thought of that before you decided to shirk your responsibilities." I said not bothering to look him in the eyes. I felt a twinge of something in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't like it. "Name?" I asked looking at the girl.

"Astoria Greengrass." She said quietly looking down at her feet. I nodded and finished filling out the slip.

"Report to the location on your slip at eight o'clock tomorrow night, and don't be late. Being late will cause you more punishment." I said and let her leave. "Now _you. You _should have known better!" I finally placed the other feeling. It was disappointment. Over what I had no idea so I decided not to focus on it.

"Not like it's any of your business." He retorted.

"Actually it is. I'm on patrols, remember? Now either get your sorry butt back to our common room or go back to detention duty!" then I turned on his heel and stalked away from him going to opposite direction of where he was headed.

I was walking down the third floor corridor when I saw door ajar that I hadn't noticed before.

I walked quietly up to it incase there was anyone in there, but when I peeked through the crack I could see no one inside. I looked cautiously back and forth between the main hallway and the end of the corridor, and when I saw no one approaching I entered the strange room.

What I saw in the room could hardly be described. I was outside on one of the castles walls looking out over the grounds. I could see for miles around me. I stepped forward closer to the edge and it took my breath away. I was looking down below me at a valley between the mountain the school was on and the mountain across from it.

The sky was a deep blue, not yet black but close, the stars were twinkling, and the moon was shining as brightly as it could. I smiled and began to walk along the pathway, sliding my hand along the balcony and feeling the old grey surface smooth against my fingertips.

The wind blew softly and I shivered as the temperature slowly dropped. The night was beautiful and I had even found a few benches to sit down at if I decided to come back, but I couldn't stay. I had to get back to my duties, and I didn't even know what time it was. I sighed sadly and made my way back to the door I had entered into one of the few scarcely discovered places around the school.

As I excited the corridor I looked back once more to see if the door was still there and I smiled slightly as the wind pushed it open a little, and then closed again as if it were waving goodbye.

**Next chapter will be the beginnning of the dance for sure. I still haven't decided if I'm going to turn it into two chapters yet so yeah. What do you think? By the way that last little bit will be used in the future. Oh I don't know if I'll be able to update next week because I have mid-terms the week after. So forgive me if it's late!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Harry Potter links to dresses are on my profile! Did you ever notice how what ever your reading normally corisponds just a little bit with one of the ads at the top and/or bottom of the page? Sorry just a random thought =) Onwards!**

**Chapter 12**

**Hermione**

I was rushing around franticly trying to make sure every single little detail was correct. We had made all of the students except for the ones helping with decorations eat outside on the grounds so that we could prepare for the dance. So far everything was going according to plan, and the teachers were about to take over so that we all could get ready. I had just finished helping with the charm for the leaves when Professor McGonagall came into the hall.

She clapped her hands to get our attention and all work stopped, "You have all done a very fine job," she began, "the professors will now take over so that you may eat and change. We have set up a table outside the door that has a sack dinner the elves have prepared for you. I suggest you take it up to your dorms so that it will be easier to get ready. Thank you all for your help. I hope you have a good time." She dismissed us with a wave of her hand and the twenty or so students who had been helping with decorations flooded out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall to grab their dinner and head up to their common rooms.

I quickly rounded up the girls and we made our way to the head dorms where they had already stashed their dresses and accessories. After I had said the password and Ginny had giggled at the absurdity of it. I rolled my eyes and entered to a surprisingly quiet common room. I looked around suspiciously and saw nothing out of place. I motioned for the girls to follow me upstairs quickly but quietly. But to no avail. Draco came out of his room just as I was about to enter mine.

He smirked while I glared at him, "Do you really need a team that big just to make you presentable?" he asked.

"I don't need any more than you did." I retorted.

"Too bad it won't make a difference." He snorted, "You'll still be the same ugly Mudblood as usual." Then he walked to the bathroom and closed the door in my face. I was absolutely furious. I stepped forward to start banging on the door, but Ginny grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. "Don't worry," she whispered in my ear, "we're going to make him wish asking you hadn't been a joke."

Everyone had already pulled their dresses out and someone had placed mine on my bed. Lavender's dress was a deep purple and went to about her mind thy. It was strapless and had a black belt thing with a bow that connected the skirt to the bodice, and the short skirt was layered ruffles. She had strappy black heels to wear with it. Parvati's was a pink dress that looked almost red and stopped about mid thy as well. It was strapless, and had a few folds to make it look not as plain as it really was. She had chosen to go with silver heels as did her sister Padma. But personally out of the three Padma's was my favorite. It was hot pink and stopped just above her knees. It was strapless and a bow the same color as the fabric separated the skirt and bodice. The skirt had different layers of the same fabric that made it look a little fuller than it was. I couldn't wait to see what it looked like on her.

Ginny was supposed to do my makeup and Lavender and Parvati my hair. They claimed that even though I may be the smartest witch of the age I was still pretty clueless on hair and makeup. I did admit that while I was still a neophyte, I had gotten much better. They agreed laughing and I was forced to comply with their demands. I did my eyeliner which was the only thing Ginny had allowed, and then she turned me away from the mirror and began to work on my face. I was slightly nervous, but soon enough I relaxed and I hadn't even realized it when Lavender and Parvati had started on my hair.

The moment I resurfaced they were trying to tame my wild hair. "Would you like me to tame it for you?" I asked.

"No!" the shouted in unison. I gave them a questioning look that I wasn't totally sure they had gotten, "Ginny said we're not allowed to let you look in the mirror until you're totally ready." Lavender finished. I sighed and stayed silent trying to wait patiently for them to finish. "Ok," Lavender said backing away slowly. "You can change into your dress now, but no looking in the mirror. And no messing up your hair!" I nodded and got up out of my chair. Then I changed into my dress and took out the box with the jewelry the girls had gotten for me.

"You look really pretty Hermione." Padma said from my bed. I didn't know how she managed it, but she was already dressed and ready for the dance.

"Thanks." I replied, "You look really pretty too." She smiled at me, and soon the other three were ready.

"Wait!" Ginny called before she allowed me to look in the mirror. Once she had dubbed me presentable and absolutely irresistible I was allowed to look. I stared at the girl in front of me. She had my eyes and my body, but that was about the only thing the same. My hair was half up and half down and all of it was curled softly. I hadn't even noticed that Parvati had cut side bangs into my hair, but the fell lightly just above my left eye giving me a look of mystery. I liked it I really did. I looked beautiful for what I thought was the second time of my life.

"Thank you." I whispered smiling softly. My four close girlfriends smiled at me. Then Ginny looked at the clock on my nightstand and became slightly frantic.

"We have to go now!" she said practically shoving us out of my room and down the stairs and through the portrait hole.

"Calm down." Padma laughed, "It's not like Harry isn't going to be waiting for you." I watched as my best friend grew slightly red in the face.

"Yeah," Parvati agreed, "Besides it's cool for us to be fashionably late anyways."

"Ah, but it's also cool to be abnormal. You know show up right on time. Give people a little variety." Ginny replied.

"I don't think that's the issue here." I chimed in, "I think you just want to get there see Harry, dance a little, and then go find a secret broom closet."

Ginny's face got redder, and we all laughed as we reached the entrance to the Great Hall. The doors had already opened, and people were just beginning to stream in. When we finally reached the front of the line, and entered the room it took all of our breath away. It was perfect, just as I had drawn it except with color. All of our combined efforts paid off, and we had created something spectacular.

I looked around at a few couples already on the dance floor and noticed a few familiar faces standing off to the side and rating people as they came in. I tugged Ginny's arm and motioned for her to look over at them. She grinned and nodded and assented to my plan. We both broke off from the main group and deliberately walked past the Slytherins. I walked past the one and only blonde pretending not to see him and was gratified with a look of bewilderment that crossed his face.

Once we had gotten out of earshot we began laughing. "Did you see his face?" I chortled.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "it was priceless! Oh how I wish we had gotten a picture of it!"

"Oh, that would have been great!" I agreed.

"Yep, and it's all thanks to me. Two sickles he can barely take his eyes off you." I rolled my eyes. What was it with Weasley's and betting?

"I think I might actually take that bet." I grinned.

"All right, you're on." Ginny took her wand from a fold in her dress and quickly preformed a charm that would show us when we were finished all where he had looked that night.

"He's going to kill me if he ever finds out." I laughed feeling slightly reckless.

"He's not going to find out though is he?" she asked dragging me over to where she thought she saw Harry and Ron. I shook my head, and looked around smiling. "Harry!" Ginny called. Harry turned around and it seemed as if the whole entire world had just stopped for him. I smiled as I watched the two soul mates greet each other. Harry held his arm out and Ginny took it and Harry escorted her to the middle of the dance floor and they danced together in their own little world.

"Look at them." I said to Ron smiling, "Don't they just look so romantic?"

"Yeah sure, I guess so." He said shrugging. "You look really pretty Hermione." Ron said nervously.

"Thanks, you look pretty good too. Oh look! There's Lavender!"

Lavender walked up and grabbed Ron's hand. He smiled at her, "You look pretty Lavender." He complimented her.

She blushed, "Thanks Ron. Oh! I love this song! Come on let's dance." She grabbed my hand and dragged both of us onto the dance floor. We were dancing to an upbeat song by the Warlocks. I didn't know the words, but it seemed like most of the others did.

Soon we had a little group of dancers. Luna was dancing by herself near our group in her flowery dress. She looked slightly out of place in the fall decorations, but beautiful all the same. Harry and Ginny had eventually joined us as did Padma and Anthony. Parvati and Seamus joined near the end of the song, as did Neville and Hannah.

I smiled when the next song came on and started jumping up and down to the upbeat music. I sang along with those of my friends who knew it and was surprised at how many kids who had grown up in the wizard world knew the song. _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, Singing ayy-oooh baby let's go!_

I could feel all my worries slipping away as I danced with my friends. When that song ended and a slow song came on I backed away to the edge of our group with Luna and watched as people coupled up with their dates or friends.

"You look pretty Luna." I said to her.

"Thank you Hermione, you look pretty as well." She replied in her dreamy voice.

"Did 'your guy' ever say anything to you?" I asked nudging her.

Luna shook her head sadly, "No, but he did look at me when I came in! I think he may have looked twice. Oh I hope it wasn't the dindywhirls that turned his head!" She became frantic in looking around for the imaginary creatures.

"I don't think that was it." I said trying to comfort her, "I bet he looked twice because he was like 'I wonder who that beautiful girl is.' I bet that was it."

"I hope so," she whispered, "I really like him Hermione, but he doesn't even know my name I don't think."

"Well then you'll just have to introduce yourself." I told her confidently, "Then he defiantly will know who you are."

"That's a good idea." She said brightly, "I know exactly what I'll do." She smiled, and twirled slowly dancing to her own music. I smiled at my unusual friend hoping that whoever she did like wouldn't reject her.

Midnight came faster than I had intended it to and I was sad when it ended. I said goodbye and goodnight to all my friends and walked up to the dorm humming quietly. I came up to the portrait around the same time as Draco did. He glared at me before saying the password and stepping through portrait hole. I rolled my eyes and entered as well.

"Would have thought you'd be partying with the Slytherins." I said as he sat down on the gold couch. It irritated me, and I wasn't about to sit on the silver one so I just stood there crossing my arms.

Draco scoffed, "Would have thought you'd be with the Gryffindors doing the same thing."

I rolled my eyes, "I really don't want to around all that right now." I told him not daring to look into his eyes.

He smirked, "Oh that's right! _You _didn't have a date did you?"

I glared at him, "Maybe I didn't want one, and it's not like you had one either."

Draco shrugged, "S'not like I needed one. I had girls coming up and asking me to dance. I of course only danced with the pretty ones, but it's not like I wasn't gratified that I was asked by the ugly ones. Who did you dance with? Longbottom?" when I didn't answer he laughed, "Probably the only one besides Potter and Weasel wasn't it?" I still refused to answer him, "That's what I figured. No one wants to dance with filth. Guess you'll just have to get used to it won't you?"

I felt angry tears prick my eyes, "At least I'm not a coward. I had the guts to go by myself without having to be down right snotty about it. Just because all the other 'suitable' girls were taken doesn't mean you have to be a jerk. I had fun tonight. So just leave me alone and go wallow in your self pity without bringing me down with you." I stormed out of the common room leaving an astonished Draco Malfoy behind me.

I ran to a calming place I had found recently. I ran to my balcony (as I had recently dubbed it) on the third floor corridor.

**Sorry if it sucked. I was having a bit of writters block, but I really wanted to get this out before mid-terms next week. Pray for me! Especially for the bio one because bio needs to go die in a hole haha. Anyways... Things are going to start getting a little more series for the two. I'm excited cause I've had some of these later chaptes planned out for a while now. Thoughts please? Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Harry Potter. I know a few of you wanted a little bit more of the dance so here it is! =) The dresses are on my profile if you haven't looked at them yet.**

**Chapter 13**

**Draco**

After my little confrontation with Granger I took a shower and changed rapidly. I had to meet Blaise and Pansy in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. I scowled as I went as quickly as one is able from near the top of the castle to the bottom, sending glares to anyone who dared get in my way. Why would people be out this early anyways? The dance didn't start for another thirty minutes. I shook my head irritably as I felt the air get slowly colder as I descended into the dungeons.

When I reached the entrance to the common room I found Blaise leaning against the wall near the door, and Pansy tapping her foot impatiently. "Where were you?" she asked, "Never mind. Come on, Goyle, Nott, and Bulstrode are probably there by now." She grabbed Blaise's hand and began to drag the startled Italian down the hall. I followed behind them silently with my hands in my pockets.

We reached the Great Hall about five minutes before the dance was to start. I rolled my eyes at the crowd that was already starting to gather. I leaned against the wall near the entrance scanning all the students that were waiting, only stopping my eyes to glance twice at a particularly good looking girl, and then they would move on. But there was one girl that I couldn't find. I searched the crowd unknowingly, and didn't see her.

Finally the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the student's streamed in. our group being some of the first people inside, but not before I thought I caught a glimpse of the girl I had been searching for without me knowing it.

We stationed ourselves somewhere in the middle of the room next to the dance floor, waiting for others to start dancing before the rest of us joined them. I saw Weaselette and Granger enter. They passed by us and Hermione took my breath away.

"What do you give that one?" Blaise asked pointing to a girl with waist length blonde hair and a flowery dress. I shrugged my shoulders, and let my eyes scan the crowd and they landed on Granger who laughed at something the young ginger said. I saw Weaselette take out her wand say something and then put it back. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I felt like an eyelash had just fallen into them.

When the sensation passed I looked over at Blaise who was still glancing over at the mysterious girl in the flowered dress. She suddenly turned around and I blanched at the sight of her. It was Looney Lovegood! I sniggered, and nudged my best friend. He gave me a strange look then shook his head and let Pansy drag him onto the dance floor.

It was then that I finally let myself take in the decorations. The hall looked almost like we were in another world. The sky was inky black and the stars were shining brightly amidst the candles and falling leaves. _They did a good job_, I admitted to myself as I looked around.

Finally my eyes landed again on Hermione. She really did look pretty I admitted grudgingly. She looked truly happy. She didn't have that tiny look of haunting guilt that I noticed when she was sitting alone in the common room before she fully noticed I was there. There was something about that look. I had no idea what could possibly be haunting the Gryffindor princess to the point where she was having nightmares like she had that one night.

My thoughts were quickly stolen from me when a fourth year Slytherin girl came up asking me to dance with her. I rolled my eyes and consented which sent her nearby friends into a fit of giggles. I was thankful when the dance ended and I could go back to my corner. Blaise came and sat with me.

"Having fun?" I asked over the noise. He shrugged, and I noticed him glance over at Lovegood again. I guess I really couldn't ridicule him much when I had been glancing over at Granger for a little over an hour. "Just go ask her to dance." I told him suddenly. He seemed startled by my outburst.

"What are you talking about?" he asked warily.

"You haven't been able to keep your eyes off of Luna for the past hour and I'm pretty sure Pansy's starting to notice."

My best friend sent me a glare, "All right, I'll ask her if you ask Granger." He said smugly.

"You know there is no way I'm going to do that." I told him a bit miffed he had even suggested such an outrageous idea.

"Then I won't ask Luna." He smirked and crossed his arms. I glanced over at Granger who was slow dancing with a nervous looking Longbottom. I smirked as he accidently trod on her feet. The bumbling fool couldn't even dance right. A strange emotion began to eat away at my stomach making my feel slightly nauseated.

The song changed and they began dancing as a group again. I felt someone grab my hand and try pulling me up. I looked over to see Pansy in my face trying to pull me to the dance floor. "Come on Draco. It's no fun if you're just sitting there. Come dance with us. Even Goyle is dancing!" I sighed and let her drag me over to the dance floor.

I dance with her during the next slow song, and just kind of stood there near my friends during the fast ones. I danced with Astoria once, but then she went back to her date. Upbeat dances weren't exactly my thing, I decided especially if I didn't have a date.

I looked over at Hermione again. How could she be having fun when I was slightly miserable? I glared in her direction and decided to leave. There was only about half an hour left anyways, so I would take the long way back to our dorm.

When I did finally reach the portrait hole it was at the same time as Hermione. I glared at her before saying the password and stepping through the portrait hole.

"Would have thought you'd be partying with the Slytherins." she said as I sat down on the gold couch, enjoying the irritation I got out of her as she blatantly refused to sit on the silver one. She just stood there with her arms crossed. As she did I allowed myself a better look. The dress she wore fit her perfectly hugging her curves. Who knew she actually had curves? The only problem with it was the color, even though red really did suit her better than green. Her hair was slightly messed up from all the dancing

I nearly snorted. As if I would really be partying with them. Been there done that not very pretty. I really didn't want to be nursing a hangover in the morning either. I could only assume she was here for the same reasons. "Would have thought you'd be with the Gryffindors doing the same thing," I retorted.

She rolled her eyes, "I really don't want to around all that right now." I noticed that her eyes were beginning to take on that haunted guilt look.

I smirked, "Oh that's right! _You _didn't have a date did you?" I was looking for a fight and I had no idea why.

She glared at me, "Maybe I didn't want one, and it's not like you had one either."

I shrugged, "S'not like I needed one. I had girls coming up and asking me to dance. I of course only danced with the pretty ones, but it's not like I wasn't gratified that I was asked by the ugly ones. Who did you dance with? Longbottom?" when she didn't answer I laughed, "Probably the only one besides Potter and Weasel wasn't it?" she still refused to answer me, "That's what I figured. No one wants to dance with filth. Guess you'll just have to get used to it won't you?" I spat at her feeling a little better.

"At least I'm not a coward. I had the guts to go by myself without having to be downright snotty about it. Just because all the other 'suitable' girls were taken doesn't mean you have to be a jerk. I had fun tonight. So just leave me alone and go wallow in yourself pity without bringing me down with you." She stormed out of the common room with tears forming in her eyes.

Maybe I wasn't feeling better after all.

**Sorry it was so short! I was having a bit of writers block, plus my brain is still recovering from mid-terms. To make up for that I might post again on Monday, but that depends on... well you know. So I still don't know what y'all thought of the dresses. Please let me know! Oh and I need help with something for the second dance. I need a song. A special song for Draco and Hermione to dance to and start to fall in love and all that stuff! Kay? Kay! So search your ipods/cds/ MP3 players! Make sure you include both the name of the song and the artist. Thanks! **

**~chocoyum4~**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 14**

**Hermione**

We had decided to have a meeting the next afternoon right after the dance to discuss the pros and cons before going to the annual Halloween feast. We had already assisted the elves, decorating crew, and teachers in undoing the Great Hall and it took about twenty minutes with all of us working together. Then the five of us then trooped up to my dorm thanking whatever was responsible for keeping the ferret asleep.

Ginny and I sat down on the gold couch the twins on the silver one and Lavender on the floor with her back leaning against the silver couch. "Well," I started then grinned widely, "we did it! I would say that it was a complete success! What were your thoughts? Any problems that you noted or that were reported? I have a few notes from the teachers, but I want to hear what you all thought first." I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Well, I saw a couple's people sneak out, but I'm pretty sure that's going to be unavoidable." Lavender said grinning at Ginny whose face became a shade close to her hair.

"Oh it's not like we were doing anything wrong. I bet you would have too if it weren't my brother." She retorted and Parvati was unsuccessful in stifling her giggles. She snorted loudly, which sent the rest of us into a fit of laughter.

"Ok," I said regaining a bit of my composure, "that was one of the teachers' notes as well. Anything else?"

"I think a couple people tried to spike the drinks." Parvati supplied.

I nodded and wrote that down, "Good thing you found that spell." I said grinning at her. The others nodded, "Oh, and Padma I forgot to tell you, I liked how you charmed the music to replay the songs that people seemed to like the most. That was a great idea."

"Thanks!" she said brightly, I smiled at her.

"I loved how it looked," Ginny chimed in, "everything was so pulled together, and it looked enchanting. Almost like we were transported to the middle of a forest."

"Me too, I think I have an idea for how we could decorate for the next dance, that is if you want to use it Lav." Parvati said.

"Ok, I'll look into it." Lavender replied.

"It didn't look like to many people went and got food." Padma said.

"Good point; maybe we should have a few less things at the next dance that way we won't be wasting food." I wrote that down on my parchment. "Anything else?" the girls shook their heads, "Alright, let's start talking about the next dance then shall we? Do we still want to go with a masquerade ball?" I got a chorus of yeses, and smiled, "Good, I'm really looking forward to that one." Ginny shot me a look which I chose to ignore. "What were you thinking about for decorations Parvati; you can go ahead and run it by Lavender now."

"Well," she began scooting forward a little, "I was thinking we could make everything look like it's made of ice, and we could go with a white, silver, and clear color scheme." Parvati finished looking very pleased with herself.

"That's good! I can defiantly build on that. Let's see… oh! We can cover the trees with snow, we could only dance by moonlight and just magnify the light, and we can hide some mistletoe from McGonagall." She giggled at the prospect of it.

"That's really good!" Ginny said mostly talking about the mistletoe, "_I_ defiantly wouldn't mind."

I laughed, "We all know you wouldn't Gin, but what about the rest of the students? I mean the younger ones should have a choice on weather or not…" I trailed off.

"We could charm it so only the older students would get trapped, and the younger ones would have a choice." Padma suggested.

"I don't know, I'll think it over." I told them. "But I like everything else. Oh I hope it snows!"

"That would make everything perfect! I wonder if I could persuade McGonagall to allow us to make it snow. Hmm…." Lavender trailed off thinking.

I looked at my watch, "Hey, you guys better leave to go get ready for the Halloween feast. It's almost time."

"Ok, bye Hermione!" The twins got up followed by Lavender and headed out the door.

"You should get going Ginny, don't want to keep Harry waiting." I said gathering my things up and putting them away. I knew why she had stayed and I really didn't want to know anymore.

"You know why I'm still here, so the sooner you stop stalling the faster we find out and we can go on our merry way." I rolled my eyes at her and sat back down. Ginny pulled out her wand and muttered something under her breath, and the next second I could see the dance from a certain Slytherins point of view projected out of the tip of her wand.

I watched as his eyes scanned the room and stop when he saw me. His gaze lingered there for a moment and then moved over to Blaise and Pansy. Then a few minutes later they found me again, and even though Ginny was making the projection move faster, his eyes still stayed on me. When it finally ended I realized that Draco had really only danced with a couple of people, and that I owed Ginny two sickles.

She left smiling smugly while I sat back down on the gold couch with a spare piece of parchment and began to draw. He had lied. Why had he lied about dancing with lots of people if he really only danced with a few? It's a stupid thing to lie about. Maybe that's why he was in such a bad mood afterwards.

I knew my mother would say something totally different, and I knew that I would never believe that. I felt a stab of guilt attack my heart and quickly pushed it down and buried it with everything else I was trying to keep at bay.

Suddenly I heard a door close upstairs, and I turned to see Draco coming down from his nap. He glared at me before going into the kitchen and getting a glass of water.

I quickly averted my eyes from him. Why did he always have to walk around shirtless? It was very distracting and totally unnecessary. Although I'm quite sure that Lavender and Parvati wouldn't mind. They'd been begging me to get at least one picture of him.

I turned to the spare piece of parchment that I had been doodling on and felt a blush rise to my face. I hadn't even realized I had been drawing it. I suddenly felt a presence behind me. "Been fantasizing about me again Granger?" Malfoy snickered, and snatched the parchment away from me. I glared at him.

"Definitely not," I scowled at him, "it's a house unity project if you must know." I lied smoothly.

"Oh really? You don't say! Because it looks to me like a Gryffindor that's infatuated with a Slytherin." Draco came around and sat down on the silver couch.

"Yes really," I said stiffly, and grabbed my drawing back. It was an intricate drawing of the s of Slytherin entwined around the g of Gryffindor and on the right was the Gryffindor crest and on the left the beginnings of the Slytherin crest.

"And what might this project be? Is it a house unity dance?" he asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and ignored his question, instead choosing to complete the Slytherin crest. "Let me guess this is for the class that is now starting to take place of Defense Against the Dark Arts because all the teachers have taught us all they know correct?"

"No, and even if it was I wouldn't tell you. Besides that class isn't taking place until next term. You know that just as well as I do." I sneered at him.

"Of course I know that. I'm not Head Boy for nothing. Just thought you would be getting ahead on your homework." He said propping his feet up on the coffee table and leaning back against the couch. I rolled my eyes again, and continued to work. Draco stayed quiet and picked up a book from beside his couch. After a few moments he said, "Would you stop that insufficient scribbling?"

"Why is it bothering you?" I asked smirking.

Draco glared at me, "You know very well that is does."

"Then you know very well that I won't stop then don't you?" I asked. I watched as his silver eyes narrowed, and then he got up and left abruptly. I sat there in a stunned silence for a moment. Since when did Draco Malfoy ever back down from an argument?

During the feast I caught Draco staring at me, and I'm quiet sure he saw me glancing at him. "What are you looking at Hermione?" Ron asked startling me.

"Oh, nothing." I lied grabbing a piece of candy, "How was your day?"

"It was alright." He mumbled. I nodded knowingly, "What about you?"

I shrugged, "Same old same old."

He nodded as well, "Don't we finish are potions in class tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I said brightly, "we do." Finally the last day with Malfoy as my partner.

I woke up groggy the next morning, but was instantly cheered by the prospect of going to potions. Today was the final day of being with the insufferable pratt.

I waited for him as per usual, and we went down to the Great Hall trading the normal insults and then going our separate ways. So far things were shaping up to be a good day.

Ron and Harry came to sit by me moments after I had gotten my food, "Morning Hermione." They greeted. "You're in a good mood." Harry noted.

I smiled, "Of course. Today's the final stage of the potion."

"Ahh that makes sense." Harry said nodding slowly.

"You seem to be in a good mood today too Harry. Anything you want to tell Hermione?" Ron asked giving Harry a hard nudge.

Harry's face began to turn slightly pink, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I grinned catching on, "If you mean to tell me that you caught him and your sister having their before breakfast snog then you can skip it. I get a fully detailed recap during my free period with Ginny." I watched in satisfaction as Harry's face got noticeably redder. I smirked at him, and we finished eating quickly so as to get to potions before our partners did.

Once there I quickly got our caldron, and the last ingredients needed for this last stage. Draco and crew entered a few minutes later. "I see you're eager to get finished." He said sitting down.

"And you're not?" I asked looking him up and down.

"I never said that. I was just pointing out the obvious. Guess it wasn't that obvious though since you didn't pick it up." Behind us I heard Pansy snicker, and could nearly see Ron clenching his fists, but before I could retort Slughorn entered and told us to get started.

I sighed contentedly once I saw the mother-of-pearl sheen. Draco and I were the first done. We went ahead and bottled it and set it on his desk. About twenty minutes later Professor Slughorn called the class to attention, "Well done students. Now if those of you who have not done so yet will please bottle a vile of your potion and place it on my desk we can finish this up for good." Once everyone had complied he continued, "I would like you to take out a piece of parchment, and write what you smell. You don't have to turn it in, but just show it to me on the way out."

I felt my face redden slightly at the memory of sixth year when I had smelled it once before. _I wonder if anything has changed_, I thought. I leaned forward and took a deep sniff: parchment, spearmint, ink, and something I recognized, but couldn't place exactly.

I glanced over at Draco and saw his usually pale face slightly pink. He glanced at me, back at his parchment, and then sniffed the potion again as if to make sure he had it right. I gave him a wary look as Slughorn dismissed the class.

**Just like I promised! Another chapter. Thanks to all who have given me song suggestions, I still need more though. I really want it to be perfect so I want to have a good selection to choose from. The winner will get a special mention in that chapter. Also thanks to those who have put this on Story Alert or Favorites and stuff like that. It makes my day. But a review from you would make it even better. I'm series. I'll always reply and it will never be mean promise. Oh and one more thing. The next chapter jumps a couple weeks, and it's kinda sad. I'll update again next Friday. Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Harry Potter (I changed her birthday, it's now going to be November 19****th**** and just pretend that it falls on a Saturday this year) Yes I updated early, but don't worry there will still be another update on Friday. I just wanted to leave you guys with a happy chapter before I leave on a trip.**

**Chapter 15**

**Hermione **

I sat curled up in a chair, still in my pajamas, looking out the window in the common room that gave a view out onto the Quidditch pitch. They were already out there, all of them. It was the first match of the year, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. The Slytherins had even gone to see how well both teams played.

I should have been out there with my friends cheering for my team, but I could barely find the strength to get out of bed this morning. I fingered my book charm on the bracelet my parents would have given to me for my 18th birthday last year. I had been on the run though, and when I had erased their memories and removed everything with me in it, I took the bracelet because I hadn't been sure I would ever see them again.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I remembered them. I had no right to cry though. I had done it to them. It was my entire fault, but I couldn't help but miss them. They would be proud of me, and I knew that. I had just pushed everything down so far for so long that at one of the times when I missed them most and I was supposed to be happiest, I could no longer hold it together.

Another tear ran a sad trail down my face as a loud cheer rose from the crowd. I had no sense of time so when people began to run down onto the field to congratulate the winning team, I had no idea how long I had been sitting there. I knew that I was cold and my face was wet, but I couldn't make myself get up and go get a blanket. So I sat there.

It must have been sometime later when the door to the common room opened. The sky was dark, and the first stars were just starting to peek through. I was numb.

"Granger?" someone asked surprised. The voice sounded far away, but I knew it was closer than I had heard. A light turned on, and it was all I could do to turn my head slightly to look at him. "What are doing here? I would have thought you would be celebrating with the Gryffindors." I couldn't answer him. I felt a sob rise in my throat and more tears come leaking out of my eyes.

Draco looked taken aback by my sudden burst of tears. Then a sad look came over his face as he watched me sobbing. I placed my head in my hands and shook hard. So far this was the hardest I had ever cried for them. It had been easier to push it down this summer because I was with the Weasley's. They were like my second parents. But now, I was alone. Well as alone as you can get with someone else in the room.

I head him step closer to my chair and knew he could see me shivering. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then I was lifted up and sat back down on one of the couches. Draco sat down next to me, and put an arm around my shoulders, and suddenly I felt safe. Like the world wasn't going to completely come crashing down. That maybe, I did have one shelter left. "Hey," he whispered, "everything's going to be ok. It will work itself out, whatever it is."

I let out a strangled cry. Somehow this was much worse. My worst enemy was trying to comfort me. He was seeing me at my weakest point. "It's all my fault." I whispered looking up at him. He gave me a look of pity and pulled me closer to where I found myself sobbing into his chest.

"No it's not. It can't be your entire fault."

"But it is! _I _did it! I shouldn't even be crying, I have no right to." I chocked out. I'm not sure how long I stayed sitting there with him rubbing small circles into my back, but I guess I had fallen asleep at some point because the next time I opened my eyes I was stretched out on the couch and there was a blanket over me.

I suddenly heard the portrait door open and someone step inside. They were whispering so I had to strain my ears to hear them. "Well I'm glad I found you. I don't really care if you were having the time of your life snogging Potter." Draco said a bit irritated.

"Why did you drag me over here again? You never did explain anything to me. I swear if you hurt Hermione I'm going to," I heard Ginny threaten him. Then Draco interrupted.

"Keep your knickers on; I didn't do anything to her! It's about how I found her after the match. I don't think she even went."

"No wonder we couldn't find her. Today's her birthday and we had planned something, and when I tried to check here the portrait said she changed the password. What's wrong with her?" Ginny sounded concerned.

"I honestly don't know. I came up after the match and found her curled up in a chair staring out the window crying. There were no lights on and she was obviously cold. It didn't look she had even noticed." Draco sounded concerned as well.

Ginny came over and sat down on the edge of the couch, "Hey," she whispered shaking my shoulder, "Hermione, come on. Let's get you upstairs." I opened my irritated eyes to see her looking down at me sadly. She helped me up and the blanket Draco had covered me with fell off my shoulders. It was then I realized that it was one of his own.

As we went slowly up the stairs I looked back to see him looking at me strangely. I felt a pang of something in my heart. Not very far off from the one I normally got about my parents.

Ginny opened up my door and we both sat down on my bed. "Are you alright?" she asked tenderly. I shook my head sadly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I said hoarsely, "It's about this summer." Ginny nodded slowly and didn't press any further. She knew I would tell her when I was ready. I felt tears well up in my eyes again and soon enough they began to fall. Ginny pulled me into a hug and I cried on her shoulder. "Thank you." I told her when I felt I was done, "I really needed that."

"No problem, I understand." I gave her a sad smile then looked back down at my hands. "So, what about you and Malfoy? He came and got me you know, after you fell asleep." I looked Ginny in the eyes and noticed that she was still in her normal clothes.

"Do you wanna sleep over?" I asked randomly, she gave me a look then nodded. "I have some extra pajamas in my trunk." I told her.

She got up off my bed, grabbed my extra set of bed clothes, and went to the bathroom to change. When she came back she set her clothes on the ground near my trunk, and got back on the bed. "Well?" she prodded trying to take my mind off of other things.

I sat there for a moment and thought, _What about me and Malfoy? _Something was defiantly different in the way I saw him now. In the way I felt safe in his arms and the pang of something as I was heading up the stairs. The disappointment I felt when I caught him kissing Astoria, the excitement I got when I had thought we were friends. Then it hit me, and I knew what the mysterious smell was from our love potion. "Ginny," I said slowly, "I think I'm falling for him." I whispered. Suddenly I felt both defeated and elated at the same time. Like I was giving in to something I had been fighting so hard against. When in actuality I had been fighting myself the entire time.

Ginny looked shocked for a moment. Then a smile grew slowly on her face, "Really? I never would have guessed." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you make a bet on me?" I asked pretending to be angry with her.

She caught on quickly, "Maybe," she winked, "if I did I would be getting a galleon for it." I rolled my eyes again.

"Promise you won't tell Harry or Ron." I said quickly.

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, like I'm really going to say that to Ron. He already wants to hex him to oblivion; I'm not going to give him any reason to kill Malfoy. As for Harry, you know I wouldn't tell him. He'd end up letting it slip to Ron anyways, and we can't have that now can we?"

I gave her a small smile, "Thanks Gin."

"No problem. What do you think changed?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I honestly don't know. You'll never guess what I just figured out though. You know how we have to make Amortentia for potions?" Ginny nodded, "Well after we finished we had to smell it and write down what we smelled. I had only one scent I didn't recognize, and when the blanket fell off me when you were helping me up I finally figured it out. It's him."

Ginny smiled, "Harry said almost the exact same thing to me a couple weeks ago. When did you finish the potion?"

"A couple weeks ago." I admitted.

"And you didn't tell me! Goodness Hermione. What am I going to do with you? I mean this is important stuff!"

I giggled, "Alright, next time something like that happens I'll make sure to tell you sooner."

That night I fell asleep with my heart a bit lighter. It hadn't been the best birthday in the world, but it was defiantly much easier than last years.

**Draco**

"Are you sure that's what you smelled mate?" Blaise asked me as I paced the common room.

"Yes, I'm sure now. It was defiantly her." I sat down suddenly and placed my head in my hands, "What does that mean though? Do I do anything about it? What if she didn't smell something similar or if she never stops hating me?"

"Just leave it be for now. She's had a tough day from what you've told me. Don't mention it. If she brings it up fine." Suddenly Blaise laughed, "Never thought I'd see the day when I'd be giving Draco Malfoy girl advice." He chuckled at his thought while I shot him a glare.

"To bad this will be the last." I retorted.

"Somehow I doubt that." he smirked.

**A little Dramione, and a little mystery. Who would have thought? Ceratintly not I! Actually yes I did ;) Don't forget I still want your romantic Dramione songs! I want to find the absolute perfect one for their dance. Next chapter is happier. Promise =) Please give me your thoughts. Merry Christmas!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 16**

**Draco**

Over the next few days after I had found Hermione I couldn't make myself spat any insults at her so all we traded were glares in the common room and hallways. She spent more time with Weaselette than before, and for a while it seemed like the haunted guilty look that had strengthened on her birthday was starting to disappear. It still reappeared though, quite often, especially when she wasn't around many people.

I tried to follow Blaise's advice. I didn't talk to her about it. In fact I didn't talk to her at all. All we did was share glares in the common room and hallways. I think I may have said one sentence all together to her if that. So it surprised me greatly when I saw her sitting in our common room reading one afternoon, and when she noticed I came into the room I thought she gave me a small smile. I didn't return it just incase, and it hasn't happened since.

The next time we made contact was much different than the last. We were sitting in potions and I was on the other side of the room sitting by Blaise when I felt something light hit my head. Slughorn was rummaging around in his cabinet for something so I turned around and found Hermione staring at me intently. She motioned for me to pick up the small slip of paper that was lying on the floor next to my desk. I shot her a glare and picked it up unfolding it. Blaise gave me a look which I ignored and I began to read the words written down in her neat scrawl.

_Malfoy,_

_We have patrols tonight. McGonagall stopped me in the hall and told me to tell you. Don't be late._

_Granger_

"Patrols with Granger?" Blaise said smirking "Could be your chance to redeem yourself mate." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "I've decided to just not try. It will pass soon." It was Blaise's turn to roll his eyes, but I ignored him and quickly wrote my reply on the back of the paper.

_Me late? Keep dreaming Granger._

_Malfoy_

I shot the paper back over to her and smirked when it landed in her bushy hair. She didn't even notice until Weasel pointed it out to her. I watched as her face turned slightly pink as she unfolded my message. She wrote something back, glanced at the front of the room and then flicked it back to me.

_I will be dreaming if you show up on time. But then I would wonder why you're in my dreams and not my nightmares, and I would wake up saddened because I would then realize that it had been a nightmare._

Blaise read the note over my shoulder and snickered. Slughorn turned around and gave him a look before returning to writing notes on the board. I grabbed my quill and began my retort.

_You keep forgetting you _are_ living a dream dear Granger for you get to live with me. _

"Really Draco? Is that the best you could do?" Blaise asked as I threw the paper back to her.

"It wasn't that bad." I said slightly offended.

"I believe you are loosing your touch."

I snorted, "In your dreams."

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Zabini! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Professor Slughorn bellowed. Both of us shook our heads, "Then I suggest you keep quiet or else you may not pass your quiz tomorrow." I refrained from rolling my eyes until he had turned around again, and the soft scratching sound of pens against parchment was heard.

Suddenly the soft sound of folded paper hitting a desk was heard. _Well, at least her aim has gotten better,_ I thought before unfolding her note.

_Good job, _it read, _now you've gone and made him angry. We even have a quiz tomorrow thanks to you! I am now going to have to spend what little free time I had today studying for it. _

I looked over at the Gryffindor princess and smirked at her. She gave me a fierce glare before turning back to her notes.

_Don't go getting your knickers in a twist we probably would have had one anyways. And you don't need to study. It's not like your Potter or Weasel. _

I folded the paper back up and waited for Slughorn to turn back around before shooting it her way. I quickly copied the notes down and waited for her reply.

_I may not need to study as much as _some _people, but I still need to study, as do you._

I nearly laughed out loud at her suggestion and quickly wrote her back.

_Me study for potions? Don't make me laugh Granger I can't afford another detention to go along with the one you gave me._

Hermione didn't take long in writing back.

_Not my fault that you weren't doing your duty as Head Boy. Maybe another detention would do you some good. Might keep you in line for a change._

I glanced at Blaise to see if he was still copying notes, and decided I would just borrow his later.

_It takes a lot to keep me in line. I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet._

I was just about to throw it back to her when a pudgy hand intercepted it. "Passing notes in class Mr. Malfoy?" I turned around to see Slughorn standing beside my desk with the piece of paper in his hand. I swallowed before looking up into his chubby face. I could hear Blaise trying not to laugh beside me. I didn't answer him, "No? I suppose you won't mind if I read it to the class then." I chanced a glance back at Hermione who was giving me a horrified look. Slughorn cleared his throat and began to read.

From the moment the first word was out of his mouth the entire class knew exactly who I was passing the note to. It only got worse when once we stopped talking about patrols and began to chase the little rabbit down its trail.

Once Slughorn had finished he placed the note on his desk and said, "I would like to see you Mr. Malfoy and you Miss Granger after class please." Then he turned back to his notes, and the last few minutes of class at least for me, were spent in pure agony for what would surely be to come.

I didn't dare turn to look at Blaise until Slughorn dismissed the class, and when I finally did glance at him he was taking his sweet time packing up his books. I shot him a glare and he grinned cheekily at me before slipping out of the room leaving only Hermione and I.

She had already packed up her things and was standing in front of Slughorn's desk. The professor motioned for me to join her. I shrugged and sauntered over, swinging my bag over my shoulder. Hermione sent me a quick glare that the professor didn't catch.

"I must say I am very disappointed in the both of you." Professor Slughorn began, folding his hands on top of his desk, "You two are my best students and your Head Boy and Girl. What kind of example do you think you were setting?" Slughorn sighed, "I don't know exactly what's going on between the two of you," I caught his wink, "but please try and refrain from any lover's quarrels in my classroom." Hermione began to protest, but I kicked her leg and Slughorn continued without even noticing. "I will talk with Professor McGonagall about your punishment and get back to you. I'm sure it will have something to do with extra duties. You may go now."

Hermione was gone in an instant while I took a little longer leaving. Once I was outside I found Hermione standing next to the door with her arms crossed and tapping her foot angrily. "What was that all about?" she asked as we walked down the hallway.

"What was what about?"

"That! I can't believe you weren't even paying attention, and now were in trouble because of it."

"You didn't have to pass me that note in the first place." I said trying to shut her up.

"Yes I did. I wouldn't have been able to catch you outside of class otherwise, and you didn't have to reply." She had me there.

"Yes I did, had to let you know that I would never be late."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, you didn't. I don't have time for detention." She sighed.

I shot her a look, "And you think I do? Please Granger; you're not the only one with a busy schedule."

"Really? What do you do that makes your schedule so busy?"

"Quidditch, friends, and believe it or not I do actually care about my studies" I retorted, "It's not my fault that you spend every waking moment with your nose in a book."

"I like to be prepared." She defended stiffly.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you do." Then an idea struck me, and I acted on impulse instead of shoving it away like I should have.

I grabbed Hermione's wrists and pushed her against the wall. I held her arms above her head, and looked into her shocked eyes. I began to lean down slowly, and stopped just before my lips touched hers. "Were you prepared for this?" I whispered.

There was no fear in her eyes as she shook her head just shock, and what looked like longing. I also noticed that for the moment the haunted guilty look was absent from her deep brown eyes. I stared into them for a moment longer before dropping one of my hands and touching her lips with my fingertips. Then in the next second I was gone and walking swiftly down the hallway leaving Hermione standing there against the wall with her staring after me.

I turned a corner, and saw her look down at the ground and then lightly touch her fingers to her lips almost in the same way I had.

After that the only thing I could do was run. I saw no point in going to Herbology now that I was so late, and when I finally did stop to catch my breath I could only think about how stupid a move that was. Now she would go off running to Potter and Weasel telling them I had assaulted her, and then I would end up paying for it.

I sighed and leaned against a wall in the corridor I was in. How was I going to explain this now? I heard someone begin walking down the corridor and it was then I finally took in my surroundings. I was in the third floor corridor, and I was at the dead end.

I glanced up towards the beginning of the hall, and saw a shape walking towards me. It didn't look like they had noticed I was down here yet. I shoved off of the wall and looked around for somewhere to hide. I noticed some draperies and disappeared behind them praying the person wouldn't notice my feet sticking out at the bottom.

But whoever it was was preoccupied. I peeked from behind my hiding place, and nearly gave myself away. Hermione was walking down the corridor.

She stopped at a door across from where I was hidden and looked back towards the beginning of the hall before entering. The door opened without creaking, and closed with barely a sound.

I slipped out of my hiding place and contemplated following her. But then decided against it and opted instead to go hide out in the Slytherin common room. Sure I would have to face Blaise, but it would be better than facing Hermione.

I reached the common room without problem, and I sat down in my favorite chair closing my eyes. Suddenly they shot open as a thought struck me. We had patrols tonight. I groaned audibly and placed my head in my hands.

**Hee hee what's going to happen next? Even I don't know! ;) Also if you're feeling in the mood for some Christmas Dramione fluff I've got a sweet one shot called Underneath the Mistletoe if you wanna check it out. So it's Christmas Eve, and if you want to give me a present just shoot me a review. Or you can give me the rights to Harry Potter, but I'm pretty sure that's in high demand. I'll try to update sometime around New Years, but until then... have a very Merry Christmas! **

**~chocoyum4~**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry it's late, but I was out of town right before New Years and my bio teacher decided to be evil and give us a pound of homework, and I thought that since my knee is slightly swollen due to soccer injury that I would finish this chapter for you =) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**Hermione**

I didn't go back to class. I couldn't. My mind wouldn't focus, and I was afraid Harry and Ron would notice something was off. I touched my fingers to my lips again. Had he been going to kiss me? Did he want to? Did I want him to? I sighed; yes I had wanted him to.

I remembered the look in his eyes as he leaned down. At first passion, then he had stopped moving and scared or nervous look flashed across his eyes, and when he touched my lips with his fingers before disappearing, longing.

I shivered slightly as a breeze drifted over the castle. I wished now that I had remembered to grab my cloak. I had stopped needing it in potions after Slughorn had continued teaching down there. He always had a fire going somewhere during the colder months. I shivered again and rubbed my arms, maybe it was time for me to go back inside the castle.

I looked down at the watch I had started wearing and shrieked. I was supposed to meet the girls in my dorm for another meeting right after lunch, and I was already fifteen minutes late! My hands reached for my bag as I stood quickly and began to run back towards the door, and back into the castle.

I reached the portrait hole in record time, and gasped out the password. She rolled her eyes as she swung open, and I entered to find my friends sitting in the common room with their arms crossed.

I smiled sheepishly at them and went to go sit down on the gold couch to find that it was full. So I opted for the floor instead. Ginny rolled her eyes in greeting. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I, uh, had something come up." It wasn't exactly a lie. Something had come up, and I had patrols with that something later tonight. I had to stifle a groan, before I motioned for Ginny to continue on with the meeting.

She again rolled her eyes, "Ok, now that Hermione's here we may begin. I you were at lunch you should have received an owl from McGonagall." Ginny looked pointedly at me.

I bit my lip, "What did it say?"

"We can't hold the dance on the 18th we are going to have to hold it the day before. Because McGonagall wants to make sure everyone has enough time to pack and everything for those who tend to wait until the last minute."

I nodded, I could understand that. "Ok, so we'll have it Friday. That's not a problem. We get off early on most Friday's anyways. Oh and I was thinking, we should probably nix the mistletoe idea. I know a couple of you really wanted to use it, but I just don't think it's a very good idea especially for the theme we're doing."

Lavender shrugged, "That's fine. My plans will still work without it." She grinned as she and Parvati traded looks.

"Speaking of plans," Padma began, "I had this really cool idea that I think most people will get into." I motioned for her to go on ahead, "Well since the color scheme is silver, white, and clear I thought we could get all of the sixth and seventh year girls to wear white dresses. We could talk to them alone after breakfast or something when we announce when the dance is going to be, and we could all get ready in the Room of Requirement so that no one would know. And we could put the confundus charm on the masks so that no one would know who we were unless we told them, and the charm could end when the dance did. The girls of course would know who was who, but the boys and younger students won't."

I smiled, "That's a great idea Padma! What do you guys think?"

"I love it!" Lavender squealed, "This way we could dance with anyone we wanted to and have no fear they would like make fun of us or something."

Parvati nodded, "That really is a great idea Padma. I can already see the dress I want to get." She giggled, "What would we do about masks though? Do they have to be white as well?"

Padma shook her head, "No, they can be anything you want. I want mine to show my personality and have my house colors on it."

"You know, now that I think about it, it really could be a lot of fun to do it this way. We would have this air of mystery about us." Ginny said thoughtfully.

I agreed with her. I already asked my aunt to send my mother's old mask, and I saw a dress the last time I was in Hogsmeade that would go perfectly with it.

"Hermione, do you think you could draw the Great Hall again?" Lavender asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sure," I replied smiling as I dug my sketch book out of my satchel along with a pencil, "alright I'm ready." I said poising my drawing utensil.

"Ok, so we would charm the ceiling to have snow falling, and of course the Christmas trees would be up and covered with snow. They would have white lights on them, and we can just change out the ornaments to match all the other decorations. Everything would have a light dusting of snow, but it wouldn't melt and get everything wet. We would dance by moonlight, no fires or candles except for some candles at the tables we'll set up. We'll put the candles in little crystal balls that will have frost on them. The table cloths will be silver, and we would make everything out of un-melting ice. And we'll have some round tables with about eight chairs along the walls for people to sit and hang out. We'll set it up with mostly the same layout of the last dance." She concluded.

I spent a couple more minutes on my creation before showing my artwork to the group.

"Ooh I like it." Parvati said leaning forward to see better.

"Oh, yes." Ginny smirked, "I especially like the two people dancing together by themselves." She snickered. I shot her a glare.

"Well _I_ think it's romantic." Lavender quipped.

"Thank you _Lavender_." I said still looking at Ginny. She shrugged her shoulders and began writing down the necessary details for Professor McGonagall. "Anyways, what else do we need to discuss?"

"Oh, I was thinking maybe for the music we could take requests again, and keep the songs most liked on the original playlist. We could add some more slow songs since this is going to be a more formal dance, and just take off a few of the not as well liked faster songs." Padma said taking out a Muggle iPod. I supposed that it had a few magical qualities or else it shouldn't have been able to work.

She handed it to me, and I quickly scrolled through the songs, "That sounds good, and I'll also discuss you're other idea when I go to give the plans to McGonagall tomorrow. We'll probably announce the details to the students the day after."

"Can't we just send them to her tonight, and announce it tomorrow at dinner?" Parvati asked. She and Lavender gave me pleading looks. I sighed and glanced at Gin. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I suppose we can do that. If Ginny will finalize the plans I'll give them to her at dinner. Oh, and Ginny make sure you put on the idea Padma mentioned about the sixth and seventh grade girls. We don't want her freaking out when we enter and she can't find us if she needs to." Ginny nodded, and continued writing, "Well I suppose that concludes this meeting. I'll see you guys at dinner." I smiled at them as they left and didn't fail to notice that Ginny had stayed behind.

She sat there pretending to write while I gathered the books that had spilled out of my school bag. I had just stood up and was about to head up the stairs when she spoke, "So that's it then? You're not going to tell me what happened between you and Malfoy during potions?" I cringed at the accusing tone in her voice, "Harry and Ron told me what they knew. I mean Merlin, Hermione. Skipping a class and then lunch? What's gotten into you?" I shrugged and sat back down. "Talk to me Hermione, you're never late to anything, and you never skip classes. You've been a little off ever since you came in. I mean really two people dancing? Come on. I know you, and I know when you're hiding something."

Ginny slid down onto the floor next to me and placed her hand on my arm, giving me a pleading look. I sighed, "It's nothing Ginny. I'm… just feeling a little off is all." I looked away from her.

"I've noticed." She said dryly, "But 'nothing' doesn't make Hermione Granger feel just a little off, unless 'nothing' has the name of Draco Malfoy." I knew she saw my eyes widen a bit, "So spill."

"." I mumbled quickly, feeling myself blush.

"What?"

"Draco almost kissed me in the hallway." I said slightly slower. Ginny sat there silently shocked, "Say something please! I need help! This shouldn't be happening!"

"He almost kissed you?" she whispered.

"I think so. I was mad at him because he made us get detention with Slughorn for passing notes in class, and out in the hallway we were talking, and I said 'I like to be prepared', and then he said 'of course you do', and then he pushed me against the wall and leaned close and said, 'were you prepared for this?' and he touched his fingers to my lips and ran down the hallway. Oh and we have patrols tonight." I finished taking a deep breath.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. What should I do? Do I ask him about it or act like it never happened?" I bit my lip and looking into her eyes.

"I can't really tell you what to do Hermione. It all depends on the situation. I'd say just wing it."

"But I don't like winging it! I like to have a plan." I shook, "Well at least I know it won't be boring tonight…"

We had been walking for an hour in awkward silence. I didn't dare look at him, but this was driving me insane! I finally ended up glancing at him, and saw him looking strait ahead just like I had been doing.

"So," I began but was quickly shushed by him. "What-"

"Shh!" he said again shooting me a look. I rolled my eyes. Draco then proceeded to slink down the rest of the hall towards a broom closet. He flung the door open exposing two extremely unlucky individuals. "Detention two nights starting tomorrow at seven and fifteen points each from your houses." He sneered at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

The Ravenclaw boy smirked, "Fine," his girlfriend gave him a wide-eyed look, "I earn more points than that in a single class period." He said cockily.

"Oh really, do you know?" Draco mocked, "Then I suppose fifteen more points for sass shouldn't be too much of a problem then?" I saw the boys eyes widen as he swallowed, "Didn't think so. Now back to your dorms and don't let me catch you again." the two scurried off, and we continued walking in silence.

"So," I tried again.

Draco shot me a look, "So what?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. It's just that usually we have something to talk about, err, argue about." I bit my lip and scanned the dead end on a corridor to the right of the main hallway.

"Do we always have to argue about something?" he asked tiredly.

I shook my head, "No, we _can_ talk civilly to each other."

"Then why don't we?" I shrugged my shoulders again. "Alright then, you pick the topic since we're going to talk civilly."

I knew what I wanted to ask him, but did I dare? "Ok then, what was that this morning?" Apparently I was still extremely off from this morning considering that question just came out of my mouth.

"What was what this morning?" she asked tensely.

"You know." I implied.

"No, I don't know because you won't tell me."

I sighed angrily, "That… that almost kiss, slash finger to lips thing this morning in the hallway right after potions." I said so quickly that I was hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"I haven' the slightest idea at what you're implying." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him tense up, and his face turn to stone.

"Yes you do!" I nearly shouted.

"If I did then I assure you that it never could have happened. So therefore it didn't." he concluded.

"It _did_ happen." I insisted, "If you don't want to tell me why you did it just say so. You don't have to be so rude about it. I'll just have to assume something."

I could hear Draco grinding his teeth together. "It was nothing."

I rolled my eyes, "If it was nothing as you say, then you can explain it to me."

"Fine, it was a joke to get your attention. It's not like it actually meant anything. So don't read too much into it ok? I know you wanted it." he sneered, "Besides why on earth would I _ever_ try and kiss a Mudblood." He spat.

I stopped walking, "What did you just call me?" I asked slowly. I could feel my muscles tensing up.

Draco turned back around to face me, "Mud. Blood." He said breaking the word up by its syllables. I saw the coldness in his guarded eyes.

"What makes you think I wanted you to kiss me?" I sneered.

Draco shrugged, "The fact that you brought it up, and the fact that I could see it in your eyes."

"What you saw was shock, and fear. If you call that wanting then you must need glasses."

"And risk looking like Potter? Not likely. Now come on, let's hurry up and get this over with. We're wasting time and we have the rest of this floor and the third floor let to check." Draco turned around and started walking away expecting me to follow.

"No." I said coolly standing where I had stopped. Draco turned back around to face me again.

"Come on you stupid Mudblood, let's _go_." He gestured to the end of the hall. I stayed where I was feeling angry tears fill my eyes. How dare he! "I really don't want to deal with this right now so if you'll kindly move those extremely large and stubborn feet we can get this over with."

"I'm not stupid, nor am I a-a Mudblood." I said angrily.

Draco rolled his eyes and roughly grabbed my arm, "Let's _go_. I don't have time for this." He said angrily.

"Why?" I mocked, "Got a hot date?"

"Why yes I do thank you." he replied sarcastically.

I glared at him and felt a pang of sorrow in my chest, "Well goody for you then. I suppose I'll just leave. You can go finish patrols with your 'hot date'." I turned swiftly and stalked back the way we had come.

"Hey! Granger! Get back here!" Draco yelled as I walked away. I had my arms crossed angrily, but I was really just trying to hold myself together. _Stupid PMS, _I thought, _it's making me think and feel crazy things! _

I continued walking away from Draco's shouting, "Come back here you stupid Mudblood!" he screamed.

At the very end of the hall I turned around feeling the angry tears stream down my face, "Shut up!" I screamed, "Shut up you stupid ferret! I was trying to get along with you and then you go and pull this. It's no wonder people still hate you! It's a wonder why I don't! " I stood there shaking for a moment, "Don't you dare call me stupid either, because you're too stupid to see what's right in front of you. Even when it's screaming your name."

I gave Draco one last glare before running away from where he stood stunned at my words.

**And you thought they were going to get together didn't you? Haha. Anyways Happy New Years! Even though it's like a week late haha. What did you think? And please keep sending me your songs! I'll try and update again this weekend, but it probably won't happen. Just look forward to next week's ok? Ok, haha. Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply's**

justanotherfaceinthecrowd- Thanks! and I hope you like this chapter!

cherryblossem 1031- Haha no problem, hope you liked this one!

~chocoyum4~


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Harry Potter. I know it's early, but I really wanted to update. Because you see this chapter is dedicated to snow. I live in Texas and if we're lucky we see snow at least once a year, and if we're extra lucky we might get a few inches. Anyways yesterday _and_ today it snowed! We got about three inches at my house. So all you northern folk go ahead and laugh at me, but I don't care because we had snow! =) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Dedicated to snow**

**Draco**

The next morning I sat down tiredly at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Blaise arrived a moment later and sat down next to me. "What did you do to her mate?" he asked nodding towards the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sitting by herself waiting for her friends to come down. Her eyes were red and her shoulders were slumped in a defeated sort of way. Her hair that had miraculously tamed over the last year or so was now back to its wild bushiness. I felt a little guilty and slightly angry at myself because I knew I was the cause of the hurt in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked wearily avoiding his eyes.

"If I know anything about Granger it's this. She doesn't get that upset over just nothing."

I nodded slowly, and then jerked my head to look at him, "So why automatically assume that it was my fault? It could have been Potter or Weasel."

Blaise shrugged, "Just a hunch, but I highly doubt it was one of them. She's still talking to Ginny."

I gave my best friend a look, "Since when are you on a first name basis with Weaselette? Besides she's always talking with Weasel's sister even when she's made at him."

Blaise grinned sheepishly, "Since she came up and asked me if you liked Granger." I massaged my temples tiredly. I really didn't want to deal with this. "So seriously, what did you do?"

I sat there silently staring at my plate, "I was stupid." I told him finally. He nodded, and gave me a please-continue look. "I shouldn't have yelled at her the way I did, but I was angry and confused. I didn't know what to do. She didn't do anything wrong. She hadn't known." I felt my throat tighten as I thought about the letter I received yesterday afternoon during lunch.

"Hadn't known what?" Blaise asked nudging me with his fork.

I gave him a pained look, "I got a letter yesterday."

Blaise looked confused, "Yeah and so did I. It was a letter from my mother; letters aren't normally that big of a deal."

"Well this one is!" I snapped slamming my fist down on the table making the silverware rattle, and a few heads turn our way. A look of shock overcame the Italians. "It was from the ministry saying that they were giving my father a retrial. As of now he's supposedly on house arrest. I'm supposed to come and give evidence _for _him. I'm supposed to come to his _defense_." I spat out angrily.

"Whoa, calm down a bit. Just give them the truth. That should be enough evidence to take him back to Azkaban."

"Your forgetting one crucial point." I said through clenched teeth, "I'm supposed to be coming to his defense."

"Just don't come to his defense. Submit your memory anonymously."

"It can take weeks, even months before anonymously admitted evidence is surveyed and used during a case, especially one as big as this one. This isn't only about the murder I accused him of, but also of his connections to the Death Eaters and _him_."

Blaise nodded somberly before replying, "Don't worry about it mate. I'm sure he won't be out for long. But that still doesn't totally explain why Granger's still upset."

I groaned, "We had patrols, and she asked me a simple question and I snapped. I don't even remember exactly what I said. All I really remember is the last thing she said to me before running out of the second floor's main hallway."

'_Don't you dare call me stupid either, because you're too stupid to see what's right in front of you. Even when it's screaming your name.' 'Even when it's screaming your name… Even when it's screaming your name…'_

The words kept echoing around in my head. What could she have meant by them?

"Come on Draco. It couldn't have been that bad. I mean she's always mad at you for something right?"

I couldn't meet his eyes, "I called her a Mudblood." I whispered.

"Wha-what?" I dared a glance and saw the shock written all over his face. "Oh Draco," he groaned, "Please tell me you didn't."

"I did." I admitted my voice cracking. My world was beginning to crash down around me. Blaise put a hand on my shoulder, and was about to say something when Pansy sat down across from us.

"Draco, Blaise." She greeted each of us while taking a plate and filling it with food.

"Parkinson," Blaise grunted.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Is that really any way to treat a friend? I mean seriously, aren't we passed the childish stage of calling friends by their last names? I call you Blaise, and Draco, Draco. You call him Draco, so why not call me Pansy?" she managed to say all this and only butter one piece of toast.

"Fine, _Pansy_, happy now?" Blaise asked irritated.

Pansy smiled smugly, "Yes, very." I rolled my eyes and got up abruptly from the table, "Hey!" Pansy called, "Where are you going?" I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking until I was at the doors of the Great Hall. I glanced once more at the Gryffindor table where Hermione was no longer sitting alone, and had put on a mask. She looked over at the door where I was standing, and for a second that mask slipped off. I turned quickly and left to get my books for the next class.

We avoided each other when we could for the rest of the day, and when one of us was in the common room the other would either leave or go to our rooms. I stayed after Quidditch practice to fly around the pitch a few times to hopefully avoid seeing her at dinner, but when I did finally go luck was not on my side.

A loud tapping sound was heard, and all heads swiveled to the front where Professor McGonagall was standing. She greeted us all and then called Hermione and Weaselette up to the stage. Hermione had her mask plastered across her face as she gave the Great Hall a warm smile, I'm pretty sure I was the only one who noticed that it didn't reach her eyes.

"Good evening everyone." She began, "I am happy to announce that the dance we had last month turned out to be a success." Hermione waited for the applause to die down before speaking again, "We would like to tell the third through seventh years that there will be another. It will be held on December 17, and it is going to be a masquerade ball."

"The dance is a formal one, and will go from eight until midnight like the last dance." Ginny concluded, "Oh, and can all the sixth and seventh years girls please stay after dinner? Thank you, that's all." Both girls hopped down and the hall erupted in murmurings. I wondered what they could be planning.

That night I decided to sleep in my old dorm so as to avoid seeing Hermione. I walked back with Blaise, and we spent the time between dinner and going to bed playing exploding snap and pestering Pansy for information on why they had been asked to stay behind.

"For the last time no!" said slamming her potions book down on the study carol she had been using in our common room.

"Come on Pans. Please." Blaise pleaded.

The raven haired girl shook her head, "All they said we were allowed to say was that it's a secret, and it's defiantly going to be worth your while.

"Fine." He said and threw himself on the couch beside me. "So I heard Slughorn was retiring after this year." My friend said conversationally.

I snorted, "Yeah isn't that what he says like every year? I bet he comes back. He's only saying it so that McGonagall will give him a raise."

"Probably true. Have they replaced the Gryffindor head of house yet or is the old bat still trying to find a replacement?"

"I'm pretty sure it would have been announced if Gryffindor had a new head of house. It will probably end up being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Pansy said still irritated at him.

"Who said I was asking you? I was asking my dear friend Draco." Blaise gestured to me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Like Draco would know." she scoffed.

"Actually I probably would." I quipped, "I mean I _am_ the Head Boy after all, and I have the ever annoying Gryffindor bookworm living in the same space as I am." Blaise shot me a look which I ignored.

"True," Pansy agreed, "I'm not exactly sure who I should feel sorry for though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she paused, "on the one hand I should feel sorry for you because she's a Gryffindor and she's Potter's Mudblood, but on the other she has to live with you." Pansy grinned. I threw a pillow from the couch at her. She laughed as she ducked behind her chair and it missed her. "See what I'm talking about Blaise?"

Blaise smirked, "Yeah I guess I can. I think I'm more inclined to feel sorry for Granger though."

"I'd be careful if I were you mate." I said smirking evilly. Blaise raised one of his eyebrows, "I know where you're sleeping tonight."

We continued on like that for a while longer, my problems forgotten. Just a bunch of us Slytherins cracking jokes and hanging out in our common room, home. Sadly my peace didn't last. That night I dreamed.

I was back home in the manor. I could feel myself shaking with fear and resentment just as if I were in his presence again. My father was bowing down to him while I stood quietly in the shadows.

"Why must you keep failing me Lucius?" the Dark Lord hissed.

"I I'm not sure s-sir." My father stuttered.

"I believe I have a solution to the problem," He murmured. A sick twisted smile was forming on his pale face. "There is one way you can assure me of your loyalty, and get rid of the reason for your failure." The Dark Lord's eyes found me standing in the shadows and his grin grew wider.

"Wha-what ever you say m-my lord."

"Kill her." he said as if he were just commenting on the weather. Both my father and I looked to whom he was pointing at and my throat constricted.

"My, my lord?" my fathers eyes were filled with shock and fear.

"Yes, Lucius." He hissed, "Kill her, or are you not as loyal to me as I once thought?"

"N-no." my father said standing and taking the wand Lord Voldemort was handing him. I saw him glance at me and I pleaded to him with my eyes, but I could see it wouldn't do any good.

I looked over at my mother. Fear was etched across her translucent face. Her eyes were wild as they met mine. She seemed to be communicating something to me. _Leave Draco, _she said, _as soon as you can run. There is still good inside of you. I know it. Promise me you'll switch sides. _

"I promise." I mouthed to her. She seemed to relax noticeable, and as my father turned the wand on her. I forced myself to watch as my father said the words loud and clear that would end my mother's life. I forced myself to watch the life leave her eyes as her soul departed this world and went to join those of her family and friends who had passed before her.

**Sorry if this was slightly boring, but it definatly gives a lot of helpful information doesn't it? The last bit was really sad wasn't it? Anyways please give me your thoughts, and keep sending your songs! I've heard a bunch of interesting ones, and I want this song to be the perfect fit! =) Thanks so much for reading, and if you have snow where you live... Enjoy it while it lasts! [my snowman's head fell off ='(]**

**~chocoyum4~**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Harry Potter. So... It's been a little while hasn't it? I was going to update last weekend but I had a soccer tournament, and then I got a little writers block on this chapter so yeah... And I was going to update yesterday, but I had another away game, and I was still trying to get over my writers block so yeah. This may not be as good as I'd hoped, but enjoy! **

**Chapter 19**

**Hermione**

Professor McGonagall tapped her wand on the professor's table and stood up, "Good evening students. I trust that your classes are going well. I would just like to make a quick reminder before calling up Miss Granger and Miss Weasley to speak. Please remember that all products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is still prohibited, and if you do happen to have 'accidently' had some sent to you, that you will refrain from using it. That is all; please give your attention to Miss Granger and Miss Weasley."

Ginny and I stood up from the Gryffindor table, and I plastered a smile on my face. "Good evening everyone." I began, "I am happy to announce that the dance we had last month turned out to be a success." I waited for the applause to die down before speaking again, "We would like to tell the third through seventh years that there will be another. It will be held on December 17th, and it is going to be a masquerade ball. If you want to help with decorations just let one of us know, and we're also taking requests for songs. Please remember that we do read the lyrics so try and suggest some that are clean."

Ginny continued for me like we had planned. All of the girls would make the announcement after dinner. "The dance is a formal one, and will go from eight until midnight like the last dance. Oh, and can all the sixth and seventh years girls please stay after dinner? Thank you, that's all." We left the stage quickly and returned to our seats.

I caught Padma's eye as we descended the stairs and winked at her. She grinned and turned back to her friends. I did the same with Lavender and Parvati who got the message. We were going to regroup right before talking to the sixth and seventh year girl population.

Once sitting down I let my smile fade. That had been hard. We weren't even up there for five minutes, and I was drained. How was I supposed to keep this up?

"You alright Hermione," Harry asked, "You look a little pale."

I perked up a little, and smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm fine." Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders. She gave me a snap-out-of-it look, and I returned it with an, I'm-trying one. She nodded before resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

I sighed and waited for all the other kids to leave. Once they were finally gone and only the girls were left the five of us gathered near the stage. "Ok so first I'll greet everyone and get their attention then Padma will present her idea, and all of us will answer question about said idea." The others nodded at my plan and we ascended the stairs.

"Attention please!" I called out and plastered another warm smile on my face. All talking ceased and the faces of around fifty or sixty girls turned to look at me. "Thank you. Please turn your attention to Padma and you'll find out why we asked you to stay."

Padma stepped forward and smiled nervously at everyone, "Good evening guys. Thanks for staying. So while planning for the dance I kind of came up with an idea that I would like to share with you. We've agreed to share the color scheme with you guys so that you'll understand." She laughed nervously before continuing, "Well the color scheme is silver, white, and clear I thought we could get all of the sixth and seventh year girls to wear white dresses, and we could all get ready in the Room of Requirement so that no one would know. We would put the confundus charm on the masks so that no one would know who we were unless we told them, and the charm would end when the dance did. The girls of course would know who was who, but the boys and younger students won't. You can make the masks look like anything you want, and if you don't want to do it that's fine, but for those of us who do we ask you not to tell anyone, and keep the secret."

The hall erupted in murmurings as the girls discussed this. Then people started shouting out questions. "Hey!" Ginny shouted, "One at a time please. Just raise your hands and we'll call on you. Ok?" the girls became quiet, "Good, um Luna."

"Do the dresses have to be totally white?"

"No," Ginny answered, "They can have a couple other colors like black, gold, and silver. Colors like that, preferably only colors like that. I'd be best if it was mostly white though."

"Yes, Hannah." Lavender said pointing to the Hufflepuff.

"Do the masks have to match our dress?"

"That's mostly up to you. It doesn't necessarily have too, but sometimes it's best if it does."

"Pansy?" I asked nodding to the Slytherin.

"Do the dresses have to be long? Or can we wear shorter dresses as well."

"No, they don't have to be long. Just maybe if you are wearing a short dress make it a little nicer than a regular cocktail dress like some of us wore to the Fall Fling."

A sixth year Hufflepuff raised her hand and Parvati called on her. "What if you don't want to participate?"

"You don't have to. We're mostly just getting your opinions on this, and for the most part it seem like you are in. If you don't want to don't say anything about it to anyone else, that also goes for those participating. We don't want the guys or younger students to find out. It's supposed to be a surprise."

The Hufflepuff nodded and began whispering with her friends as did most of those in the Great Hall.

"Ladies please!" I called to get their attention. "We need to know who all is going to participate and who is not. If you are please stand, and if you're not stay seated." Most of the girls stood while only a few stayed in their seats. "Thank you. Meet us at the entrance to the Room of Requirement right after classes on December 17th. Remember don't tell anyone. You are now dismissed."

The crowd of girls exited the Great Hall as I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down hard, placing my head in my hands. I could finally let my smile slip away. I heard someone whisper, and a few footsteps retreating towards the hallway. I felt a body sit beside me and rub my back in slow soothing circles.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Ginny's voice whispered.

I shook my head tiredly and looked up at my best friend with sad eyes. "I'll be ok." I told her giving her a sad smile. Ginny just shook her fiery head and left the table. I sighed and a moment later I left as well.

**

* * *

**

**Ginny's POV (going back to the night after chapter 10)**

I began to pace the floor of the Astronomy tower waiting. He was late. By at least fifteen minutes if my watch was correct. Finally the door opened and in slipped the Italian I had been waiting for. "You're late," was the first thing I said to him.

Blaise ignored my comment and went over to lean against the ledge. "The Astronomy tower isn't normally the place where you would meet someone to talk." He said thoughtfully then smirked, "That is unless the type of talking I'm thinking about isn't the same as yours. Didn't think you had it in you Weaselette, thought you were dating Potter anyways."

I glared at him, "Don't be stupid Zabini. I need to talk to you about something. Or was your personal servant not wearing his glasses when he read you my letter?"

"Think your funny, don't you Red?" he laughed, "But fact is my servant doesn't need glasses." He smirked, and I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Too bad I don't care. Anyways, notice anything strange going on with Malfoy lately?" I asked crossing my arms and shifting my weight to my left foot.

Blaise paused for a moment, "What's it to you if I do?"

"What's it to you if I accidently hex your dirty Slytherin hands off?" I retorted.

"Chill out Red. I haven't done anything to you… yet." Blaise smirked again and folded his arms across his chest. "But seriously, why do you want to know."

"I might tell you if you'd give me a straight answer."

Blaise shrugged, "Maybe I have, and maybe I haven't."

"And maybe I'll tell you what's up, and maybe I won't." I shot him a glare and he smirked. _Stupid Slytherins, why can't they take anything seriously?_ I thought.

"I don't have time for this Red, either you tell me what's up or I'm leaving." Blaise pushed himself off of the wall and made towards the door.

I gave him a frustrated sigh, "Fine." I relented. Blaise stopped and turned to face me. "I've been watching him for a while, and something happened last night that is confirming at least half of my suspicions. I know about the horrid joke you pulled on Hermione yesterday."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Oh, do you know. Let me guess, you think Draco likes Granger?"

"Does he?"

Blaise shrugged, "Does Granger like Draco?"

I shrugged and sat down on the cold stone floor of the tower, "I think she does. She's in denial right now though. You should have heard the rant she went on last night after the prank your lot pulled."

"Yeah, Draco went off on my too afterwards." Blaise sat down opposite of me, "So what if he likes her? There not going to get together."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're such a boy. That's were we come in smart one. We sort of push them together ever so subtly and place little seeds in their minds that help them along."

Blaise sat there for a moment thinking, "Ok Red, say I go along with this. What would I have to do?"

"Just mention little things here or there. Joke around with him, and tease him about his relationship with Hermione."

"Ok, say this works. What then?"

"Our job is done, and we get the good feeling that we've helped someone for the greater good of humanity. Because we all know that if they continue hating each other the world will go into chaos."

"I'm not big on helping the greater good of humanity, but as long as I don't have to hear him go on about her then I'm game." Blaise said standing up.

I stood up and held out my hand for him to shake. "Deal."

"Deal," he said and then he was gone. I smiled; finally things were going to go right for my best friend.

**So we back tracked a little didn't we *smiles evilly* and now this should explain a few little hints I have been giving. But first let me say Harry and Ginny are going to stay together. I have other plans for Blaise and someone else heehee. Now, I still want your songs! I've decided that the dance will either be chapter 21 or 22. I'm not sure which yet though. THE part of the dance that I know you've all been waiting for may be a totally sepret chapter. Like I said though. I don't know yet, but I'm really excited about it! So shot me a review/PM of the song you think will go perfect for them. I need it soon because I'm beginning to narrow it down and I want the chapter to be absolutly perfect! Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Harry Potter. So hi again... I know I missed my due date, but I have a good excuse. Well sort of. So I've been really busy with soccer and homework. We have district playoffs coming up this saturday and Sadie Hawkins, and if we win this Saturday then we move on to regionals. My updates will probably be a little later than usual until soccer season is over. On a happy note (at least for me anyways) we may be getting more snow! It lightly snowed on my way to school this morning, but it wasn't enough to accumulate, but we're supposed to be getting more Friday! =)**

**Chapter 20**

**Hermione**

Two weeks had passed since the time of our announcement, and already we were swamped with plans. This weekend was another Hogsmeade weekend and I knew that the stores would be crowded with girls trying to find their dresses, and everyone else trying to find masks. I was using my mother's old mask from her ball. I had owled my aunt last week asking for her to send it to me, and I was supposed to be getting it sometime this week. The mask was white, and stopped just over my nose. It was trimmed in gold sparkles, and had sparkling silver and gold swirls.

As for my dress I was going to pick it up at the store today while we were out. It was white like all the others, and strapless. The skirt had layers of silk, and between the bodice and skirt was a sliver and cream bow that tied in the back. There were also little silver and gold vines with swirls (like on my mask) and flowers in different places on the dress. I was also going to pick up a pair of white strappy heels that had silver clasps on them, and for jewelry I was using my mothers dangly diamond earrings, and her diamond Y shaped necklace along with my charm bracelet.

None of the girls had seen anything I was going to wear for the dance. Only Ginny knew I was using my mothers mask, and I had promised the red head that she could do my hair this time. I would be doing most of my makeup, but with a few helpful suggestions from my friends.

We had already gone to the Room of Requirement and checked out what it would look like while we were getting ready. The back wall was covered in mirrors, and split in half by counters for hair and the other for makeup. On the left wall were places to hang our dress, put our shoes, and a space to change if we didn't feel comfortable in front of everyone else, and on the right was a place where we could give ourselves or our friend's manicures and pedicures. In the center were a few couches, chairs, and tables for us to hang out while we waited for one station to open or when we just wanted to take a little break.

As a group we had decided that no one could leave the room after entering unless it was to get something really important. Professor McGonagall had said that the House Elves would bring up sack lunches, and dinners for us to eat while getting ready. I couldn't wait. Somehow either in the depths of my mind or a dream I had decided that this was going to be one of the best nights of my life, and I was going to make the most of it.

I rolled over in my comfy warm bed, and snuggled deeper into the depths of my blankets. Suddenly I heard an annoying tapping on my window. I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes. Apparently Ginny had sent Pig again to remind me we had to leave early for Hogsmeade.

I let the tiny owl inside and untied the letter from his leg.

_Hermione,_

_As you know we're going dress shopping. _I groaned as I read the letter. _Stop groaning and listen to me! I know you don't want to and you already have your dress picked out but I need help! It has to be absolutely perfect! Meet me in the Great Hall in twenty minutes. That's all you get to get ready. I know you're giving this poor piece of paper one of your glares so stop it, and get a move on. _

_Love your best friend,_

_Ginny_

I glared at the paper once again and ripped it up before throwing it in the fireplace. Then I let Pig out my window, and began to get ready.

After I had changed into Muggle jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt, and my jacket I grabbed my bag, and left my room bumping into Draco on the way. He glared at me and I returned it with the same hostility before he walked into the bathroom and slamming it shut behind him. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way down the stairs, and to the Great Hall.

I found Ginny there already sitting down and shoving her breakfast quickly into her mouth. I shook my head and watched her for a moment before sitting down. That girl could eat more than Ron sometimes, but the difference between the two red headed siblings besides the gender was that Ginny typically had more manners then emotionally challenged brother.

"Hey Hermione." She said after swallowing. I grinned and she gave me a quizzical look. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing, and no your good." She nodded and continued eating while I began to gather my breakfast from the assortment of food scattered around the table.

"Why so peppy this morning? Normally you'd be about to bite my head off because I woke you up extra early on a Saturday."

"I figured that I should probably make this as bearable as possible." I told her taking a bite of toast with plumb jam.

Ginny nodded, "The twins said they would meet us at the Three Broomsticks later today. Lavender would, but apparently she's going with," Ginny shuddered, "my brother."

I nodded, "That's fine."

Ginny fake gasped, "You mean you don't care?" she asked in an exaggerated voice.

"No. Why should I?" it was my turn to give a quizzical look.

Ginny grinned happily, "No reason." She replied vaguely. I gave her a wary glance before continuing to eat. Suddenly Ginny stood and jerked me up by my arm. I nearly chocked on food in my mouth as she dragged me out of the Great Hall.

"What are you doing?" I asked slightly miffed.

"We have to leave now!" Filch had just stationed himself by the door with his clipboard.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because, I have to find the _perfect _dress, and I won't be able to do that if we don't get there as soon as the stores open." She stressed as Filch gave us quizzical looks before checking off our names and letting us pass into the cold November morning. I could see my breath in the air, and I smiled as it vanished. "You're really starting to freak me Hermione," Ginny glancing at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know why?"

"Well, normally you're not happy about shopping unless it's for books. You hate it when I wake you up early on weekends, especially when it's for shopping."

"It's nothing you need to worry about Ginny."

Ginny stopped as if something had just dawned on her. Then a crazy grin spread across her face. "You and Malfoy made up didn't you?"

I stopped as well and turned on her. "Are you mental? I will never ever in this life make up with that pompous brat!"

Ginny's smile faded a little, "Just making sure you hadn't gone to the dark side." She laughed nervously. I brushed it off as we entered Hogsmeade. The little village was just beginning to awaken when we stepped up to the dress shop that we had gone to last time.

Ginny opened the door and stepped inside. We started with the white dresses on the first floor just to make sure, but none of them were what Ginny was looking for. We ended up going through every white dress in the store, and Ginny still couldn't decide.

We did find Luna paying for her dress while a sales lady was getting mine from the back. "Hey Luna." We greeted her.

"Hello." She smiled. "Have you gotten your dresses yet?"

I nodded, "I have but Ginny's having a bit of trouble. What does your look like?"

Luna gestured to her dress lying across the counter. It was strapless and white, but had lines that made diamonds at the very top of the bodice, and beneath that, black flowers. The skirt was layers upon layers of a thin almost see-through fabric over a white silk type fabric that went to the floor. "My mask is going to be yellow with white and black feathers. Father sent it to me. He said that it has special charms to ward off nargles."

"That sounds really pretty Luna." Ginny said as the sales lady brought out my dress. I paid quickly then shrunk the dress and put it in my purse so no one would find it. "Well I guess we'll see you later Luna."

"Ok! Goodbye Ginny. Goodbye Hermione!" Luna said smiling widely and waving as we left the store.

Ginny sighed once we were out of the store and into the frigid morning air. I gave her a look of sympathy, "Come on." I said grabbing her arm, "It's time to meet the twins. We'll check out a couple other stores before we leave, and if you don't find anything there I'll help you design one."

Ginny seemed to perk up a little at my words and we both entered the Three Broomsticks cold, and red faced, but with a lighter step. I glanced around the room searching for the twins, but my eyes landed on someone else instead. He looked at the same time, and our eyes met before each of us quickly looked away.

Then my eyes found the twins and I dragged Ginny over to where they were sitting. We ordered two butterbeers and chatted quietly while we waited for our drinks. As soon as they arrived Ginny asked, "So have you girls had any luck finding dresses?"

The girls nodded, "My dress is more formal than my sisters." Padma said glancing at Parvati who rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I do believe that I will be attracting more of the male population than you will though."

Padma snorted, "I don't need to attract any of the male population. I've already got what I'm looking for."

Parvati gave her sister a playful glare, "Well you have fun with that." she retorted, "I know I'll certainly have more fun without being tied down."

I laughed, "So what _does _your dress look like Parvati?" I asked her.

"Well, its strapless and stops right at my knee," Parvati paused then glanced around. "Here," she said reaching into her jacket pocket, "it's just easier if I show you."

Parvati's dress was made out of two different materials. The bodice had a shinier fabric than the skirt, and the skirts fabric had almost a purer white it seemed.

Padma had also pulled out her shrunken dress it was plainer than most of the dresses I had seen. It was more of a cream than a white and went all the way to the floor. It was spaghetti strapped and the only decoration was on the bodice. There was a piece of fabric that had folds in it that was held together with a squarish clasp.

"Those are really pretty." Ginny said smiling.

"Thanks," the twins replied in unison.

"What do yours look like?" Padma asked.

"I don't have mine yet." Ginny answered a little sadly.

"I'm not showing mine until my mask comes in." I answered. The twins nodded, "What kind of dress are you looking for exactly?" I finally asked Ginny during a lull in the conversation.

She shrugged, "Obviously a white one." She laughed, "Something simple, but elegant. I want it to be strapless and flowy and maybe have a ribbon tied around the waist." She shrugged again, "I haven't really given it much thought."

I thought for a moment then grabbed a napkin and a pen from my purse. "What about this?" I asked, "Do you think you could make it?" Ginny took the napkin, and looked at it closely.

"That's really pretty Hermione. I probably could with the right materials." Ginny thought for a moment then grabbed the pen out of my hand and began making notes on the back of the napkin in her messy scrawl. "Yes," she said quietly, "I believe this will be absolutely perfect."

All four of us smiled, "Let's get started then." Parvati said standing and throwing a sickle down on the table to pay for her drink.

**So again I'm really sorry for the delay, but for the next few weeks I'm going to be a bit slow on updates. This is the last chapter I'm accepting songs for! So by my next update I will probably have decided on the song I will use. Please keep sending your songs until I post chapter 21! Wish me luck during playoffs! **

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply ****: Raeylnn ()- Thanks! =) I'm glad you like it! I hope you're plans work out! Make sure to let me know when you get them posted or whatever you do with them haha. I like the songs you suggested. Especially Three Doors Down I've heard that song before and I like it. I've never really listened to Paramore, but I like that song and I plan to check out some others. Thanks so much for your review and song suggestions!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Harry Potter. You can thank the bipolar Texas weather for this chapter, and my being sick. Because we had a snow day last Friday, I was sick Tuesday, and we got out early Wensday because of ice forming on the roads and we have winter break =) Oh! and I'm about to add the links to the dresses on my profile. And if you would care to know we won our playoff game and are going to regionals this weekend! =) Hope you enjoy this chapter! =)**

**Chapter 21**

**Hermione**

It was finally here. Everyone had their dresses and masks. Last night Ginny had put the finishing touches on her dress, and it had snowed again. The fist snowfall had been on our way back from Hogsmeade two weeks ago, the day I had also gotten my mothers mask from my aunt.

In the letter she had sent along with the mask she had asked me to join her and the rest of the family for Christmas. I had declined though. I wasn't ready to see them. I had to deal with my demons before even trying to face anymore of my family. My aunt was one thing; everyone else was on the opposite end of the spectrum.

I stretched before swinging my legs over the side of the bed and padding across my room to put on my fuzzy socks. This morning I had decided just to eat something from the cupboards in our kitchenette, and then go to class. My fingers ran through my hair as my tired eyes scanned the small supply of food. I finally settled on a granola bar and a bottle of green tea and sat down on a stool by the counter.

As I opened up my breakfast I noticed a piece of parchment lying on the counter. I picked it up;

_Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_If you are planning to stay at Hogwarts over the holiday please sign this parchment. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Underneath was Draco's signature. _So he's staying as well, _I thought as I signed my name under his. Just as I was putting the quill that had been laying by the letter down I heard a door open and close, then footsteps coming down the stairs from our rooms.

Draco appeared a moment later his hair uncombed and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. I stifled a laugh as he took in my appearance as well. I knew my hair looked unkempt and I was still in my favorite plaid pajama pants and tank top. After a moment of silence Draco went to the cupboard and grabbed a granola bar as well. He leaned against the counter ignoring me.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at the parchment again. I smiled as I compared his signature to mine. We made our a's the same. "So you're staying at Hogwarts over the holidays?" I asked taking a sip of my tea.

Draco shrugged, "What's it to you if I am or not. I'm pretty sure it's none of your business."

I slammed my drink back down on the counter, "Maybe not, but if you are stay away from me. I'm sick of your attitude." I crumbled my wrapped and tossed it in the trash before crossing angrily to the stairs and slamming the door to my room once I had reached it.

I didn't have time to deal with this. Things were already so hectic that my brain didn't have the patience to deal with another problem. Some of the fourth year boys had decided to play a little game with the house elves and now half of them were in the hospital due to injuries. That meant the decorating committee would have more on their hands then originally planned.

Needless to say my fuse was short, and I had run out of my favorite snack: cookies and cream. It was a simple recipe, my mothers chocolate chip cookies with the top covered in homemade whipped cream. My mother used to make the best cookies in the world. She had given me the recipe and I had gone down a few times to help the house elves make them.

I sighed, now was not the time for me to be thinking about my mother, or anything else not pertaining to the dance. I had to focus, and Draco was defiantly helping.

I shook with anger as I stalked down the halls towards the Great Hall. I had been let out of double potions early so that we could set up. I had just finished my potion and was about to bring it up to the front when lo and behold _someone _had 'accidently' stuck their foot out in the middle of the aisle, which in turn resulted in me tripping and spilling my color changing potion on Professor Slughorn's face. When I left the room his face had been a violent shade of pink, and the whole class had been laughing. I wasn't sure if they were laughing at me or at Slughorn, but either way I left with my face extremely red.

I met Ginny about halfway towards my destination. She had just come from Defense Against the Dark Arts with Flitwick, and was in a slightly better mood than I was.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I'm sick of not knowing what teacher we're going to have that day, and having to do homework that we don't even know when it's due. I'm ready for them to either get a new professor for the spot or hurry up and start the house unity class."

"I know exactly what you mean. It's not fair to the students."

"Thank you!" she said throwing her hands up. I cracked a smile, "What about you. You're not your normal cheery self either."

"Potions," I told her crossly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Let's just say that a certain Slytherin loves to make my life miserable." Ginny gave me a questioning look. "I was tripped and I accidently spilled my color changing potion on Slughorn, and when I left his face was bright pink."

"Malfoy?" she asked. I nodded and heard her sigh as we reached the Great Hall.

Once we entered a few of the decoration committee had already showed up, and the rest were slowly trickling in. after most of them had gotten there I began to give out orders, and finally our preparations were under way.

It took two hours for things to finally be arranged, rearranged, and fixed properly. But the final product was well worth the hard work we put in. I knew that once night fell and the snow began to fall that things would look even better than I imagined.

After everyone had left the Great Hall the five of us looked around once more at our creation and stepped out into the hall, locking the door behind us. When we turned to the busy entrance way we noticed a few tables set up with sack lunches for each student.

The five of us quickly grabbed ours, and made the long trip up to my dorm where I had stashed our dress before making our way to the Room of Requirement where we had told all of the sixth and seventh year girls to meet us. Once we had reached it I paced in front of the door three times and thought the exact words that had given us the perfect room the last time. When we opened the doors I was pleased to see everything was exactly the same.

I entered and hung my dress and mask on a hook, and placed my shoes and box of jewelry on the shelf above it. Ginny placed hers beside mine, and we both opted to take showers before eating our lunches. I was very glad that I had remembered to put my robe in my bag along with a few other necessities that the room didn't provide.

After we finished eating Ginny, Luna, and I took a bottle of nail polish and began to paint our toe and fingernails. I was painting mine a soft pink color that had a little bit of sparkle to it, Ginny was doing the same, and Luna was painting hers white with intricate black designs on each toe and finger.

Luna had also showed us her mask. It was black with a large bright white feather, and white sparkly swirls on the mask part. It fit perfectly with her personality. She had decided that she was just going to wear her hair down with a few beads interwoven with strands of her hair. Ginny and I had decided on the same hair style: ballerina buns with a few curled locks of hair framing our faces. I was going to have a small circlet of fake diamonds holding my bun in place, and Ginny was using a silver ribbon with a white lily to secure hers. Ginny's mask was going to be like it as well: silver with a white lily in the top right corner. I had helped her pick out the flower. She was using the same one for the dress as well.

We finished our nails, and after letting them dry we found an open spot at the hair station. I had tried to find the twins and Lavender, but they had disappeared to do their own thing somewhere else in the large room. Luna sat next to me doing her own hair while Ginny expertly did mine. She placed a charm on it so that not a single piece would fall out of place during the night. I did the same to hers, and soon all three of us were ready for makeup.

Before we could go a knock sounded on the door letting us know that our sack dinners were about to appear with the house elves. As soon as they entered I went over to help pass out the sacks to the waiting girls, and once they were all distributed I took mine and found Luna and Ginny sitting with Lavender, Parvati, and Padma. We ate quickly and then each of us went into the bathroom with our toothbrushes to clean our teeth. I smiled excitedly. The dance was just an hour and a half away.

When we finished brushing our teeth the three of us (Lavender and the twins had gone off again), had to wait a little while before snagging a spot at the makeup mirrors. I had decided to go with a brown eye shadow with gold eye shadow on top of the eyeliner to accent my eyes, and Ginny was going with silver to match her theme.

Finally we were ready for the finishing touches. I slipped on the cool fabric of my dress, and slowly slipped the straps of my shoes over my ankles. Then I joined the others at the giant mirror to put on my earrings and necklace. I paused before going to join the other finished girls gathered at the door. This night was going to perfect. I could feel it.

I glanced at the clock mounted on one of the walls. The dance had started five minutes ago, and finally all of the girls in the room were ready. I slipped to the front of the crowd and opened the doors of the Room or Requirement. "It's time to make our grand entrance ladies." I said stepping into the cold hallway, and leading the girls down to the Great Hall.

**Heehee you probably thought I was gonna go on haha =) next chapter is THE chapter. The one you've all been waiting for! =) I've finally chosen a song, which I will tell you at the beginning of the chapter, and I've already started writing it because I'm so excited about it! Hope you checked out the dresses. Thanks so much for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply:**** Raelynn- I completely understand haha. I do the exact same thing. Shhh don't tell me mom ;) Thanks so much for your review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Harry Potter or the song used in this chapter. So I've been working on this for a couple weeks, and I just finished it and couldn't wait to post it. I had major inspiration haha. I would like to thank Julsy, kaykkkay, AjB3ingsJi3, Sasparilla123, Raelynn, simply-vamped, papster-168, and Highland Bride for their song suggestion. It was a very hard decision to make, and I have fallen in love with many of your songs. Thank you soooo much! Enjoy! BTW the song is Enchated by Taylor Swift. **

**Chapter 22**

**This chapter is dedicated to Science-Fantasy 93 for the winning song**

**Warning: POV's will change a lot in this chapter. If there's a line then you know that the POV has changed, and it will only be Draco's or Hermione's. Also time does. If it's in italics then its **_**future **_**if it's normal then it's **present**.**

**Hermione**

The entire sixth and seventh year girl population entered the Great Hall at once. Everything seemed to stop. No one knew who we were, or what house we came from. Things were exactly how I hoped they would be.

I touched Ginny's hand and pointed out Harry standing by Ron. They both had masks on, but it was easy to see Ron by his red hair, and of course Harry had put his glasses on over his gold mask. They were both scanning the faces of each and every one of the girls to find us.

I smiled;_ well at least I know the confounding charm works. _The only way anyone would know who we were is if we told them. I didn't plan on letting anyone know tonight. Tonight I could be different. I could be anyone I wanted to be.

I scanned the crowd of masks for a silver one. The only problem was there were many silver ones. Ginny grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where Harry and Ron were standing. I could see some of the younger couples already dancing while the older ones were just trying to find their dates.

Ginny tapped Harry on his shoulder and grinned at him. He smiled politely, "Um hi." He said nervously. I giggled and Ginny shot me a glare. I rolled my eyes, and she slowly lifted her mask off of her face.

Harry gasped as the charm lifted off of her only for Harry. "Ginny," he breathed, "you look absolutely gorgeous."

Ginny smiled shyly, "Thank you. You look very handsome."

The couple seemed to be in their own little world so it was easy for me to slip away. Ron followed, "Who was that?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, only she can." I replied.

"Well then can you tell me who you are?" he asked hopefully.

"I could, but I'd rather not." I bit my lip as I tried to escape him. Thankfully I was saved by a Ravenclaw asking me to dance.

**

* * *

**

**Draco**

The dance had just started and a few of the younger couples were already on the dance floor. The sixth and seventh year girls hadn't arrived yet. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open, and in walked a large group of girls in white dresses. I secretly searched for someone, but I couldn't find her. I couldn't tell who anyone was. There was like some sort of charm over them, and I instantly recognized the Head Girls work. She had done this. I sighed, and tried to find Pansy.

The night went on like that. Me dancing with girls I didn't know, and some who lifted the charm off of them so I could tell who it was, but my heart was still searching for someone, and I felt it sink when I realized that I was never going to find her.

* * *

_**There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
same old tired, lonely place**_

I put a smile on my face as my heart fell. I still hadn't seen him, and I was so sick of all the masks put into place by my fellow students. I watched as all the girls danced with guys they normally wouldn't even speak to from different houses. This was what House-Unity was about. Not caring who was what house or if you hated each other or not because of your blood. Their masks were beginning to fall away, and when the night ended they would know.

Everyone was having an amazing night. Everyone it seemed, but me. I had of course danced with many people I normally wouldn't, but I was just putting up a mask over the one I was already wearing.

I had lost Ginny earlier when she and Harry had run off, and I couldn't find Ron either. So I sat down at one of the tables and gave a sad smile as I watched those around me.

* * *

_**Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy Vanished when I saw your face  
all I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

I stood watching my best friend dance with a girl I was sure I had never seen before. I had danced with many girls that night, but there was one I wished I could find. I needed to make things right with her. Maybe Blaise had been right, and there was no going back once you started to like a Muggleborn.

My eyes scanned the crowed once again searching for something that would lead me to her, but I froze when I saw someone else. She was sitting alone at one of the tables wearing a beautiful white dress like the rest, but somehow she was the most enchanting girl in the room. Suddenly the girl looked up and our eyes met.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me**_

I suddenly looked up, and met the eyes of a masked stranger. My heart quickened at the sight of him as he made his way over to where I was sitting.

I quickly looked away and down to the folds of my dress. "May I have this dance?" a smooth voice asked as he held out his hand. I looked up as a Muggle song I recognized began to play. I nearly gasped when I looked deep into his sliver eyes.

_**The playful conversation starts  
counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy**_

A quick war waged within my mind before I placed my hand in his, "Sure," I said softly. I stood up and let him lead me to the dance floor. He placed one hand on my waist and kept the other clasping mine. Harry and Ron would kill me if they ever found out.

I let a small smile grace my face as I enjoyed being so close to him. This was my moment. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" he asked innocently. I glanced up at him. His tone was so different from the one I was used to.

"Yes, are you?" I asked biting my lip.

"I am." We stayed silent for a moment then he asked, "Who are you? I know I've seen you before, but I just can't place your face."

I laughed softly, "I can't tell you. It would ruin the magic of the moment." I told him as the song Enchanted began to reach the chorus.

"If you told me it would only add to the magic." He said sincerely. I shook my head. "Please." He begged.

I looked up into his silver eyes. He actually seemed sincere. "If I told you that you hated me would you stop asking?" I asked looking down at our feet.

He lifted my chin as the words began, "No, I've hated many people, but I don't think I could ever hate you. You enchant me." I shook my head sadly, "What will it take for me to convince you?" he asked. I looked up into his warm silver eyes and desperately wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to ruin the illusion I had created. He could live not knowing, and I could live always remembering. Draco sighed, "Then let me try and convince you my way." he pulled my body closer to his and began doing steps I instantly recognized.

I stopped fighting and gave into my feelings.

_**And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**

* * *

**_

As the beat became faster I slipped my left hand from hers and placed it on her waist. She seemed to know what I was doing, and moved her other hand to my shoulder. As I lifted her, she pushed off my shoulders and jumped into the air so I could spin her around.

She opened her eyes in surprise, and she nearly took her hands off my shoulders."Don't let go." I whispered as a streak of fear flashed across her eyes, "As long as you're with me, I will never drop you."

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**

* * *

**_

I blushed at Draco's words, and smiled shyly. "But what if I want to let go." I whispered. At first I wasn't sure if he had heard me then he grinned.

"I won't let you."

"Good." I whispered as he lifted me up again. "_Because you enchant me too", _I thought. And I wondered if he would ever know.

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake**_

_I sat on my bed still in my dress robes with my head in my hands. My mind was spinning as I thought of the last girl I danced with. I pushed my hand through my hair. Who had she been? I couldn't figure it out. All I knew was that I had to find her again. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't place. I had seen it before, but I couldn't recall when._

_Her eyes were like open windows. At the very surface I could see her elation, and excitement. Beneath that was fear and pain, then finally pure raw emotion that I couldn't place. I had wanted so desperately to know who she was._

_I had felt something while we were dancing that I had never felt before. It was then sitting on my bed that I had realized I had fallen harder than I had ever imagined for the girl in the gold trimmed mask._

_

* * *

_

_**Now I'm pacing back and forth, Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
"Hey, It was enchanting to meet you"  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**_

_I paced back and forth in my room still in my dress. I had let my hair down and it fell softly cascading down my back. My mask was lying on my bed, and my shoes were lying on the floor where I had kicked them off after running up here._

_I should have stayed, my heart kept saying, but my mind was thinking differently. It was telling that I was right to have gone. I couldn't be with him, and I knew it. My heart just didn't want to believe it. _

_Would it have been different if I had told him? I remembered his beautiful silver eyes, and how they hadn't judged me. How they had seemed to see right through my mask, and if I was honest with myself, I was glad. I was glad that someone was trying to look deeper, even if he didn't know who I was. I had never met that side of him, but I was glad that he had shown it to me._

_**

* * *

**_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_I could still feel her body in my arms as we had moved with the music. I could still feel her warmth, and I could still see her eyes. I could still hear her voice as she whispered to me, her reply to my questions. I could hear the one thought I had managed to snag with Occlumency, it kept echoing through my head. _

_

* * *

_

_I could still see him, and feel his arms around my body. I could still hear the music of the song I had danced to with him. My heart jumped when I was supposed to be lifted up, and my feet twirled gracefully as if I were still in his arms._

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

I knew I had to find her again. This dance couldn't be the last time I would see her. I promised myself I would find her, but for now I would enjoy this moment. I vowed that I would spend the rest of my life if I had to, searching for her.

_**This is me praying that this was the very first page  
not where the story line ends**_

_**

* * *

**_

As the song continued on I fell harder for Draco than I had for anyone else. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep him out of my thoughts for a long time. Even though he would never know who I was I drew comfort from knowing that I would be able to see him during the Christmas holiday.

_**my thoughts will echo your name Until I see you again  
these are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was silently praying that she didn't have someone to go back to after our dance. I wanted her to tell me who she was and let us become something. Even friends if that's what it took to win her heart.

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_**

* * *

**_

I wondered if he was still seeing that Astoria girl. I hoped not. Maybe one day I would tell him who was behind the mask, and if I did I wanted it to be while he wasn't with someone.

Then again it would make all my decisions easier if he loved her. I knew exactly who I would end up with, but if I was honest with myself I knew I could never really be happy with who I was expected to be with.

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
**_

* * *

I twirled her around the dance floor in our own little world, doing small lifts, and twists knowing each time that she would let me catch her. I knew this one girl could be my whole world if I let her. And what surprised me the most was that I wanted her to.

"Will I see you again?" I asked as I lifted her off the ground.

"Yes," she breathed, "You see me more than you could ever know."

"Will I know who you are?"

"No," she said closing her eyes, "I won't let you hate me."

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**

* * *

**_

Draco set me down again, and I laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, and for once I felt at peace.

"Promise me you'll never hate me." I whispered in his ear.

"I promise," he replied lifting my chin with his finger so I could look into his eyes. I didn't look away. I couldn't even if I had wanted to. His eyes enchanted me. I felt like it was just the two of us dancing alone together when I looked into them.

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
**_

* * *

My heart hurt with emotions that I hadn't been able to feel since I was a small child. I couldn't loose her, whoever she was. I would find her again someday. No matter what it took, I would find her. I just hoped that she would let me.

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

The song ended, and people around us began clapping. We both looked around startled. Neither of us had realized we had had an audience. Draco looked at me again and begged me with his eyes to tell me who he was and stay by his side. But I had already looked at the clock. That had been the last dance of the night, in less than thirty seconds the spell would end and he would know who I was. I couldn't let that happen. So I did what I do best in the face of one of my greatest fears. I ran away.

**Thank you again for everyone who submited songs! I hope you enjoyed this! Things are starting to look up for our couple =) heehee. What's going to happen over Christmas break I wonder ;) Please review and tell me what you think. Also go look at the dresses if you haven't yet! Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Harry Potter. First off I want to thank all of you again for your wonderful songs and now you get the real A/N! =) Hey guys sorry it's been a while, but I've had a pretty hectic couple of weeks. My neighbor died the day after I posted the last chapter and the weekend I was supposed to update I got grounded and we had to go to her funeral. Then this past weekend I have a church retreat so that and tons of Biology homework is what you can blame on my chapter being late. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

**Draco**

"I have to find her Blaise." I said to my best friend the next morning. I was lying on his bed in the Slytherin boys' dormitory while he was packing. Blaise nodded thoughtfully as he put his socks into his trunk. He then stood and stretched before commenting on my now finished story.

"So let me get this straight. You don't know who she is, but you've fallen in love with her. She's obviously hiding something because she wouldn't tell you who she was, yet you still want to find her?"

I thought for a moment, "Yes."

Blaise sighed, "I guess I can't really say anything, can I?" I sat up and gave my friend a look. Blaise sighed again, "Last night the girl I danced with was Luna Lovegood. I didn't know who she was until midnight, and I think I like her."

"Loony Lovegood? You've fallen for Loony Lovegood?" I asked taken aback by his statement. I knew there was something about the girl he had stayed with for most of the night.

"Yeah," he grinned, "I guess I have." I chunked a pillow at him. He moved, startled by the pillow hitting his face. "You're one to talk. You don't even know who your girl is, much less what house she's from. She could be a Gryffindor."

"I didn't say anything, and there is nothing wrong with going out with a Gryffindor. I think Daphne Greengrass went out with one for a while, and what about you? Lovegood's a Ravenclaw."

Blaise threw the pillow back at me, "First off Daphne's a girl, and second I know plenty of Slytherins who have married Ravenclaws. I don't know of any Slytherins and Gryffindors hooking up, so if she does happen to be one, you'll probably be the first."

"I never said we were getting married! I still don't know her name yet!"

"Her name would be a good thing to learn," Blaise said smartly.

I nodded my head thoughtfully as I lay back down. I suddenly sat back up, "What if she's a Hufflepuff?"

My best friend began to laugh so hard he snorted. "If your dad didn't somehow kill you from prison then the rest of us would." I became sullen at the mention of my father. I had gotten another letter from the ministry the other day and I had yet to reply. This time they wanted evidence against my father. I knew what I wasn't going to defend him, but did I really want to be the reason he went back to prison? Could I really live with that? "Speaking of you dad, what are you going to do?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I haven't decided yet. The trial isn't until early February so I still have a little while. They're pulling me in two different directions. First they want evidence _for _my father, and now _against _him." I massaged my temples tiredly.

"And on top of that you have no idea who mystery girl is. You should probably try to find her." Blaise commented. I shot him and glare and he continued to pack ignoring me.

"Brilliant Blaise! Thank you for that wonderful insight!" I replied sarcastically.

"Glad I could help." He smirked then shut his trunk and locked it. "Train leaves in an hour. I've got to get down to Hogsmeade. I'll see you in a couple weeks." I got off of my friends bed, and stood. Blaise clapped me on the shoulder, "Don't kill each other while I'm gone." He winked, and departed.

I sighed and fell back on Blaise's bed. The dorm was officially empty seeing as all of the seventh year Slytherins, as well as most of the others from my house, had all left to join their families for Christmas holiday, while I was stuck here because I hadn't wanted to go back to an empty house, much less to one with my father in it.

I got up angrily, and left the nearly deserted Slytherin housing.

**Hermione**

"It was absolutely wonderful." Lavender gushed as she packed her trunk. Parvati was packing as well, and Ginny had just finished and was sitting on Lavender's bed beside me. "He didn't even know who I was until after he kissed me. Then he once he found out he had the biggest smile on his face." Lavender sighed, and Ginny made silent retching motions as Lavender continued to talk about her brother.

I shot her a look and she shrugged. I could defiantly understand where she was coming from though. We had already had a near play by play of all their activities, and now Lavender was backtracking to how he figured out who she was. I honestly didn't care, and I had thankfully zoned out during most of her story. I couldn't keep a certain Slytherin out of my head though. I was regretting not staying, but it couldn't be helped now.

I was happy with the results of the dance though. It seemed like once the charm ended and people realized who they were dancing with they didn't really care. Everyone had seen a different side to someone they had been going to school with for years, and for most us was refreshing and freeing.

I noticed new couples springing up everywhere not only in our separate houses, but between them as well. I smiled recalling Blaise Zabini waving to Luna across the Great Hall this morning. She had blushed, and waved back. Seamus had ended up asking Parvati out, and I had heard that Pansy Parkinson was going out with a guy from Hufflepuff.

I smiled to myself; last night had been one of the greatest nights of my entire life. I could still recall the way he looked, and how I seemed to fit perfectly into his arms. I could remember how he hadn't judged me, and how I had fallen so hard for him that I had almost stayed.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. I jumped startled. All three girls were staring intently at me, and I smiled sheepishly at them. Apparently I had missed something. "Did you hear anything I said?" Ginny asked. I shook my head and she sighed exasperated. "Of course not, oh well I'd already told you most of it, but you didn't hear my question. Who was your mystery guy?"

I blinked in surprise, "We know you have one." Parvati said coming to sit on Lavenders bed with the rest of us.

"Um, well, you see," I swallowed my stammers away, "I don't know." I lied. All three of their faces fell. I bit my lip, hating that I had to do that. They wouldn't understand though. It would have been different if it were any other Slytherin besides him.

Lavender suddenly glanced at her watch and shrieked, "We only have forty-five minutes before the train leaves! Come on!" Lavender grabbed Parvati's hand, and after they said a quick goodbye promising they would write over break, they left the room with their trunks. Ginny and I were alone for a short moment before she also had to get her trunk and leave.

"I don't believe you," she said after a moment. I sat there unmoving as she studied me, "Do you know why I don't believe you?" I shook my head, "Because I know you. I also know you have a reason for keeping this from me, so I trust you. You'll tell me in your own time." I gave my best friend a small smile and stood as she got off the bed to leave. "You sure you don't want to spend Christmas with us at the Burrow? You've still got time to pack and tell McGonagall."

I shook my head sadly, "Thanks, but no thanks Ginny. I want to stay this year." The vibrant red head nodded solemnly before hugging me goodbye. I sat back down in the empty dorm room as soon as the door closed behind her. I was alone now. It was only me and a first year left in the house of Gryffindor. Most people had gone home to their families. I could understand why with the war having just ended, and everything. People want to see the ones they love safe.

I sighed and got up off of Lavender's bed, leaving the dormitories, and going back to my own. I found it empty, and couldn't help but wonder where my dorm mate could be. I took advantage of it though. There was something that I needed to take care of. I sat down at a desk near one of the windows facing the school grounds. I took a piece of parchment from a stack there and a quill from an open ink bottle.

I tapped the tip of the feather against my lips and watched the clouds run across the sky and disappear. Then I began to write my letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins,_

_You don't know me, or rather you don't remember me, but I'm…_

I crumpled up what I'd written and tossed it into the trashcan by the desk. I didn't notice that it had missed, and fallen behind the desk. Then I grabbed another sheet of parchment and began again.

_Dear Mrs. Wilkins,_

I stopped short and scratched out the top. Then I began again.

_Dear Mum,_

_I miss you. _

_Hermione_

Tears came to my eyes, and I quickly threw that sheet of parchment away. Why couldn't this be easier? I contemplated not sending anything for a moment then decided against it. This had been weighing on my conscience for a while. So I forced myself to begin again.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins,_

_You don't know me, but I know. I actually know you very well. The reason I'm writing is to tell you that I'm so sorry, and that I love you._

A tear slipped down my cheek and landed on the page. This was going to be much harder than I thought.

_You have no idea how sorry I am. I'm sorry that I can't see you anymore, but I suppose that's my own fault. I know you don't know who I am, or why I'm writing. I also know that you're probably not going to read this. You probably have so many questions that I'm not going to answer either. I'm sure some of them will be answered in about eleven years. _

_What I'm probably most sorry about is that you don't remember, and probably never will. It breaks my heart. I'm so sorry. Believe me I'm so incredibly sorry. If you ever remember just know that I'm so sorry for what's been done to you. I love you, I really do. _

_Promise me you'll never stop loving me._

_HG _

I put the quill down and looked at the tear stained parchment. Then I grabbed another and copied it. The next thing I did was place a charm on both of them. The charm was one I had read about in a wizard romance novel. The young wizard had no way of seeing the woman he loved so he placed a charm on all his letters to her. He had made two copies of each letter, and his copy would reflect what ever was in front of it behind he words while the one reading it wouldn't be able to detect a thing. I did the same with my letters, but added a warming charm to it. Whenever the letter would get close mine would grow warm letting me know when to leave class if I had too.

When I looked up after finishing my work it had grown dark. I decided to send the letter the next day along with the mask back to my aunt. I would also get permission from Professor McGonagall to use her as my excuse to escape class to watch my letter.

Sighing I turned in my chair to get up as the door to the common room opened. Draco walked in looking as emotionally drained as I felt. He looked up at me as I stood and nodded in my direction. I nodded back and trudged up the stairs to my room begging for sleep to relieve me soon. There were so many secrets I was keeping, and it was now beginning to wear on me.

**Sorry if it was a little boring, but it does give very helpful information. If you haven't noticed I'm beginning to draw a slight conclusion to some little hints I've been giving. But no worries! This story is far from over! I've got Spring Break next week (thank the Lord!) so I'll have tons more time to update! You will hopefully have the next chapter very shortly. I think you're gonna love it ;)**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply: Ceceanne- Thanks! I'm sooo glad you liked it! I'm glad that it hasn't seemed to rushed, and hopfully with what I have planned it won't either. Thanks so much for your review!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 24**

**Draco**

I placed my head in my hands tiredly after setting the quill back in the ink bottle. It was done, finished. Now all I had to do was mail it in, and after saying my piece at the trial I would have the final hand in putting my father in a cell for the rest of his life.

I laughed bitterly as I sealed the document saying I would be there to submit my memory a few days before the trial, and that I would be there. This was my father's comeuppance finally being served to him. It was funny how many times I had dreamed of that day, and it was fast approaching, with me at the head, because there really wasn't too much evidence without my memories. I remembered as a child how I looked up to him, and then as I grew older I began to hate him. I remembered how just a few short years ago I wished I could be the one to kill him, and here I was sentencing him to a life worse than death. It was funny though, this time I didn't want to. I just wished I could wash my hands of him, and forget I ever had anything to do with him.

I stretched, and slipped on my cloak before setting foot out of the common room. It was probably going to snow again later, and I didn't want to be caught unawares. I made my way down the many secret passageways I had discovered over the years until I reached the exit closest to the owlry.

As I made my way down the long winding path my thoughts turned to the mystery girl. I wondered if she was staying at Hogwarts over the holiday as I was. The only thing I knew about her was that she was either a sixth or seventh year girl, and that she thought I hated her. There was no way that I could hate her. Not in a million years. She was quickly becoming the only thing that mattered to me, and I had to find her before she completely disappeared.

I entered the owlry and was immediately thankful for its shelter from the wind that was starting to pick up. Then I began to climb the rickety wooden stairs up to the top where my owl was keeping his nest.

Once I reached the top I noticed a cloaked feminine shaped figure with her back to me. The girl lifted her hood, and her wavy brown hair cascaded softly down her back. She was talking softly to one of the school owls as she tied a letter to its leg, and as soon as it took off into the storm she turned around.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw me, "Malfoy," she greeted.

"Granger," I replied nodding, "What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm not sure I would get an answer." She replied.

"You would if you asked." I said taking the piece of twine I had put in my pocket to attach the letter to my owl.

"Fine, what are you doing up here?" she asked scowling.

"I asked you first." I smirked at the frustrated sigh that escaped her lips.

"If you must know I'm mailing a letter to a," she paused for a moment, "friend, and my mask back to my aunt. Now, what are you doing up here?"

"Sending a letter to the ministry," I told her while tying my letter to my owl.

She nodded and reached in to her pocket for another piece of twine to attach her package to another school owl. She gave a frustrated sigh when she found none. "You wouldn't happen to have another piece of twine would you?" she asked frustrated.

I shook my head, "Nope, sorry. I'm fresh out. I think I saw some on the desk on the first floor though." Hermione nodded her thanks and descended the stairs leaving her package behind.

On impulse I decided to open the package, and see what her mask looked like. It wouldn't hurt, I told myself. My heart began to beat faster as I undid the wrappings. I carefully lifted up the mask, and held it in the diminishing light. My heart nearly stopped as I studied it. There was no doubt in my mind that Hermione Granger was the girl behind the mask.

I set the mask back inside the package and sealed it just before she reached the top of the stairs again. I looked upon her in a new light then. I could finally see what I had been missing for all those years. She was gorgeous, and she was wrong. I could never hate her.

"You're her." I finally managed to whisper.

"What?" she asked, turning quickly, caught by surprise.

"You're the girl behind the mask. You ran off before I knew, but you're her."

Hermione swallowed, and glanced nervously around the owlry. "No, I'm not. You must be thinking of someone entirely different"

"Then prove it to me." I challenged.

"I don't have anything to prove to you." she said. I noticed she had a fearful look in her brown eyes.

"So you are her."

"I- wha- no! I have no idea what you're talking about." She blustered.

"Then prove it to me."

"How?" she asked as if she had something to hide.

"Dance with me." I said reaching for her hand.

"No! I'm not going to dance with you." she said pulling away.

"So you're scared?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No." a look of uncertainty flashed across her face.

"Then you have nothing to loose." I insisted. Hermione bit her lip as a struggle raged within her mind. Finally she relented and placed her hand in mine.

**Hermione**

I came back up the stairs once I had found what I needed. Once I reached the top I saw Draco watching me with a look of wonder. I ignored him, and went to attach the twine to my package.

"You're her." I heard Draco whisper.

"What?" I asked turning around quickly.

"You're the girl behind the mask. You ran off before I knew, but you're her." He said with certainty.

I swallowed, and glanced nervously around the owlry. "No, I'm not. You must be thinking of someone entirely different" I said trying to cover up my nervousness. He couldn't have found out. There was absolutely no way. Unless of course he opened my package to look at the mask! I felt my face begin to drain of color.

"Then prove it to me." He challenged.

"I don't have anything to prove to you." I said, hoping my voice sounded stronger then I felt.

"So you are her." He countered.

"I- wha- no! I have no idea what you're talking about." I stammered.

"Then prove it to me." He challenged again.

"How?" I asked.

"Dance with me." he said reaching for my hand.

"No! I'm not going to dance with you." I said pulling away. This couldn't be happening.

"So you're scared?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"No." I lied.

"Then you have nothing to loose." He insisted. I bit my lip as a struggle raged within my mind. What did I really have to loose? He already knew, and either way I was trapped. If I refused he would know I was scared of him finding out, but if I consented then he would know for sure. Finally I relented and placed my hand in his. All the while praying he would catch me as I took the plunge into uncertain territory.

Draco pulled my body closer to his, and I closed my eyes as I began to hear the song we danced to only two nights before. I could almost imagine myself back there in his arms as I was now. Only I was wearing my white dress, and him his dress robes. I could see his face clearly because he wasn't wearing his mask, and I knew without a doubt I wasn't wearing mine.

"Hermione." He murmured, his warm breath tickling my ear. I breathed in sharply when he said my name. I loved the way it sounded coming off his lips. The way he said it sent shivers down my spine.

"Draco," I breathed opening my eyes. He had the biggest smile on his face as we twirled around the owlry totally forgetting where we were. I knew he could hear the music too. It was playing inside his head as it was mine. "Do you hate me?" I asked looking deep into his sliver eyes.

"No, I told you I could never hate you." his eyes sparkled as he said that. Then he moved his other hand to my waist, and I knew what was coming. "Do you still want to let go?" he asked as he set me back down.

I shook my head looking at him in wonder. How could someone so opposite change in just a few short days? My mind answered for me, he had been changing the entire time. "No, not as long as you'll catch me." I said shyly.

"Good." He whispered, "Because as long as you want me here, I'll always be ready to catch you." The song in our heads ended, and I knew that for now, all was right in the world. Taking his hands off my waist he took a step back from me, and bowed gracefully. "May I have this walk back to the Great Hall for dinner?"

I laughed, and curtsied using my cloak, "Of course." Draco held out his arm for me and I placed my in his. He grinned at me as he led me down the stairs and along the path back towards the castle. The wind began whipping my hair across my face and I laughed as it billowed around our cloaks. That was when I felt the first flakes of snow land on my face. "Look." I said pointing up into the grey sky. "It's snowing."

Draco smiled, "Looks like the sky is celebrating."

"So it seems." I agreed.

"So what does this mean?" Draco asked uncertainly after we had walked in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"I'm not sure." I admitted, "But I do know that I don't want to go back to what we were."

"Me either." Draco agreed, "Why don't we where it takes us. Go slowly." I nodded thoughtfully. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, "I want to do this right Hermione. Normally I wouldn't care, but this time something's different. I don't want to loose you, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure I don't."

I took his hand, and stopped him before we reentered the castle, "Good, because I don't want to loose you either."

**Can I get a big Awww? Heehee. What's next for our new couple? Only I know! But some of you are very good guessers haha. Thoughts please! =)**

**~chocoyum4~**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 25**

**Hermione**

The next morning I stretched and smiled. If the day before had really happened then I was the luckiest girl on the face of the earth. Slowly slipping out of bed and into the crisp December morning I slid my feet into my slippers and tiptoed out of my room and down the stairs, so as not to wake Draco up incase he was still sleeping. When I reached the common room I found that a fire was already going, and that my favorite blonde haired Slytherin was already up, and eating his breakfast.

I smiled as I stepped into his line of vision. Now was the test. Would he completely ignore me and act like nothing happened, or would he actually acknowledge my presence without a glare.

"Good morning, Hermione," Draco greeted glancing up from his breakfast.

My smile grew wider, "Good morning, Draco." I began to get out the things necessary for my breakfast of scrambled eggs.

"Here let me." Draco said coming up behind me and taking the spoon from my hands.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing this by myself." I said trying to pry his fingers away from the spoon. Draco gave me a look, and I relented, finally realizing why he wanted to do this so badly. He was trying to do it right.

A few moments later he set the plate in front of me. I took a bite of it, and was pleasantly surprised to find they tasted quite good. "I can actually cook you know." he smirked. I rolled my eyes, "Just don't ask me to make anything other than this or a sandwich."

I laughed, "Then let's leave the cooking to either me or the house elves, shall we?"

Draco nodded, "That sounds like a plan. Speaking of plans, what does a certain Head Girl have planned for today?"

I shrugged as I chewed another forkful of eggs. "Mostly catch up on my reading, and possibly work out a few details for the next dance. What about you?"

"Nothing I suppose. I hadn't really thought about it. I may go fly for a while, or read like you suggested." Draco said straddling his chair, and resting his arms across the top. "Or we could do something." Draco grinned.

I smiled at him, "That would be nice. What would we do?"

His smile fell, "Let me get back to you on that," He said standing. "I suppose I'll be seeing you in a little while?"

I shrugged, "It's a date." Draco smirked as he departed from our common room to do what ever it is that Slytherin boys do. I opted instead to sort through some of our ideas for the next dance.

So far the only thing all five of us could agree on was that it would be girl's choice, and be held sometime in February. I had to make a decision on the theme. It was between a Valentine's Day centered dance, a Muggle theme, or randomness. I personally was leaning closer to either the Muggle theme or the randomness one. Valentine's Day just didn't have much appeal to me, but I was the only one who knew very much about a Muggles life style, and I knew that we could all find something to enjoy if we did the randomness theme. _It would sure give everyone a good laugh_, I thought as I scratched out the Muggle idea on my parchment.

With that settled I put away my dance committee things and curled up on the couch with my favorite book. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when Draco came back in and told me it was time for lunch. He held out his arm for me and I took it grinning.

"What?" he asked when I let out a small giggle halfway down our hall.

"Oh nothing." I said reaching up and taking a small flower that had taken roost in his windswept hair.

"I was wondering where that had gone to." He smirked taking the flower from me, and placing it in my own hair.

"Clever." I told him as he led me down a secret passageway that placed us two halls from the Great Hall.

"I know." he shrugged. I rolled my eyes as we entered the Great Hall. The single table was back in place, and we were the last to arrive for lunch. I caught Professor McGonagall's small smile as we walked in, and a few questioning looks from the other students and teachers who had stayed for the holiday. I personally hoped she would keep our sleeping arrangements the same. I quiet liked the idea of waking up and the first person I would see being Draco.

Lunch was relatively quiet, and after Draco and I spent the rest of the afternoon in each others company. Dinner was much the same as lunch, and after I left Draco to his own devices while I went back up to the common room to meet the House Elves.

I had cornered one of them while it was cleaning my room, and asked it (because it wouldn't let me help) to bring up the Christmas decorations used in the Heads dorm. It had agreed with a sad smile when I told it the reason why I wanted to so badly.

When I reached the portrait door she grinned, "I've got the new password for you!" she said excitedly. I smiled sweetly and awaited her latest version of a couple name for Draco and I. "Dramione! Isn't it cute? I was inspired when you two finally got together!" I paused before entering; it actually was one of her better concoctions. So I decided that it would be suitable for the moment.

As I entered I discovered that the House Elves had already brought what I had asked for up here. The tree was in the corner by the fireplace, and there was a fire going. A box of ornaments was sitting on the gold couch in-between two boxes of lights and garlands. I smiled, and took out the Muggle radio I had charmed and put it on my favorite Christmas station.

That was how Draco found me. Dancing to 'Jingle Bell Rock' and wrapping the lights around the bottom of the large tree. "What are you doing?" he asked after overcoming his initial shock.

"What? Oh! I'm decoration the Christmas tree." I smiled, "Want to help?"

Draco licked his lips uncertainly, "Sure," he said at last.

"It's alright if you don't want to." I told him sincerely.

"No! It's fine. The thing is," Draco paused uncomfortably, "The thing is I don't know how to decorate a Christmas tree." I smiled kindly at him, but Draco seemed to need to explain himself further, "The reason is that Mother always had the House Elves do it, and I never got the chance."

"It's easy." I told him. "I'll teach you all the ends and outs of it." He nodded gratefully. "It used to be a tradition in my family. My mother and I would always turn up the Christmas music, and as my father was putting the lights up at the very top of the tree he'd begin to sing. Then he'd climb down off the later and begin to dance with my mother, and then with me." I shook my head to draw myself back to reality, and noticed Draco giving me a quizzical look. "Anyways," I amended, "I need help getting the lights up to the top of the tree, any ideas how?"

"I could always levitate you." Draco said pulling out his wand. I thought for a moment, but then couldn't figure out a better way to it so I let him levitate me close to the top, to wrap the remaining strands around the tree. Once that was done we took out the gold and silver garlands, and I showed him how to wrap them around the tree much like the lights.

I came back from behind the tree to get another strand to find Draco tangled in them. I laughed as I helped him untangle himself. "This is much harder than it looks," he grumbled. "I thought you said it was easy."

"It is easy." I giggled, "Putting on the ornaments is the second best part I think."

"What's the first?"

"Turning off all the lights except for the ones on the tree, and seeing our finished product," I said smiling up at him.

"I suppose I'll just help with the ornaments then?"

"That would probably be best." I admitted.

Draco sighed dramatically, "Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to sit here and watch you then." He flopped down on the silver couch grinning.

"Oh no you don't." I said smirking when I saw the grin wipe clean off his face. "You get to go down to the kitchens, and get some snacks for us to eat after all our hard work. Or rather, all my hard work."

"I suppose I could." Draco said slowly. I rolled my eyes as he reluctantly got up off the couch to fetch us some food.

He came back about twenty minutes later, just as I finished with the garlands, with two plates of cookies. One was of festively decorated Christmas cookies, and the other was a plate of my favorite, cookies and cream.

"Kreacher said to give these too you. Said you had run out, and he knew you'd like some more. I didn't know you were on good terms with the House Elves again." he joked, "What are they exactly?" he asked referring to the other plate of cookies in his hand

I smiled, "I'll defiantly have to thank him later." I said to myself, "Their something my mother used to make. We've had the chocolate chip cookie recipe in our family for generations, and my mother used to make this special homemade whipped cream that she would put on top. Whenever I would come home from school she would have some ready for me, and she would always send some back with me." I smiled at the memory. "Kreacher has taken it upon himself to make these for me now that…" I trailed off sadly. "Anyways, I've finished with the garlands. So it's time for the ornaments."

After Draco set the cookies down I handed him a few ornaments and together we decorated the Christmas tree. He would jokingly hang them in my hair from time to time just to get a rise out of me, and I would conjure up tinsel to throw on him. He would of course take as much as he could off of himself and sprinkle it in my hair along with the ornaments, and then make tiny little lights appear in my hair.

"You're like a miniature Christmas tree," he joked. I rolled my eyes at his antic, and took the ornaments out of my hair. "Hey! I quite liked you that way."

"Oops." I grinned as I placed the last few ornaments on the tree. Last of all was the angel. "Would you like to do the honors?" I asked holding the delicate tree topper.

"Are you sure?" he asked glancing at the angel I was holding in my hands. I nodded and he took it very carefully and levitated it up to the top setting it down very gently. As soon as the Angel was resting in its place it lit up. I grinned and glanced at Draco who was staring at it in wonder. I took out my wand and extinguished all the lights except for those on the tree.

Draco hugged me tightly as we gazed upon our creation. I rested my head against his chest and sighed contentedly, "Merry Christmas Draco." I murmured.

Draco glanced down at me and kissed the top of my head, "Merry Christmas Hermione."

**Sorry if it was a little boring. The next few chapters are mostly going to be fluff until the others get back from school. It will get a little bit more interesting =) I can promise you that. **

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply:**** hillbilly- Thanks! =) I'm glad you liked it. I'm no bro thought. =) haha that rymed. I'm a girl. Thanks for your review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 26**

**Draco **

The next few days passed relatively uneventfuly. I spent more time with Hermione, and we got to know each other better than ever before. But I knew she was still hiding something. When she thought I wasn't looking she would let her smile fade, and the haunted guilty look would become more prominent in her eyes. I asked her about it once, and she had feigned a puzzled look and for the rest of the day pretended to be extra happy. I was beginning to see behind her mask though and I knew it was bothering her even more so this close to Christmas.

I couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding. What could the third member of the Golden Trio, top of our class, Hermione Granger have done that was so bad she didn't sleep well at night?

I heard movement from upstairs, and a few moments later Hermione came down yawning. "Good morning Draco." She said glancing at me. She did a double take, and blushed before looking away quickly.

"I guess you like what you see." I smirked.

"Oh, go put a shirt on!" her blush became deeper as she tried to fix her breakfast.

I kept the smirk on my face as I came up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist, and pulling her close to me. "I thought you would like the view." I joked as she squealed for me to let her go. "No, I'm good. You're keeping my upper body warm."

"Draco!" she said appalled as she managed to wriggle herself around to where she was facing me. When I didn't move she hit me on the chest, "Let me go!" I gave her a cheeky grin and gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek. She squealed again, and I ran off to my room before she could catch me. "I'm going to get you!" she yelled, "Just you wait!"

"Good luck!" I called back down, and heard her sigh in frustration. I chuckled to myself as I put on a t-shirt and Muggle jeans. They were quite comfortable, and I enjoyed the look on my father's face when I first brought them home.

I was going into Hogsmeade today to try and find a Christmas gift for Hermione. It had to be something special, but I had no idea what.

I left for the wizard village when Hermione had gone up to her room to get ready for the day. I spent the first hour or two, window shopping, but after that it began to get much colder so I ventured into a store that I thought looked promising. To my disappointment, it wasn't all that promising. I had exited yet another store when I realized that it was going to be much harder than I had originally thought. But I had to find one quickly because Christmas was only a couple very short days away, and it was nearly time for lunch up at the castle, and I knew Hermione would be looking for me.

I sighed before entering another jewelry shop. Hopefully this would be the one I would find her present in. I still had no idea what I was looking for though, which was a slight problem. I was more of an 'I'll know it when I see it' kind of person, and then I saw it, the perfect gift for Hermione.

"I'll take it." I said pointing to what I wanted in the glass case.

The manager nodded his approval, "Very nice choice sir. May I ask whom it is for?"

I smiled, "My girlfriend."

The manager nodded again, and wrapped up what I'd bought before handing it too me. "That will be six galleons sir." I nodded and counted out the money from my pocket. "Thank you sir and Merry Christmas!"

Once back inside the castle I hid Hermione's present in my room, and went to join her on the gold couch upon which she was reading. She looked up surprised then went back to her book. I pulled out mine as well, and began to read.

We had decided to eat in our room that night, and when we were done Hermione sat back down on the couch except she scooted to the far corner, and let me lay my head her lap. I smiled as she played with my hair, only stopping for a quick second to turn the page before resuming running her hands through it. I sighed contentedly, and opted to stay up reading for a while longer while she went to bed. Hermione kissed my cheek, and told me goodnight before heading up the stairs.

A few hours later I began to feel tired, and convinced myself that it was probably a good time to go to bed before I fell asleep on the couch. I climbed the stairs quietly, and stopped before Hermione's door to check she was still asleep.

I heard her murmur something, and move around before becoming quiet. She said something again, and I strained my ears to hear her. "I'm sorry!" I made out then more murmuring. "Please! It was all my fault." Then I heard her choke on a sob.

I opened her door to make sure that was exactly what I had heard, and stopped short when I saw the anguished look upon her sleeping face. "Hermione," I whispered shaking her lightly to wake her, "Hermione."

"I'm sorry!" she said louder then she jerked awake. "Draco?" she croaked.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned, when she didn't answer I tried again, "Nightmare?" Hermione nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" she shook her head, and turned away from me. "Alright then, call me if you need anything. Goodnight Hermione." I kissed her on the forehead, and made to leave.

"Stay." She whispered. The moon was reflecting in her eyes, and I saw fear there. I lifted up the covers and slid in next to her wrapping my arms around her waist. She stayed quiet for so long that I thought she had fallen asleep then she began her story. "It all started the summer before when we were supposed to be in our seventh year. I knew Voldemort was going to come after Harry, Ron, and I, and I had wanted to protect my parents. So I erased their memories…"

As she continued on with her story I used Occlumency to delve into her mind and see it first hand. I know it was wrong, but I had to know. I had to make sure she was telling me the truth.

_The first emotion that hit me was sadness so deep that I felt it even inside the core of my own emotions. I watched as she sighed, and put what looked to be the last of all her belongings inside a box then she shrunk it, and the one next to it before placing it in her beaded bag. One had all of her personal things, and the other was full of pictures and things her parents had kept over the years. Hermione then took one last look around her room before pulling out her wand and transfiguring it into a guest room. _

_She closed the door quietly behind her and crossed the hall into her father's study. "Hey Daddy," she said coming up behind him. Her father could sense something was bothering her and he opened his arms and motioned for her to come sit in his lap like she was a little girl. _

"_What's wrong Hermione?" he asked gently._

"_Nothing Daddy, I just wanted to tell you that I love." She whispered as she hugged him._

"_I love you too punkin." He replied surprised. "Why this sudden show of affection?" he joked._

"_Promise me you won't forget that." she said ignoring his question. Hermione looked positively stricken as she watched his reaction. _

_Her father's eyes softened, "Of course Hermione. How could I ever?" _

_Hermione stood and kissed her father on the cheek, and as he turned around she whispered, "Obliviate." A tear slipped down her cheek as her father slumped down unconscious. When he awakened he would never know he had ever had a daughter._

_Hermione shut the door quietly and descended the stairs to find her mother. Jean Granger was standing in the kitchen fixing dinner when her daughter came in. She noticed immediately that something was wrong, and wrapped Hermione in a hug. _

"_I love you Mum." She sobbed squeezing her mother tightly._

"_And I, you, tell me what's wrong Hermione."_

"_It's nothing you can fix." She sniffed, "I'm so sorry. I love you so much."_

"_What ever are you sorry for? Come now Hermione, whatever you did can't be that bad."_

"_But it is! Promise me that you'll always love me." _

_Jean held her daughter at arms length wiping a tear away with her thumb. "I promise that I will always love you, no matter what."_

"_Obliviate." She sobbed. Hermione caught her mother, and sat her down at their kitchen table. "I'm sorry." She whispered again before kissing her mother on her cheek and Apparating to the Burrow._

The memory ended, and I saw a tear slip down Hermione's cheek. "They thought they were the Wilkins, and that their life's ambition was to move to Australia. So they did. I went there this summer to change back their memories. Only I couldn't. I had managed to find the town they were living in, and I…"

_I delved back into her mind, and watched as a slight older Hermione followed her mother into a supermarket. She finally managed to step into an isle alone with her to try and quickly modify her memory back to normal. Only they weren't alone. _

_There was a baby girl sitting in the basket drumming her feet happily against the cart. Hermione was so taken aback that she stumbled into the cart. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed._

"_Oh no, it's fine dear. No harm done." Her mother replied._

_The baby girl looked at her curiously so Hermione commented, "Oh what a beautiful baby girl! Is she yours?" _

_Her mother smiled fondly looking at the baby, "Yes she is."_

"_How old is she?"_

"_About three months, her name is Hermione." _That wasn't supposed to happen!_ She thought._ There must be a mistake!

"_That's a beautiful name," Hermione swallowed painfully as she studied the baby girl more. She noticed very few differences between the baby now, and the pictures she had packed away in a box barely over a year ago. The biggest difference was her eyes. Instead of having her fathers brown eyes she had her mother's blue. _

"_I'd always wanted to have a little girl named Hermione." Her mother said softly, "What's you're name dear?"_

_Hermione paused before answering, "Jean, Jean Granger."_

"_Well it was very nice meeting you, Jean Granger."_

"_And you." _

_Hermione's mother moved on to the next aisle, and Hermione walked quickly out of the store with tears streaming down her face, before Apparating home._

"I failed," she choked out as I came back to reality. "They weren't supposed to have kids! They weren't supposed to want any! I couldn't bring their memories back even if I wanted to after that. How would I explain them having two daughters named Hermione? It wasn't supposed to happen that way. But I failed. It's my entire fault."

"Shh," I soothed her rubbing calming circles on her back. "It wasn't your fault. Anyone could have messed up on that spell. It's extremely hard to get right, and you were only straight out of your sixth year at Hogwarts. You did what was best for them."

"I shouldn't have failed!" she sobbed hitting the mattress before rolling over and crying into my chest. "I'm Hermione Granger! Everyone expects so much more from me. They expected me to get it right!"

"They're safe, and that's all you could have ever asked for. I can't say the same for my parents. And yours are happy. That's all that matters now." I felt her nod, as more tears slipped down her cheeks, soaking my shirt.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "It's just that I haven't told anyone about it. You're the first person to know what happened. I feel so stupid, I'm sorry. Your shirt is probably ruined now."

"It's nothing a quick cleaning spell can't fix. Now get some sleep. I promise I won't leave you tonight." I pulled her closer to me, and felt her relax against my body.

"Thank you Draco." She whispered, and a few moments later Hermione Granger was asleep in my arms.

**It was hard writting this last part of the chapter. But I liked how Draco comforted her =) Please tell me what you think!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had major writers block and a few other things going on. You can blame the long absence on Draco and Hermione. They had gone on strike because they hadn't kissed yet. I fixed the problem…**

**Chapter 27 **

**Hermione **

The next morning I awoke with my face buried in a shirt that was covering a warm body. I snuggled closer, and breathed in his intoxicating scent. I felt the strong arm that surrounded my waist pull me closer, and the person it was attached to sighed deeply. I lifted my head and saw a pair of silver orbs watching me, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. I smiled lightly as I began to remember my nightmare from the night before, and what I had told him.

"Good morning Hermione, how are you feeling?" Draco asked.

I thought for a moment before answering. "Better," I decided, "Much better. Thank you for listening." I felt a blush creep slowly up my cheeks. Draco grinned and brushed a strand of hair out of my face, and my blush deepened.

"Come on then. Let's go get something to eat." I allowed Draco to pull me out of bed along with him, and into the cold air that surrounded my warm covers. For the first time in a while I was actually self-conscious about what I was wearing. I had on an old soccer tournament t-shirt my dad had given me when I was a little girl, and my blue plaid pajama bottoms. My hair was a bushy mess as well. I blushed when I saw Draco's eyes roam over me. He smirked, "I think I prefer you in this rather than your school clothes." My blush deepened, and I quickly pushed past him to head down the stairs, hearing him chuckle lightly behind me.

"What should we do today?" I asked avoiding his eyes as I searched the cabinets for something suitable to eat.

I heard Draco shrug, "I'm not going to do anything until I get you to meet my eyes," he quipped. Again I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I finally met his gaze. He had a large smirk on his face, and his eyebrows were so far raised that the disappeared underneath his hair. Although I would never admit this, I was quite glad that Draco had stopped gelling his hair back. There was no need for his ego to get any larger than it already was. He chuckled, "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"No, I suppose not." I grinned; after all I wasn't the only one still in my pajamas. Although I thought his looked much better than my own. He was wearing a white t-shirt that tightened around his muscles, and his pajama bottoms were a solid color of green. As I studied him he started to scramble some eggs and toast some bread.

"I know you're watching me, Granger." Draco said as I watched him from my seat at the counter.

I knew he was messing with me so I replied playfully, "Of course Malfoy, I'm just watching you to make sure you don't slip any poison into my food." Even with his back turned I could tell he was smirking.

"So I take it that if I poison your food you won't go on a walk with me?"

"Correct. I'll go with you if you promise to not poison my food."

"I'll have to think about that. It's a tough choice," Draco paused, "Alright, I promise not to poison your food." He grinned as he placed some scrambled eggs in front of me.

I quickly finished eating, and we both went to change into warmer clothes. I slipped on my favorite jeans and a sweater before grabbing my cloak and scarf. When I finally came down the stairs I saw Draco already waiting for me. He also had on jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt, and his cloak, but instead of a red and gold scarf his was green and silver.

We left the dorm walking closely beside each other, and exited the castle. As we came onto the grounds Draco took his hand and laced his fingers in between mine. I smiled up at him as the smirk on his face gradually formed a grin. We walked in silence for a moment longer until I let go of his hand, cupping my own, and scooped up some of the powdery snow in them. Then I threw them up in the air letting it fall silently over us. He chuckled at my flushed face, the cold had turned my cheeks pink.

I grinned at him as I scooped up another handful and shoved it artfully down the back of his shirt. "Oh you're going to get it now." He said as I ran off ahead of him. I turned back once and saw a mischievous glint in his eyes as he took a handful of snow. Shrieking, I turned around to continue running. Suddenly I felt something cold and wet hit my back, and I turned to see a smug looking Slytherin.

Instantly I made another snowball to retaliate, just as he was doing the same thing. We ran around the school grounds chasing each other with our weapons of cold wetness. Quite suddenly I felt his breath at the back of my neck and he grabbed me around the waist spinning me around. I squealed as I felt him shove his snowball down the back of my cloak.

"Put me down!" I yelled laughing.

"Never," he replied taking a step forward onto uneven ground. Draco lost his balance, and we both fell to the ground rolling for a moment until we stopped. I found Draco lying on top of me, his face pink from the cold and exertion. His silver eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight, and I found my heart racing wildly as I lost my self in his eyes.

Very slowly Draco began to lower his head almost as if he was waiting for me to turn away, but I wanted this to happen. I was ready. When he was mere inches from my face I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine. The moment I felt something warm touch my lips I was lost to the world. My mind had gone blank, and all I knew was Draco's lips moving with mine. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He consented while tangling his hands in my hair, and I felt a deep moan surface from inside of him. Draco's head tilted slightly so he could deepen his kiss, and I felt myself shudder in delight. He smiled against my lips, and touched them with the tip of his tongue. I gasped. This was unlike any kiss I had ever had before.

Slowly we pulled apart, both of us breathing hard. Draco smiled, and it was as if there was nothing wrong in the world. He was happy, and so was I. Draco rolled off of me, and held his hand out to help me up. I took it, and he pulled me into him. I laughed at the grin on his face, but it never faded and he swooped down for another quick kiss.

"I finally get to do that whenever I want." He said grinning cheekily.

"Only if I consent to it," I retorted smirking. Draco, taking that as a challenge, took my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. We broke apart a moment later, "Ok," I said trying to catch my breath, "I consent."

Draco smirked and took my hand in his as we made our way back inside the warm castle.

Hours later we were sitting at the single long table with the few professors and students who had decided to stay over the holiday for the Christmas Eve dinner. I sat next to Draco, and he held my hand under the table much to the chagrin of Professor McGonagall who gave us a knowing look. I smiled back at her and enjoyed the meal.

Once we were back in the common room I ran upstairs to get the presents I had wrapped and I placed them under the tree. I knew that the next morning all but one of the presents I had gotten for my friends would be gone, and replaced by others. The same with the few Draco had brought down.

We sat, curled up on one of the couches near the fire, me resting my head on his chest and him with one arm slung over the top of the couch and the other protectively around my waist. "Tell me a story." I whispered as we stared at the fire.

"What kind of story?" he asked quietly.

"Whatever story you can think of," I sighed snuggling closer to him.

Draco was quiet for a moment as he thought, racking his brain for a suitable one to tell, "Let's see, once upon a time there was a beautiful lioness. She had no idea, but she was the most sought after in all the land. She had a kind heart, and was always willing to help others even when she was the one hurting the most." Draco paused and I watched him intently.

"But there was also a lowly snake, which had once been a lion. He had been changed into a snake as a young cub and never been allowed to turn back. The snake would sneer at anyone who came near him because he thought he was better, but he was only deluding himself. One day the lioness decided to take a stroll in the forest. She was walking alone minding her own business when she stumbled upon the snake's home.

"He yelled at her to get out, and called her nasty names that had her in tears as she left. The next day the lioness walked by the snake's home, and was yet again called the same horrible names. This happened nearly every time the lioness walked by the snake's home until she began avoiding the path that lead by his home.

"It wasn't until many seasons later that she ventured along the path that neared the snake's home. She walked slowly by the place he normally saw her, and was surprised when he didn't come out. The lioness had never thought to check the snakes home to see if he was there, for if she did she would have found him lying on his floor slowly dying. The magic that had turned him into a snake was killing him.

"The next day the lioness took her same path, but stopped and listened at the entrance of the snake's home instead of going on her way. She heard a low moan coming from inside, and without a second thought she entered to see what was wrong. As soon as she laid eyes on him her heart went out to him. He was moaning in pain on the floor of his home. Suddenly he opened his eyes and saw the lioness looking at him with compassion. The lioness quickly took pity on him, and began to make him as comfortable as she could before leaving.

"She came back day after day to try and ease some of the snake's pain. Gradually, the lioness began to harbor feelings for the snake, and the snake for her. So on the day the lioness came back to find the snake still, she felt her heart break. The snake had become on of her closest friends and she realized as she saw him lying there as still and cold as a statue that she had begun to love him.

"As soon as she had realized this small golden lights began to land on the snakes body transforming him into the lion he should have grown up to be. Because the day the lioness had decided to befriend the lowly snake was the day she had begun to save his life. You saved my life Hermione." Draco finished gazing into my eyes. I felt my heart swell.

"Really?" I asked softly.

Draco nodded, "Really."

I smiled slightly, and pushed myself up so that my eyes were level with his. "I think the snake also saved the lioness from herself." I saw the surprise in Draco's eyes, and I leaned in to kiss him on the lips before pulling back slowly. "Thank you Draco, for saving me from myself."

Draco grinned, "If I say thank you as well do I get another kiss?"

I rolled my eyes, "Way to ruin the moment," and kissed him anyways.

**Again I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I had majoy writers block. I knew exactly what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but it wouldn't let me get there! Haha next chapter is Christmas, and then after that another chapter or two before the other student's come back. Do you know how weird it feels to be writing about Christmas in April? Haha probably not. I'm still really sorry for not updating, but hopefully this chapter made up for it a little. I'll try to get another one out soon. Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Honestly if I owned Harry Potter do you really think Hermine would have ended up with Ron? Sorry it's a day late, but I did make it slightly longer than most of my chapters of late. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 28**

**Hermione**

"Hermione!" A low voice shouted, "Hermione, wake up!" I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Draco sitting on the edge of my bed grinning at me.

"What?" I snapped irritated. This didn't seem to faze him though.

"It's Christmas morning." He told me as if I hadn't realized what day it was. My eyes closed and I stifled another groan. "Come on then. You've practically slept the whole day away."

At this I became slightly more awake, "What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Oh about seven thirty." I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Draco, I'm going to have to Avada you." I told him sweetly as I pulled a pillow over my face.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. I'm just kidding. It's actually eight." Draco said grinning cheekily as he pulled the pillow off my face. I shot him a glare as the sunlight hit my face.

"I'll have you know that I make it a point to sleep late on Christmas morning. I'm making up for all the years I woke up at four."

Draco chuckled, "Well I don't. I have presents to unwrap, and I thought I would be considerate and wait for you. That is until it became late."

"You call this late? You rarely get up before eight on a normal school day let alone on holidays. And another thing you actually thought waking me up by yelling at me would be considerate?"

Draco smirked, "Well not exactly." He leaned in until he was just inches from my face, "I thought this would be much better."

I smiled against his lips, "I guess I can forgive you… this time." Draco smirked again as he pulled away. Suddenly I sat up, and slid out of bed. Draco gave me a strange look as I stood in the doorway. "What are you waiting for? I thought you had presents to open," I smirked.

"Exactly! That's the spirit!" he said enthusiastically as he walked out of the door behind me. Let it be known that Draco Malfoy is hardly ever enthusiastic about anything, especially now. Obviously the thought of presents was enough for him.

I smirked as we headed over to the tree by the fire place, and was surprised to see him hesitate before glancing over at his pile of presents. When he finally did grab one I did the same. I smiled as I opened it to find one of my favorite Muggle books from Harry, and the second one I opened was my other favorite Muggle book from Ron. I knew without a doubt that Harry had gotten both books for me because Ron was totally clueless. My other findings were of course a Weasley sweater, more items yet to be tested for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from the twins, a couple books from Bill and Charlie, a sweet picture drawn by Teddy, a new sketch book, and colored pencils from the committee girls, and of course something slightly more girly from Ginny. She had made me a tunic-like red shirt that I could tell flowed to about mid-thigh, and a pair of dark skinny jeans. A note was attached to it saying…

_For your first date, I'm not as stupid as you think ;) Merry Christmas!_

_~Ginny_

I laughed, and glanced over at Draco who was smiling sadly. He already had all of his presents unwrapped, and spread out before him. All except one. "I'll be right back." I told him rising from the floor and slipping up the stairs towards my room. Finally after digging through the pile of books under my bed I found it. Draco's present was wrapped in shinny red paper, and as the charms on my bracelet rested against it you could hear a tap of something hard. "Merry Christmas, Draco," I said as I sat down beside him. He grinned at me as he took the present from my hands.

As he opened it I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my lips. Once the paper slipped off I could no longer suppress my laughter and I let out a small chuckle at the look on his face. "You got me _Twilight_?" He asked horrified. I laughed harder as he shot me a glare that had little venom in it.

"Of course not." I snickered as my laughter died down, "I just wanted to see your reaction." I took out my wand and mutter a few quick words that took the charm off of the broom servicing kit that I had gotten him. We both became quiet as he examined it thoughtfully. "I honestly didn't know what to get you, and I know how much your broom means to you so I thought you could use this." I told him biting my lip as my cheeks grew pink.

He looked up and grinned at me, "It's perfect. Thank you Hermione." He kissed me on the cheek, "No I believe it's time for your present." Draco stood, and opened a cupboard in the kitchenette. I gave him a quizzical look and he smirked, "Had to make sure it would be someplace where you would never find it." I rolled my eyes at him as he sat down beside me again placing the small box in my hands.

I tore off the green wrapping paper, not missing the irony of the color as I was sure he didn't with my gift, and opened the small jewelry box. A gasp escaped my lips at as I carefully fingered the small silver dragon charm in the box. It had so much detail that it almost seemed alive. Where the eyes were I saw a pair of rubies that almost seemed to stare into my soul. "It's beautiful," I breathed.

"I'm glad you like it." He said just as quietly, "I wanted to get you something memorable, something that you could always keep with you." Slowly Draco took the charm from my hands, and attached it to my bracelet with a few words to make sure it would never fall off.

"Thank you." I said sincerely as I looked deeply into his silver eyes. Very slowly he leaned forward, and cupped my face in his hands. I closed my eyes, and just as I was about to feel the warmth of his lips on mine an annoying tapping sound started coming from one of the windows.

I opened my eyes the mood now ruined, and to my utter annoyance I saw Pig tapping wildly at the window. Draco rolled his eyes and motioned for me to let the little owl in. Sighing I rose from my comfortable spot on the floor by the warm fire next to Draco, and let Pig in. He hooted his thanks and went to perch himself on the mantle above the fireplace. I took the letter tied to his leg, and instantly recognized Ginny's and writing.

_Hermione! Why haven't you written yet? You were supposed to be sending updates on you and you-know-who. _I groaned at her reference to Draco. Her attempt to be funny was considerably less than what she probably hoped for. _If you two haven't gotten together by now I'm going to have to come back early. I hope you liked my present. I thought yours was nice, but seriously? A guide on how to not meddle in other peoples business? Please Hermione, you know very well that I do not meddle. Everyone else thought it was funny though, why I have no idea. Anyways hope your enjoying your time alone with you-know-who. Make sure to tell all about your dirty deeds! _I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks._ Oh and here are Harry and Ron. They wanted to say something to you as well. Don't worry they can't read any of this._

_~Ginny_

The handwriting changed to the messy scrawl of Harry.

_Hi Hermione!_

_Hope your holidays are going well. Thanks for the present. It really means a lot to me. Well here's Ron. Don't forget to write back!_

_~Harry_

The handwriting changed again, and Ron was now writing.

_Hey Hermione,_

_Hope you're well. Sorry you have to spend the holidays with Malfoy. The offer still stands. It's not too late to come we've got at least another week. Anyways thanks for the present. If you don't come we'll be back a couple days early._

_~Ron_

I could still feel the blush on my cheeks as I set the letter down, trying to hide it from Draco.

"What did it say?" He asked still trying to get a good look at it.

I cleared my throat before answering, "Oh, nothing important. Just that they're probably going to come back a couple days early, and stuff like that." I could still feel the blush on my face as I moved the letter farther away from him.

"So it wouldn't be too big of a deal if I read it?" He said leaning over me to reach the letter. I held it away from him while trying to scramble in the other direction. Sadly his arms were much longer than mine, and he snatched the letter from my hands. I shrieked as he stood and ran to the other side of the room while beginning to read the letter out loud, "'Hermione! Why haven't you written yet? You were supposed to be sending me updates on you and you-know-who.'" He read in a falsetto voice before pausing, "So it's you-know-who now is it? Very funny Hermione, I'm glad you think so highly of me."

My eyes widened in horror as he read on while pushing me away, "'Anyways hope you are enjoying your alone time with you-know-who.'" I finally managed to snatch the letter from his hands before he read on.

"Again with the you-know-who reference and I would certainly hope you were enjoying your time with me. It's not like there are thousands of other girls who would kill just to be in my presence."

I shot him a look, "Glad you think so highly of yourself."

He just shrugged as I tossed the letter in the fire and watched satisfactorily as it burned. That could have been really bad. "So which of our dirty deeds are you going to be informing Weaselette of?" Of course he would have read ahead. I chose not to answer him; instead I sat down with my new sketch book and pencils intent on drawing a picture of the tree and surrounding mess.

Draco had other plans though. "Ever been flying Hermione?" Draco asked straddling his chair, and resting his arms across the top.

"Not recently." I admitted looking down at my drawing. I hadn't been flying since the class we were forced to take in first year. "I can't." I told him looking up.

"You really can't fly?" Draco asked surprised. Looking away I shook my head embarrassed. I had always wanted to fly. I had always loved the feeling of the image of being free enough to soar above everything and everyone. Even as a little girl. There was just something about that freedom, but when we first had our lessons I became scared out of my mind. I couldn't do it. What if I fell? What if I failed? What if it wasn't what I'd always dreamed it would be?

Then he suddenly grinned, "Come on." He took my hand and dragged me out of our dorm and down to the Quidditch pitch, barely allowing time for both of us to change out of our pajamas. I had made sure to snag both our cloaks and my pair of sneakers before we had completely left the room. Once we got there he let go of my hand and ran into the Slytherin locker room, as I stood there shivering.

After a moment he came back holding his broom. "Oh, no. I don't think so." I said backing away from the vile thing in his hands. It took him a while but he finally convinced me to get on his broom. I was shaking when he got on in front of me and we hadn't even left the ground yet.

"I promise I won't let you fall." he said turning his head to face me. I gave him a look of trepidation, and he chuckled lightly. "Just hang on tight. I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

"Ok," I whispered. Draco started off slowly taking a couple of laps around the pitch. I had my arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and had my face pressed against his back. Then he began to get higher and we flew off the pitch and out towards the grounds.

"Look," he said. I shook my head, "Come on Hermione. It's beautiful." Eventually I opened my eyes, and turned to look at the grounds. He was right. They were beautiful, and I was still scared out of my mind.

"Can we go down now?" I pleaded burying my face in his back again.

"You really do hate flying don't you?" He asked quietly in wonder. I nodded into his back. "I'm going to help you get over your fear." He vowed suddenly. That caused me to look up at him. He must have felt my movement for he turned around and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. Honestly if you were going to fall off it would have happened already."

"It's not that I don't like flying." I admitted slowly, "It's that I hate heights."

"Heights? Well that's easy to fix then."

"Excuse me?" I snapped, my fear making me irrational. "There will be no fixing of the fear of heights ok? This is enough. I've already come with you on your crazy flying adventure, now can we please go back inside?" I pleaded.

Draco sat there for a moment longer, pouting. "Just a few more minutes, I promise you won't regret it."

I closed my eyes tightly before burring my in his back again, "Fine." I muttered and he let out a whoop before making the broom shoot through the air. Slowly, after a few minutes, I turned my head to look at my surroundings. It really was beautiful. The sky was a magnificent blue, and the snow on the ground sparkled in the suns light. We circled the castle a few times before Draco landed at the very top of what I assumed, although he had no way of knowing, was Gryffindor tower.

There was a little balcony there with railings to keep those who discovered it from falling off. Draco slid off the broom and then helped me down, wrapping his arms around my shaking body. "See, it wasn't that bad, and if we had gone down sooner you never would have gotten to see this." He turned us so that we were over looking the grounds. "I discovered this during my third year, and as far as I know the only way to get up here is on broom. It's where I come to think."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, content to just stand there in his warm embrace. I knew there was no way on Earth that I was going to go to the burrow, because I wouldn't have missed this for anything.

**Awww =) kinda sweet at the end. I pretty sure the next chapter everyone will come back. I love writing both of them by them selves but personally I can't wait to see Harry and Ron's reactions. Oh! And I just wanted to see something. I'm curious... are there any guys reading this story? I would love to know. My friend that is a guy and I made a bet. He said that if there was at least one guy I win and I get five bucks, but if he wins and he is the only guy who reads my story I owe him five bucks and he gets a special mention in my chapter. So if you could help me out it would be much appriciated. Lots of love!**

**~chocoyum4~ **

**Review Reply: ****somebody: Look! It's another chapter! Haha hope you liked it =) Thanks so much for your review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 29**

**Hermione**

Draco and I had decided to stay in today as it was the day all the students would be returning to Hogwarts. We hadn't really talked about how we would tell everyone, and to be honest, I was extremely nervous. I knew Ginny would be ecstatic. She had been betting we would get together ever since she found out he was Head Boy with me. Harry and Ron on the other hand would be furious. They didn't know anything about how he changed or what he was going through. I didn't even know all the morbid details of it yet. I figured he would tell me when he was ready.

As I sketched I watched the blond man in front of me. I knew he had gotten a letter this morning, and after reading it he had drawn into himself. My heart went out to him as I tried studied his eyes to get the right shape and emotion. He was hurting, and I didn't know how to fix it.

Draco looked up from the book he was reading and smirked at me. "You've been staring at me for the last five minutes. Either there is something on my face or you've finally realized how irresistible I am."

I shot him a playful glare as a blush crept its way on my cheeks, and went back to shading in his eyes. He really was a good subject to draw. He was so still and silent, and when he was hiding behind a book all of his emotions played out on his face. I continued shading areas here and there on his face until I felt a presence behind me, and a shadow fell on the page. Quickly, I hid it before turning to face the intruder. "Not going to let me see," he asked pouting. I shook my head and grinned at him. "I think I should be able to take a look considering it is me you were drawing."

"Nope, sorry. If you're good I might let you see it when it's finished." I told him grinning cheekily as I slid my sketchbook between the cushions of the couch.

"Only if I'm good?" Draco's eyes suddenly had a rebellious gleam to them as he slowly leaned over the couch. "What about if I'm bad hmm?" I grinned as I reached up to meet his lips, but before he kissed me Draco grabbed my book from between the cushions and kissed me swiftly before running out of my reach.

"That was mean!" I called as he ran up the stairs towards our rooms.

"Not mean," he called back, "Just sneaky!"

Draco held my book above his head out my reach. I glared at him, and wished now that it actually had some effect. As Draco held me back he flipped slowly through my sketches until he found the one I had been working on earlier. We both froze as the light hit my picture just right making it glow. In the drawing Draco was laughing at something in the distance. His face was alight with joy, and he had a genuine smile resting on his face as if he had rarely taken it off. I had finally managed to get the right look in his eyes, and to me at least they were the most stunning part of the entire drawing. This was different from all the other pictures I had drawn of him, this was the only one I had of him smiling.

Draco blinked, shattering the illusion we had been trapped in. "Is that me?" He asked in an awed voice.

"Yeah," I said slightly embarrassed.

"Why is this one so different from all the others?"

"Because in this one I drew you with a smile, and to be honest it's probably the best drawing I've ever done."

"Why me though?"

"I like drawing you. You're so still and quiet and when ever I catch you reading you let your guard slip so all your emotions are written in your eyes."

Draco let his arm fall, and my sketchbook rested against his leg as we stood there only a few inches from each other. This time as I looked into Draco's eyes they were completely honest, and unguarded. I had only seen them like that twice before and still they rendered me breathless. Draco leaned down slowly, and I stretched my arms so that they wound tightly around his neck. He dropped my sketchbook so that he could pull me closer to himself, and as his lips touched mine hungrily someone knocked on the door.

Draco rested his forehead on mine and sighed. I had to admit I was frustrated as well. The person behind the door who was knocking loudly again had really bad timing. I detached myself from Draco's arms and went to answer the door. To my surprise I found Ginny standing before me with her arms crossed, and her foot tapping angrily. I moved aside so that she could come in just as Draco was coming back down the stairs. He groaned when he saw who had entered.

"Well hello to you too ferret boy." She said glaring at him before turning her frosty gaze back at me. "You didn't send one letter! Not a single letter! We thought he had killed you!" She gestured to Draco who let out an indignant 'Hey!' "I'm sure you were busy," she said taking a quick glance at Draco before turning back to me, "but you could have spared five minutes to write your best friends. All we needed as a simple 'Hello. I'm fine, still alive!' but did we get that? I don't think so."

"Ginny, are you done yet?" I asked slightly amused at her rant. She nodded and sat down on the silver couch across from the one I had recently graced with my presence. "I'm sorry I forgot to write you guys back. I really am, but I've been a bit distracted lately."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock and understanding as Draco sat down beside me wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Oh! So…"

"Not like that!" I screeched as she raised her eyebrows suggestively. The red head rolled her eyes.

"Not that I would mind." Draco whispered in my ear, and I felt a blush appear on my cheeks as I hit him hard on his shoulder.

Ginny thankfully ignored this, "Do Harry and Ron know yet?"

"Not yet. I was planning on telling them during charms on Monday so that we won't be able to talk much during class, either that or tomorrow sometime."

"When did this happen?" She asked suddenly as her train of thought vanished.

Draco shrugged and answered, "Over the break."

"Like, when over the break?" She was getting antsier by the second.

Draco glanced at me before replying, "The day after everyone left.

"Yes! Ha! Stick that in your juice box and suck it Blaise Zabini!" Ginny yelled standing triumphantly in front of us.

I pursed my lips, as another knock sounded at the door. Draco stood, and before answering it glanced back at me. I gave him a smile, and shot Ginny a look that said if she let anything slip she was going to be harmed. The second the door opened Blaise sauntered in, "I believe you owe me some money." He said upon seeing Ginny.

Ginny smirked, "I believe you are mistaken." Blaise's confidant smirk fell from his face as he glanced from his best friend to me and back again.

"No way," he said shaking his head.

"Yes way! Now pay up Zabini, I'm meeting Harry in twenty minutes." The red head replied holding out her hand. Draco came over to stand by me as we watched them interact.

"I'm not paying anything until I see some proof."

"Hold on a second!" Draco butted in before Ginny could reply, "You two bet on us?"

Ginny licked her lips and suddenly found the floor very interesting. Blaise tried to look anywhere but at Draco and myself. "Ginny," I said, "please tell me you didn't bet on us getting together over the break."

"Well…" she trailed off making it obvious that they had bet on us.

"I still need proof that their together before I pay you anything Red." Ginny rolled her eyes, and turned to me.

"Kiss him Hermione." She said gesturing to Draco.

"Excuse me?" I asked caught off guard.

"Go on then. Kiss him. It will show Zabini here that you two are really going out. Besides I'm betting it won't be your first anyways."

I could feel my face heat up as I looked questioningly at Draco. He shrugged his shoulders, and I walked over to kiss him swiftly on the cheek. Blaise grinned and Ginny had her arms crossed again. "Oh! You're doing this out of spite aren't you?" She asked as I grinned cheekily at her.

"I knew it, told you Red. He's waiting on his mystery girl."

"Actually, about that Blaise…" Draco trailed off.

"You found her didn't you?" The Italian said sullenly, "And it's her isn't it?" Draco nodded and Blaise sighed, digging in his pockets for the money he owed Ginny. "Last time I ever make a bet against a woman." He muttered under his breath, and I couldn't suppress a grin, "Something funny Granger?"

I shook my head smirking, "Nope, nothing at all."

The dark skinned boy rolled his eyes as he handed the money to Ginny who grinned, wishing us luck telling Harry and Ron, and walking out the door.

"So was there a specific reason that you came barging in here Blaise, or did you miss me so much that you just couldn't resist my presence." Draco drawled as he sat down on the gold couch, pulling me down beside him.

"I actually did have a reason. You know the trial with your father?" Draco's face became hard and he stiffened beside me.

"What about it?"

"Well apparently my mother got a letter from the ministry asking her to testify at the case. I'm not sure if it's going to be for him or against him. She told me that she's just going to be stating facts, and that was all."

Draco nodded, and became reserved as he thought. "Well, I'm not sure what good it will do. She was never really around him during one of his tirades."

Blaise shrugged, "True, but you never know. Hey I've got to go. I'm meeting Luna in a few minutes. I guess I'll see you guys at dinner." Draco nodded, and I waved goodbye as he sauntered back out the door.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Draco sighed as soon as Blaise left. I wrapped my arms around him, offering my warmth as a comfort, "It's starting to become more complicated than I ever imagined."

I rubbed soothing circles in his back, "It will all turn out the way it's supposed to, and you know I'll do anything to help." I felt his head nod in my shoulder, "Right now we need to worry about how we're going to hide you from Harry and Ron."

Draco's head came up, and he raised an eyebrow at me, "Hide me?"

I nodded, "Especially if they catch me doing this." I placed a kiss on his lips, and as I tried to pull away Draco's hand came up to cup my face and hold me there. I smiled into the kiss, and pulled away slowly. "I should probably break the news to them now so that they have a couple days to get over it before they have to interact with you."

Draco sighed as I got up off the couch, "Fine. If you must." I grinned and kissed him on the cheek as I left our dorm.

**So I was slightly disappointed when I only got one review for the last chapter. But I think that's because FanFiction was messing up. Oh well... Oh! Before I forget I managed to get another week on the bet so if you wouldn't mind telling me if you are a girl or guy I would really apreciate it =) You'd be my hero for like ever! **

**~chocoyum4~**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Harry Potter. Surprise! =) Happy Thursday! I was in an insainely good mood so I decided to update a bit early. =) Not that you mind haha. So enjoy and if you're off tomorrow and Monday have an amazing Easter weekend. Oh, and by the way... I lost the bet =P So all the girls who told me you were girls thank you! And if you are a guy and you are reading this, I hope you are happy. I am now five dollars shorter, and Ireally wanted a chicken biscuit today too. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 30**

**Hermione**

As I walked through the corridors to the Gryffindor common room, I began to seriously question my motives. They would obviously be furious, but what would they do to Draco and me once I broke the news to them? I shuddered as I thought of their reactions, and decided to think of how I would do it instead.

I continued doing this until I said the password to open up the portrait to the common room. Instantly I felt at home. The Gryffindor common room was warm, welcoming, and familiar. I glanced towards the fire, and the couch that the three of us normally occupied to see both Harry and Ron sitting there discussing something, what I couldn't tell. Another flash of red hair caught my eye as well, and I noticed Ginny coming down from the stairs that led to the girls dormitories. She saw me, and raised her eyebrows nodding slightly in Harry's direction. I nodded, and she slipped back up the stairs before Harry could notice her.

Making a mental note to thank her later, I made my way through the clumps of students to where my best friends were sitting. The second they noticed I was headed their way big grins consumed their faces. Grinning back, I greeted them, and sat down in between the two making them scoot over to make room for me.

"Hey Hermione! How was your holiday?" Harry asked.

"Oh it was wonderful. I did miss you all though." I smiled, "How was yours?"

"It was great." Ron said as he nonchalantly stretched his arm along the top of the couch.

"Yeah, it was awesome. Did you get our presents? And how come you never wrote back huh? We thought you might have died or something." Harry quipped.

"Yeah, I did get your presents. They were great! Thank you!" I paused for a moment becoming nervous, "I'm sorry I never wrote back, but I figured this was way too important to write in a letter." My hand automatically went to my charm bracelet and I began rubbing the dragon charm as I had been prone to start doing when I was nervous or scared. Harry and Ron gave me quizzical looks so I continued, "I've found someone." Ron's arm slipped off the top of the couch and into his lap, while Harry prompted me to go on.

"Do we know him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'd say that you do."

"Well what's his name?" Ron asked impatiently. I licked my lips and glanced between them. "He's a Slytherin isn't he?" Ron's mouth made a firm line as I nodded my head.

"Well, as long as he isn't Draco Malfoy I suppose we can tolerate him." Harry laughed nervously.

I swallowed unable to meet their eyes, "Well, actually…"

"Oh Hermione, please tell me this is some sort of sick joke. I mean really? Draco Malfoy?"

"It's not a joke, Harry. I'm going out with Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione, let's just pause and think about this for a moment ok? Draco Malfoy, the bane of our existence, ferret extraordinaire, git of the century, is your," Harry swallowed almost painfully, "boyfriend. What is wrong with that sentence?"

"He is not the bane of my existence, while he can still be a tad ferrety; he is no longer the git of the century, because he has changed. That's what's wrong with your sentence."

"He hasn't changed Hermione. He only wants you to think he has. There is obviously some sort of ulterior motive behind all of this."

I shook my head, "No Harry, he _has _changed. Have you ever stopped to think that for maybe one second he was hurting just as much as you were, and that he still is? He's let me in Harry. I'm learning what makes him tick. There is so much more to him than what we thought."

"Save me all that rubbish. Come on Hermione; please tell me you haven't forgotten every single insult, and sarcastic remark that he has shot at you. Tell me that you haven't forgotten every single time he's hurled the word Mudblood at you that your eyes water, and when you think that Ron and I aren't looking you let a tear fall! Tell me Hermione! Tell me how you know he's changed when I remember the last time you said anything about him to us you were absolutely livid!" Harry yelled his face becoming red.

"I haven't forgotten, and I never will." I said calmly, "He's seen behind my mask, and that's all I've ever asked anyone to do. It's more than I can say for you or Ron. When I push him away, he comes back. When I push you away, you stop asking the second I say I'm fine. He's good for me Harry, he makes me talk. He makes me see the world through someone else's eyes. I now know both sides of the story. He's smart, he's talented, and he cares. Not a single insult has come out of his mouth that has been directed towards me. I know he's changed because of what he's going though, because he trusts me above most of his friends. I know he will struggle, and it's going to be hard for him to totally let go of everything he's been taught, but you haven't seen what I've seen. He makes me feel complete."

"You're making it sound as if you're in love with him." Harry scoffed disgustedly.

"I very well may be, but it's too early to tell."

"And does his highness the Slytherin Prince return your affection?"

"I know he cares for me, as for how deep I'll be able to see over time."

"Do you even hear yourself! You sound like such a hypocrite! He's a Slytherin! He is the son of a Death Eater! He's Draco Malfoy! You are throwing away everything you've ever believed in!"

I stood angrily, "Maybe I've changed too. I knew you would be angry, but I didn't think you would go that low. I would be throwing away everything I believed in if I turned him away just because of things he couldn't have controlled! Don't preach to me about what I believe in Harry Potter, because I thought we believed in the same things. I know one thing that should be the same. We should both be holding everything Dumbledore wanted about house unity, and throwing away our prejudices, highly. Dumbledore would be proud of me. You, right now I think he'd be ashamed of."

Next I turned to Ron, who was so angry he couldn't even speak. His face was purple and his mouth was little more than a white line amidst his furious features. "Are you going to yell at me too? Go ahead and do it while I'm here. Let's knock out two birds with one stone."

"I have nothing to say to you Hermione." Ron said staring at me with a look of disgust.

"Fine, come talk to me when you both grow up. You know where my dorm is."

I turned to leave the now silent common room as I heard Harry yell from behind me, "Don't come crying to us when you give him your heart, and he watches, smirking as it shatters across the floor, because we _won't _be there to pick up the pieces! That I can promise you!"

I did not turn around to see Harry's red face still contorted with rage, or Ron's still purple, and unmoving. I did see a flash of red hair as Ginny came into the common room a look of shock written on her face.

I figured I would be an outcast among my housemates, but just as I was leaving through the portrait hole someone started clapping. Turning to face my fellow Gryffindors once more, I saw someone else join in, then another and another. Soon most of the common room was applauding me, and giving me encouraging smiles. I stared at them stupidly, blinking at the show of support, and house unity. My heart swelled with pride as finally they understood the lesson Dumbledore had been trying to teach them.

With one last glance around the common room I left feeling both lighter, and heavier than I wanted to. Those who had not clapped, and were looking at me with disgust, I knew came from long lines of Wizarding families. They would eventually follow I was sure, but the journey would be a long one. Harry and Ron would take even longer than those other though. I still could picture their livid faces, and disgusted looks.

I had known they would be angry, I just figured they would try and persuade me to change my mind. Not that, and turn against me. It was easy to walk out of there with my head held high, but now that my dorm was coming closer my feet shuffled tiredly, as I stopped before my dorm. As soon as the door swung open Draco was there his arms open and waiting.

I leaned into them, and let the tears I had been holding back slowly fall. "Harry called me a hypocrite, and Ron can't stand the sight of me now."

Draco stroked my hair soothingly, "Potter's the hypocrite, always talking about house unity and all that, Weasley I've never liked in the first place. Want me to beat them up for you?"

I shook my head as he led me to the couch, "No," I sniffed, "They'll come around eventually. It's just a shock I suppose."

"Hermione, if they were you're real friends they would have been upset yes, but they would have never questioned what you believe in."

We were silent for a moment, "Almost the entire common room clapped for me as I left. They finally got what Dumbledore was trying to teach them."

"I suppose the old kook was right about something, this whole house unity thing, while slightly annoying, I suppose isn't so bad."

I looked up at him with eyebrows raised halfheartedly, "Why do you say that? You were so against it before."

"Because before, I couldn't do this," Draco wiped a stray tear from my cheek before kissing me slowly. I sighed, Draco had changed. This was proof, right here. If he hadn't he wouldn't have been waiting for me once I opened the door, and he definitely wouldn't be kissing me.

**Sorry it's a little short, but I felt like it needed to stop there. I liked writing the scene with Harry and Ron. Most of the ones I've read normally have Ron blowing up, but I always imagined it being Harry who was the one shouting, and Ron at a loss for words. That's just me though. Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought.**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply:**** Laura- Thanks for telling me! =) I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for your review!**

**bookluver100- Yes I've seen the Lion King, and I will admit that I had to reread that three times before I understood the point haha. Isn't that sad? Thanks for pointing that out. I couldn't remember which one it was, and it took me forever just to find the place where it mentioned it so I could spell it right. I'll eventually go back and edit this so I'm glad you told me. I hope you liked the Harry and Ron scene. It's not the only one I promise so if that wasn't what you were looking for stay tuned. I hope you did like it though. Thanks so much for your review!**

**DeandraKez- Thanks! And I don't have your email so it's kind of hard to do that haha. I'll try and finish this up as soon as possible, but I've run out of chapters that I've written before had so it's all up to inspiration haha. Thanks so much for your review!**

**Danae- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your review!**

**P.S. all of you guys are awesome =)**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Harry Potter. Hello lovlies! =) Surprise again! I know this chapter is really short, but I was bored today, 'cause I didn't have school, and I love you guys! That and I probably won't be able to update until next saturday. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 31**

**Draco**

After calming Hermione down, it took me a while longer to convince her to come to dinner. I told her that not going would show the two brainless pricks that they had gotten to her, and that she should walk through the doors with her head held high. I also mentioned that I would carry her down there kicking and screaming if I had to. She didn't believe my threat, but complied and took my hand so we could go.

When we entered the Great Hall I walked Hermione over to her table while pretending to ignore the surprised stares and glares as I kissed her on the cheek. She blushed furiously, and I grinned cheekily at her before going to sit at my own table.

"Well, that was quite a show you put on." Blaise quipped as I sat down beside him.

"Yes Draco, it was." Pansy said from across from me, "Please tell me this is some game you're playing with the Mudblood or are you actually going out with her?"

I paused before putting the fork in my mouth, "Yes Pansy. I am going out with Hermione Granger."

Pansy nearly choked at my words. "What kind of joke is this? Come on be serious Draco."

I winked at Hermione before turning back to Pansy, "Not a joke, she's mine."

The raven haired girl snorted, "Can't wait to see how long this lasts."

"Probably for a while, you do know who she is, don't you?" Blaise smirked.

"Of course I know who she is. She's Mudblood, bookworm Granger."

I slammed my drink down on the table, but Blaise cut in before I could say anything. "That girl's the one he was searching for. You remember the Masquerade Ball?"

"You should have told us earlier that you were planning to screw the Mudblood. What's your father going to say?"

I slammed my drink down again, "Shut up Parkinson. I thought we were done with childish phrases. You remember that whole speech you gave us a while ago about last names and such? So I suggest you get over that, and scourge that word from your vocabulary."

Pansy sat there speechless, "Wow, you must really care about her."

I nodded, and continued eating silently. The conversation had become a tad awkward. Suddenly my eagle owl swooped in, and landed in my mashed potatoes. "I thought you were supposed come during breakfast." I muttered taking the ministry sealed letter from his talons. It read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We should like to inform you that the trial concerning your father has been moved back to the first week in March. Please inform your headmistress of the change. We will let you know the exact date of the trial closer to it. Thank you for your time._

_Fredrick Merrihooten_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

"Of course, of course he would manage to get it postponed." I rose from my seat ignoring the questioning looks I got from both Blaise and Pansy. As I stalked out of the Great Hall, I saw Hermione say something to Weaselette before rising and following me.

She finally caught up to me near the third floor corridor, "Draco?" she called. I stopped and waited for her, the letter still clutched in my hand. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"They postponed the trial to the first week of March." I told her not meeting her eyes. It was one thing for me to see her weak, but another all together if she saw me weak.

Hermione's arms wound themselves around my waist, and she laid her head on my chest. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing."

Hermione's head shot up, "Draco, I can't help you if you don't let me, and to do that you have to let me in."

I sighed, "It's not that easy Hermione. I've been taught to hold everything inside. It's just not that easy."

"And I understand that, but it's not good for you to keep it bottled up like this. Please Draco; just tell me what's wrong." Hermione pleaded.

I sighed wrapping my arms around her, "Even if I could, I wouldn't know where to start.

Hermione pursed her lips together, "Come with me." She said taking my hand and dragging me down the corridor to a door near the end. She opened the door without a sound, and led me out onto a balcony. "This is where I come to think, and to draw. It helps me, and maybe it will help you."

"Somehow I doubt that, but I'll try." I told her as she led me to the edge of the balcony. What I saw took my breath away. I rarely call scenery beautiful, but this was. The sun was just beginning to set between the two mountains so it looked like the valley below was glowing. It was calming just standing here with Hermione, and watching the world below me. "I still don't know where to start."

Hermione thought for a moment, "Start with your mother. What was she like?"

I took a deep breath before starting to speak, "My mother was elegant, if there was one word to describe her that would be it. She was just as strict as my father was, maybe even more so, but she loved me. She wanted me to be happy, and I wanted to protect her. I would do anything I could to protect her. That's one reason why I hate my father so much. He killed my mother on _his _orders, and I had to stand there watching. I hate him so much and I would gladly see him off to Azkaban, but at the same I don't want to be the reason he goes." This was beginning to be easier than I thought, "I'm scared Hermione. I don't want him to find out about you because I know he will find someway to stop whatever this is. I just want to forget him. He used to be my role model if you can believe that." I laughed bitterly, "But now I can't stand the sight of the man. He is nothing more than the man who helped get my mother pregnant.

"I have so many memories where he is torturing someone, or something. They give me nightmares sometimes. I can still see vividly the night he killed my mother." I shuddered as I remembered, "It was right after Snape killed Dumbledore. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it. The thought of taking a life away is just sickening. I'm not God; I shouldn't have the power to take away a life. So once _he _found out it was Snape that killed Dumbledore, well, it was time for a punishment. The Dark Lord convinced my father that I was a failure, and that he needed to be sure of my father's loyalty. So he told my father to kill my mother.

"I'm so confused Hermione. I hate all this uncertainty. There is a chance, while it is a slim one; it's still a chance that he could get out. I don't know what I'll do if that happens. I fear I'll end up like him."

I didn't notice until Hermione placed a hand over mine, that they were clenched on the top of the ledge. "Draco, with what you've told me I can promise you that he won't get out. I wish you could see how different you are from your father. You feel, you value life, and you love. It's so easy to see the difference if you know where to look. There is no way that you could ever end up like him."

I pulled Hermione in my arms and held her tightly, "I'm still scared and confused though."

"It's ok to be scared, and it's perfectly normal to be confused. You don't always have to be this emotionless rock that never has fear. When someone shows their feelings, they also show their strength." Hermione's breath was warm against the skin of my neck, where she had placed her head.

I kissed Hermione's hair, "Then I'll be strong for you. I won't hide from you anymore."

"That's all I ask."

**Sorry it's so short, but I kinda felt that it needed to be cut off there. My class trip is this week and we get back late Friday so again I'll update on Saturday. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply:****bellatrix223- I don't know if you're caught up yet so I'll reply here. Haha he is a beast, and I was very disapointed when I found out he got one :P Thanks for your review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry for being late, but I do have an excuse. When I got back from my trip I had a boat load of homework, and during the week I had the same. The reason why is because I have finals in two weeks so if I'm lucky I'll be able to update again next weekend. If not then definetly when I get out of school. On the bright side I've only got 4 days and the final of biology left! 8 hours total =) I'm sooo excited haha. Anyways... enjoy!**

**Chapter 32**

**Hermione**

I raised my voice to calm down my friends, "Settle down ladies!" It had been two weeks since the fight with Harry and Ron, and now we had to get back on track with planning the next dance. We were supposed to be announcing the theme that next evening, and the special surprise we were planning for it. This next dance that was to be held in early February was going to be a girl's choice dance. The girls quieted down for the moment, "Thank you. Now, we have to go over the details for the dance so we can inform the crew. Any specifics until we open it up to public suggestion?"

My friends stared at me blankly. I closed my eyes tiredly, "Well," Lavender said glancing at Parvati, "we could use the mistletoe."

"I thought we agreed that was a bad idea." Padma quipped.

"Well, only a _few _did. I think it would be quite random, and since we're holding the dance close to Valentine's Day…" Lavender trailed off letting her meaning voice itself.

I decided to cut in before this turned into an argument, "Look Lavender, I know you wanted mistletoe and everything for the last dance too, but I think we're just going to go with a no mistletoe rule, ok? It's too much of a hassle, and well you have heard the stories about when Professor Dumbledore decided to let the plant inside the castle." I saw Lavender and Parvati's faces fall as they remembered the stories from about fifteen years ago.

Two girls with similar personalities to Lavender and Parvati convinced Professor Dumbledore that the mistletoe would be good for house unity, when really they were just trying to get their friend together with a boy from a different house. Things got majorly out of control, and since then there has been no mistletoe inside the castle of Hogwarts.

"Fine," Lavender pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, and sinking lower in her seat.

I nodded my head, "Alright, any other ideas?"

"Oh! I've got one!" Padma said excitedly while Ginny uncapped her ink bottle. "We could have different colored lights flashing. Like say when it started the first flash was blue, the next yellow, and so on."

"I like that, it's definitely different. We could also have it seem like it was raining so the light would go through the water, and make patterns on the walls. We could find a charm that would let it rain, but not have anyone get wet. I read about one where if it was raining, and the person didn't have something to keep them from getting wet, the second they walked through their front door they were dry, and wouldn't get wet from the rain until they took the charm off." I explained.

Suddenly Ginny, who hadn't spoken at all during the meeting, jumped up excitedly, "I've got it! Instead of having a random theme the theme could be Dancing in the Rain!" I leaned away startled by her outburst, and the entire room went silent, "Or not." Ginny said as she sat back down awkwardly again.

"No, no, it's great idea Ginny! You just scared us." Padma said regaining her voice. I nodded my head as well.

"It really is Ginny," Lavender said, "I've already got some ideas for how it's going to look. Hermione, can you draw it again?" I nodded, and took out my sketchbook and pencils. "Well, it will obviously be raining, but the dance floor will look like were dancing on top of a pond or lake. Around the dance floor the ground will be grass with some wildflowers sticking up I random places and the tables will be to the sides like they have been before. We'll have trees like for the first dance, but they will have green leaves, and in the branches there will be blinking white lights like fireflies. On the normal dance floor we'll use Padma's idea of the flashing lights. Pretty much the same set up for the tables, chairs, and where the teachers will be."

I continued drawing for a moment longer, and then decided to take out my wand, and put some color into it. The finished product looked so much better than the first two pictures of the dances had. I smiled at my handiwork and let the others see it.

"You truly are amazing Hermione," Lavender said, "You've captured what I'd thought of perfectly!" My face grew warm at her compliment as the others agreed.

"Who will you take to the dance Hermione?" Parvati asked, "You know I'm going to end up taking Seamus, and we all know Ginny's taking Harry, but are you really going to take Draco?" I nodded, and a huge smile engulfed her face, "Have you guys kissed yet?"

At that moment, as if he had been listening for that opportunity, said Slytherin appeared. "Who's hasn't kissed who yet?" Draco asked. The second he stepped into the room I knew he had been listening, because he had come down only in his Muggle jeans. I shot him a look letting him know that he wasn't being helpful. He smirked at me as Ginny scooted over so he could sit by me. I knew my face was beet red by the time he had slung his arm around my shoulders. It hadn't helped any that it sent a jolt of warmth through my body.

Lavender and Parvati exchanged somewhat knowing glances, "So, have you?"

I laughed nervously, "Why do you need to know?" I sent a nervous look to Ginny, begging her to help me out.

Ginny gave a small sigh that I barely caught, "Harry told me that he didn't think you were really serious about going out with Draco." Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced at me, "He doesn't think you'll go together to the dance. You should have seen him after you left. He was positively livid. Ron was no better."

Draco smirked, "Well they're just going to have to get over it, aren't they love?" Draco kissed my on the cheek. He was playing this up on purpose for the twins and Lavender.

I gave him a fake sweet smile, "Of course darling."

"So I take it you have kissed, then?" Parvati questioned with excitement. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

Draco squeezed my shoulders, "Well, I suppose you could say that…" he trailed off.

My eyes widened in shock, "Don't listen to him, he's exaggerating," but the damage was already done. "I believe that concludes this meeting. I'll see you all later." Lavender and the twins left, Ginny stayed to survey the damage. "Draco Malfoy! I can't believe you would insinuate something like that to them! Don't you realize that it will be around the school before breakfast tomorrow morning? We haven't even done anything!" Ginny snickered in the background, "Ginny, go to my room please, I'll meet you there once we've gotten this sorted out."

"Fine," the red head pouted as she stalked up the stairs like a child in trouble with her parents.

I waited until I heard my door close so I could round on Draco. When I turned he had the gosh-awful smirk on his face, and was laughing at me! "What's so funny about this?"

"You," he laughed, "Oh, I love you, Hermione," he chuckled. We both froze though once the phrase sunk in. Draco's eyes widened and he swallowed nervously. We had barely been going out for a month, and I knew my feelings for him were strong, but I wasn't sure if I truly loved him. But the question was not if I loved him, it was did he really mean those three words in the joking way they slipped out, or did he seriously love me. "Well, that didn't exactly go as planned." Draco said as he raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he seemed to realize that his words could be turned around so that they sounded bad. "What I meant to say was that I had planned to tell you soon, but in a more romantic setting because girls like that kind of thing. Not that boys don't! We just, um, we just tend to migrate more towards the nonromantic scenarios. That sounds bad too, doesn't it?" I nodded, secretly enjoying Draco being this flustered. My boyfriend sighed, "What I mean is that I do love you Hermione. You don't have to say it yet, I want you to say it when you truly mean it. Not because you feel obligated."

I nodded thoughtfully, and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." Draco smiled, and let me go off up to my room.

"What happened," she asked, "I couldn't hear anything from your room. Did you kill him?"

I leaned against the door still slightly stunned, "He told me he loved me."

Ginny paused in her tirade of questions, "He did what?"

"He said that he loves me," I whispered a small smile forming on my lips.

Ginny grinned, "What did you say back?"

"Well, first he said that I shouldn't feel obligated to say it until I truly do love him, so I told him thank you."

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled frantically, "You said thank you! Don't you love him back?"

I jumped startled by her harsh tone and hit my head against the door. Shooting a glare at her I replied while rubbing my sore head, "I do love him to an extent, just not that all consuming love that he means. I know I'll get there eventually, but it came as a huge surprise and I, I don't want to lose him." I went over and sat on my bed next to her.

"You're in love with him," my best girl friend told me confidently. "The second you realize it tell him though. I almost wish I had told Harry sooner, maybe we would have gotten together long before the war that almost killed our relationship." I nodded thoughtfully taking in her advice, while picking at some lint on my blanket. After a moment she broke the silence, "So, you never did give me all the dirty details of your Christmas break. Will I ever learn what you did?"

"I've told you a thousand times Ginny, we haven't done anything but kiss." I looked up and rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh come on! You've got to have done something! I tell you what Harry and I do."

My sigh let her know that not all the details of what she and Harry did were appreciated. "We've kissed, and it was wonderful. I don't know what you're looking for though. I mean over break I had a nightmare, and he stayed with me the rest of the night."

"Aww, that's so cute!"

I nodded remembering that night, "Ginny, I have something to tell you." The red head's smile faded as she caught the somber tone in my voice.

"What do you mean? You tell me everything."

"It's about this summer, when I visited my parents." Ginny watched me closely as I told her my story. The memories still brought tears my eyes, and Ginny who normally never cried had tears falling down her cheeks.

"That's horrible Hermione. I wish you had told me sooner."

We both dried our eyes, "You and Draco are the only ones who know. I wanted to tell you, Harry, and Ron earlier, but I just couldn't talk about it. It was still all too fresh in my mind."

Ginny gave me a hug, "I am glad you told me, and don't worry. Harry and Ron will come around. Now, on a lighter note, I can't wait to see their faces when you go to the dance with Draco."

We spent the rest of the night laughing and making jokes about the two, everything else forgotten.

**This was just kind of a filler chapter, and it's probably not very good. I think the next chapter will have somehting more interesting. I don't know though haha. Please tell me what you think!**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply: ****Slytherin Princess- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your review!**

**Cecee- I'm so glad you liked it! I did have fun on my trip, and sorry I couldn't update last Saturday, but things are very hecktic right now haha. I hope this was long enough for you. Some of the later ones should be longer. Thanks so much for your review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Harry Potter. I DID IT! I'M ALIVE! NO MORE BIOLOGY! And... you don't have to hear me rant about it anymore! I decided to post a celebratory chapter because I'm done with bio! Anyways here's the long awaited chapter =) Please read and review while I got and do my celebratory dance.**

**Chapter 33**

**Hermione**

That next Monday morning after we had told the details of the dance, and had received a warm response, we came to breakfast only to find a new teacher sitting in the place of our old D.A.D.A. professor. The woman sitting there looked fairly young with obviously died blond hair, long eyelashes, icy blue eyes, and lips that seemed to be in a perfect smile all the time. She wore bright pink robes and was chatting happily with Professor Flitwick.

I glanced at Ginny, who had opted to sit with me that morning, to see if she had heard anything about the new professor, but she just shook her head and turned back to her food. My next glance went to Draco who caught my eye with a wink. I grinned at raised my eyebrow while nodding my head towards the new professor. Draco's head turned to look at her and his brows furrowed before turning back to me. He shook his head shrugging, and I shrugged back, placing a forkful of eggs in my mouth.

When most of the students finally trickled in Professor McGonagall stood up and tapped her wand for silence. Once the hall finally quieted down she began to speak, "Good morning students, I have an announcement to make to you all. We have finally managed to find a professor to teach the House Unity class that has been planned for this semester. If you look at your timetables you will notice that the class has taken the place of Defense Against the Dark Arts. So if you will, please welcome Professor Lovelace." Professor McGonagall stepped away from the podium as Professor Lovelace stood. A spattering of clapping resounded from the Great Hall and ended as she sat back down with, if possible, an even bigger smile on her face.

Taking out my timetable I checked and sure enough in place of D.A.D.A. was House Unity for Seventh Years. I also noticed with relief that none of my lessons had changed like a few of the other students had. This class certainly would not be boring.

I entered the old Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the rest of the seventh years, and looked around for an empty desk. Obviously sitting with Harry and Ron was out, and Draco had already gotten there and was sitting with Blaise. The second he noticed me though he made Blaise leave and go sit with Pansy. I smiled at him as I took the seat Blaise had vacated, "You didn't have to do that you know. I could have sat with Padma."

Draco shrugged and smirked at me, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I had done that?" I shook my head at him and set out some parchment, a quill, and my ink bottle. Rolling his eyes at my assertiveness he asked, "So, what do you think of the H.U. teacher?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. She seems too perky for her own good though."

Draco's blond head nodded and a few strands of his hair fell in his eyes, "I hope she doesn't turn out to be like Professor Lockhart."

I reached up to brush the strands of hair out of his eyes just as Professor Lovelace strutted in. My hand instantly fell to my side, and I studied the teacher curiously, ignoring Draco's annoyed look. There really was no other word for the way she walked in. Her high heels clacking against the stone floor as she swung her hips ridiculously side to side while stretching her legs forward only slightly more that a normal person would when walking. It was like she was walking down a runway. A few snickers sounded throughout the classroom, which she either ignored or didn't hear.

"Good afternoon class!" Her high pitched voice greeted us. She smiled widely and pronounced her name as she wrote it in loopy handwriting on the board, "My name is Nancy Lovelace, but I'm Professor Lovelace to you cuties!" Our professor giggled and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "I'm so excited to get to know you all! So, let's get started shall we?" I glanced around the room and saw more than one face staring blankly at her. "I have a seating chart for you all so if you will all please come to the front of the room I will assign you to the desk and partner you will be with for the next few weeks or longer depending on how things go." All the students gathered their things and joined Professor Lovelace at the front of the room. "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter," Draco's mouth fell open and Harry sputtered angrily, "Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson."

I glanced at the raven haired girl that had recently stood next to Blaise. She was shooting a glare at the teacher as she stalked over to our desk. I tried to smile sweetly at her, but I think it came out more like a grimace.

"Seamus Finnegan and Gregory Goyle, Dean Thomas and Theodore Nott, Parvati Patil and Millicent Bulstrode, Lavender Brown and Daphne Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe and Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil and Susan bones, Anthony Goldstein and Ernie McMillan, and since there is not an even number of girls or boys Hanna Abbot and Justin Finch-Finchly." Most of my classmates hadn't moved yet. They were just staring at the teacher like she had grown a lobster head. "Well get a move on! We don't have all day! I've got so much for you all to do!"

Finally the rest of the class began to move to their places. Not a single person in the room talked. We also didn't fail to notice that she had placed most Gryffindors and Slytherins together as well Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Professor Lovelace seemed to take our silence as a good sign for she clapped her hands enthusiastically and sent a smile that could rival the one of our old Professor Lockhart.

"Welcome to House Unity for Seventh Years! The goal of this class is to unify the houses so that when you are thrust in the Wizarding World you have people from other houses and with other skills to rely on! It seems that things are already starting from what I've heard! I should like to congratulate the dance committee girls on all their efforts! I will inform you very quickly though that all your ideas will go through me from now on. Ok?" The blond lady smiled at the four of us that were in here while we exchanged looks. I don't think that any of us were too keen on sharing our ideas with this crazy lady. "Now, to start the class off your first assignment will be to find out five things you have never known about the person next to you by the end of the period! You will share them in the next class! Good luck!"

With that farewell Professor Lovelace disappeared into her office while we just stared dumbly at the spot she had just vacated. "I don't hear any talking!" her shrill voice penetrated the stone walls into the classroom, and at once the room was filled with chatter.

"Parkinson," I greeted civilly with a head nod.

"Bookworm," Pansy sneered back. I suppose that was to be expected though.

"So…" I trailed off. Pansy just gave me a look and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "What's your favorite color? The look I got from the Slytherin was one of utter annoyance, but she answered me anyways.

"Pink, I'll go ahead and assume yours is red."

I quickly wrote down her answer, "No, actually mine is blue." The look on Pansy's face never changed. Biting my lip, I tried again, "Any brothers or sisters?"

"No," she sighed, "Ever failed a test?"

"Yes," I admitted reluctantly. The shock on Pansy's face was worth it though. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, and her mouth dropped. I grinned at her reaction, "Don't act so surprised Parkinson. Everyone's failed a test sometime in their life. Have you always lived in England?"

"No, I lived in France for a year with my mother's sister." I nodded and continued to fill my parchment with her answers to my questions. When I was done I had found out that not only did Pansy not have any siblings but she only had one cousin, and said cousin actually attending Hogwarts as a fourth year, in Slytherin of course.

We fell into a slightly awkward silence afterwards, and I glanced at Draco's table. They were both facing away from each other, arms crossed, and scowls etched across their faces. Draco caught my eye, and I sent him a look. The sour look on his face turned sourer and he turned around glaring at Harry.

"Come on Potter. Might as well get this over with," he sneered. Harry turned around and glared back. "Here's five things your sure to not know about me. I feel, I care, I love. Don't look so surprised Scar head." I rolled my eyes, some things never change. "Another, my father killed my mother, and my testimony is enough to singlehandedly get my father the Dementors Kiss, but I'm sure you already knew that much. Oh and here's six just in case you can't believe the other three." Draco rolled up his sleeve on his left arm, "I'm not a Death Eater. Snape left me a way out." Harry sat there silently for a moment trying not the let the bluntness of Draco's words effect him in anyway. "Well get on with it Potter, I don't have all day. Let's here five things the world doesn't already know about you."

Harry's glare could have melted ice, but he didn't say a word. Finally he began his facts for Draco to copy down. "My patroness is a stag. I don't like ferrets, or rodents in general." I winced on Draco's behalf at Harry's seemingly harmless, but still derogatory fact about rodents. But to my relief Draco chose to ignore it. "I'm moving back to Godric's Hallow after school lets out. I never have and never will talk to or with any Witch Weekly reporters so all the articles about me are mostly false. My hero is Winston Churchill."

The scratching of Draco's quill stopped, and they went back to their original positions. 'Happy now?' Draco mouthed to me. I smiled and nodded. 'You owe me,' to that I just rolled my eyes and began to doodle on my parchment.

About ten minutes later Professor Lovelace came out of her office to a silent classroom. "Are you done already?" She asked taking in our blank faces and crossed arms. "Oh, good! We're ahead of schedule then! Let's go ahead and here what you all have discovered about your partner!" She went around the room, starting with Harry and ending with Justin, each sharing what we had learned about the person sitting next to us. I learned some interesting things about my classmates, but the second the bell rang I was up and out of the room just like the rest of the class. It was definitely going to be an interesting semester.

**Welllllll? What do you think? Sorry I'm still a tad hyper from my dance haha ;) What do you think of Prof. Lovelace? Personally I think she's a ditz haha. Well let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**

**P.S. I survived Biology! *squeals like a little school girl***

**Review Reply- ****bellatrix223: It's cool =) I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Harry Potter. I'm sorry. I know there is no excuse for how late this chapter is, but I'm gong to give you one anyways. I've had a bit of a writers block for what I wanted to do with the next few chapters, and I just finally got it resolved. Sorry if this chapter is boring. It's mostly a filler chapter. Enjoy though! **

**Chapter 34**

**Hermione**

The rest of the week was uneventful. Even House Unity was slightly boring. Although Professor Lovelace had said that she had a surprise for us after the weekend was over. Pansy and I were civil enough towards each other, and Harry and Draco were still spitting insults disguised as harmless comments.

When I came down that Saturday, which happened to be a Hogsmeade Saturday, I found both Draco and Ginny sitting on opposite couches holding a glaring contest. Draco had his arms crossed over his chest like a child, and Ginny was gripping the edge of the gold couch.

I walked to the silver couch and bent over the top to kiss Draco on the cheek, "Morning Draco, morning Ginny."

"Morning Hermione," they said in unison, never breaking eye contact.

"What's going on here?" I asked amused.

"Weaselette wants to spirit you off to go on a shopping trip, and I told her I had called you so we could go on a date. Please tell her to bug off, and that I was right." Draco said still keeping his eyes on the youngest Weasley.

Rolling my eyes I turned to go into the kitchenette to get a glass of water. "I actually haven't made any plans for Hogsmeade yet, because you hadn't told me we were going together." I heard Draco growl, and glanced behind me to see Ginny smirk in triumph. "I also haven't agreed to go with either one of you." The smirk fell off the red head's face and replaced the scowl on Draco's.

"Well, we all know who you're going to choose anyways." Draco said as his smirk grew wider.

"Yeah, me," Ginny told him confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" Draco asked the smirk still in place.

"Hermione's _my _best friend."

"Well, she's _my _girlfriend!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" I said coming in between the two. "How about this, I spend the morning and lunch with you, Ginny, and the afternoon and dinner with you, Draco?"

"Fine," they said at the same time, returning to the glaring position I had found them in when I had come down. Rolling my eyes I trudged back up to my room to change into jeans and a sweater. Ginny came up just as I was taking my clothes to the bathroom.

"Wait Hermione," She called dragging me back into my room. "You're not going to wear that are you? What about the clothes I made you for Christmas! Those would look so much better for your date tonight."

"Yeah but we're going to be going shopping for dresses, I know we are, and I'd rather be comfortable during that." I said placing the shirt and jeans Ginny had pulled out of my trunk on my bed.

"Are you a witch or aren't you? Put that on, and then just transfigure it to something more comfortable while we're shopping!"

"Well I'm sorry if it's early and I stayed up late last night making sure that I had all my homework done so I didn't have to stress while in Hogsmeade." I huffed while changing into the clothes on my bed. After I had transfigured them into looser jeans and a sweater, I grabbed my coat so we could leave. "Happy now?"

Ginny grinned as we entered the common room, "Yes, very."

I rolled my eyes as Draco pulled me to his chest. "I'll see you later," he whispered in my ear. I grinned at him as I breathed in his intoxicating sent. Draco lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. He leaned down and kissed me hard, leaving me a tad flustered when we broke apart. Draco smirked, "Have fun. I love you."

I smiled and joined Ginny by the door, "Bye Draco, I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks." Biting my lip I turned to leave as a smirking Ginny dragged me down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Oh Hermione when are you going to realize how in love you are with him," Ginny asked as we met up with the twins and Lavender. I shrugged and tightened my coat around my body. The January air was still very frigid and I couldn't help but wish for the coming of spring, even if it meant bringing my years at Hogwarts to a close.

As we entered Hogsmeade the five of us made our way to the dress store that we had gotten most of our dresses at. Right off the bat Ginny found her perfect dress. It was a black flowy, strapless dress that fell just above her knees, and had a shiny clasp type thing that made the dress fit her form perfectly.

"Ow! Ginny!" Lavender grinned, "Girl you look fine."

"Harry definitely won't be able to take his eyes off of you now." Padma laughed.

"Yeah girl, you look sexy," Parvati grinned.

"So it's settled then," I said winking at my best friend. She gave me a quizzical look, "You'll be getting the dress."

"Of course!" Ginny laughed, "Ron's going to kill me so I have to get it!"

"I think Ron will kill Harry before he kills you," Parvati winked. Ginny's face burned as she caught on to Parvati's meaning. Of course she joked about that kind of stuff with us, but she never really meant it. I was the one who had to sit through all the details.

Understanding her discomfort, I quickly came to her aid, "Ok, so Ginny you go ahead and change out of that dress, and we'll meet you outside so we can continue our search."

"Kay," She said as we filed out of the dressing room, "Thanks Hermione." I grinned at her before following the three out. The redhead joined us a moment later dress draped over her arm. "Alright then ladies, one down four to go." I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. I would never understand the pull of shopping. Unless, of course, it was book shopping. That I could handle with ease.

For the next two hours I was forced into dress after dress, and one by one the other girl's began to find theirs. Lavender's was a sea green strapless bubble dress, and Parvati's was similar except in lavender and had more ruffles at the bottom. Padma decided on a light pink spaghetti strap dress that stopped above her ankles. We did eventually find mine.

It was a deep blue dress with thicker straps, and it stopped just above my knee. I loved how it swished around my knees. Even though it was plain compared to the dresses of my friends, I liked it.

Next was accessories. The girls shoved me feet in heels that were like eight inches high. I stood awkwardly for a moment as they looked me over, finally shaking their heads. Sighing in relief, I took off the dreaded shoes, and opted for ones with only a slight heel. Or none at all which suited me fine. Ginny would never allow that now. Especially now that I was dating a certain head boy from Slytherin.

We spent a good part of the next couple hours searching for accessories for our dress. Eventually we did find them all, and we went to the front of the store to check out.

That's where we met Luna, who was searching for a dress over in the more magical part of the store. After I had paid for my things I went over to talk to her. "Hello Luna," I smiled as the Ravenclaw looked up from the dress rack.

"Oh, hello Hermione, how are you?"

"Just fine thank you, and yourself."

"I'm actually having a bit of trouble finding a dress. I would like something with rain to go with the theme, or maybe something made out of flowers so that it would benefit from the theme. Plus flowers always look pretty with droplets of water on them." Luna paused then and her cheeks grew slightly pink, "And I would like to impress Blaise."

I smiled kindly at the sixth year, "I understand, and Blaise would be crazy not to think you looked stunning in whatever you wore."

"Thanks Hermione," Luna said beaming brightly at me.

"What about this one?" I asked pulling out a frilly dress that looked like a waterfall. Luna raised her pale eyebrows at me not wanting to offend me by telling me outright that the dress wasn't for her. "You're right, bad choice," I said putting the dress back. "I'm not very good at this," I whispered which made Luna laugh.

"It's not that you aren't good, it's just that you tend to pick out the perfect dress for the wrong person." Luna explained as she flipped through the dresses. I decided I liked that much better than Ginny's very blunt 'Yeah, you're right. You should probably leave that stuff to us.'

"What if you got a plain dress in the color you want, and I can help you charm it to make it look like a body of water, and when ever the rain hits your dress it creates ripples." I offered as Luna finished going through the dresses on that rack.

"Would you really?"

"Definitely, after you buy your dress, send me an owl, and I'll work on it with you, ok?" I told her as the girls beckoned me towards the door.

"Alright, thank you, Hermione." Luna beamed at me.

"No problem. I'll see you later!" I called as we exited the store. Just before we entered the Three Broomsticks the girls dragged me into an ally with the window to the girl's bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"You're date with Draco starts as soon as you finish lunch remember?" Ginny said gesturing for me to climb through the window.

"Of course I remember, but what does that have to do with us crawling through the window to the girl's restroom?"

Ginny sighed, "Just get in so we can take the charm off your clothes and fix your makeup."

"Ginny, this is absurd. I'm not entering the Three Broomsticks through the window to the restroom. Sometime during the meal when Draco isn't there or when he isn't looking I'll go into the bathroom to change and stuff. You guys can give me the all clear, and I'll come back out."

"Fine," Ginny huffed looking disappointed. "We'll do it the boring way." I rolled my eyes at her and entered the pub with my friends trailing behind me.

The meal was relatively uneventful, and my plan worked perfectly. Draco didn't show up until about half way through our meal, and he went over to join Blaise and a few of his other friends. While they were distracting him, Ginny and I snuck off to the bathroom where I took off the charm on my clothes, re-fixed my unruly hair, and touched up my makeup. When Ginny deemed me presentable for my date she let me leave the bathroom when we were sure Draco wasn't paying attention.

As we paid for our food, Draco came up to our table extending his hand for me to take. I took it, and he pulled me up. After giving me a once over, the steady grin that had been on his features turned into his famous smirk, "Ready for our date," he asked winking at me.

I smiled up at him as he helped me put on my coat, "As ready as I'll ever be."

**Again sorry for the lateness of this chapter, and sorry that it was a tad short and that it was probably boring. Anyways... any ideas that you want me to include for their date? Any at all? Oh and what do you think the 'surprise' is going to be for House Unity? Heehee. As always thanks soooo much for reading, and your thoughts are always appriciated =)**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply:****ray- I'm glad you like it. =) And your opinion did help, and I completly understand where you're coming from. Those two chapters where I have the POV's switching a lot I did find it a bit neccessary. (excuse my bad spelling. ff has taken the spell check off the document upload) Maybe not so much in chapter 10 when they were ranting, but definietly during the dance. I'll totally keep that in mind for later use though. Thanks so much for your review and help!**


	35. Chapter 35

**_DON'T READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN THE NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE!_**

***Hides behind computer screen* Please don't Avada me! If you do how will I ever finish this story? I'm sorry I've been gone forever! This have been kind of insane. I would have updated like three weeks ago, but I lost my flash drive for two weeks, and I found it like ten minutes before I had to leave for a trip. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. It's extremely fluffy. I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting. I will try to update agian on Friday. If not then than hopefully sometime this weekend. Enjoy! Oh, one more thing before I forget... please check out my story on fictionpress =) it's the same user name and the story's called Let Life Give You Wings. It would make my day if I got both a review from you here and on there.**

**Review Reply (cause I don't want to accidently spoil the movie): ****Shelbyy- Haha it's ok =) I did look up the song you sent and it's a very good song =) I'm always looking for new music! I'm glad you like the story so far, and I hope you enjoy the rest of it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 35**

**Hermione**

Draco and I exited the Three Broomsticks hand in hand. The small smile never left his face as he led me to the outskirts of the village. Most of the village was quiet since it was near lunch and it was still extremely cold outside. I was anxious to get warm again. "Where are we going?" I asked my boyfriend. Draco's grin just got wider and he shrugged his cloaked shoulders then pulled me closer to him. I leaned into him, relishing the warmth.

Eventually we reached a secluded park where Draco had set up a small picnic. The moment I stepped into the area under the trees I was warm again. Draco had placed a warmth charm around the area. The ground was covered in snow and there was a red blanket on the ground with a large basket. A bouquet of roses was resting near some candles that he had placed strategically around the blanket, and a small box was next to the roses.

"What's all this for?" I asked surprised. Who knew Draco Malfoy was such a romantic.

Draco smirked, "What? Am I not allowed to do something nice for my girlfriend?"

"No, you are. It's just surprising. It's not like our anniversary or anything."

Draco's arms wrapped around my waist from behind, and he pulled me into his chest. "Does there have to be a reason?"

Turning myself around in his arms, I wound my arms around his neck and played with the hair that brushed his neck, "No," I whispered and kissed him. Draco grinned into my kiss and somehow managed to pull me even closer to him. Draco parted my lips and our kisses sparked a passion inside me that I never knew I had. The way he kissed me was expertly and I couldn't help but feel that I paled in comparison. Draco pulled away and I nearly moaned in protest, but he then began kissing my jaw line, and trailing kisses down to my neck. My breath hitched in my throat and I shivered in delight. Somehow we had managed to sit on the blanket and Draco had pulled me into his lap. "I love you," he whispered.

I quickly brought his lips back to mine and we moved to a position where we were as close as we could possibly be. So many things were rushing around in my head, emotions, thoughts, and feelings. I couldn't focus on a single one and when our kiss deepened once more everything fizzled out, leaving me mind blown.

"Hermione," Draco breathed huskily, running his hands through my unruly hair. I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his chest. Draco's arms tightened around my body and I felt safe. We sat there for a good hour in each others arms just reveling in the silence. I could have cared less about anything else but the man holding me in his arms. "I have something for you," Draco whispered eventually.

I lifted my head from his chest to look into his silver eyes. He smiled softly at me and reached behind us to grab the small box. After placing it in my hands he motioned for me to open it. Inside was another charm for my bracelet. What looked to be a mess of jumbled silver and gold was actually an intricate S intertwined with a G. If you looked really closely you could also see a small D resting in the curve of the S and an H resting on the strait edge of the G.

"Thank you," I whispered kissing Draco softly on the lips. He smiled and took the charm, attaching it to my bracelet right next to his dragon. "It's beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you," I laughed a bit, "What? It's true!"

"That's so corny Draco," I giggled.

"So what if it is?" he asked puffing up his chest like he was offended. I could see otherwise. His silver eyes held amusement at our banter.

"I didn't know Slytherins could be corny," I giggled.

"Oh, but we can be very corny. It's just we're not necessarily allowed to be. We do have certain standards to uphold." I rolled my eyes at his last comment and rested my head on his chest again. Nothing could spoil this moment. We sat there talking and laughing for hours. I never knew time could fly by so quickly. It wasn't until my stomach growled that we noticed how late it was getting.

Draco grinned at me, "And so the hungry lioness emerges." I hit him playfully on the arm while he reached for the picnic basket. Inside were an assortment of sandwiches, vegetables and dip, two bottle of butter beer, and my favorite desert; cookies and cream. "I wasn't exactly sure what kind of sandwich was your favorite so I made all the ones I could think of." He explained, "Oh and I did make everything in the basket. I only had a little help from the House Elves." I had the sudden urge to 'Aww' at that moment.

"That's sweet," I told him kissing his cheek, "and for future reference my favorite sandwich is ham and cheese."

Draco stiffened for a second then he sighed in relief, "I made a ham and cheese sandwich. I had almost forgotten to, but Winky reminded me." I smiled at the mention of Winky's name. It was good to know that she had finally begun to fit in. Draco pulled out the ham and cheese sandwich for me then one of his own. After pulling out everything but the extra sandwiches and desert we began to eat.

The sandwich was surprisingly good. Probably one of the bets ones I had had since I lost my parents. The bread was toasted slightly, the cheese was perfectly melted, and it was quality ham. It tasted almost as if my mum had made if for me.

"This is really good Draco," I told him after swallowing.

Draco smirked, "Of course it's good. I made it." I stuck my tongue out at him before taking another bite of food. "I'm glad you like it though."

After finishing our food we sat with me in Draco's lap and his arms hugging my waist watching the sun set between the trees of the Forbidden Forest that bordered the little village. "We should probably get back," I said sadly.

Draco took my hands and pulled me up next to him, "Doesn't mean the night has to end."

I smiled up at him, "Your right. It's probably just beginning."

"That's the spirit!" I laughed and helped him role up the blanket. We probably looked a sight walking back into Hogwarts hand in hand, our faces tinged pink from the cold, hair mussed, Draco with a picnic basket on his arm, and roses in mine. But we didn't care.

The moment we were back in our common room, Draco started a fire, and I placed the roses in a vase on the counter. I sat down next to him on the silver couch and nestled into him. "I love you," he said as he kissed my neck. Things got heated quickly and I was in a state of bliss. Everything just felt so right. That night I fell asleep with his arms around me and my hands clutching tightly to his shirt, and I couldn't have been happier.

I awoke sometime in the middle of the night wide awake. It surprised me because normally I was able to fall back asleep almost an instant later, but for some reason I wasn't. The 'pillow' behind me shifted in his sleep, and his arms, which were wound around my waist, tightened. Smiling, I craned my neck to see him. The tips of his lips were quirked up in a small smile, and he looked at peace.

It was at that moment that I realized the inevitable had happened. I had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. Not because of his looks or his money, but because of this. Because of me sleeping in his arms, of the random sweet things he did like today for instance, and because he had let me see beyond that haughty exterior. A warm feeling washed over my body and the smile that threatened to spread across my face wouldn't stay down for long. I was in love with Draco Malfoy!

Slowly I twisted around in his arms so that I could face him properly. Even though he was asleep, somehow I had to let him know that instant. So I reached up and kissed his lips softly and whispered, "I love you."

Draco's eyes opened groggily and yawned, "What did you say?"

My eyes widened, "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Its fine," Draco gave me a small smile, "Now what did you say exactly." I felt my face heat up, and suddenly I couldn't meet his eyes. I felt bad for waking him up, and for something so seemingly trivial as to tell him I loved him. Draco seemed to sense my discomfort, "Just tell me Hermione. It has to be important or else I probably wouldn't have even woken up."

"I just-," I took a deep breath and looked into his silver eyes, "I love you." For a moment the world stopped and all I could see was Draco's eyes. His beautiful silver eyes swirled with an emotion that I could now place as love.

"Say it again," he breathed.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. With all my heart." Draco closed the small distance between our lips and seared me with a passionate kiss.

"And I, you, Hermione Granger."

**And so begins my rant of the movie. Before I start though tell me your thoughts on it. Now for my rant... THEY GOT DRACO'S PART ALL WRONG! He doesn't go to his mother when Voldy calls! He stays and fights with the Order! They made him look like a total butthole! MEH! Although did it make anyone else really happy that Draco was still really hot in the end while Ron was fat? It made me happy. Other than getting Draco's part wrong the movie was soooo EPIC! I use a lot of exclimation points...! This concludes my rant. Thanks for reading haha! I really do want your thoughts on the movie.**

**~chocoyum4~**


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**I know it's a day late and I'm sorry, but at least it's better than three weeks late right? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 36 **

**Draco**

The moment Hermione had said she loved me was probably one of the best in my entire life. I wanted to jump for joy! But I couldn't do that of course. I did have a reputation to maintain. Slytherins don't jump for joy. It's too Hufflepuff. The rest of the weekend past relatively quickly, and it was again Monday. That meant House Unity. Woo hoo.

"Don't make me go in there, Hermione," I moaned as we headed towards the classroom.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Come on, where's your inner Gryffindor?" She asked tugging on my arm.

I resisted as the door to the classroom loomed ahead of us. "I'm a Slytherin Hermione, and there's a reason for that. We have no inner Gryffindor. Although I know a few Gryffindor's with inner Slytherins." I gave my favorite Gryffindor a pointed look which she ignored. "She's going to kill us all." I told her referring to Professor Lovelace.

"Oh please," she told me giving me a look.

"Don't give me that look," I said giving her a slight glare.

"Be a man Malfoy, I'm sure whatever she has planned for us can't be too terribly bad. Plus I'd rather have Harry as a partner than Parkinson."

I stopped short, "Did you just insult my manliness?" Hermione raised an eyebrow which I took to be a yes. "I'm afraid," I whispered menacingly as I pushed her up against the wall, "that deserves some sort of punishment."

Hermione's eyes shined with mischief as she held her head up defiantly, "What sort of punishment?" She asked when I had her pinned to the wall.

Smirking, I leaned in just barely brushing my lips against hers. Just as I was about to reply I heard a sound of disgust. Behind us stood my two favorite people, Potter and Weasel. Hermione's cheeks reddened and she slipped out of my arms and into the classroom. I glared at the two the followed silently behind her.

Moments later Professor Lovelace swept into the room in a manner not unlike that of the late Professor Snape. The only difference being that instead of a billowing black cloak, hers was bright pink. Her smile was just a sinister as my Godfather's sneer. I shuddered slightly as she passed mine and Potter's desk, and Potter, to my amusement, did as well.

"Good afternoon Lovelies!" Lovelace trilled, "I trust that your weekend was pleasurable. Now I know you have been waiting eagerly for this announcement. What is the surprise that your dear Professor has planned for you?" My mouth nearly dropped open. She was worse than I had feared. She was both Lockhart and Umbridge combined! "The seventh years will be taking camping trips for three days every two to three weeks!" At this Lovelace's eyes found mine and Harry's table, "You will be sharing a tent with your partner and will have to work together during bonding activities to pass this class!" I chanced a glance at Potter and found his mood wasn't any better than mine was.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione timidly raise her hand. The professor's head snapped to the side so she could look at Hermione. "Yes child?"

"Well, I was wondering, where exactly we would be going and if we would be with the other, uh, partners? Also, have you gotten permission from the board to go through with this?"

The professor paused a moment and a wicked smile spread across her face, "Of course I've gotten permission sweet baby cakes! As for where you will be going I can't reveal that location to you. You will be in the same area as the other partners." Somehow I got the feeling that wherever we would be going wouldn't exactly be the safest place in the world. "You will be leaving on Friday morning for your first trip. Here is a list of all the things you will need to bring in a sack that will be issued to you by the school. You will also be using tents provided by the school. I will further explain the first activities on Thursday. As for today here are the lists of things you need to bring, and for your assignment today we will be working on trust. If you can't trust your partner then you will ultimately fail this class."

After the lists had been passed out and we had placed them in our bags, Lovelace had us practicing 'simple' trust exercises. We started out standing and having our partners hold out their arms to catch us, and once we could do this without any problem we were to progress to chairs, and then finally the desks. I refused to be the one to fall first as did Potter. I knew for a fact that the wonder boy would let me fall no matter how much of a Gryffindor he was. He also thought that I would let him fall, but I needed a good grade in this class.

Blaise and Weasel seemed to be doing no better, although Blaise was having a good time tormenting the Weasel about it. Hermione and Pansy looked to be doing the best out of all of us. They had at least agreed upon who would fall first.

"Come on Potter, where's your Gryffindor bravery?" I sneered hoping to get this over with soon.

"My bravery is in the same place it always is Malfoy, but you've seemed to have misplaced yours. I'm not going first. I've had enough headaches to last me a lifetime."

"I'll have you know that I keep it with me at all times. I have a feeling I know where your bravery is, although I can't seem to find the bottle." Potter's face turned red and I smirked at him.

"Well if you're so brave why don't you go first?" He asked angrily.

"Horrible comeback Potter, just atrocious, and I'm not going first. I'm not an idiot. You'd let me fall on my face." Potter neither defended himself nor confirmed my suspicions. Obviously that meant I was right. "Exactly."

"Fine," Potter spat, "I'll go first." I smirked as he turned around and held my arms out, but just as he was about to fall we heard a shout and then Blaise cackling as his partners head just missed hitting the ground.

The Italian had managed to convince the angry ginger to go first, and had proceeded to make him think he wouldn't be caught. Blaise proved him wrong at the last second though. The look on the dullest member of the Golden Trio's face was priceless.

Potter turned around to give me a look that clearly said 'do that to me, and I'll hex your balls off.' I held up my hands in surrender and he turned around to his original position. He took a deep breath like he was trying to prepare himself, and Potter fell. I caught him easily enough, but he still seemed surprised that he hadn't had a similar fate to Weasley's. Thankfully as soon as I was ready to fall, Lovelace came out of her office and announced that we were free to go. I sighed in relief, and after waiting for Hermione we excited the classroom.

"That wasn't so bad," she said after a moment of silence.

I stared at the witch in disbelief "Wasn't that bad? Are you mental? That was horrid!"

"You survived didn't you?"

"Barely," I muttered. Hermione just rolled her eyes as I walked her to her next class. I was done for the day thankfully, and had Quidditch practice next while she had Ancient Runes. Suddenly I had an idea and as she was entering the classroom I called after her, "We'll get back to your punishment later tonight." I got the satisfaction of her blushing before I went to the Slytherin locker rooms to change into my Quidditch robes.

By the time I entered the pitch Blaise already had everyone up in the air, and doing drills. I joined them, and began practicing my dives and turns, adding in a few tricks every now and then to mix things up while searching for the practice snitch. We had a match against Ravenclaw in two weeks, and I would be ready. The match was originally scheduled for next weekend, but with the seventh years gone on their trip we couldn't exactly play.

After practice I went back to the Head dorm to shower and change. When I got there it was empty, which wasn't too much of a surprise. Hermione was probably in the library. Upon coming down the stairs after my shower I found Hermione standing in the kitchenette humming quietly. She hadn't noticed I was back yet. Quietly I came up behind her and slid my arms around her waist, "I love you," I whispered huskily in her ear.

Hermione turned in my arms and placed her hands on my bare chest. She slid her hands up and locked them around my neck. I shivered in response. "I love you too," she grinned slyly. I kissed her softly before going and grabbing a glass of water. "How was practice?"

"Eh, same old same old, I have tons of homework though." My girlfriend just shook her head and continued doing whatever it was she was doing before I came and interrupted her.

Later that evening we both sat in the common room trying to do our homework, key word here being trying. I had given up and was trying unsuccessfully to get Hermione to do the same. "Draco," she groaned as I kissed her neck.

"Come on, Love." I murmured against her skin. She shivered and pushed me away.

"No Draco, I need to finish my essay for Transfiguration and then my report on all the uses of Unicorn hair for Potions."

"Those aren't due until next week," I whispered in her ear.

"Exactly!" I wrapped my arms around her, securing her to me, and she sighed. "No." I persisted though and eventually I won. Grinning as I kissed her, our homework lying on the coffee table forgotten.

**Heehee =) any ideas on the activites? I'd love to hear from you! Thanks for reading, and I'm still shamelessly promoting my story on FictionPress so please check it out! =) Oh and 17 reviews! You guys are awesome! =)**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply: ****blue- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! =) thanks for your reviews!**

**Laura summerlovin2011- Your review made my day! Haha your welcome =) I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your review!**

**xoxKarliexox- I'm glad you like it! I really wanted to reply to this sooner, but you don't have your PM turned on =( so I couldn't reply back! You should write your own Dramione story! =) I'd read it! It depends on what you want to use. Turn on your PM and we'll talk about it =) Thanks so much for your review!**

******Jillian- Yay for your friend! Haha ;) I totally understand. I used to be the same way, and now I'm hooked! =) I'll help you on your decision, you like Draco/Hermione better. I can give you several reasons why too haha. One Ron is a huge jerk to Hermione in the last three books. Two** **it's kind of like pride and prejudice or beauty and the beast. Plus I think they're good for each other. Three they keep up with each other intellectually, Four Hermione knows how to say no to Draco which he needs, and five I think that deep down Draco is probably the biggest sweet heart. I love reading the stories on how they get together. It's probably most fun to write the journey of it even though reading and writing the romance is awesome. Have I convinced you yet? Haha It's not corny! I completely get it! This story has many chapters left to go so don't worry about it ending soon =) Thanks so much for your review! This is probably one of the longest replies ever haha.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Hello! Sorry it's late, but I do have a very good reason! So I was going to update last weekend and I was almost done with this chapter, but due to the bio-polar weather of the lovely state of Texas we had rolling blackouts and everything I had written was gone. Stupid 114 degree heat (that's literally what the temperature is outside). That and I've been very sleep deprived because I stayed up til 3 Saturday for Pottermore, (I got in!), and then til 5 on Monday and Tuesday helping all my friends get in. That is why this chapter is late. I hope you enjoy it though!**

**Chapter 37**

**Hermione**

"Blaise Zabini!" I screeched upon entering the bathroom. Draco had allowed Blaise to stay the night in our common room last night due to certain activities going on in the Slytherin boy's dorms that I probably don't want to know about. Normally this wouldn't be a problem. He had stayed over before over the course of the year, and every time he had used my toothbrush!

"Crap!" I heard him hiss as he scrambled around our common room gathering his things. Running down the stairs, wand in hand, I cornered him just as he was about to escape through the portrait hole.

"Don't move," I threatened and Blaise froze. "Now, I assume you know what this is about?" Blaise nodded slowly and I saw him swallow. "Good, let's get things strait then shall we? Don't _ever _touch my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, or Tame, _especially_ my Tame! _Again_! Else you and Luna will have to adopt. Is that clear?" Blaise nodded vigorously. "Good. Next time either ask, use Draco's, or go back to your room!" I lowered my wand and Blaise shot out of the common room cackling like a maniac. Obviously he wasn't too scared of my threats, but that had been the last straw. I feared for his sanity.

Scowling I returned to the bathroom to dispose of yet another violated toothbrush. It was a really good thing I was the daughter of dentists. Because of that I had quite a few spare toothbrushes. After finishing my normal morning routine I excited the bathroom, running right into Draco.

"Good morning," he said grinning wickedly.

"Morning," I replied while trying to move past him so I could grab my book bag.

"What? No good morning kiss?" Draco put a hurt look on his face, but his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Fine," I huffed and tilted my head up to kiss him.

Draco leaned down and placed his hands on my shoulders. Just as his lips were about to brush mine he stopped and pulled away, "Wait a minute. I don't want to kiss anything that's had something from Blaise's mouth near it."

I hit him on the chest indignantly, "I had an extra toothbrush!" I defended myself.

Draco chuckled and leaned down once more, "I know," he whispered in my ear before capturing my lips with his. Reluctantly I pulled away and Draco pouted. I laughed as I reentered my room to gather my books for that day's lessons.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Draco and I went our separate ways and I joined Ginny at the Gryffindor table. She was chatting amiably with Harry, who was ignoring me, and secretly slipped me a note.

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower after dinner. It's important._

_-Ginny_

Now I was very curious, what in the world was so important that I meet her there? Shrugging, I quickly wrote her back and slipped the note into a pocket in her bag.

_Ok, by the way I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday or on Sunday… I told Draco I loved him. Please don't yell at me later! I've give you details after whatever the important thing in the Astronomy Tower is._

_-Hermione_

She would probably read it during her History of Magic class.

After breakfast Draco and I walked to class where Harry and Ron continued to ignore me. I was really disappointed in them, and it was starting to get to me a bit. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed them. They had been my best friends for years, and this was such a stupid thing to fight over. I couldn't be the one to give in though. That meant loosing Draco.

My classes that day passed in a blur, all except for House Unity. We did more of the same trust exercises, and it seemed that some of the pairs were beginning to get along. They were mostly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws though. Pansy and I had called a truce for now. We would never be friends, but we both wanted a good grade in this class.

Soon, though, it was after dinner and time to meet Ginny in the Astronomy Tower. Waving to Draco, I exited the Great Hall and began to climb the many stairs to the tower. When I opened the door the first thing I noticed was that Ginny and I would not be alone. Harry and Ron were also present and standing next to Ginny. Both their faces hardened when they saw me.

I nodded in their direction as well as in Ginny's. What in the world could she have planned?

"Now that we're all here," Ginny said sitting on the ledge. Harry tensed up and he watched her uneasily. "We can get this over with!"

"I'm leaving," Ron said standing up and motioning for Harry to do the same. Harry glanced between Ron and Ginny, as Ginny has puller her wand out and was threatening to pull a Petrificus Totalus on him. Ron sat down again and cross his arms over his chest angrily.

"This is absolutely absurd! You guys are supposed to be best friends, and yet you're shunning Hermione! It's been nearly a month now, and it's time for you two to grow up."

Harry was the first to speak up, "It's Draco Malfoy! He hasn't changed one bit over the years, and if he had I think I would have noticed."

"Do you really think he would have shown you he's changed? You don't like each other remember? So obviously he wouldn't want to let you in. I've seen it Harry! I've seen how he treats her when they're alone, and I trust 'Mione to make the right decision. She's the smartest witch of our age; you don't need to baby her!" Ginny's voice softened, "And besides all that, she's in love." I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as well as a smile start to form.

"Ginny, there is no way she is in love. That's absurd. Give me three reasons why you think she's in love. People our age don't know what love is."

"One, the way they look into each other's eyes, two the very second she walks into the room Draco's face lights up and vice versa, and three we're in love Harry. Don't tell me we're not because it was just this morning you were telling me you loved me." Harry's eyes widened as he realized the mistake of one of his statements. "Fix this," Ginny said glaring at both her brother and boyfriend, "none of you are going to leave the tower until this is resolved. Understood?"

None of us gave Ginny an answer so she jumped off the ledge and slammed the door behind her on the way out. I glanced at the two boys in front of me, neither looking at me at all. Finally I decided to speak, "I'm not going to apologize if that's what you want. I'm not going to break up with him either just to pacify you."

"I still don't see why you're with him Hermione," Harry said being the first to meet her eyes in weeks.

"Let me explain this in terms you should understand," I paused and took a deep breath, "He's my Ginny." It was as simple as that. Harry's face softened and he looked ashamed for a moment. After that I knew it was the perfect thing to say to him. Ginny was his everything, his soul mate, and I knew the moment she was out of Hogwarts they were going to get married. Draco was my everything.

Finally Harry sighed and looked me in the eyes, "Are you sure Hermione?"

I nodded, "More sure than I've ever been about anything."

"Alright then, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I've treated you these past few weeks, and I'm sorry for what I said. You never deserved that." I rushed forward and hugged Harry tightly. A huge weight was lifted off my chest; I had one of my best friends back. Now I just needed the other.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear, "I've got so much to tell you." Harry nodded and let me go.

"Anything you'd like to say Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head, "Why would I have anything to say to her? She's still associating with Malfoy." A look of hurt crossed my face. "You may have given Harry a good reason, but you haven't given me one."

I knew it was time to tell them then. Tell them about my two weeks away from the Burrow during the summer and why I've changed as much as I have. "He gets what I'm going through, and I get what he's going through. It's no secret that Lucious's trial is coming up and he's going to testify, but with all he has to say, he will be the reason his father gets the Dementor's Kiss. He's going to have to live with that guilt forever, just as I have to live with my guilt." So I explained what happened. Harry had a pained expression on his face, and Ron's softened a little, but it was easy to see he was unchanged.

"It's horrible, what happened, Hermione, but that still doesn't change anything." Ron said crossing his arms over his chest, looking like a child.

"Of course not," I said standing. Turning to Harry I said, "I think this is resolved enough that we'll be able to leave. I'm sure he'll come around sometime. Besides we all have quite a few essays due over the next few days. Goodnight Harry." I said giving my best friend a hug. Pausing at the door I decided to be the bigger person, "Goodnight Ron."

When I entered the common room I found both Draco and Blaise sitting by the fire doing homework. I went over and kissed Draco on the cheek before going up to my dorm to change and finish up my homework. On my way up Draco called after me, "Oh, I forgot to tell you! Blaise is staying over again tonight!" Groaning, I entered my room, but not before I heard the snickers from my two favorite Slytherins down stairs.

**Again sorry for it being so late, but you can go back and read why again if you really want to =) So... what did you think? I'm having a hard time on deciding what to do with Ron. Any ideas? Also please go check out the poll on my profile, it's important to me, and if you love me then it will be important to you! =) Who all's registered for Pottermore? I'm so excited! Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply: Weasleyreunion****- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! =)**

**Anonymous****-Thanks =) and I know, I'm horrible at grammar. I think it gets a tab better in later chapters so hopefully it won't be too much of a distraction. I will go back and fix it all eventually, but right now I'm just focusing on finishing the story. Thanks for your review!**

**Jillian****- Of course I have you convinced ;) but somehow I know your lying haha. You'll see the light eventually haha ;) **


	38. Chapter 38

**It's raining! In case you haven't heard the part of Texas I live in has had like no rain all summer. Rain! =) This excites me greatly. Sorry I didn't update last week, but I started school on Monday. So meh =P Enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 38**

**Draco**

It's official. Ginny Weasley is my favorite Weasley. Because of her Hermione has been in a great mood all week. She even stopped doing her homework last night for us to have a bit of fun. To thank her, I've decided to share Blaise's name for her. All in all, I was in a good mood mostly because of Hermione, but a good mood all the same. We even had half of classes off to go to Hogsmeade to get the rest of our supplies for the camping trip.

Of course one of the tasks would be to work together to get our things. I was not looking forward to this bonding session with Potter. That was all we had been told so far about the trip other than we were to meet in the Entrance Hall with our partners at seven the next morning. Honestly, I was pretty sure they were just going to drop us off somewhere and tell us we had to get back to the school in one piece. I wouldn't put it past them, especially the new teacher.

"I don't want to go," I whined as I helped Hermione into her coat. We were about to leave to meet everyone in the Entrance Hall.

"You'll survive, I promise. I'm the one who should be worrying, even though Parkinson and I have called a truce. You can always trust a Gryffindor to keep their word."

"Are you saying Slytherins aren't trustworthy?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I turned her to face me.

Hermione's cheeks reddened slightly, "I'm saying that said Slytherin would have to do something to earn my trust. And so far, Pug-faced Parkinson has done nothing of the sort."

I smirked, "Name calling now, are we?"

She grinned up at me, "Oh, please. It's not like she doesn't still call me a Mudblood behind my back. I've heard you and Blaise say similar things about her as well."

"True, but for us Pansy is a special case. Blaise and I have known her since we were in diapers, and have mixed feelings about her. She is a friend in a sense, but well, we didn't exactly choose to have that friendship." Hermione rolled her eyes as she tugged on my hand.

We entered the Entrance Hall along with a few other stragglers and began to search out our partners. I caught sight of Potter and Weasley near the front as Well as Pansy and Blaise who had just gotten there. Potter and Blaise nodded civilly to each other while Weasley glared at his partner. We joined them; standing by our respective partner as we waited for the doors to open so we could leave.

Finally the last seventh year student entered the hall and Professor McGonagall told us that we had to be back by seven. The doors opened and we began our trek to the village. "Where to first?" I asked Potter who had taken out his list as we entered Hogsmeade.

"Well, even though some of this isn't on the list I suggest we go ahead and get a few Muggle camping supplies. You never know what rules they'll have placed on us. We'll start over here." I shrugged my shoulders and followed the raven haired boy without argument. No need to get on his bad side when we would be living in the same small space for a few days every couple of weeks.

We entered a shop specifically catered to Muggle things. Why this would be in a Wizarding village I was sure I would never know, but we were able to get the things Potter suggested as well as a few things on the list.

Next we went to stock up on our potions ingredients, and after that to make sure we had enough winter clothes. We gathered what we needed in relative silence, speaking only when we felt the need to. I didn't complain. This was much easier than bickering the whole time like Weasley and Blaise seemed to be doing. I wasn't all too sure whether Blaise was enjoying working him up or not. It was hard to tell, but knowing him like I did, I wouldn't be too surprised to find he had been arguing on purpose.

"I just don't see why we have to have the red one when green is a much better color," Blaise said as he held up a blanket for their tent.

"Because green looks like puke, and red looks like roses," Weasley said holding up a red blanket.

"Or his hair," I snickered quietly. Potter heard my comment, but just shook his head. We had both thought it would be easier if we had nothing to do with our houses in the tent. I had to wonder why in the world he was being so civil towards me, but somehow I knew it was Hermione's work.

At that thought I glanced around the store and spotted her and Pansy near the sleeping bags. Hermione caught my eye and I winked. She blushed before returning her attention to my housemate.

All in all, it was a relatively uneventful trip… for Potter and I anyways; couldn't say the same for Weasley though.

The next morning we had to be at breakfast around five in the morning, and we were told we would be leaving at six. We were also told that we had to sit with our partners and as much as I loved Hermione, I wouldn't sit down at the Gryffindor table for anything.

"Come on Draco, it won't be that bad. I'll be there and so will Ginny." Hermione said as she tried to dispel the argument brewing between me and Potter.

I shook my head, "No, and nothing either of you say or do is going to change my mind." Hermione got a mischievous glint in her eye as she told Harry to go in and sit down. Apparently she and Pansy had discussed this while they were getting their supplies and had decided to switch off if this was to become a regular thing.

"Come with me," Hermione demanded pulling on my tie. I followed her willingly into an empty classroom. "Why won't you sit at the Gryffindor table?" She demanded standing less than a foot from me.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "I'll give you three reasons why," I smirked. Hermione raised an eyebrow of her own. "They. Hate. Me."

"I don't hate you, Ginny doesn't hate you, and Harry doesn't hate you." My other eyebrow went to join the first. "Please," she whispered stepping closer to me. I could feel the heat of her body through our robes. She tilted her head and slid her hands up my chest, winding them around my neck. I swallowed. She seriously tested my resolve.

"Nothing," my voice cracked. I cleared my throat and tried again, "Nothing you say or do will make me sit at that table."

"Nothing?" She asked smirking. I nodded, unable to speak. Grinning she stood on her toes and leaned forward.

Needless to say, I ended up sitting at the Gryffindor table. I mad sure she was sitting next to me though, and to pay her back I placed my right hand over her skirt, and on her thigh. She tried unsuccessfully to brush it off, but I kept replacing it and began to draw circles. I smirked at her slightly flushed face. If she wanted to play games, then I would be a formidable opponent.

"Fine," she hissed eventually, "Next time I'll let you and Harry duke it out, but don't come crying to me when you wind up with some sort of injury."

I smirked, "That's assuming I'll even get hurt. You underestimate my skills." I stopped drawing circles, but kept my hand where it was. She didn't seem to notice.

Breakfast was very short lived, and all the seventh years eventually filed out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall where we would all be taking portkeys to our destination. I tried to leave Potter to join Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Ron at their portkey, but found that I couldn't get more than three feet away from Potter, and vise versa.

The other partners were just beginning to figure that out as well, but before we could get too upset the portkeys jerked us away. When we reached our destination we also found that we couldn't talk, at least for a moment anyways. Soon though, Professor Lovelace's voice was heard even if we couldn't see her. It seemed to be a recording.

"Hello Lovelies!" She trilled, "By now you must have discovered that you cannot move more than six feet away from your partner at all times. There is a charm that will disable this for five minutes so that you may bathe, change, and use the restroom in privacy, but can only be used once by each partner every four hours. You will also not be able to use magic this weekend," there was a visible murmur of disapproval, but it was quickly disrupted by others because there was more information to be had. "And today will be spent setting up your tent, figuring out where you are, and becoming even more acquainted with your partner. Each plot where the tents will be has your names on it, and in the very center of the camping site is a long table where you will take your meals. You are responsible for cooking your own meals though, and you will find a package with food for the weekend by your campsite. You are also required to sit around the campfire for at least an hour doing the instructed trust building games that will be explained later. Tomorrow morning at breakfast you will get more instructions. I'll see you on Monday!"

Lovelace's voice disappeared and the silencing charm was taken off of us. Instantly all the seventh years began talking at once. I was none to happy with the situation, but I decided to keep it cool, and play up my nonchalant façade. It was easier said than done though as Potter and I tried to move through the crowed to get to our campsite. I was pleasantly surprised to find it near Hermione's.

Potter and I spent the rest of the morning trying to put up our tent and squaring away our things. Turns out we were in the Forest of Dean. How Potter knew that was beyond me, but he said he recognized it somehow from the ice covered creek and surrounding trees. Hermione seemed to know it as well, for she had a sad far off look in her eyes.

Dragging Potter forward a few feet, I entered their campsite and wrapped her in a tight hug. She buried her head in my chest. Somehow I knew this place held a lot of memories for her, some happy, some sad.

Eventually though we both became cold and went into our respective tents. Potter seemed pensive as we both sat, or lay in my case, there quietly. Finally he broke the silence, "Do you love her?" I knew he was referring to Hermione.

Sitting up I looked him in the eye and said, "Yes."

Potter pressed his lips together as he studied me. "Ok," he said holding out his hand. I glanced at it then back up at him. I knew he was calling a truce for the sake of Hermione, and I also knew that we could never be friends, but we were could also no longer be enemies. Slowly I took Potter's hand and shook it firmly once. "You hurt her and I will kill you. You know that right?"

I smirked, "I know."

**So, whadya think? Oh and go check out my poll! Apparently not to many of you love me cause only like two people looked it. Yes I'm that awesome. Just kidding haha. Oh! Speaking of school you'll like what I did with my schedual this year haha. **

**chem-potions  
Bible- defense against the dark arts  
english- transfiguration  
spanish- ancient runes  
math- arithmacy  
elective-quidditch  
studyhall- charms ****history- history of magic =)**

**Isn't it legit? I thought so too lol. Rain! =) I'm in a good mood haha. Next chapter will be more interesting. I promise. Now to go dance in the rain heehee**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply:**** summerlovin2011- Yay! =) I can't wait to get in! =) And I have no idea what you mean about reminding you what happened during the summer. I'm sorry haha. Thanks so much for your review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry for the wait, but here it is! =) Just like I promised!**

**Chapter 39**

**Hermione**

As much as I was for house unity and all that, I hated the way we were going about it. I couldn't step more than six feet away from Pansy for practically the entire weekend! So far she had made me do all the work for setting up our tent and cooking our meal the Muggle way. I knew Draco and Harry were probably getting along better than I was with Parkinson, and I could find at least a little comfort in the fact that Blaise was making Ron's life miserable.

After that was done and we had nothing to do until it grew dark, memories began to resurface. I wasn't sure if anyone but Harry knew what this place meant to me, but it wouldn't surprise me if Lovelace had done this on purpose had she known. Pansy wouldn't leave the tent so I was stuck with my thoughts and memories for the next two hours.

At that moment all I could think about was when I had Apparated both Harry and I to this same location. If I looked out the tent flap I could even see the tree I had leaned against as I took watch while Harry slept. So much had changed since then. It wasn't long after that, that Ron had come back, we had gotten captured, and we had seen the first signs of Draco's change towards the good side.

I couldn't stop my thoughts from replaying the memory in my head. I remembered the pain, both emotional and physical. I remembered how I couldn't stop myself from screaming. I also remembered his eyes. I remembered how his silver eyes would try to harden, but would melt as one of my screams penetrated his walls. I saw the fear and concern in his eyes. He had never wanted nor dreamed that anything like this would happen. If I was right, it was one of the turning points that made him fully commit to one side or the other.

My thoughts wound around each other in tight knots, and eventually came full circle to the end of the war and seeing everyone together, hugging friends and family members as well as weeping with them. I remembered the pain and guilt that had plagued me all that summer of staying with the Weasley's, the pain and guilt that plagued me even now.

"I'm hungry." Pansy said breaking through my thoughts. I silently thanked her. Slowly I stood up and glanced at my watch. It was about time to eat, and it was growing dark. After we were finished eating it would be time to gather around the campfire.

As we ate the food I had again prepared, I noticed that both Draco and I had received letters from our dear Professor Lovelace.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I'm sure that as of right now it is growing dark and the bonfire will soon be lit. I am asking you and Mr. Malfoy to lead the group in campfire songs. I know you won't disappoint! Be ready for my instructions tomorrow morning!_

_Professor Lovelace_

I looked up from my letter to see Draco with a panicked expression painted across his normally calm features. Draco said something to Harry and soon they were both over by mine and Pansy's side of the table.

"I don't know any campfire songs," he hissed glancing over at the place where the fire was supposed to be.

Sighing I did the same, "I know a few Muggle ones from trips with my friends. I suppose they'll have to suffice. Just don't let on that all of them are Muggle songs." Draco nodded then he and Harry went back to their seats. Not too long after we got the attention of all the students and lit the fire with the flint provided. "Everyone gather around the circle please!" Silently the students moved so that each had a seat around the fire. "Well, I'm sure you're all wondering what the instructions Lovelace gave us are. We're going to sing campfire songs!"

A few groans were heard, but Draco quickly silenced them. "It's not like we want to do this either! But I'd rather live and do this than die by the hands of Lovelace. Who knows what horrors she could inflict upon us? So please shut up and let Hermione lead us in campfire songs and games. Hermione?"

I swallowed before quickly choosing from my small repertoire of campfire songs. "Ok, so here's how the first one goes. I need everyone to put their hands out, palms facing up. Good now, place your right hand over the person next to you left hand." I got a few wary and disgusted looks, but they complied without too much complaint. "Now this is how the game goes. When the song starts I'll use my right hand to slap the person on my left's right hand that in turn will do that to the person on their left. You do this until the song ends. If your hand is the last to be slapped it means you're out. Before I give you the words, I know that the lyrics are weird and don't make sense, but that's pretty much the point. Oh, and if you know the words please sing along." I took a deep breath before beginning and slapping Pansy's hand with my own. "Down by the banks of the hanky panky, where the bull frogs jump from bank to banky, saying a, e, i, o, u, slap-a-doodle, clank clank."

I was surprised when a few of the Muggleborn and half-blood students sang along with me, and it was quite entertaining when Seamus' hand was slapped at the very end. "Hey!" He shouted, "That's not fair!"

"You're out Seamus! Sit behind your partner." Seamus crossed his arms as he scooted behind his partner.

"This is stupid," Pansy hissed beside me. I shrugged my shoulders and began the game again.

"Why am I out?" Ron shouted as the circle slowly began to get smaller.

"Because your hand was hit last," Blaise said smirking.

Ron glared at him, "Yeah but you moved it at the last second! That's illegal!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No Ron, as much as I hate to admit it, Zabini's right. You can move your hand at the last second. You're out mate." Dean said cutting in. I gave him a thankful smile as the grumbling Ronald scooted behind his partner.

After two rounds of this the seventh years quickly tired of the game and I had to think of something else. I tried to quickly rack my brains for something suitable, but nothing came to mind. Draco came to my rescue though, "Let's play a round of Truth." He said as everyone rejoined the circle. There were a few wary looks, but no outright objections except for Ron's.

"As much fun as revealing my darkest secrets to a bunch of Slytherins would be, I'd rather continue playing Hanky Panky." Blaise snorted and a few others giggled. Ron's face turned red and he became quiet.

"So it's settled then!" Draco said clapping his hands. "Hermione, truth." I rolled my eyes, but complied to get the game started, "Do you love me?" Draco grinned cheekily as Ron's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Of course I do, you know that." I told him indifferently so we wouldn't start an all out war, "Parvati truth." I said, catching the girl's attention, "Is it true that in fifth year you had the biggest crush on Blaise Zabini?"

Parvati glance at Blaise, "Yes," she admitted reluctantly. "Bulstrode, is it true that you went with Goyle to the first dance?"

Bulstrode nodded and the game continued until the fire was nothing but dying embers. We ended it then, and as we went back to our tents, prayed that Lovelace wouldn't have anything to horrifying in store for us the next morning.

**Well, I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to get this out there. Thoughts please? And if your on Pottermore look me up! I'm StarPhoenix130. Also, tell me who you are so we can be friends! =) Hopefully you'll have another update next week, so until then lovelies! =)**

**~chocoyum4~**


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! This chapter was supposed to come out on the one year anniversary, and then two days later another was supposed to come out on my birthday! But school was insane and my great grandmother died on my birthday so I was out of town and not really in the mood for writing and this chapter has been giving me fits! I know what I want to write next and I'm slowly/ secretly working on it. Not to mention I'm grounded for then entire month of November so I've had to write in the middle of the night (I'm updating while I'm home alone) and I wanted to get this out for Thanksgiving. I also had this massive research paper that's been taking up my entire life for the past three weeks and I had to pull an all-nighter just to finish it! I'm sorry! This week (while I'm gone) I'll try to work on some of the other chapters as well as next week (while I'm in my final week of grounding). I'll be writing by hand though. Please forgive me for being an awful person. I really am sorry I've dropped off the face of the earth for two months. I feel horrible about it. I'm also sorry this chapter sucks. I promise that this story will be finished no matter what! I'm never going to give up on this story! I love it and I love y'all! Thank you to those who are still reading this. Again I'm so sorry! Hopefully the next chapter will be up to your standards. I'm also sorry it's so short.**

**Chapter 40**

**Hermione**

I was going to kill that woman. She was going to die. First she stuck us in the woods without any adult supervision, and then she made us sing campfire songs as if we were the best of friends, and now the only way we leave was to share our biggest secret with our partner!

That woman needed therapy. I wonder if McGonagall knew exactly what was going on. Somehow, as much as I respected the professor, I doubted she knew what tortures we were being exposed to. She had too much on her mind as it was.

Things between houses had been going perfectly well after the masquerade ball. People were healing and friendships were forming. All that changed the moment Professor Lovelace stepped through the door. Then it was back to old prejudices and almost everything that had happened over Christmas holiday, everything that the girls and I had worked for, was completely destroyed. Very few inter-house relationships lasted more than two weeks after Lovelace came. Before she had dared to enter Hogwarts gates I could have predicted who was going to ask who to the next dance coming up in just eleven days, but now things were just as bad as they were before.

This next dance was going to be interesting to say the least. The girls and I had done everything possible so far without letting Lovelace know our plans. If we gave them to her as late as possible then she wouldn't be able to change too much. Professor McGonagall had been of little help as well when we had asked her if we truly had to go through Lovelace first for our plans. I honestly thought it was absurd. We had been doing perfectly fine on our own.

There was a knock on our tent and Draco entered with Harry standing outside. "Well, Potter and I have shared our deepest darkest secrets so I suppose I'll see you at the castle soon." My boyfriend grinned as both Pansy and I glared at him. "Uh oh, is someone not eager to complete an assignment?"

"Just go. Go before I hex you and make you go bald." I said not bother to reach for my wand to verify the threat.

Draco smirked, "No you won't. You love my hair." I rolled my eyes at his assessment. "Don't deny it Hermione. Just remember the way your hands were roaming through my hair the other night when we were supposed to be-"

"That's enough Draco." I interrupted, "I'll see you at the castle."

Draco's smirk grew into a grin as he left our tent snickering. In the next moment he and Harry were gone leaving me with Pansy. I looked at the Slytherin girl with one of my eyebrows raised.

"If you honestly think I'll be sharing my deepest secret with a Mudblood like you then you've got another thing coming." Pansy told me with her arms crossed, looking at me down her pug-like nose.

"Same goes with me Parkinson." I glared at her, ignoring her use of foul language. "Too bad it seems to be the only way out of this hellhole."

"Looks like we'll be stuck here for a while then," Pansy sniffed. I gave her a 'no duh' look and commenced trying to think of a secret as big as the one I told Draco.

The two of us spent hours staring at the walls of our tent in silence. Neither venturing forth any sort of information that might be helpful to us getting back to the school. I prayed that the next time we would be going on another excursion to the woods that we would be able to leave without going through something so absurd and personal. Lunch passed and the sky would soon begin to turn grey. I didn't want to stay another night in the woods. Eventually the silence was too much and I caved, giving her a secret that barely a soul even knew though it wasn't that bad compared to some things other students had done over the years.

"Alright," I began, "I'm sick of sitting here staring at blank canvas." Pansy perked up a bit, listening intently for my confession. "In second year I stole ingredients from Professor Snape's stores to make polyjuice potion so that Harry, Ron, and I could sneak into the Slytherin common room to see if we could find out who opened the Chamber of Secrets. I ended up turning into a cat because the hair that I got off of Millicent Bulstrode's robes was from her cat."

Pansy snorted with laughter, "_That's_ the worst thing you've done? That's your deepest secret?" I nodded, knowing I was lying.

The raven haired girl sighed, "I suppose I should get on with it then," she said begrudgingly. "My parents hate each other. Their marriage was an arranged marriage, no surprise there, and I'm expected to either marry Draco, Blaise, or Theodore who just so happen to be some of my closest friends. What none of them know is that if I don't I'll lose everything. The real kicker is that I've got to be married by the end of next year. They're forcing me into some loveless marriage like their own and I hate them for it. Let's go." She told me with no emotion displayed on her face or in her voice. I blinked at her before grabbing my backpack and exiting the tent.

We reached the station where the portkeys were, but were unable to touch one. Pansy smirked at me, "Looks as if one of us isn't divulging the whole truth, and I've got two guesses as to who it is." My heart began to race. There was no way I could ever tell Pansy Parkinson my deepest secret. "Oh come on Granger. It can't possibly be that bad. Honestly, what have you got to lose?"

Closing my eyes I told her the short version of what I told Draco and my best friends. "Wow," was all she said, "Who knew?" I touched the portkey along with my partner and we left the campsite with me feeling as if I had just sold my soul to the devil.

Once we had entered the castle Professor Lovelace was waiting for us. She gave a sadistic smile and took the charm off of us that had kept us from moving more that six feet away from our partners. I took off down the halls towards the heads dorm, not even bothering to stop in the Great Hall for dinner.

Draco was there lounging on the silver sofa with a book in his hand. He dropped it, startled when I burst through the door. "Hermione!" He smiled, pulling me into his embrace. "What's wrong? You're shaking."

"I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil." I told him burying my head in his chest.

"What did you have to tell Pansy?" I lifted my head to shoot him a look that should have told him everything. "You really had to share that?"

I nodded, "It wouldn't let us go home if I didn't."

"She won't say anything," Draco reassured me. "She's mostly all bark and no bite."

"Are you sure?" I asked feeling silly.

"I'm sure," he said kissing my head.

"I feel so silly about all this now. It's just Lovelace is stressing me out along with the next dance coming up and NEWT's coming up as well."

"NEWT's are a long way away, Hermione. As for Lovelace we won't have to deal with any more of her shenanigans until the week after next. Just focus on the dance. I promise it will all go smoothly, alright?" I nodded, leaning more into his comforting embrace. "Good," my stomach rumbled at that moment causing Draco to chuckle, "Let's get you some food and then we can do something together."

"Ok," I said letting him take my hand and lead me out of our dorms and to the Great Hall.

**Again I'm so sorry! I'll probably update again in December. Thanks for sticking with me! Happy Thanksgiving to those in America and have a great week to those who aren't! Also I finished Inheritance! PM me if you would like to discuss it. None of my friends have finished it yet.**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply:****Sierra ()- I'm so glad you like it! Hopefully you'll get to read this! Thanks for your review! Also I'm glad that you're reading this because I normally don't get to reply to annyomous reviews for my other stories. For UtM that was always ment to be a one-shot. As much as I enjoyed writing it I don't have anywhere else to take it. I'm so glad you liked it though! WoC was meant to be a one-shot as well, but I'm very glad you enjoyed it! =)**

**katie m ()- How bout now? haha sorry it took so long. I'm glad to hear this is your favorite =) or was your favorite considering I haven't updated in ages. I hope you continue reading this! Thanks for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own Harry Potter. Hey... Please don't hurt me! I have a good reason for not updating! You see there's this evil thing called the Bridge Project (brother to Biology, maybe you've heard of it.) and also it's cousin midterms. Which are this week. I have sacrificed valuble study time to write and post this so the least you could do is read and leave a review before my head explodes. Thanks! =) enjoy! Because it's time for something Hermione and Draco do best heehee =)**

**Chapter 41**

**Hermione**

_Draco, __Blaise,_ Theodore,_** Random Slytherin**_

During my off period on Wednesday I ventured back into the heads dorm to look for book Draco had hidden from me this morning. While I'm sure he had thought I would be in good fun, I couldn't help but be a bit miffed at him. No one takes my books. Harry and Ron learned that lesson a long time ago.

I sat my bag on the silver couch and began my search. I checked my room, his room, the kitchenette, and even between the couch cushions. Where could he have hidden it? There honestly weren't that many places to hide a book. At least not one the size I was reading…

Ending my search with a frustrated huff, I decided to check under the couch once more. The only prize I could come up with was a piece of lint, and a peculiar piece of parchment. The parchment was separated into to columns with numbers beside the names.

_Slytherins Hot or Not list_

_Millicent Bulstrode- *scratched out* 4, __that's mean Draco giver her at least a 4 ½!__ Fine. 4 ½ Happy now? __Yes. 5__ Really Blaise? A 5? _I'm with Draco, 4 ½. _**Agreed. No way she gets a 5.**__Apparently I'm the only nice one…_

_Pansy Parkinson- eh, 7 ½. __8, _Dude she's smokin'! 9 ½ all the way!_**Nah, 8 maybe 8 1/2.**_No way mate, she's totally almost a 10._**Whatever lights your tree… **_?

_Daphne Greengrass- 8, __8__, _7 ½_, __**9 **_

_Ginny Weasley- 6, __come on, you can do better than that!__ Please. If Potter or Weasel ever gets a hold of this we're screwed! At least she's above a 5! _She is pretty hot. I say she gets at least a 7. I mean, why else would she have been on Ravenclaws and Gryffindors list?_ Whatever. Your funeral. __Oh lighten up Draco! You know no one is ever going to read this but us! I say she gets an 8! __**Yeah totally an 8. She's a looker ;)**_

_Luna Lovegood- 7, __no way! Total 10!__ Only 'cause your dating her! _She's got you whipped mate, I say 7 ¾. _**Where did you come up with that number? **_Uh… my head? **Loser. I say 7.** _You guys are all a bunch of idiots. Remind me why I'm here again? __Because we have nothing better to do during our study period… __Right… 10!_

_Hermione Granger- 10! __8 ½ __what! She is so worth a 10! _She's pretty, but she's not a 10 mate. You seen her hair? _Of course I've seen her hair stupid git. I live with her, and I'm dating her remember? __**How could we forget? She's got you wrapped around her little finger! You're more whipped than Zabini!**__ Losers. All of you. __I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. _Anyways… I say she's worth an 8. **Nah, maybe a 7 1/2. **_Like I said. Losers. All of you. She's more like an 11 anyways._

The list continued on as well as the boys' commentary. While I admit it was funny in a few places, it was very derogatory, and I wasn't going to have any part of it. To my surprise the door to the common room opened a moment later, and in stepped the person I wanted to chew out most.

"Ah! There you are Hermione! Somehow I knew you would be here." Draco snickered as he set his bag down next to mine.

I crossed my arms over my chest with piece of parchment still in my hand. "What is this?" I asked bluntly, and glare etched upon my face. Draco gave me a questioning look as he took the parchment from my hands. A sheepish look crossed his features as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh. That. That's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about, Love."

"I'm not an idiot Draco. Why am I on '_Slytherins Hot or Not' _list?" My voice was tight with anger as I stared him down.

"Because you're hot… I don't see why this is such a big deal Hermione. I mean you got good ratings."

I put a hand to my head, "Because Draco, these lists are derogatory to females everywhere. No girl wants to be on this list no matter if others think she's hot or not! I can't believe you would actually participate in something like this! Actually wait. I can. You can be such a pig sometimes!"

"Hey now," Draco said stepping forward, "I know quite a few girls who would kill to be on that list. It's just a list Hermione. No big deal."

"Wrong," I told him stepping away, "Very big deal. No self respecting girl would want to be on a list like this."

"I really don't see what the problem is." Draco told me crossing his arms.

"Of course not!" I glared at him, "Why would you? You helped made the stupid list! Here's what's wrong. One, it's disrespectful and derogatory to girls everywhere. Two, it shows how much of a pig the guys who made it are. Three, if most girls saw this it would completely lower their self esteem!"

"Lighten up Hermione! It was all made in good fun! It's not like we meant for anyone but us to see it!"

"That's another point! You gossip behind girls behind their backs!"

"Oh it's not like you don't do the same thing!"

"At least we don't rate you on a scale of one to ten!"

"But you got high scores!"

I stepped forward and hit Draco on the chest. "That's not the point! The point is its mean, hurtful, and… and…. Ugh!"

"Ugh?"

"Yes! Ugh!" Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Let go of me!"

"I think I'm doing ok right here, thanks for asking." I hit Draco on the chest as hard as I could. "Hey!" he shouted letting go of me. "That hurt," Draco pouted.

I shot him a glare, "Good. You deserved it." The blond boy rolled his eyes. "If you're not going to apologize or give me back my book, which I'm still mad about by the way, then you can leave. I have homework to do."

"Oh come on Hermione. We both have a free period now. Why don't we go do something?"

"I'm not listening!" I trilled, grabbing my bag, and heading to my room.

"Fine," I heard Draco mumble as I shut the door.

"Stupid boys," I muttered as I began the Transfiguration essay due next week.

An hour or so later there was a soft knock on my door. When I opened it I found Draco standing there holding my book out like a peace offering. "I'm sorry Hermione." He said trying to placate me. I knew he didn't completely mean what he said, but for some reason the fire in me had died and I couldn't stay mad at him any longer.

"I forgive you. Just don't do it again," I told him accepting the book.

"I won't," Draco grinned and gathered me in his arms kissing me soundly. I grinned into his kiss before breaking it off. Draco gave a sound of disappointment, but I just smiled sweetly.

"I have to finish my Transfiguration essay." Stepping back into my room, I slowly closed my door.

"It's not due until next week! And we still have making up to do!"

"I'll be down once I'm finished, I promise." My boyfriend sighed as I shut the door. Grinning, I finished my essay, taking as long as possible just because I knew it would aggravate him. After deciding I had been mean enough, I packed up my things and went to join Draco in the common room.

I joined him by the fire and leaning up against him, opened up the book he had oh so generously given back.

"Hermione, will you get me some food." Draco asked from the gold couch by the fire a while later. He had been stroking my hair, but stopped to ask the question.

"Nope." I told him popping the p.

"Why not?" He asked pouting. I looked up from my book.

"Because I know for a fact you can move your lazy butt and get something to eat. You don't need me to get it." I laughed at his expression. Suddenly I was feeling a bit flirty, "The only thing I have to do is motivate you."

I thought I saw a glint of something in his eye, but it was gone before I could assess what it was. "How exactly are you going to motivate me," he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Smirking at him I turned around and sat so close beside him that our legs were touching. "Like this." I said leaning over and kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

"I think I might need a bit more than that if I'm going to have to go all the way to the kitchen just for a snack." I rolled my eyes, and leaned in once more to kiss him on the cheek, but he put his hand on my face and guided me to his lips. My heart leapt as he kissed me, I could feel the warmness of his lips spread all over my body as his other hand came up and tangled itself in my hair.

Draco pulled me into his lap so he could kiss me better, and I sighed into his wonderful embrace. This was the man I had fallen in love with. The man who irritated me with his childish antics, yet somehow they were more endearing then annoying. I didn't think my life could get anymore interesting than it was now. Little did I know it was about to skyrocket.

**Well? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. I get out Thursday after I take my chemistry midterm so that means two whole weeks of reading and writing! yay! =) Well, as long as there's a computer near haha. =) Oh! Did any of you get the Christmas referance? =) Shout out to the people who got it!**

**Review Reply: ****Op****posites- It wouldn't let me send you one =( so here it is! =) I'm so glad you like it! And I am too haha. Thanks so much for your review!**

** leftmangoo- Haha! I didn't even realize the connection! I'm so glad you like it! =) Sorry you can't get those certain chapters =( And aww thanks! =) That's sweet! Thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Merry Christmas! =) I'm sorry this is really short, but I wanted to get a chapter out before I left home. Trouble's a brewin! Enjoy this short little tidbit before I return! And if your in a Christmas mood go check out my new one shot Real or my other Christmas one Underneath the Mistletoe =)**

**Shout out to missmollymundt for getting the Christmas reference! =)**

**Chapter 42**

**Hermione**

Ginny had just given our list of plans to Lovelace and now we anxiously awaited her approval. We would find out this afternoon if we had anything to change. I was on edge as I sat across from Ginny and Harry for breakfast that morning. The mail came only moments later along with The Daily Prophet. I thanked my delivery owl with a piece of bacon and unfolded my paper to the front page only to see bold words that made my blood run cold, and my heart stop.

_A War Hero's Dark Secret!_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_War heroine Hermione Granger has a nasty little secret hidden behind that bushy hair of hers. The Head Girl of Hogwarts, third member of the Golden Trio, and supposed Brightest Witch of her age has been hiding something from the world ever since the beginning of the war. There are many things Granger has made known to the world, such as her relationship with Draco Malfoy. But what could she possibly be hiding? Could it be a past magical failure?_

_Many of my esteemed readers would say 'No! Never! Not Hermione Granger! There isn't a spell yet invented that she hasn't been able to do!' Well, apparently there is. I have it on record from a very reliable source that two summers ago Miss Granger attempted to Obliviate the memories of two people very close to her. I know what your thinking, 'Who could Hermione Granger want to Obliviate, and why?' Well folks, I am here to enlighten you._

_One question first though, has any of you heard from Miss Granger's parents? This reporter did a bit of investigating. The Granger's sold their house in October two years ago and moved to Australia! Of course there is a very easy explanation for that. They moved because of the war! Because they are Muggles and weren't safe! Alas that is not the case._

_The Granger's left the country under the name of Wilkins. They have no recollection of a daughter who is nineteen or attends a special school. They do have a baby girl though. A baby girl with the exact same name as our war hero! _

_How can that be? The Granger's will never be able to gain their memories back now, and that's all because of the 'Brightest Witch of the Age'. Our dear Miss Granger took the lives of her parents and threw them out the window! And why? All because she was stupid and selfish enough to try and remove her parent's memory with a spell that many grown wizards can't even do. I hope your happy Miss Granger, with ruining two people's lives. Two people who had no defense against it because they were unmagical. _

Tears welled up in my eyes. Who could have leaked the story? Who honestly hated me that much that they would share this with that vile woman? I searched the Great Hall for any signs of satisfaction, but all I caught were stares of disgust, disbelief, and lost respect. Probably the most horrible thing about it all was that this was probably the most honest article Rita Skeeter had ever written in her entire life.

I left the table with my head down and tears leaking out of my eyes, Draco not far behind me. "Hey," he said grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked harshly, angrily wiping tears from my eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It will all blow over soon. It's not that bad." He said only trying to comfort me. I couldn't help it though. I lashed out at him.

"'Don't worry about it'? I'm sorry, but we can't all be emotionless brick walls like you! I've hardly told anyone! That means someone I trusted told that awful woman! And this will not blow over soon! Did you see the looks on their faces?" Draco pulled me against his chest as I sobbed. "I don't need this right now," I muttered. "Tomorrow night is the dance, and Ginny's about to go get our plans from Lovelace. My stress levels have skyrocketed."

"I know," my boyfriend said softly, "but it will all blow over, you'll see. Don't focus on them; focus on who might have done it. That helps some. Now think, who that you've told, would have leaked this? Who would want to do something as horrible as this?"

My tears lessoned as I thought, "Pansy Parkinson," I told him simply. "She's the only one besides you, Ginny, Harry, and Ron that know."

"I don't think Pansy would do that though," Draco said uncertainly.

"I don't know. Right now she's the only one I can think of. I don't want to deal with this right now, and class starts in ten minutes."

"Come on then," Draco said taking my elbow, "Let's get the day over with and then we'll deal with this, alright?" I nodded and let him lead me down the corridors to the dungeons for Slughorn's class.

The day seemed to drag on forever. Not to mention the looks I was getting only seemed to increase. That and after getting the plans back from Ginny only stressed me out even more. We didn't have to change anything this time, but Lovelace had written all over our plans with her opinions and such. I knew that if we had turned these in sooner, then we would have had to change almost everything. Professor Lovelace was at the top of my revenge list along with Rita Skeeter and whoever told my story to that vile woman.

I probably could have dealt with it better if my teachers hadn't been giving me looks as well. Most of their looks though, were pity. It was the pity that I couldn't handle. I had been dealing with it from those that knew they weren't in my life any longer for far too long, and I hated it. I hated it more than anything in the world.

Another thing that hadn't helped my mood was Ron coming up to me in the hallway during a free period of mine. "Don't talk to me." I told him bluntly. "I can't deal with any of the crap you want to throw at me right now."

"Hermione wait!" He said grabbing my arm.

"What?"

"I think I know who leaked your story," he said looking down at the ground, shuffling his feet. I raised an eyebrow at him that he saw when he glanced up. "I think it was Malfoy." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I said I didn't want to deal with any of your crap. I know for a fact my _boyfriend_ didn't do it because he was just as shocked as I to find it in the paper this morning." I yanked my arm from his grasp. "Until you learn to grow up don't talk to me. Yes I miss our friendship, but I don't miss you being a pratt all the time. Good day." I turned on my heel willing the head ache that had just appeared to go away. The moment this week was over I would rejoice.

**I really am sorry it's so short and probably sucks, but this was a very painful chapter to write. (I jammed my thumb really badly during soccer practice) I'll probably update sometime next week =) Go check out Real and Underneath the Mistletoe! =) They're Christmas Dramione heehee =) I really need to get some sleep... Anyways... Merry Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful weekend! **

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply:****Sierra- Yay =) I'm glad you liked it and came back to read! =) I hope to hear from you again! =) Merry Christmas!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**One of my friends posted this on facebook today and I thought you'd enjoy it =) (it was orrigionally a picture)**

**"Today while sitting in my college English class, I texted my boyfriend and told him that I was bored. Not even 5 minutes later he came bursting in the door yelling "Troll in the dungeon!... just thought you oughta know" and then collapsed on the floor just like in Harry Potter. Not only was the laughing so hard he let us go early but I think I found the one." This made my day =) Anyways this is the dance chapter =) dresses are on my profile! =) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 43**

**Hermione**

The stress alone was going to kill me. Many of the students that had signed up to help decorate the Hall backed out, and on top of that Lovelace decided at the last minute that she wanted to start changing out plans. I wasn't about to have any of it though. Ginny wasn't either. At of that exact moment she was arguing with the professor whilst the rest of us tried to quickly finish our preparations.

For some reason though the rain spell I had found wouldn't work for me. I had practiced it before and it had worked fine, but at the moment I couldn't do. Thankfully Padma took over and I began to help Lavender and Parvati with the lights.

"I'm sorry Professor," Ginny said through her teeth, "but we're only making the changes you mentioned in your notes. We _will not _change anything else."

"That just won't do," Lovelace tutted just as Padma got the rain spell to work and we were all drenched with the down pour of rain.

"Let up a bit Padma," I said biting back a smile at the annoyed look on Lovelace's face. The rain subsided a bit and I quickly dried all who were helping and placed a charm over us, excluding my 'favorite' professor, and over everything else.

"Fine," Lovelace growled, "I'll just leave you to it then." The dripping professor left the Great Hall to the relief of everyone inside.

Next I shrunk the house tables and the usual decorations; placing them in the special box we had used for everything the last two dances, while Ginny worked on the charm for the dance floor. So far all the spell work and manual labor we were putting into this seemed to be going along quite well.

Glancing to my left I saw Luna struggling with the incantation to make the grass. I smiled kindly as I walked over to help. "Oh, hello Hermione," Luna smiled as she tried yet again, "I can't seem to get the grass to grow, do you think you might be able to help me?"

"Of course," I said showing her the correct wand movements. Luna smiled her thanks and instantly dewy grass sprung up around our pond. "How did your dress turn out?" I asked when that was finished.

"Quite wonderful, thank you," Luna beamed. "I've decided to go without shoes tonight, as it would be what I normally do at home. That is allowed, isn't it?"

"Sure," I said, "but are you sure? Someone might step on your feet."

Luna shrugged, "That's only a small price to pay. I do love the feel of wet grass between my toes."

I nodded politely, "Well, we should probably get back to work, there are only four hours until the dance, and we'll need to leave soon to get ready."

"Of course, it was wonderful talking to you. I'll see you tonight, goodbye Hermione."

"Bye Luna," I waved and went to help a fifth year Hufflepuff with her wand work.

After another grueling hour of work I sent everyone off to go get ready because I only had to place the last charm over the doors to the Great Hall. As I was finishing the charm I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, making me falter in saying the incantation.

"Draco!" I said hitting one of his arms in indignation. "What was that for?"

"The Hall looks great," Draco said ignoring me. I glared at his hands, wishing he could see the look on my face, but sensing it anyways.

"You're not supposed to be in here," I said trying to pry his arms away from my waist. My efforts were futile though.

"You all did a very good job, I'm impressed." Draco slid his arms from my waist and went to walk around the room.

"Draco!" I scolded, pulling on his arm, "Get out! No one except the workers are supposed to see this until the dance! Not the mention you're getting us both soaked!"

The Slytherin stopped as he seemed to notice for the first time. Shrugging, he continued to poke around before stopping and holding out his arm, "Care to dance?"

"What?" I said taken aback.

"Would you, Hermione Granger, care to dance with me, Draco Malfoy?" His silver eyes shined with amusement.

"Of course I would like to dance with you, but I can't. I have work to finish, and then I have to get ready."

"You and I both know very well it doesn't take you as long as those other girls to get ready for a dance. Besides, what do you have to lose?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Nothing obviously, and I still have work to finish!"

"Please Hermione, one spell? I don't believe that qualifies as work, do you?"

Crossing my arms I gave in, "Fine," I huffed, "I suppose you're right. Only one dance though."

"What was that?" Draco cupped a hand over his ear, "Did my ears deceive me? Did Hermione Granger just admit to me being right?"

"Yes," I glared at him, "Try not to let it get to your already oversized head, oops. Too late."

"My head is not oversized." Draco said pouting a little.

"Maybe not, but your ego is."

"I take offence to that!"

"Well, while your too busy taking offence, I might as well finish and go take a bath." I pointed my wand at the doors getting ready to say the incantation, but my wand was snatched out of my hand. "Hey!" I shouted.

"You promised me one dance!" I crossed my arms and waited. Draco flicked his wand and a very familiar song came on. I smiled despite myself and felt my annoyance at my boyfriend wash away as he took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. "Worth it?" Draco whispered moving a piece of wet, limp hair behind me ear.

"Yes," I replied as I watched droplets of rain land and slide off his face.

"Good," he said taking my in his arms, lifting me off the ground, and spinning me in a circle. I laughed softly as he sat me down, and laid my head on his chest. Draco's came to rest on top of mine, and we swayed with the music until it stopped and all we could hear was the rain hitting the floor. Slowly I lifted my eyes to his watching the intense emotions slide through them. "I love you," he said caressing my cheek.

I closed my eyes and smiled softly, "I love you too." His lips were on mine not a second later, kissing me tenderly with a feather light touch. I could taste the rain on his lips as it mingled with our slowly heating kiss, and as much as I wanted to continue on like this I knew that if we didn't stop, neither of us would be ready for the dance.

Reluctantly I pulled away and slipped out of his arms. He stood there for a moment grinning at me, letting me finish putting the charm over the doors of the Great Hall before sweeping me in his arms and taking me, laughing, back to our dorm room. I gave him a chaste kiss after he set me down, and ran upstairs to get ready for the dance.

I met Draco at the foot of the stairs, and smirked as his eyes slid up and down my frame. "Like what you see?"

"Eh," Draco winked, "I suppose you'll only be the most gorgeous girl, but that'll have to do. I rolled my eyes as I took his arm, and we joined the swarm of students heading for the Great Hall.

The doors opened, and I relished in the gasps of amazement that emitted from many of the students. Despite the harsh looks some had given me as I passed with Draco, there was a sense of respect and awe, seeing as much of the wand work had been my own.

We joined Blaise and Luna, as well as the rest of the girls and their dates near a table close the Gryffindor side of the Great Hall before joining the throng of students on the dance floor. I laughed with my friends as Draco and Blaise caught on quickly to the style of dancing we were using. To our great surprise they didn't look utterly ridiculous, but made some of the best look utterly ungraceful. When a slow song came on I didn't cringe away, or stand there awkwardly. Draco would sweep me into his arms, and hold me close. I loved every minute of it. All of my worries left me, and the rest of the night was spent feeling stress free, and complete.

The night went without a hitch to my great surprise. We also had a better turn out than I could have hoped for of couples with both parties from different houses. There weren't any fights that I was aware of, and I was able to spend the night in peace.

Draco kissed me softly during the last song of the night as the dance came to a close. "You really did to a great job Hermione. Everyone had a good time."

"Thank you," I said as he pressed our foreheads together, "I'm glad you had fun."

Draco gave me one of his full smiles, "I love you Hermione Granger, my overbearing, bossy, know-it-all, Gryffindor."

Ignoring that the sappiness was out of character for my boyfriend, I held onto the moment and replied, "And I love you Draco Malfoy, my insufferable, egotistical, arrogant, Slytherin." I connected our lips once more as the night came to a close.

**What'd ya think? =) I think it was pretty darn good haha =) I also think I deserve a reward for updating mostly on time for the past three weeks! =) heehee Oh and there will be one last dance. I need help with dresses for the girls. If you leave a description in the review I'll copy it into Google, and have a look see =) Thanks for reading! **

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply:**** Sierra- Yay =) that makes me smile =) Thanks! =) I'm glad you liked them! Thanks so much for your review!**

**leftmango- I'm glad you like it! =) Haha most of us probably are ;) Oh really? I'd love to read it =) Try going back through some of your old emails and look for one from FF. It should hold your username and password =) I hope it works! No! Don't be sorry! I love long reviews! =) I love reviews in general, but long ones are awesome =) (hence the long reply haha) Thanks so much for your review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Please don't kill me! *hides under bed with computer so she can update sooner* I know it's been forever! And I'm sooooo sorry! You have no idea! So what's been going on since then? Well I figure I own y'all an explination so here it goes. Got a laptop for Christmas and then the home computer crashed so mine was commondeered for about a month and a half. About 5 weeks ago my grade's favorite teacher, our history teacher, left the school for personal reasons. He was my absolute favorite teacher and he has been replaced with a demon woman. We can't stand her! She absolutely hates us! We're trying to get her fired before the year is out because she's so aweful. I can't stand this woman. She's making our lives miserable. I honestly have nothing to look forward to during the school day anymore because my history teacher was also my drama teacher. I just want this year to be over. These last two weeks have been insane and I haven't gone to bed before midnight because of all of the homework. And because of all the crap going on at school (you wouldn't believe it but there's more to it than that) I haven't been feeling the pull to write anything. That's what's been killing me the most because I pour my emotions out when I write. And I just haven't been able to get anything written. Sorry I just unloaded this crap on you guys... I hope you enjoy! Oh! Go check out my profile! I posted a link to a song on Youtube that I've deemed the Dramione theme song. Heehee =) check it out and tell me what you think. Or if your lazy and don't want to leave this page pull up another one and search for meekakitty- wizard love. You won't regret it! =)**

**Chapter 44**

**Hermione**

To my great surprise the dance turned out better than expected. It astonished me how many mixed couples there were. I was glad though. I had been afraid that Professor Lovelace had changed their hearts back to what they were before. If there weren't many mixed couples then there were certainly friendships. That's all we could ask for though. Slowly but surely we were bridging the gap.

While the House Unity aspect of things was being handled fairly well, I was still getting glares and dirty looks from my classmates. What should have blown over by now had only escalated. I couldn't handle it. So I threw myself back into my studies. It's what I did during times of stress. I took something I could control, like my grades, and I made sure they were perfect.

I knew I wasn't the only one stressed. Draco was too. The trial with his father was next week and he had become more reserved as well. I knew he had a lot on his mind and a lot he was dealing with. I also knew he was starting to feel guilty and he would feel it even more so after the trial. I understood that guilt of knowing somehow you have betrayed your parents. I wanted to help him with that, but I had to deal with my own before I could help him with his.

My parents. I still couldn't think about them without a pang of guilt shooting my heart. If the letter I had sent almost three months ago would arrive I'm sure it would lessen some. The owl had to be getting close. It just had to. I don't know what I would do if the letter never reached them. That letter was a sign of recovery for me.

It was with these thoughts that I made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco would be down a little later because he had overslept. I sat next to Ginny and as far from Ron as I could get without being rude. He was still trying to convince me that Draco or even Blaise had sent my story to the vile reporter. If anyone had sent it, my suspicion was that it had been Pansy. Of course I had nothing to prove it with, but I still had a funny feeling about her.

Draco came into the Hall about halfway through breakfast and he sent me a small smile before joining his friends at Slytherin table. I returned it easily and continued with my breakfast, ignoring Ron's immature glare at my boyfriend and then disgusted look at me. If I was honest with myself the way he was disgusted with me hurt. You don't go through Hell and back with someone and then just drop them because they've fallen in love with a person they don't like. That's not how friendship worked. At least Harry had realized that.

When Draco was finished eating I left the table, bidding Harry and Ginny goodbye, and meeting my favorite Slytherin at the doors to the Great Hall. Once outside Draco kissed my cheek and took my bag from my shoulder. "Good grief Hermione! What's in this thing? It weighs a ton!" I stuck my tongue out and took his hand as we made our way to potions.

The first two classes went by without a hitch. It was during Transfigurations that something changed.

Professor McGonagall was in the middle of her lecture when the book on my charm bracelet began to glow and get warm. I had switched that charm from the letter to my bracelet for more practical reasons because the letter wouldn't be on my person at all times like my bracelet would. My hand shot into the air. McGonagall paused in her lecture, "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Professor I have to go." The professor's eyebrows shot up and a few of my classmates began to whisper. My hand moved to my bracelet and I began to rub the charm. Professor McGonagall caught my movement and nodded her head.

"Very well Miss Granger. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Professor." I said as I gathered my books and ran for the Head dorms ignoring Draco's questioning look. I dumped my books on the coffee table once I entered, before turning my bag upside to look for my copy of the letter. I scrambled around on the floor trying to locate it. I eventually found it between the pages of my ancient runes book.

I opened the letter and saw an Australian suburb fly by. Eventually the owl landed on the windowsill of a decent sized one story house. It began pecked furiously at the window. I could hear a woman inside speaking with someone before she opened the window. The owl flew in and it shocked the woman as it held out its leg with the letter.

The woman, whom I had now recognized as my mother untied it from the owl's leg. The owl flew off immediately once it was free from its burden, startling my mother.

"What was that?" A man's voice asked. Tears came to my eyes when I heard my father's deep voice.

"I'm not quite sure. An owl just came with a letter."

My father laughed, obviously not believing my mother. "Of course it did dear." I heard the rustle of a newspaper and then the cooing of a small child.

"I'm serious!" My mother said, coming over to smack my father on the head with the letter. "Look." She shoved my letter in his face.

"Well," he replied, not exactly sure what he should say next. "I suppose we should open it then, shall we?"

My mother sat on the edge of his armchair and opened the letter. Softly she began to read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins,_

My mother paused, "Darling does this handwriting look familiar to you?" My father shook his head and motioned for my mum to continue reading:

_You don't know me, but I know you. I actually know you very well. The reason I'm writing is to tell you that I'm so sorry, and that I love you. You have no idea how sorry I am. I'm sorry that I can't see you anymore, but I suppose that's my own fault. I know you don't know who I am, or why I'm writing. I also know that you're probably not going to read this. You probably have so many questions that I'm not going to answer either. I'm sure some of them will be answered in about eleven years. _

_What I'm probably most sorry about is that you don't remember, and probably never will. It breaks my heart. I'm so sorry. Believe me I'm so incredibly sorry. If you ever remember just know that I'm so sorry for what's been done to you. I love you, I really do. _

_Promise me you'll never stop loving me._

_HG _

Tears formed in my mother's eyes and fell silently down her cheeks. 'I promise' she mouthed before wiping her eyes. My father sat silent in his chair, contemplating my letter. "I can't shake the feeling that we know this person somehow." Mum said breaking the silence after a moment. My father shrugged and turned back to his paper while my mother set the letter on a side table. "Oh well, maybe it was nothing." She then went and picked up my sister who had begun to fuss, and took her out of the room.

I cut the connection then and sat there not moving for what seemed like hours. Then the tears came. As each one fell, my guilt began to lessen. _They're safe, they're happy, and they're alive_. The mantra kept repeating in my head as I cried for what I had lost and would never have again. _They're safe, they're happy, and they're alive. _I cried for my future children who would never know their grandparents or their aunt. _They're safe, they're happy, and they're alive. _And lastly, I just cried for myself. _They're safe, they're happy, and they're alive. _

Draco came into the Heads dorm and found me sitting there amongst my mess with the letter in my hands. He didn't ask questions, he didn't beg me for answers; he just took me into his arms and held me while the last of my tears escaped my eyes. My guilt for what I had done was lessoned greatly, but a small part of me knew it would never totally go away. All I could do now was move on and live a part of my life for them, as they would have wanted me to.

**Sorry if it was a little sad. I thought it was sad and sweet. Tell me what you think! And don't forget to check out the video! Let me know your thoughts on that too! I found it a couple weeks ago and coulnd't wait to share it with y'all! It's so cute! =) haha until next time! Oh, just letting you know... I leave for New Orleans tomorrow with my class for our class trip so I won't be able to update or reply to reivews until Thursday. Spring Break is after that so you should expect at least one update. If I don't update feel free to hunt me down and hold me hostage until I do so. I deserve it haha. **

**Review Reply (I hope some of y'all are still reading…):****ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine- Hi! I had to reply to you like this because your PM setting is turned off. Anyways… Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! I'm a sucker for Dramione too haha =) sorry it took so long to update! Hopefully it won't take so long next time! Thanks for your review!**

**leftmango ()- Hey… please don't kill me….. Sorry it took so long to update! I'll address your awesome reviews one at a time here haha ok first one… (if you remember haha) I honestly have no idea. It actually seems like it's becoming a little boring to me so I'm trying to wrap up some loose ends, because as much as it pains me to say it, this story is now on its decline to the end. I don't mind at all that you shared my story! I'm actually honored that you think it's good enough to do so! Haha I'm really glad you like this =) and I'm pretty sure I would die of happiness if this story was real! =) Sorry again that it took so long to update. I'm really glad you kept reviewing this story so that I would update. And yes, you made me feel really guilty. Just know that I would never abandon a story. It's one of my biggest pet peeves. Which reminds me… I have two that I really need to finish… they're uncompletedness is getting on my nerves haha. Well… I updated! (it's ok I can't spell either) I'll try and make it a way shorter wait than next time. I promise! Thanks so much for your reviews!**

**Sierra ()- Looks like you spoke too soon haha. I'm glad you liked the chapter! And a very late Happy New Year to you too! Thanks for your review!**

******~chocoyum4~**


	45. Chapter 45

**I don't own Harry Potter. So did I do good? =) It's been what 10 days? =) Heehee I'm proud of myself =) So incase you were wondering New Orleans was AWESOME! It was soooo good to be back =) I really do love that city =) So last chapter I got no comments on what I've decided to call the Dramione theme song =( It's really cute! You should go check it out! Either go to my profile or search meekakity- wizard love. She did a really good job on it =) That's all I suppose, see you at the bottom! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 45**

**Hermione**

Soon it was Sunday. One day before the trial of Lucius Malfoy. Draco had drawn even more into himself and we hadn't spoken in what seemed like days, but was realistically no more than ten to twelve hours. It was strange watching him. Almost like he had transformed back into the boy he was at the beginning of our school careers. The few words he had spoken over the last couple of days to other students had been snappish and rude. The dark brooding look that had caused everyone to question his morality was back on his face and made our fellow classmates steer clear of him.

That Sunday was strange in more ways than one. It was unusually warm for that early in March and it wasn't rainy. Cloudy, yes. But not a single rain drop had fallen from the dark clouds.

It was for this reason that Draco finally asked me to talk a walk with him. He took my hand in his as we began the long, slow trek around the lake. When he was sure no one was around Draco finally spoke. "Hermione." His voice shook slightly, "I'm scared."

I squeezed his hand and we stopped walking, "It's ok to be scared."

Draco used his other hand to rub his face and run it through his hair. "I wish it were that simple. Fear is my first emotion. Guilt and anger follow pretty closely after it."

Tugging Draco down beside me I told him, "It's also ok to be angry, just don't let your anger control your actions. The guilt fades. It never completely goes away, but it does fade. That I can promise you."

Draco took his hand from mine and clenched it into angry fist to match the other. His knuckles were white as he ground out, "You don't know that Hermione. Have you ever betrayed your parents? Have you ever sentenced someone to a life worse than death? Tell me Hermione, have you ever been the reason someone's going to lose their soul? You don't get it! You and your stupid Gryffindor morals! It just isn't that simple! I can thank that man for so many things both good and bad! Have you ever loved and hated someone at the exact same time? Tell me Hermione, have you?" Draco's voice had risen at the end and by the time he had finished his rant he was breathing hard.

I raised a patronizing eyebrow at him, "Are you done yet?" When he gave no response I continued, "You're wrong. I do know that the guilt fades. I have betrayed my parents. I promised them that I would never use magic on them, and I did. I made them forget who they were and now I'm paying the consequences. I'm one of the reason's many of the captured Death Eaters have been given the Dementor's kiss. I do understand, more than you think I do actually. I can never understand completely, but I do know what it's like."

Draco sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I know. I'm sorry Hermione. I wasn't thinking when I said those things. I just kind of blew up at you. All this stress is taking its toll."

I put my arms around Draco's shoulders and ran my hand over his right arm comfortingly. "It's ok. I'd rather you blow up at me and me know that you don't mean it, than someone else and them make a huge deal out of it."

"It's still not right though."

I felt a pang in my chest. He sounded miserable. "No, but it's the best alternative."

There was a pause in our conversation when Draco finally began again, "Look Hermione-"he was cut off again as the sky decided at that moment to begin it's downpour of water.

"Come on!" I yelled above the rain. "Let's go back inside! It's almost time for dinner anyways!" Draco and I ran back inside the castle, dripping water all the way and laughing as Filch yelled after us. We reached our dorms and I was happy to see a small grin coving Draco's face.

After changing into dry clothes we walked silently to the Great Hall and sat at our respective tables. During dinner a small scroll of parchment appeared next to my plate.

_Meet me in the abandoned classroom in the Charms corridor after dinner._

_-D_

I looked up at Draco and smiled at him. He gave him a discreet grin back before returning to his food. A few minutes later Draco finished his food and left the Great Hall, Astoria and Pansy not far behind. I finished my own meal a few minutes later and got up to leave.

Ron stood as well and followed me into the Entrance Hall. He grabbed my arm before I could climb the staircase. "Hermione," I shot him a look and tried to yank my arm out of his grasp, "Can I speak to you for a second?"

"What do you want Ronald?" I asked when he finally let go of my arm. Crossing them over my chest I made sure to maintain my look of annoyance.

"I just wanted to tell you that I overheard Malfoy and Parkinson talking the other day about the article-"

"Not this again." I interrupted and resumed my trek up the staircase.

Ron followed despite my obvious want for him not to. "Look all I'm saying is, isn't it a bit suspicious that he was talking with Parkinson about something so personal about you?"

"No it's not! Draco is my boyfriend and I asked him to see if she spoke to that vile reporter or told anyone else about it! I'd appreciate it very much if you would stop trying to get Draco and me to break up! There is absolutely nothing you could possibly do to stop us being together! I love him and he loves me! And if you loved me at all you'd see that and want me to be happy! I know Draco didn't tell anybody or send the information to anyone! So leave me alone until you grow up!" With that I turned down the charms corridor and left him standing startled behind me.

Muttering to myself I came to the door of the abandoned classroom and paused when I heard voices; one Draco's and the other clearly female. The door was slightly ajar so I was able to see inside. What I saw surprised me more than anything in the entire world.

I saw Draco pushed against the wall with his lips connected with Astoria Greengrass's.

**Uh oh! A little drama! =) Yes it's cliche (yes there's an accent, but for some reason spellcheck is gone =P grr) but honestly would it be a Dramione story without some Slytherin trying to steal Draco away from Hermione? We'll see what happens soon! =) I have the next three or four chapters planned out in my head =) so it hopefully means fasterish updates =) Leave a review! and watch the video! =)**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Oh how I missed cliffy's...**


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Last time:**

_I saw Draco pushed against the wall with his lips connected with Astoria Greengrass's._

**Chapter 46**

**Hermione**

My heart stopped and I almost barged into the classroom, but I managed to hold back and wait. I had read too many books and seen too many movies where this had happened. So I waited to see what Draco would do. Even though my heart hurt for that moment I trusted and loved him enough to see how he would handle the situation.

Draco's eyes widened in shock and his hands were up in the 'I surrender' position. Then it was like something clicked and he pushed Astoria off. He looked absolutely disgusted with her.

"What was that for?" Draco asked angrily.

Astoria smiled coyly and advanced towards him again, "Just a reminder of what once was."

Draco gave the younger Slytherin an icy glare, "That was for about twenty seconds and I didn't have a girlfriend then."

"The Mudblood? Who cares about her? You could drop her now and no one would really notice or care." Astoria gave him a sultry look as she tried once more to make a move. "Besides, it's not like she's going to let you past first base anyways."

Draco pushed her back "Don't call her that. She's a better witch than you'll ever be. I care about her. I love her. She's my everything, and if I hear you call her that one more time I may have to rethink my new rule of violence against girls. I don't need to go past first base. If I have my way I'll be married to her. I suggest you leave me alone and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

Astoria's eyebrows rose as she studied my boyfriend. "Well, I suppose what she doesn't know won't hurt her then," as she made once last advance.

"Look Astoria-"

I cut him off as I stepped into the classroom. By this time Astoria had her hands on Draco's chest while his were back in the 'I surrender' position. Draco gave me an alarmed helpless look. "I believe Draco asked you to get off of him and leave him alone." I said icily whilst glaring at the girl and ignoring Draco.

Astoria smirked and placed a chaste kiss on Draco's cheek, "Until next time."

I stopped her before she left, "Somehow I doubt there will be a next time. Stay away from my boyfriend."

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" The Slytherin girl asked looking me up and down.

It was my turn to smirk, "Don't forget, I'm Head Girl for a reason. I'm also technically an eighth year, I fought in the front lines of the war, and I'm the smartest witch of my age. I've done magic beyond your wildest dreams. Don't test me."

Some of the girl's confidence fell away and while it may not have showed in her body language, I found it in her eyes. Instead of retorting she just gave me one last smirk before pushing past me and out of the room.

Once she was gone I turned and faced Draco with my arms crossed over my chest and one eyebrow raised at him. He pushed himself off the wall and came towards me, "Hermione I can explain. She-"

I cut him off once more as I put my hand up. "There's no need to explain. I saw the whole thing."

"Really?" He asked warily, obviously not believing what I said.

I nodded and smiled at him, "I trust you. That's why I didn't come in sooner. I wanted to see what you were going to say rather than jump to conclusions." My smile widened, "It makes me proud to be your girlfriend." I didn't mention the part about him wanting to marry me, even though I was dying to. I decided it would make things a little awkward when all I wanted him to do was kiss me. Tomorrow was going to be a tough day for him as it was and I didn't want anything to distract him.

Either he wanted he wanted the same thing I did, or he read my mind. Whatever it was I didn't care, because as his lips descended on mine all seemed to be right for the moment. I loved the way sparks shot through my body, how my knees went weak, and how he left me completely breathless. Both of us could have easily taken things farther, but I was glad we didn't. If we did get married, it would make it that much sweeter.

"Oh Draco there you are! I was wondering if…" The voice of Blaise Zabini trailed off, "Uh, never mind." He chuckled as we broke apart. "I'll leave you to it then. Just don't get too crazy." Blaise winked and turned to leave.

"Hold on Blaise," Draco said keeping an arm around my waist. "If you're going to ruin a moment you might as well give the reason. And it better be a good reason."

Blaise just smirked, "Well if you think Quidditch practice is a good reason to interrupt getting some action then I suppose you might want to be reminded that it starts in an hour. If not then I'll just leave."

Draco let go of my waist and chased after his friend who had fled the room. I grinned after them and left the room in a more dignified fashion. _Boys will be boys _I thought shaking my head.

**Sorry it's so short, but it needed to be because I can tell this next chapter is going to be a long one. I also thought you'd want something a little light hearted before all the deep depressing stuff because the trial is up next =) It's kind of hard to believe, but this story is starting to come to a close. I estimate no more than ten or so chapters left. My goal is to finish this before school is out. We'll see how that goes haha =) I'd also like to reach 300 reviews for this story. That would be freakinig awesome! =) So please review and tell me what you thought! Until next time!**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply:**** miss. Molly- It's alright =) I tried to find you after I read it, but couldn't =( Your review made me want to reply instantly! I've had this section of the story planned out since the beginning! I figured that Hermione would have more sense than to just accuse Draco so I wanted to add this scene or a scene like this really, really badly. I know parts of this story are cliché, but I wanted to turn some of those cliché's around! =) I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that it turned out the way you hoped it would =) Thanks so much for your review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry it's a week late. Last week was insane because I had play practice most of the day Friday and all day Saturday before our preformance. Then I had a crap load of homework. Meh. I have a crapload of homework this weekend too, (the Demon Woman asigned a history project did you know Queen Vitoria had 41 grandchildren? 41 freaking grandchildren! And I have to make a family tree including them and their spouses! That's like over a hundred people when you add it all up!) but I decided that writing a chapter would be more productive haha =) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 47**

**Draco**

I awoke the morning of the trial with a heavy heart. It took me a moment to register why I was in such a depressing mood, but not too long. All I wanted to do was stay in bed. It was the perfect day for that too. It was a typical day in England; dark and dreary. Rain pattered softly against my window and I almost had fallen back asleep when Hermione called me down, because if I didn't leave in five minutes I would be late for my portkey.

Sighing I climbed out of my warm bed and donned one of my best suits. Even if I had little desire to be one, I was still a Malfoy and it wouldn't do for me to come dressed like a typical Weasley. I did have a certain image to maintain after all.

I picked at my food during breakfast and when I felt Hermione's eyes on me I shoved a forkful of eggs in my mouth and chewed slowly, swallowing with great effort. Grimacing, I took a swallow of pumpkin juice before leaving the table, Hermione watching me with concern. She followed me soon after and took my hand. I squeezed it and we went together up to Professor McGonagall's office.

McGonagall's office hadn't changed a bit since my last visit except for the fact that an old ratty school book rested on her desk. I assumed that was the portkey I would be taking to the Ministry of Magic.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." The professor said acknowledging us. We returned the greeting and I glanced at my girlfriend. She had asked me the night before if I wanted her to accompany me to the trial. Part of me wanted her there, and I had told her this, but the other, larger part of me wanted her to stay away from the trial completely. I didn't want my father to get a look at her and I didn't want her anywhere near that monster, his lies, or the memories that would be shown. That I hadn't mentioned at all.

Hermione looked at me with her big brown eyes and I gave her an almost imperceptible nod. "Professor, Draco and I were wondering if it would be possible for me to accompany him to the trial today."

The professor shook her head, "I'm afraid not Ms. Granger. This is something Mr. Malfoy must do alone, and it wouldn't do to have both Heads gone during the day."

"But-"

"No, 'but's' Ms. Granger. I need you to remain here." Hermione nodded, but I was clear that she wasn't happy about it. "Now, Mr. Malfoy if you would please step forward and place your hand on the book." I did so silently. "It should leave in one minute and it will take you to the entrance of the Ministry of Magic where someone will be waiting to escort you to the courtroom." I nodded as McGonagall stood to leave. Before she exited the room she placed a strong hand on my shoulder, "Good luck Draco. We'll be looking forward to your return." Then she was gone leaving Hermione and I alone.

"Good luck," Hermione said hugging my waist, "Be strong," she whispered and kissed me softly. Then she too, was gone and I was left alone with my thoughts, albeit not for very long. My last thought before the portkey jerked me away from the safety of the castle was that I was glad Hermione wasn't going with me.

When I landed I found Fredrick Merrihooten waiting for me. He was a short pudgy man with a balding head and bright green eyes. We shook hands and he led me down to the courtroom where my father was going to be on trial. Before we entered the room I was told to resubmit my memories so that the memory expert could make sure they hadn't been tampered with. I did as I was told, and then was checked for any weapons and had my wand confiscated from me. They told me it was for precaution and that they normally wouldn't do this, but since Lucius was a high security prisoner only the judge, guards, and lawyers were allowed to have wands. I didn't say a word as they explained this too me and then led me to a seat with the other witnesses. I saw Mrs. Zabini, who smiled kindly, yet coldly, at me, and felt slightly more at ease with someone I knew this close. That was, until they brought in my father.

Prison had not done him any good. He looked even worse than he did when he had returned from Azkaban the first time. He was even paler than myself, and was completely emaciated. The hair he had taken meticulous care of was now cut short, matted, and greasy. His cold eyes were sunken into his face and his thin lips looked to be permanently in a frown. There was no life in him that I could see. I could see new and old scars covering his arms and face as he sat down in the chair in the center of the room. He looked around, seemingly disinterested in everything in the room, until his eyes found mine. He seemed to come alive then and a smirk I was very familiar with formed on his face. His eyes told me that I couldn't do it, I couldn't betray everything I had ever known, and I couldn't betray him. It was then that something dark and sinister settled in my heart.

As I watched the trial go on the dark and sinister thing I had begun to call hatred continued to grow. With each new witness, a new story emerged of the evil my father had done. They took a break for lunch and continued after. Soon it was my turn.

"Draco Malfoy." I walked calmly to the center of the room and took a small dose of veritaserum. "Your relation to the prisoner."

"I'm his son." I responded coldly. For those who had not noticed I had shown a look of surprise overtook their features, as for the rest, they looked upon me with disgust. They thought I was here to defend the man before. How wrong they were.

"Tell me about your childhood growing up."

I looked towards my father, who just raised an eyebrow, and the hatred took control of my body and I told them. I repeated every horror that I experienced as a child and then some. I watched as my father's face paled further. I watched as everyone who had judged me became pale, and sick to their stomachs. I watched with satisfaction as some had to leave because they couldn't hear any more of what I had to say. I watched some look at me with pity. The pity made my hatred of the man before me grow even larger.

Next they showed my memories. Several more had to leave as my testimony went on. All was silent when my part was finished. I stood without waiting to be told to and went back to my seat with the other witnesses.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." The lawyer chocked out finally breaking the silence. The jury then went out to vote and discuss my father's fate. I knew my testimony had sealed his fate and where my hatred had fueled me, it suddenly left me and I felt hollow and tired. I wanted nothing more than to go back to Hogwarts and lay down in my bed, Hermione by my side, my arms wrapped around her.

An hour later the jury returned and announced that Lucius Malfoy would indeed be receiving the Dementor's Kiss for his crimes. The Kiss would take place in an hour and those who wanted could stay and those who didn't could leave, except for me. I, being the only remaining living relative that wasn't behind bars, had to remain to witness the sucking of my father's soul and hear his last words. I didn't want to stay. Everything in me told me to run, run as far and as fast as I could.

Five minutes before the Dementors were brought in everyone gather in the room to hear my father's last words and hear the reading of his will. The will reading went fast; it basically said that everything went to me and my descendants, blah, blah, blah.

"Is there anything you would like to say to your son?" The judge asked looking down at my father.

"I have no son." He said looking at me in the eyes. I swallowed as something in me broke. Something I hadn't known was there. That something that had always wanted my father's approval, and would do anything to get it. The something that would always love him. "If I did I know he would be a better man than I was, I know he would live long and prosper." There it was. My father's last words. Giving me the approval I had always sought after, and deigning me as his son at the same time. He turned his back from me and faced the Dementor that had entered the room. Even through the shield of patronesses I could feel nothing but despair. The Dementor leaned over my father, and even though I wanted to look away, I forced myself to watch with a blank face as I lost someone I had always held dear to me. Whether I admitted it to myself or not.

Next thing I knew I was standing in Hogsmeade, the sun setting behind me. By the time I reached the Hogwarts gates it was dark and when I finally entered the castle the moon was high in the sky. I went straight up to the Head dorms and found Hermione doing homework by the fire. She dropped her quill and held me tight as soon as I stepped into the room. It was then I finally felt something again. I had been numb ever since I left the room where the Kiss had happened. Even when I had been hounded by reporters until my portkey had taken me away. I couldn't place what sort of emotion I was feeling, all I knew was that I hurt. It was a deep soul crushing hurt that brought tears to my eyes.

Sometime later I found myself lying on my bed, Hermione tucking the covers in around. She turned to go and I grabbed her wrist. "Stay," I whispered, "Please."

Hermione smiled softly at me and climbed in beside me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Just before I fell asleep I realized that my hurt had faded until it was almost gone. Hermione had taken it away from me.

**Kind of a dark chapter... Draco deals with a lot of baggage. Please tell me what you think! Like seriously. Review. Review or the Demon Woman will take you to her lair and devour your soul! I just had a bunch of sweet tea... sorry haha =) But seriously. Review. Until next time!**

**Review Reply:**** Somebody ()- I'm so glad you like it! And no worries! I plan on seeing this story to the end! Thanks for your review!**

**Annali ()- Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! =) Wow! Haha =) I'm really flattered that you took two whole days to read my story =) that's cool =) I encourage you to continue writing! It sounds like a very interesting story =) If you decide to post it don't ever give up on it! There's so many stories that I would love to read on here, but the author has either forgotten about them or decided not to continue. Don't be one of those authors! Haha =) Thanks so much for your review! Write on =)**

**leftmango ()- haha yeah =) I've missed it =) Haha! =) I'm glad you liked it! I freaked out when I found that video haha =) Haha just practice I guess. I'd always liked it and my friend had introduced me to this site and for ages I had had ideas for stories about books I had read and then I finally found the courage to post one =) (it wasn't very good… I recently rewrote it haha) Aww =) even if that was exaggerating it was sweet =) haha I'm really, really glad you like this story! You're review make my day =) haha don't worry =) I guarantee you I'm probably as crazy as I sound sometimes haha =) I'm glad I'm back too =) Thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	48. Chapter 48

**I don't own Harry Potter. I'm on time! =) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 48**

**Hermione**

The night I had spent in Draco's arms was one of the best night's sleep I had gotten in ages. I knew it had helped him as well. It was now Friday again and all the students were looking forward to the weekend. The entire week had been dreadful. All dark and dreary and another cold spell had bathed the castle in a small layer of snow and ice. Draco hadn't been himself all week. He had been moody and unresponsive. Even Blaise couldn't elicit a response out of him.

I told Ginny this as we sat in the Head's common room after classes that day. "I just don't know what to do. He hasn't told me anything about what happened that day and we've barely said ten words to each other all week."

"Just give him a little more time. I'm sure he'll come around." Ginny said taking a sip of tea, "You have to remember that I dated Harry during my fifth year and you're sixth. I know how to deal with moody and unresponsive guys. I also have six brothers, and they were all moody and unresponsive at one point in time."

I smiled a little, thinking back to my sixth year. Back when we felt that at any moment the whole world could come crashing down if we weren't careful. "I know. It's not easy though."

"It never is. But you can't judge him. It took you months before you finally told me what happened last summer. He's worse than you with holding things in."

"Alright, I'm not _that _bad." I told my friend as I set my own mug of tea down on the coffee table.

"Oh yes you are!"

"I am not! Give me an example." Ginny thought for a moment, "And you can't use me not telling you about my parents!"

"Fine," the redhead grumbled, "Oh! Got it! Your fifth year when I had to drag it out of you that you had a crush on Ron. I had been wondering all year why you were always acting different around him. You never said a word and always got upset when he'd do something stupid."

"That… doesn't count." I argued weakly.

"It does so!"

"Alright, fine. So maybe I need to work on opening up a little bit."

Ginny rolled her eyes and scoffed. I stuck my tongue out at her as Draco came into the common room thought the portrait hole. He nodded at Ginny and turned to me, "Let's take a walk," he said holding out his hand for me to take.

I glanced at Ginny and she smiled, "Oh go on then. I'll be here when you get back."

I returned her smile and took Draco's hand. We walked out of our common room silently and he led me down the hall. After a few moments I realized he was taking me to my balcony. When we reached it Draco let go of my hand and leaned against the cold, stone wall.

I didn't know how long we would be out here so I took out my wand and placed a warming charm over the both of us. Something told me Draco didn't notice. He was just staring off into space. I stood behind him waiting patiently. Finally he spoke.

"Why are you even with me, Hermione?" Draco asked turning his head to face me.

"Because I love you," I said simply and came next to him on the balcony.

"But why do you love me?" He asked desperately.

"Because, because, well because I do!"

"That's not an answer!" Draco put his head in his hands.

"What did he tell you," I asked softly.

"He told me I wasn't his son anymore. He looked me right in the eyes and said he had no son." My heart hurt as I watched Draco suffer. "Then he had the nerve to tell me he hoped I was a better man than he was! I know what a man in his eyes is and I don't want any part in it!" Draco's fists clinched in his hair, "I don't deserve you. You don't know what's been done to me. What _I've _done!"

I placed my hand over his, "You're wrong. It doesn't matter what you've done. Not anymore. That's way in the past and you're not that Draco any more. It's me who doesn't deserve you." Draco pushed his hands through his hair frustrated. He began to reply but I cut him off. "You deserve someone who's beautiful. Someone who's intelligent enough to keep up with you, someone who will love you with their entire being, not just their whole heart. You deserve someone kind, caring, honest, trustworthy, passionate, courageous, and who won't back down. Someone who will tell you 'no', even when you don't like it. You deserve someone who will argue with you and fire you up, and then when you're both done being angry makes it worthwhile that you made up after the fight. You deserve someone who will kiss you just because. Someone who knows what you like and dislike. Someone who knows _you_, and with one look is able to read your eyes, even when their guarded. You deserve a girl who you can love back with just as much passion as she loves you. You deserve a girl who's the exact opposite of you, yet in some way you're perfectly alike. That's who you deserve." I squeezed his hand. Every word I had spoken to him I had meant. I looked deep into his silver eyes and it was like the spark that had went out before his father's trial had been reignited. Like he had had some great epiphany.

"That girl has a name." He said softly. I looked away, suddenly afraid that he had realized he didn't love me anymore. "Do you want to know her name?" I didn't. I really didn't, but at the same time I couldn't stop my head from nodding. "Hermione Granger." I looked up quizzically. Draco smiled at my confusion, "Her name is Hermione Granger."

"But-that's, tha-" I stuttered.

"It's true. You described yourself."

I shook my head, "No I didn't."

"You did. You're beautiful, you're intelligent. I mean honestly you're the first in our year. It's what you're known for already, the smartest witch of our age. You love with everything in you. Not only me, but Potter, and the Weasley's, and your friends in Gryffindor tower, your parents. You are every one of those adjectives you said and then some. You say 'no' to me, and will continue to say 'no' to me. You argue with me, and I guarantee you will always argue with me. We wouldn't be us without it. And boy do you fire me up. Sometimes I argue with you just so we can make up again. You kiss me anytime you want to, because I'm yours. You know me inside and out. You are the first person besides my mother who's been able to figure me out, and who's really tired. I love you just as much, if not more than you love me. You're a Gryffindor, and I'm a Slytherin. How much different can we get? You're perfect."

Draco had taken both my hands and held them lightly in his. He had spoken with such a passion that I felt it deep within my soul. His eyes displayed perfectly everything he was feeling. That was why I loved this man. My heart swelled as I got lost in his beautiful silver eyes.

"Can you promise me something?" Draco asked softly.

I nodded, "Anything."

"Marry me when school is over."

I smiled suddenly shy, "Of course," I bit my lip and looked at him through my lashes.

Draco broke into a smile as well, "I'll propose to you with a ring and everything later, but I just wanted to know you'd stay with me forever." Draco seemed shy as well. It was so unlike him, but it was adorable all the same.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth," I whispered back, and I meant it. Draco pulled me close to him and kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss and let it slowly grow deeper and more passionate, savoring every tough, taste, and feeling.

Eventually we began to walk back to the common room when it struck me. I was going to get married that summer!

**Hope y'all liked it =) I thought it was kind of fluffy and cute. Sigh... this means my story is coming closer to its end =( It shouldn't be too much longer... My goal is to finish it before school let's out. Anyways, let's stop thinking of sad things... there should be an update next weekend =) and it's Easter weekend! Happy Easter! =) Okay, so apparently the Demon Woman took a bunch of you to her layer and devoured your souls. If you managed to escape from her layer or still haven't been caught, drop me a line and let me know you're alive ;) thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	49. Chapter 49

**I don't own Harry Potter. ****Hello lovelies! =) Guess what? We've reached over 300 reviews! I would like to thank the lovely .. for being my 300th reviewer =) you're awesome and thanks also to everyone else who reviewed y'all are all awesome! =) So I have a story for you =) If you're offended by Christianity I suggest you continue on with the chapter, but if you're not and you feel like reading the rest of my author's note feel free =) Anyways… so Sunday I was sitting in church listening to my pastor and he's talking about when he was in Israel and visiting Jesus's empty tomb with a group of our church members. They had already entered the tomb and done the whole 'He is risen, He is risen indeed!' thing and we're having a small Bible study in the garden there. An African American church was also visiting the tomb and when this one guy came out he shouted, "I got good news! He ain't in 'dere!" This made my day =) I hope it made yours as well =) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 49**

**Hermione**

"Come on Hermione. Today's class can't be that bad," Draco said as he dragged me down the hallway to the Demon Woman's class, also known as Professor Lovelace.

"No," I moaned, "Last week she made us give make overs to our partners! I looked like a whore! All you had to do was walk around blindfolded with your partner guiding you!"

Draco just laughed, "I thought you looked particularly sexy that day." I shot a glare at him as he continued to lead me against my will to my doom.

"She's going to take us to her layer and devour our souls!" We reached the door and I pulled desperately against Draco's arm, "If you love me you won't make me go in there!"

"Hermione, you know I love you, but you also know that you have to go to class. You are Head Girl after all."

I glared at Draco as he pushed the door open. A blast of cold air came out of it and the few students already inside were shivering. "Well," I said, my teeth chattering already as we entered, "looks like Hell finally froze over." Draco chuckled and sat me down at my desk before going to sit in his.

The room slowly began to fill until everyone had arrived and was miserably cold. The Demon Woman decided to enter after this. She swept down the aisles, her bright pink cloak billowing behind her reminding me of a disturbing combination of the late Professor Snape, Professor Lockhart, and Professor Umbridge.

"Good afternoon children," she said clapping her hands together. "Today's class is going to be a bit different than usual." I exchanged looks with a few of my classmates. "Now, now, don't fret. Things will go back to the way you're used to very soon, and don't forget about the camping trip coming up this weekend!" I groaned and put my head on my desk. "Today I've been asked to talk about unity in the work place. Your Head of House will soon be talking to you about career choice, and since many of you will probably take a job in the Ministry of Magic you will be working together. I haven't seen much progress lately with interhouse relations," I rolled my eyes. She obviously had no idea how bad things were before the year started. We had made more progress this year without her, than any other year before, and after she came. "I have to say that I'm very disappointed in your efforts. So before we get started let me pass back your essays on working together for a greater good. I was severely disappointed in these as well." Demon Woman tutted as she passed back our papers.

I glanced at the top of my paper expecting another O, but a big fat A was written across the top of my essay. My anger began to build as I scanned through my essay looking for any cause for me to get and Acceptable. There was nothing but a 'Beautifully written' at the end of my parchment. I wanted to scream. There was nothing wrong with my paper! I had everything she asked for! My grammar was perfect! I had triple checked it twice before turning it in!

"Something wrong Miss Granger?" The Demon Woman asked as she stood over my shoulder.

I smiled sweetly at her, "Actually yes, there is something wrong. I don't understand why I got the grade I did on my paper. I have everything you asked for and my grammar is perfect. This is an O level paper."

Lovelace smiled at me, "Yes it was very good, it just wasn't creative enough. I was looking for inventive ideas on how to promote House Unity."

"That's not what you asked for though. You asked for facts and that's what I gave you."

"It's still not creative enough. I'm sorry you're disappointed in your grade, but I won't change it. Now that you've all gotten chance to look at your papers…" The Demon Woman continued on with her lesson, but I didn't hear any of it. All I could think about was how I was going to talk to Professor McGonagall after dinner that night.

After classes were over Draco and I walked back to our dorm. I told him not to wait up for me after dinner because I was going to talk to McGonagall. I sat down at the Gryffindor next to Ginny and across from Ron who still wasn't talking to me. I brushed it off and told my plan to Harry and Ginny who both agreed with me. Eventually the talk turned elsewhere though.

"So, you never told me how yours and Draco's conversation ended Friday night." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at me. I suppressed a grin as I thought about what transpired that night. Ginny's eyebrows shot up, "No! You did not!"

"What? Of course not!" I gapped at the red headed witch. "I can't believe you'd ever think such a thing!"

"What?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Nothing Harry," I said giving Ginny a pointed look. "Anyways," I bit my lip and smiled widely, "Draco and I are going to get married this summer."

Ginny squealed loudly and wrapped me in a hug, "How did he do it?" She asked excitedly.

"Well he hasn't technically proposed yet, he said he would do it properly later. He just wanted me to promise that I'd marry him. I said I would."

"I'm so excited for you!" Ginny hugged me once more.

"Wow Hermione," Harry said finally speaking, "That's great." My best friend grinned at me, "I'm really happy for you." I smiled widely at him. That meant more to me than anything else. "I can tell he really loves you."

I reached around Ginny and hugged Harry tightly, "Thanks Harry, that means a lot." I whispered into his shoulder. We back to eating after that and I knew that Ron had heard my news, but I hadn't caught his reaction. He did leave dinner earlier than usual though.

After dinner was over I made the trek to McGonagall's office. I knocked on the door and entered after her quiet 'Come in'. "Please sit down Miss Granger." I sat in the familiar chair across from her desk. "You wished to talk to me about something?"

I nodded and pulled out my essay for House Unity as well as the requirements and placed them in front of my Head of House, "This is my essay for House Unity and this is the requirements. I met the requirements for the paper and my grammar was perfect. I asked her about it and all she said was that it wasn't creative enough. This is an O paper and I only got an A."

McGonagall took my paper and glanced through it, "I will make sure and speak with her about this so that your grade will be changed."

"Thank you professor," I said gathering my things so I could leave.

"Wait just a moment please, Hermione," I sat back down and gave her a quizzical look. "There's one thing I'd like to talk to you about. As you know we are still looking for a new Transfiguration teacher for the upcoming year as well as a new Head of House for Gryffindor. I am supposed to talk to each of the seventh year students about a career path for them and I think you would do well here. You could take your teacher evaluation this summer and become my teacher's aid and begin taking my younger year classes while I taught you separately the things a true master of Transfiguration should know. Eventually you would come into the full role of teacher, but that wouldn't happen until most of your friends in the sixth through forth years graduated.

"I have heard mention of your plans with Mr. Malfoy, and I am here to inform you that his own Head of House is going to be stepping down after this year and he will be offered a position as potions master. He will undergo the same type of preparation as you. If you both decide to take the positions you would also co-teach the House Unity class. This is something I have discussed with the other professors and we all agree that you two would do well teaching this as you have overcome many boundaries dealing with House Unity. You would also receive a small suit of your own much like the Head dorm now, except with one master bedroom. Professor Slughorn will be talking with Mr. Malfoy tomorrow about the position. I do not expect an answer tonight. I do encourage you both to talk it over and get back to us fairly soon. Do you have any questions?"

I sat there for a moment taking in the large piece of news. I had just been offered the job of my dreams in a home I thought I'd never come back to. I could become the Head of my old house and Draco would be offered a job as well. I wasn't sure how to reply. Of course I wanted to job, but I would definitely have to talk it over with Draco. I was fairly sure he would want to take the job.

"I don't think so," I said slowly.

"Well if you do you always know where to find me."

I nodded then smiled widely at the professor. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me"

"You're welcome child," McGonagall said giving me a small smile; "I suppose I'll see you in class tomorrow then." I nodded once more, "Goodbye then."

I bid her goodnight and left the office and slight skip in my step. I couldn't wait to tell Draco.

Upon entering the dorm I found him pacing in front of the fireplace. He paused, "Hermione, I have something to tell you." His face was pained as he said those words.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked concerned, making my way over to him.

Draco took my hands in his, "I know who sent the article to Rita Skeeter."

**Oooooh! cliffie! =) I'm so mean haha ;) So I guess you could say I was inspired this week by my own Demon Woman. Grrr. We got our projects back and mine was "Not artistic enough." and "Not worthy of a High School project." I had everything she asked for! We were inbetween WWI and WWII and I did a family tree for Queen Victoria. Whah? I know. I don't understand either. Anyways... let me know what you thought! =) Thanks for reading!**

**Review Reply:**** Niva/Niva-niva – If for some reason you decided to continue reading… I'm sorry you don't like my story, but I'd like to know why. If you could sign in and give me a specific reason as to why it's "The worst story [you've] ever read" that would be awesome. Is it because I have bad grammar? You're not a Dramione fan? My writing style needs improvement? Or is it because I wished you a Happy Easter? So if you could sign in and tell me exactly what I've done wrong please do so. I'm always looking to improve my work, but I'm sorry, "this is such a bad story" isn't going to improve it much. Thank you. **

**Leftmango- Don't worry! =) It's not over just yet! I have a few chapters left to write =) and I'm super excited for the story I'm going to be posting after this one =) I'm not sure if I'm going to write the wedding scene or not yet. I haven't gotten the epilogue planned out just yet. I'm definitely thinking about it though =) Thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	50. Chapter 50

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay. I didn't update last weekend because Friday and Saturday I was in my school's production Pride and Prejudice =) that's right be jealous ;) Just kidding haha I was only eye candy anyways, but hey! How many of you can say you got to be in Pride and Prejudice haha =) anyways yeah... that's about it. That and the demon woman is still a menace. I got a freaking 74 on my test because she graded it wrong! Meh! That and I got counted off for not writing my essay on the right topic when she gives us this obscure prompt =P anyways enough of my rant... enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 50**

**Draco**

Hermione had told me not to wait for her after dinner that night, as she was going to talk to McGonagall after dinner. This suited me fine because I needed Blaise's help with something. "Blaise," I started, once I had his attention I continued, "I need your help with something."

"Oh this ought to be good," Blaise grinned and tapped Pansy on the shoulder, "You might want to listen in Pans. The great Draco Malfoy needs advice from little ole me."

"I don't exactly want the entire table to know," I said glaring at my friend. He just smiled sweetly at me. "I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."

Pansy chocked on her pumpkin juice, "You're what now?" Blaise asked while slapping Pansy on the back.

"I love Hermione, so I'm going to ask her to marry me." I told him simply.

"Mate, you are whipped."

"And like you aren't?" I countered.

Blaise shrugged, "I am, and happily so," he grinned at me, "So what exactly do you need help with? Don't think she's having second thoughts do you?"

"No, of course not! I'm just not exactly sure how to go about it," I mumbled the last part while rubbing my neck.

"What was that?" Blaise said cupping his ear and grinning.

"You know you heard me so there's no need to repeat it," I glared at him.

"Well," he said folding his hands together, "that is quite the dilemma isn't it? I suppose I _might _be able to help you. For a price of course." Blaise winked at me.

"I'm your best friend! I don't need to give you anything!"

"Ah, but we are Slytherin's not aren't we?"

"Doesn't matter, you're not getting anything. Besides I've helped you out plenty of times."

"Fine. I might be able to think up something. I'll get back to you." I grinned at him and slapped his back in a friendly sort of way. He gave me a halfhearted glare and returned to his food.

Near the end of dinner I noticed Pansy get up and leave suspiciously, but thought nothing of it. She was a Slytherin after all. I left soon after and didn't really pay any mind to where I was going until I saw a certain someone slip nervously in a classroom on the first floor. As nerdy as it sounded, my snitch senses started tingling, so of course I went to investigate. I couldn't believe my eyes or ears though.

"We need to talk," a female voice said from the far corner of the room. A moment later Pansy emerged from the shadows.

"Yeah, I know. Hermione won't accept that Draco was the one to tell her story to the papers. I think I'm going to try and convince her he told another Slytherin and they spread the news. There's no need for her to ever know it was me." My eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be! That certainly wasn't something I had ever suspected. I swallowed as Pansy gave her reply.

"I can't do it anymore!" Pansy said throwing her hands in the air, "He loves her! Draco's one of my closest friends, and I want him to be happy even if it is with that Mudblood."

"Don't call her that!" The culprit shouted angrily.

"It doesn't matter! I'm not helping you anymore! I already got Astoria to try and seduce him and that didn't work. Face it. This is the real thing, and I refuse to mess with Draco's happiness any longer. You're on your own."

Pansy began to walk towards the door of the classroom, leaving the idiot stuttering behind her as I quickly moved to hide in a small alcove near the door. She passed by me without glancing in my direction as she went down to the Slytherin dungeons. I stood there until I heard a second pair of feet walk by my hiding place. Then I deemed it safe to leave.

Still in shock, I made my way back to the Head dorms. How in the world was I going to tell Hermione? She was going to freak out, that I was sure of. I entered the common room and began pacing in front of the fire. _Maybe I should ease her into it_, I thought, _that way she won't be so distraught. No that's a bad idea. She always hates it when people beat around the bush._

My thoughts were interrupted by Hermione entering the room with a smile on her face. It instantly fell when she saw me pacing. I paused in my journey back and forth in front of the fireplace, "Hermione, I have something to tell you." My face was pained as I said those words. She wasn't going to be very happy about this at all.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked concerned, making her way over to me.

I took her hands in mine and squeezed them tightly, "I know who sent the article to Rita Skeeter."

"Who?" She asked in a quiet voice. Almost as if she didn't want to know the answer.

I looked into her eyes and said in a voice as quiet as hers, "It was Ron Weasley."

**Aren't I nice ending with another cliff hanger? heehee =) Oh come on. It's not like half of you didn't see it comeing ;) but what's Hermione gonna do? I already have most of the next chapter written so if I get a lot of reviews I _might _be persuaded to update on Sunday... =) Love y'all!**

**Review Reply:**** Blondek-Thanks! I'm glad you liked! =) And thanks for your review!**

**AmeliaAteara- I am very sorry about your demon woman. Hahahaha! That would be hilarious! You'll have to tell me how that turns out hahaha =) Oh! I so wish we had lab mice now! I do know we have a whole bottle of sulfer though... hmmm... hahaha =) I'm so glad you like it! =) and don't worry =) I never stop writing haha =) it's what keeps me sane, or at least the appearance of sane haha =) Thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	51. Chapter 51

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**So I decided that I love y'all... and that I owe you for not updating last weekend, and also for my (basically) two month absense. (I think I just completely butchered that word...) so enjoy! =) **

**Chapter 51**

**Hermione**

No.

That was my first thought as I stared at my boyfriend. No. It couldn't be him. Not Ron. Not my best friend. He would never do that to me.

Draco wouldn't lie to me though. He had no reason to.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Draco whispered as he pulled me closer to him. I tore out of his embrace and ran out of the room. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. I ran down the halls, searching for any sign of Ron. As I ran my head began telling my heart lies, or truths, that I didn't want to believe. Thoughts that made my heart pound wildly and hurt like nothing I had ever felt before.

I had to be sure. I had to hear to from his own mouth. He had to deny it. He just had to! He had to because he was Ron Weasley, because he was best friends with me and Harry, because he was a Gryffindor, and because he wasn't capable of betrayal to that extent. Mostly though, because I knew him and I loved him.

Finally I found him along the seventh floor corridor, about to enter the Gryffindor common room. "Ron!" I yelled. Ron paused and turned to look at me, surprise clearly written on his face. He hadn't expected me to come up to him

"Is it true?" I asked breathlessly, coming up to Ron in the hall.

"Is what true?" He asked dumbfounded, glancing at the portrait.

"Is it true that you gave Rita Skeeter my story?" I searched his face for an answer to my question and in the split second between my question and his reply I got my answer.

"Did Malfoy put you up to this?" Ron roared, "Because it wasn't me! How can you still believe _him _over _me_?" the door to the common room opened and a few people stepped out to see what all the commotion was. I ignored them, focusing only on the boy before me.

"Don't you dare accuse Draco of anything!" I yelled at him. "Did you give the woman my story?"

"No!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Don't you dare lie to me! Now tell me this instant, did you or did you not give my story to that vile woman?" I screamed at him. A piece of my heart ripped off as I watched my former best friend continue to lie to me.

"Yes! Yes it's true alright?" Ron finally consented, his face as red as his hair.

I felt my face go slack and my arms go limp. Even though I knew it was him the instant guilty surprise flashed in his eyes, I hadn't expected hearing the words leave his mouth would hurt so much. My breathing came in ragged gasps as his words tore through me. "How could you," I choked out in a whisper. "You betrayed me."

"No. You betrayed me. You left me." Ron looked at me with ice, cold blue eyes. So unlike the warm, sparkling blue I was used to. Then his words registered once more.

"You're wrong." I said staring though him. "I never left you. You left me every time. You left me and Harry to hunt horcuxes; you left me, your best friend, for Lavender in our sixth year. You. Left. Me." I took a step forward, accenting my words, finally looking at him. "You were my best friend. That never changed until a few moments ago. I loved you the same way I did all this time. Why do you think it hurt so much that you wouldn't accept me loving Draco?"

"You put him before me!"

"I have been second best to everything in your life Ronald Weasley! And I am done! Harry has his priorities straight! Family first! Friends second! Nothing else matters as much or comes in between! But for you," I glared at him, ignoring the spectators we had gathered in the hall that had formed a large ring around us, "I came last. It wasn't until I found someone to add to my list of affections that you took notice. I lost my family! I thought that I'd at least have you and Harry to lean on! But no!" I opened my mouth to yell at him again, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. A tear slipped down my cheek as my heart finally accepted the message my brain had been telling it since I heard the news. He wasn't worth my breath.

I shook my head and turned away from him disgusted. But looking back one more time I said, "I loved you Ron. There was no question about that. I was even going to ask you to walk me down the aisle." I smiled a little then gave a bitter laugh, "But that Ron died a few months ago." I looked him up and down, "and he's been replaced by a monster."

I pushed through the crowd of nosey students and back down the hall away from Ron. Instead of turning to go to the Head dorms I took a detour down to the third floor corridor to visit my balcony. The last of the sun was sinking behind the mountains and with it; I felt something deep within me that just hurt. No words could ever describe the emotion that was coursing through me because it was deeper than any sorrow, or grief that had ever been felt. I had just lost a brother, a best friend. I now only had two people left that I considered a close family and three people I could give my whole heart to.

It must have been hours later when I felt a presence behind me. A cloak was thrown over my shoulders and arms wrapped around my waist. "I'm sorry," his deep voice rumbled. I nodded, not knowing what to say. He didn't know either so we just stood there watching the stars until we grew too tired to stand anymore.

**Tisk tisk. Stupid Ron *shakes head saddly* Anyways... =) thoughts on this chapter? =) thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	52. Chapter 52

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**So it's a Friday! =) (at least it was when I wrote this chapter last week… now it's Sunday and I'm supposed to be studying for my finals… oops) Kind of a bitter sweet day…. On the plus side- I got to drive to school and back all by myself! =) Also there are only 6 hours total left that I have with the Demon Woman! (2 now!) Woot! =D But… on the negative side- today was the seniors last day of school =( this makes me sad because this year's seniors were awesome! And next year's (sorry if one of you happens to be reading this and actually figures out who I am…) are gonna suck. Major. So my reason for not updating…. Well last weekend… I actually can't remember why I didn't update… I do have a reason for this weekend! It's finals weekend! And yesterday I ran the extreme race! My friend and I were Team Asthmatic- We eat Legit O's and Awesomesauce for breakfast! Yeah that's right… your totes jelly right now ;) Anyways… without further rambling, let me present to you the next chapter! =)**

**Chapter 52**

**Draco**

I was exhausted. The past two weeks of my life had been nothing but emotional turmoil. I would be very glad once school was over, but alas we had at least three months left. My week wasn't over yet though. Apparently fate had one more large decision for me to make.

During Potions class the morning Professor Slughorn had requested my presence in his office after dinner. Under normal circumstances I probably would have been worried, but I was too tired to even think of what I could possibly be called in for. My only objection to meeting with Slughorn after dinner was that I didn't want to leave Hermione alone. She was still extremely torn up over Ron's betrayal, even though she acted like she wasn't. Weaselette said she'd stay with Hermione though, so after dinner I began my slow trek to the dungeons.

I never actually made it to the dungeons though, at least not on time. Before I could react a dark arm shot out of a classroom on the first floor and dragged me into it. "Expelliarmus!" I shouted in the darkness.

"Ah! Protego!" A shield quickly went up and my spell bounced harmlessly off of it. Just as I was about to continue my attack, my captor shouted, "Lumos!" The classroom was quickly illuminated in a soft glow by none other than Blaise Zabini. "Watch where you're shooting mate!" Blaise exclaimed before throwing himself lazily into one of the many empty desks.

I shot him an icy glare, "I wouldn't have to shot anything if you hadn't pulled me into the classroom like you wanted to have your way with me."

Blaise made a disgusted face at me, "Don't say it like that. It sounds dirty."

"Well, I wouldn't have had to say it if you hadn't dragged me in here," I muttered crossly, "Now, what do you want?"

"What do _I _want? Well, right about now I'd like a nice ice cream Sunday, but I suppose I might also like-"

"I don't have time for this Zabini," I growled clutching my wand.

"Someone needs a nap," my annoying best friend sang.

"Blaise," I warned.

"Fine, fine, I suppose I'll get on with it then," the dark skinned boy sighed. "I believe I have solved your problem. You may thank me now." Blaise grinned triumphantly at me while I just started at him blankly.

"What problem?" I asked exasperated when he didn't go on.

"You're proposing problem!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing on the face of the earth.

"Well?" I prompted.

"Oh! Right! Well, you know that special dance thingy Hermione was talking about? Pron… prof… prop… prom? Prom! That's it! Prom!" I nodded warily. Someone must have slipped something into Blaise's drink. He was way too excited for a school night. Either that or he had found Pansy's emergency chocolate stash again. "You're going to propose to her during Prom!"

"That's actually not a bad idea." I said after a moment. "Thanks mate," I clapped Blaise on the shoulder and left him to his own devices. Hopefully no one would get hurt too terribly bad. I probably should have escorted Blaise back to the Slytherin common room and then chained him to his bed, but I couldn't be bothered to do so at the moment. I still had a meeting with Slughorn after all.

When I reached his office door, I knocked politely and stood at attention. He opened it wide once he saw who his visitor was. "You asked to see me sir," I said making sure my features were arranged in the blank mask I had learned oh so carefully from my father.

"Yes, yes. Do come in Mr. Malfoy. Have a seat." Slughorn pointed to a chair across from his desk. I sat straight backed in it as I waited for him to get to the point of this meeting. "As your Head of House, it is my duty to speak to each of my seventh year students about a career path for their future, blah, blah, blah. We have just pretended that I've spoken to you about it. What I'm doing now is offering you a job. It is my greatest wish to return to a quiet retirement, and to do that I must find a replacement Potions Master as well as Head of Slytherin House. I've discussed this with Minerva and we both agree that you are best fitted for the job. You'd go through your training this summer, come back to teach the first through third years, and then after this year's fourth years have graduated and you have mastered the art of potion making I will fully resign."

A single blink was my only response to Slughorn's abrupt announcement. A job straight out of Hogwarts and at a place I cherished deeply was certainly a pleasant surprise. There was only one thing that I needed to discuss with my dear old professor.

"Um, sir, I'm not quite sure how to say this but, I'm getting married this summer."

"Oh yes! That's right! You and Miss Granger will soon be tying the knot! No need to worry about it, everything can be arranged around both your schedules, assuming you both take the positions-"

"Both our schedules? Whatever do you mean sir?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Why Miss Granger has been offered the position of Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House! Minerva told her last night!" _Now it makes sense, _I thought.

"Right," I smiled slightly, "of course."

"Anyways, where was I? Oh, yes! If you both take the positions then you will also be taking over the House Unity classes. You will have them for a semester each as we are hiring a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I believe Hestia Jones is stepping into the position." She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I remembered seeing her name on papers along with other order members such as Dumbledore, the Weasley's, Lupin, and Mad-eye Moody during the war. "- not too bright in the potions area, but still a delight to have in class."

"I'm sure that if I decide to take the job, she will be a pleasure to work with," I said interrupting him.

"What? Oh! I have a few other things to mention as well, let's see…. If you take the job, you and Miss Granger will have your own rooms. I think that's about it. Once you have talked it over with Miss Granger, set an appointment with Professor McGonagall and we'll go from there." I nodded and shook his hand leaving in a slight daze.

Maybe Blaise was right. I really could go for a nap right about now.

**Sorry for the long wait again... finals weekend and all... If y'all are lucky you might get a couple celebratory chapters haha =) so yeah... =) thanks for reading!**

**ShadowhunterIdris- I was so sad when I couldn't log in and reply 'cause you don't PM turned on! So I'm just going to reply here =) I actually don't mind Ron, but I hate Ronmione haha. I'm glad you liked so far! =) That makes me happy! Yeah =) I've a lot stories like too, and I didn't want to rush it either. I really wanted to make it as realistic as possible and I hope I succeeded with that =) Thanks so much for your review!**

**STEPH- Haha =) well I'm sure you know by now that I did not break them up haha so glad you like it! =) Thanks for your review!**

**Stephanie- I'm going to be bold and assume you're the same person as above, but just in case I'll reply down here =) I hope I fixed your problem for the moment haha =) I update on the weekends (Friday as often as possible) unless something's come up or I'm feeling generous haha =) It seems that you like my story to thank you! =) That makes me happy =) Thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	53. Chapter 53

**I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry it's late... but guess what? I'm FREE! =D Woohoo! =D I am FREE! =) Goodbye sucky sophomore year, goodbye spanish (sorry to those of you who like spanish and speak it. I like spanish music, I like spanish/latino people, I like spanish/mexican/tex-mex food, and I like spain/mexico/other spanish speaking countries) and goodbye, so long, farewell, good ridence, peace out, afwedersein (I just totally butchered that word...) Demon Woman! P.S. enjoy the chapter =)**

**Chapter 53**

**Hermione**

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. I nodded smiling, "Then I suppose we should go talk to McGonagall then."

"I suppose so," I told him standing. Draco took my hand as he rose and we mad out way out of the common room and towards McGonagall's office. Despite everything I had dreamed of since I was little, and what my parents would have wanted me to do after I finished school, I knew this was the right decision.

"Come in!" Professor McGonagall called after we had knocked on the door to her office. "Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I am assuming you're here to talk about the job offers you've both received." We nodded, "Please take a seat." The professor placed her clasped hands on top of her desk and looked us both in the eye, "You have both talked it over?" We nodded, "You have also given your answers plenty of thought?" Again we nodded. "Do you have any questions about what you will be taking on should you chose to do this?"

"I do have a couple professor," McGonagall nodded in my direction. "Should I choose to take this position, would it be possible for me to head the dance committee? I've thought it over, and it would still be a student run committee, but I would be there to help, and if the students had questions." I bit my lip as I waited for her answer.

"I think we could work something out," McGonagall told me smiling. I smiled as well. "Were there any other questions?"

"Just one other," I said and glanced at Draco, "What if we wanted to have children?" I asked her slowly.

"That would not be a problem at all Miss Granger. You could still maintain your job here, and take off a year or two to spend with your child and only take on a few classes, or you could leave if you wish. If Mr. Malfoy is still teaching you may stay in your quarters or you could both move out. It would be up to you mostly, and if you both decide to take the jobs then we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Are there any other questions?" I shook my head, "Then what are your answers?"

"I," I glanced at Draco, "we, have both decided to take the jobs."

McGonagall smiled warmly at the both of us, "I am very pleased to hear this," she said. "We will of course discuss more of the details such as wages and studies during the summer the closer it comes. Until then, I will see you tomorrow in class." We left McGonagall's office hand in hand.

"So," Draco started once we were a ways away from her office, "children huh?" I looked up at him and pushed his side as he smirked at me.

"It was a valid question!"

"Didn't know you were thinking about children so soon Love," Draco kept his smirk in place.

"Well not immediately, but eventually yes. I am assuming we will be having children." A very nice blush had settled on my cheeks and I glared at the floor.

"Hey now," Draco said stopping us in a deserted hallway. He lifted my chin with his fingers so I was forced to look at his eyes, "I'd be willing to have children with you any day." He winked at me and I shoved him away from me as he chuckled. "Oh come on Hermione," he called as I walked away from him. "You know it's true!"

I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face. What he said was cute in an unorthodox sort of way.

"Hey," Draco said catching me around the waist. I glanced up at him, one eyebrow raised. "I don't believe I said you could just walk away like that."

"I don't believe I would have listened had you said it," I retorted returning his smirk.

A grin broke out on his features, "Good thing I'm not just saying it then." Draco pushed me against the wall and captured my lips with his. I sighed into the kiss and let my hands get tangled in his silky blond hair before letting them roam over his strong shoulders and back. He moaned in reply and let one of his hands tangle in my curly hair.

As we kissed I felt a passion rise up inside of me that only Draco could initiate. It was yet another reason why I loved him so much; because he evoked emotions in me that I had only read about in books.

We broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat. Draco lifted his head and I twisted my neck to see Blaise walking in the opposite direction than we were, and whistling casually with his hands clasped behind his back. Draco chuckled and once Blaise had turned the corner he lifted me up in his arms and carried me back to our dorm.

"Where were we?" He asked as he sat me down in front of the door to my dorm.

"I believe I was just about to go to bed." I said pressing myself against my door and discreetly grabbing the doorknob.

"I'm not quite sure that's where we were, but if you'd like I can remind you." Draco smirked at me.

I returned it with of my own, "I don't think that will be necessary," I winked. "Goodnight Draco." I said then opened my door and closed it quickly, "I love you," I called and locked it before he could even try to enter.

"Why you little minx!" He called, "but I suppose I love you anyway. Goodnight Hermione." I smiled and began to get ready for bed.

**You like? =) If so please review =) So there are only about 5 or 6 chapters left... wow. That's like not that many... =( and =) and the same time 'cause I can't wait to post my next Dramione story =) Also check out my origional story on fictionpress =) and why yes I am shamelessly promoting my own story haha. It's called Let Life Give You Wings same user name and stuff so give me a hollar if you ever read over there =) I'm about 8 chapters into it so yeah =) Thanks for reading! =)**

**Review Reply:**** Iris J. F. S. Knight- you don't have PM turned on =( I hope you catch up so you can read your reply! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! =) and to answer your questions... 1. You may have already figured this out, but the heads have their own dorm so hence their own common room.**

**2. Why not dance? =) When I started this I was a freshman in highschool and I loved the idea of school dances. I had also read one to many Dramione stories that had dances/ centered their stories on dances, but forget about the fact that a) the Yule Ball happened _once _in the Harry Potter universe because of the Tri Wizard trounament. It was not a regular occourance, so I wanted to give a legit reason for having dances not just randomly having one, and b) that they can't just decide to have a dance. There must be some sort of preparations for said dance. I'm not bashing any stories I've read that are like this because over all they were fairly well written and I enjoyed them =)**

**3. I'm pretty sure I had Ginny writing... out the details/ taking notes... If you're reffering to talent like when did JK ever say Hermione drew? then she didn't. I decided that I wanted Hermione to have this hidden talent =) Hope I answered all your questions! And if you have more feel free to ask! thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	54. Chapter 54

**I don't own Harry Potter. Y'all are going to love this. That is all. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 54**

**Hermione**

"Does everyone have their dresses?"

"Yes we've all got them. Stop fretting Hermione, just enjoy the moment!"

"I am, I am!"

"Hey, where's Draco?"

"Oh, he's getting ready with Blaise in the Slytherin dorms. Ginny kind of kicked him out earlier."

"Ginny kicked him out?"

"Yes I did. He was being annoying and we needed a place of peace and semi-quiet that didn't have they prying eyes of the Gryffindor dormitory. That and someplace Padma and Luna could come as well."

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense…"

"Can you pass me the eye shadow Lav?"

"How does my hair look?"

"You need more spray or else it will never stay."

"Here let me help you. Oh look at what you've done now."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help out with decorating this time. I do hope everything turned out all right."

"Don't worry about it Luna. We didn't have much to do anyways."

"That's good."

"Has anyone seen my other earing?"

"My curls keep falling!"

"There now!"

"Done!"

"Perfect!"

"Is everyone ready? Good. I believe the guys are waiting for us in the common room. Let's go."

All six of us exited my room and came one by one down the stairs. Each of our dates only had eyes for their own. My eyes scanned over all of the wizards standing at the foot of the stairs, before settling them on Draco. He was looking particularly handsome that night in his pressed black robes.

"You look beyond beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him, a slight blush dashing my cheeks. That night I felt beautiful. I was wearing an off the shoulder, floor length red dress. The bodice had small silver beads that made a design that connected the straps or sleeves (I'm not quite sure what you'd call them) to the bodice. It was simple, yet elegant. My hair was curled, with the right side pulled back with large a red barrette that had silver beading that matched that of the dress.

"Shall we?" Draco offered me his arm. I took it and we followed everyone else out of the room. We made our way down the hall, and up the staircases, joining the trickle of students heading towards the Room of Requirement.

There was a charm set up around the corridor, as well as a teacher standing by to make sure that none of the younger students, unless they had been asked by someone from the 6th or 7th year, would try to sneak in. We had wanted to make sure the night was perfect. We had also wanted it to be a surprise to most of the students so we had either done most of the work ourselves or asked a few trust people to help us get the room ready. Of course we didn't have to do too much, just place a few charms here and there, and bring in a few of the things the room didn't provide. Other than that it was just our imaginations and the magic of the room working together to create the master piece that was before us.

The theme was Starry Night. It was way over used in the Muggle world, but for this dance it seemed to be perfect. Once you entered the entire castle seemed to fall away and all that was left was a grassy plain extending in all directions, wild flowers springing up everywhere, and a black sky with a blanket of stars. The stars and moon were the main source of light. We had a few tables set up that were made out of what seemed like tree stumps with smaller ones surrounding them as chairs. There was a jar on each table that held fireflies and there were many of them flying around. Shooting stars would flash across the sky periodically, and a soft breeze would blow through the tallish grass that effectively kept things cool and gave off the illusion that yes, you really were outside. The wild flowers circled the dance floor, which was really tall grass trampled down in a circle. They also marked off paths of trampled grass that led to the food tables, resting places, and the doors of the room. The music seemed to come from nowhere and while there were teachers posted in different places around the room, no one could see them unless they were getting reprimanded. All in all, it was perfect. The air was as warm as the air outside of the castle, and smelled like summer. We had few precious weeks of school left, until we were thrust out into the world, and of five or so weeks, this was the perfect way to start them off.

We had requested that those attending tonight wait to eat until the banquet we had planned at the dance, and after most had arrived we asked them to be seated at tables around the dance floor. The house elves then came around and took orders for people's dinner. I chose to have a light salad and a small dish of pasta for my meal. I didn't want anything too heavy before we began to dance.

The conversation of the night stayed light and amicable. It was spent mostly telling jokes and stories of our adventures in the halls of the great school. The atmosphere altogether was like that throughout the night. All prejudices seemed to be set aside for the moment, or they just avoided confrontation altogether.

While I did spare one dance for Harry and a dance for Blaise, most of my night was spent in Draco's arms. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. They even played what we had quickly dubbed as our song. It was during this that Draco made his move.

He paused us dancing during the first chorus and took my hands in his, "Hermione," he said looking me in the eyes, "I love you more than life itself. I was enchanted from the moment I met you, whether either of us knew it or not. You would make me, well there really aren't any words for it, but I suppose happy will have to do. You would make me the happiest man in the universe if you would say yes to the question I'm about to ask you." Draco took a deep shaky breath as he got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. By now everyone had stopped dancing and was watching us. I felt tears sting my eyes as I smiled at him. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will!" A few tears leaked out of my eyes as I replied and he slipped the simple platinum band on my hand. The second he stood up I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all I had. "I love you." I whispered as I stared into his eyes, entirely in my own world.

"I love you too." He picked me up, swung me around, and kissed me again. Suddenly all of the students began clapping and cheering. Blaise was wolf whistling, and making all sorts of inappropriate noises, as were a few other students. I bit my lip and buried my head in Draco's shoulder, embarrassed. He laughed a full blown smile on his face. I grinned up at him, unable to stop smiling. Oh how I loved this man. If there had been any way to make the night more perfect than it already was, then Draco had done it.

"You know you didn't have to ask. You already knew the answer." I whispered into Draco's shoulder once we began dancing again.

"I know," He replied, "but you deserve to be asked in the most special way possible. Not just extracted of a promise."

I smiled into his shoulder and spent the rest of the night in his arms. It was official. I was going to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy at the end of the summer. I couldn't wait.

**Didn't you just almost die of adorableness? I know I did. Before sat down to write I had no idea how I was going to do this chapter. Like at all. I think it turned out pretty well don't you? And isn't Draco just the sweetest, most adorable, romantic thing ever? I'm really proud of this chapter incase you couldn't tell... So what did YOU think? Thanks for reading! =)**

**Review Reply:**** ShadowhunterIdris ()- Ahh =) it's nice to know someone reads my very long and pointless author's notes =) haha =) No it's not haha, actually that's not necisarily true... all of my older friends loved their Sophomore year. It just really sucked for me =P Maybe yours will be better/was better/is better! =) I'm so glad you liked it! =) And yeah! Me either! Ahh! It's kind of surreal... like wow. I don't know... it's 12:35 over here so I'm sorry I'm rambling... I really need to get more sleep... Thanks for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**

**p.s. go vote on my poll! =) (ok so I already know which one I'm gonna write BUT it would be awesome if it won =) I'll write the one that's in the lead right now second...) also go check out my story on FP =) (same username) Love y'all!**


	55. Chapter 55

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 55**

**Hermione**

The few weeks left of school seemed to by flying by, and NEWTs were finally here. I was studying my brains out trying to remember every single detail. The only good thing that has come out of NEWTs was that until the tests were over we would be having DADA review instead of House Unity. I wasn't the only student who silently cheered when this was announced. The Demon Woman was slightly put out though.

I didn't see much of Draco, or any of my other friends really, as I was busy studying and revising. I especially wanted to do well on my Transfiguration exam for obvious reasons. So while I made sure to go over everything at least three times before the exams started, I made sure to go over Transfiguration four.

The first NEWT I would be going to would be Potions. Draco and I both had that one together so as we walked hand in hand down to the dungeons, I used my hand to levitate my flashcards, and book while Draco guided me down the hall.

Once in the room I took a seat near both Draco and Harry and continued to study until the examiner entered the room. My flashcards and book quickly found their way into my bag while the examiner gave us ministry issued quills for our essays, and began to write the potion ingredients on the board. After our essays were done, we were supposed to make the potion and determine what it was.

The examiner gave us our essay prompt: Polyjuice Potion. A sense of relief flowed through me, I had this one easy. Harry and I made eye contact and grinned before beginning our essays.

The potions exam turned out to be much easier than I'd planned so I finished faster than I would have otherwise. It didn't take long for Draco to finish either, so we both turned ours in at roughly the same time. Harry finished about middle of the pack.

Once we were free to go, I grabbed my bag and headed straight for the library. My next exam was DADA, which all of the seventh years were taking in the Great Hall in half an hour, much like our OWL's in fifth year. The fifth years were finished with their exams though, and there wasn't a seventh year out there who didn't wish to be them. We would be done soon enough though. Somehow that saddened me just a little.

We would receive our NEWTs results two weeks from Wednesday. Exactly two days before our graduation.

Graduation. Another thing I didn't want or need to think about at the moment. Aside from the fact that every time I thought about my impending graduation from Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry I got this deep sadness that another chapter in my life was over, I had to write a speech. Since I was both first in my class and Head Girl I had to write a speech for our graduation ceremony. Normally I'm fairly good at that sort of thing, but nothing had come to me thus far. At least I had two weeks after NEWTs to think about it though.

Sighing I placed my books on a table and began reviewing, until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up, startled. Standing before me was a certain redheaded Weasley.

"Hello Ron," I said keeping my face a blank mask, "Is there something you wanted?"

Ron paused like he was thinking of something then, "Hermione, I-"

"Hey Hermione, have you seen my…" Draco trailed off as he noticed Ron standing there. "Weasley. Is there something you wanted?" Draco asked coolly, coming to stand beside me.

"Never mind," Ron ground out, and then stalked out of the library. I pushed my lips into a thin line as I watched him leave.

"Have you seen my DADA book?" Draco asked, bringing my attention back to him. I looked up, shook my head, and wordlessly handed him mine, as I was flipping through my flashcards and practicing wand movements.

Soon we were ushered into the Great Hall where the written part of our exam began as they took us one by one into the room behind the Great Hall. I was nearly finished with my essay when they called me back. Frustrated that I had to stop in the middle of my conclusion, I dropped my quill and entered the room.

Three different examiners stood back there, they told me that I was supposed to duel all three of them one by one, and then all three at the same time. I nodded and took my position, beginning with a quietly whispered spell, and then continuing with quite a few nonverbal attacks. I was only hit twice by the time they were through with me, and I went back to finish my essay.

The rest of the week seemed to pass in a blur, and soon it was Friday night. That night I found myself sitting on my bed, study cards and books scattered around my normally neat room, and not knowing what to do with myself now that exams were over. It was certainly a feeling I had never experience before, and I wasn't sure I liked it too much. That feeling of knowing that you had taken your last test in school forever, it was weird to say the least. No, I realized as I stared at the wall blankly, I didn't like it much at all.

**Sorry it's so short! I promise the next will be longer! So... I accidently lied to y'all... there are only three chapters left. =( I know it's sad =( But yeah... So has anybody seen the new image manager thingy? well anyways it's something to where I can eventually put a cover up for my stories. The only problem? I'm computer challanged. So if any of you wants make one for me and then send it to me via email or link that would be awesome! If you do just PM me after you make it and I'll give you my email or you can send the link to where I can save the image. I'd absolutely love it if someone could do this! So yeah... thanks so much for reading! Love y'all!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	56. Chapter 56

**I don't own Harry Potter. I updated on time! =) Is anyone else annoyed by fanfiction's new look? Oh Please read the author's note at the bottom =) Enjoy! =) **

**Chapter 56**

**Hermione**

I sighed, relaxing into the gold couch. We were almost done. I would graduate in two days, which meant that I would be getting my NEWT results today. To say I was freaking out about it would be a complete understatement. So, to keep my mind off things, I had decided to have one last of the dance committee.

All four of the other girls were sitting in common room while Draco was off with his Quidditch buddies.

"So, Ginny," I said sipping some tea, "Have you decided who you'll ask to help you next year?"

"Well," she said a thoughtful look overcoming her features, "I know you'll be there to help out a little, but aside from you I've decided to ask Luna to join. I also thought about asking someone from Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and for the younger years taking one person from all four houses. Maybe putting up a sign and then the four of us would interview them. That way, it shows that we're not being prejudice since this year most of us were Gryffindors."

I smiled widely at her, "That's a really good idea! I can promote it during House Unity class next year too."

"It's going to be so weird next year," Padma said softly.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "Especially without you lot to do things with, and Harry and Ron being gone."

"You'll do fine Ginny," Parvati said brushing her off, "but you have to promise to look for your dresses at mine and Lavender's shop next year."

Ginny laughed, "I promise."

"What are you going to do Padma?" I asked curious. I had already told the girls about what Draco and I were going to do.

"I'm hoping to get a job at the ministry. I'm not quite sure what department yet though." I nodded at her answer.

"Hey Ginny," Lavender said suddenly, "What's Ron going to do?"

"He's hoping to become an Auror with Harry, but if that doesn't work out he'll probably end up working with George at the joke shop."

"I hope he makes it," I said sincerely.

"Really?" Parvati asked, "Why? I mean especially after all he did to you."

I shrugged and took another sip of tea, "Because he was my best friend for almost eight years, and I still care about him. I'm also being the bigger person."

Ginny laughed, "You've always been the bigger person Hermione." She continued to giggle, "Ron's perpetually stuck with a seven-year-olds mind."

"Too right!" Lavender agreed, "He's still mad at Seamus because he asked me to Prom before Ron could."

"Oh, yes," Padma said joining the conversation once more, "I think we all know Ron could use a bit of growing up." We all nodded in agreement. Suddenly there was a tap on one of the windows in the common room. I stood to go open it, and found, besides a darkened sky, one of the Ministries owl's clutching an envelope in its claws.

I took it and thanked it for its services, before closing the window and sitting back down. We all knew what was inside that envelope, and I was slightly terrified.

"Well go on then!" Ginny said nudging my shoulder, "Open it!"

I quickly tore off the seal and pulled out the parchment. I scanned it over several times before jumping up and squealing loudly. Aside from getting all O's in every class I took, at the bottom of the letter it read: _Congratulations, Miss Granger, on being first in your class._

"Let me see, let me see!" Ginny said grabbing the parchment from my hands. The other girls crowded around.

"Well done Hermione!" Padma said giving me a hug. Parvati and Lavender followed suit before commenting that they should probably leave so they could receive theirs.

"Why don't you come with us Hermione?" Parvati said.

"Yes!" Lavender quickly agreed, "Your bed is still in our dorm so you could just sleep over!"

I smiled at them, "Alright," I agreed, "Will you wait for me to grab my stuff?" they nodded and I raced up stairs to pack my trunk for the next three nights. Once done I shrunk it and left my room to find Draco coming up the stairs.

"Did you get your scores?" He asked upon seeing me. I nodded and handed him my parchment, "Well done!" He said and pulled me in for a quick kiss. "I failed Divination, so that means I got second in our class."

I smiled at him, "That's why I quit Divination," I told him, kissing him softly. I then pulled away and began my trek back down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I'm spending my last few nights in Gryffindor Tower," I told him softly. He nodded, and seemed to understand.

"Goodnight Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Draco." I joined my friends back in the common room and we all said goodnight to Padma before the remainder of us made our way to our second home. Upon entering we found it in the usual, comforting chaos that served as the Gryffindor common room. I smiled, and was quickly tackled into a hug. I looked to see a mop of black hair in my face, and as Harry pulled away, grinning widely, he waved a piece of parchment in my face.

"I did it!" He shouted, thrusting the parchment into my hands.

"You did it!" I yelled back and hugged him once more. Harry had passed all of his classes, having dropped Divination, which meant he had been accepted into the Auror training program at the Ministry. "Well done Harry!" He grinned at me, as a wave of owls assaulted the room.

They had come in through the accidently open window, and were going to each seventh year so they could receive their NEWT results. I joined in the excitement and the next time I managed to catch Harry I asked, "How did Ron end up doing?"

Harry's face fell slightly, "He didn't make it into the program."

"Oh, that's awful. I know he really wanted to," I said feeling bad for Ron.

"Yeah, but at least he has George and the joke shop." I smiled and nodded, as Harry left to join Ginny once more. The Gryffindor's continued on in their usual boisterous manner late into the night. It was good to be home.

**Hello lovlies! =) so only two chapters left. Wow! So I decided that now would be a good time to begin informing you of things. I have a few announcements that I need to take care of that I will over the course of this chapter and the next two. Ummm first, this one is concerning what I'll be writing next =) I have a poll on my profile that some of you have voted on and it's still open if you want to vote. I do know what I will be writing next though, and it's not the winner….. sorry hahaha. My next story is going to be called The Damsel and the Dragon =) I'm super excited about it and I hope to see you all once I post the first chapter! I'll be posting it on June 15th so be on the lookout. That means BTM will be finished before then ='( I'm happy and sad that's its over because it's my baby. It's the longest story I've ever written and so far it has the most reviews. I started this story at the beginning of my freshman year of high school and ending at the end of my sophomore year. I'm happy because so many people have enjoyed it, and I'm ready to move on to something new =) I can promise that BTM will be finished by Wednesday June 13th so yeah…. That's that announcement… I'll make the next one during the next chapter =) so don't forget about TDATD! =) P.S. for those who voted can you guess which one it is/what it's about? =) Thanks so much for reading!**

**P.S. don't forget to let me know about covers for the story! **

**Review Reply: ()- haha that's awesome hahaha I'm sure you're much nicer than the real Lovelace hahaha =) I'm so glad you like it! Thanks so much for your review!**

**Shadowhunteridris- Thanks! I'm glad you felt that way! I hope so too! =) and I can't wait to see what you come up with! =)**

**~chocoyum4~**


	57. Chapter 57

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Hey guys, this is really weird because I decided that I'm not putting an author's note on the epilogue. It's really weird, this being the last official chapter… It's like watching my baby grow up and leave me… Now I kind of know how my mom's feeling about me going into my junior year of high school…. Weird feeling. Anyways enjoy the chapter! =)**

**IMPORTANT! Read the A/N at the end of the chapter!**

**Oh geeze it's actually over! ='( Great! Now I'm crying again!**

**Chapter 57**

**Hermione**

Today was the day. My last day as a seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I dressed quickly in my school uniform, donning my Head Girl badge, and eating the breakfast that had appeared in front of every seventh year's bed. At nine o'clock everyone reported to the Great Hall and took their seats just like we had practiced. Then the parents began trickling in.

When everyone had settled down and Professor McGonagall began the ceremony, Draco and I moved to stand on the slightly raised platform behind her to give our speeches after hers. I was to go first as I was both Head Girl and first in our class. Slowly I stepped up to the podium.

Clearing my throat I set down my notecards on the podium. "Well," I began as I scanned the crowd, "we did it." I smiled and got a few in return. Gaining confidence I continued, "Not without much trial and tribulation of course, but we did it." I swallowed and found Harry's eyes, then Ron's, then Ginny's, and the rest of the Weasley's. My eyes scanned the crowd and a sense of nostalgia swept over me. Every single memory I had had walking through those halls hit me at that moment and the speech I had written before, it didn't matter now. I turned my notecards around, deciding that I was going to wing it for once in my life. So I just began to talk, words pouring out of my mouth before I could think about them or stop them. "As you, my fellow classmates, walk through the halls one final time, take a moment and walk through the castle once by yourself. Relive your favorite memories. Relieve the ones of people you lost, and the ones that are still here. Then come back again and walk through it with your friends. Take this time to remember things you may have forgotten. But do not for one second stop and shed a tear. This is not a time of sadness, but a time of happiness and joy. It is a day of happy endings and a new beginning. You may shed one tear, a single tear, for the chapter of your life that is coming to an end. Do not cry for things lost, or things you wished you would have done. This is not a time for regrets. If you have them, let them go now. It's not worth it. Maybe take the time instead to walk through the doors of the Great Hall and look around in wonder at its magnificence just as you did in your first year. Go back to the potions room and remember the cold stare of Professor Snape that chilled you to the bone. Run through the halls one more time trying to escape Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"These halls will remember you. Do not doubt that. Know this and take comfort in it. You _will _be remembered. Every single one of you and those that have passed will be remembered. The ones that should be sitting next to us, witnessing this, reliving this final year with us, they will never be forgotten. By the outside world they will be remembered for their sacrifice. Their names etched forever on the memorial on the Hogwarts grounds for those lost. Their names are set in stone for eyes to see generation after generation. And they will be remembered by us. When we think of those lost, we will see them sitting next to us in class, joking in the common room or Great Hall. We will see their smile, and hear their voice.

"But we also will be remembered. We will be remembered not just as the class that had Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, the class that fought and participated heavily in the war, which had the most casualties, but _for what we've done_. For whom we _are._ We will be remembered because we helped rebuild the school, because our lives were saved.

"I hope I'm not just going to be remembered as Hermione Granger, supposedly smartest witch of our age, third member of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter's best friend, and fiancé of Draco Malfoy. I hope I'm remembered as Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, good friend, tutor, someone good, know-it-all extraordinaire, with my very bossy attitude." I paused, waiting for the laughter to die down, "You won't be remembered by us as Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived, but Harry Potter, Gryffindor's seeker, good friend, and someone who's always getting into trouble. You won't be Ron Weasley second member of the Golden Trio and youngest of the Weasley males, but Ron Weasley who always talks with his mouth full, who is kind hearted. You won't be Draco Malfoy son of former Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and all around git, but Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, loyal, and when it comes down to it a person with a good heart. You won't be Justin Finch-Finchly Muggleborn, but Hufflepuff, boyfriend of Susan Bones. Padma Patil, Parvati's twin, but Ravenclaw, smart, but fashion conscience, and well informed news spreader," I winked at her as a few of us chuckled. "We will be remembered for what we've done in these halls. Not what we did in the war. Not what we'll become after school. Because this school _made _us who we are and what we will be. These past seven, eight years have shaped our _lives. _

"Some of us will come back as teachers, mentors, concerned parents, and finally parents watching our own children graduate. We will never see these halls again as students; we may never even see our own common rooms. When this is over we will be thrust out into the real world where unlike Hogwarts grounds, are not protected. Where people can apparate in and out unless we place wards of our own, guarding our homes and hearts. Our classmates will come and go, coworkers will come and go, but our friends, the friends we've made here, will stay forever. Many of us will go into the Ministry, others will own shops, become teachers, or just become parents. We are Hogwarts class of 1999 and we _will _change the Wizarding world for the better. We are going to shape it, we are going to own it, because we fought for it.

"Every now and then we'll think back to our time here and we'll remember the days of sitting in the cold, dark dungeons, Professor Snape sweeping down the rows, his cape billowing behind him. Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and his smile as he gave the opening speech ever year. The Sorting Hat being placed upon our heads and shouting out the House, no, family we belonged to. Professor McGonagall's stern voice and kind eyes, every single DADA professor, Hagrid's strange attraction to monsters, Peeves and his practical jokes, running away from Filch, and sneaking out after hours and for those who got away with it, snogging in broom closets and even saving the world.

"One day we'll tell our children about sitting in the stands, watching Harry Potter catch the snitch for Gryffindor every game, aside from one. We will tell them about the Tri-Wizard tournament, and how Hogwarts was the victor, we will tell them of the Yule Ball. Tell them of our favorite classes and favorite professors, and hope that maybe one day they will enjoy the same things and people we did. Hoping they will grow and becoming even better than ourselves, to change and mold the Wizarding World in their own way.

"And so my friends, this is not a goodbye. This is a see you later! For when tomorrow comes and we pack our bags, and we board the train we will look back on our time here and will not feel sadness. Because this year was not a year of sadness, yes it was a year of mourning, but it was also a year of calm, of healing, and the start of a happy beginning.

"I know as soon as I walk across the stage and get my diploma and as soon as we're released I will be taking at least one more trip around the castle with my best friends. Just because that's the sort of person I am. I'll return my library books and skive off my Head duties for once in my life. Maybe even break a rule or two. Sneak out after hours, run through the halls, and have one last adventure as the Golden Trio. I'll visit Hagrid, and on my way back I'll step a toe into the Forbidden Forest and run away quickly just to say that I did. Maybe I'll catch someone doing something they aren't supposed to do and I'll turn my head and forget about docking points. Because after all I am skiving off my Head duties. And then I'll realize that I'm Hermione Granger and that's impossible. So I'll reprimand the student, but I won't dock off any points this time." I waited for the chuckles to die off before beginning again.

"This is it. We did it. We, Hogwarts class of 1999, survivors of the second war with Voldemort, protectors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, did it. We survived, and we have plenty of stories to pass on.

"So, thank you friends. Thank you for the stories and the memories, thank you for helping me live. My name is Hermione Granger. The world will remember me as the third member of the Golden Trio; the smartest witch of our age, first in my class, hero, but you will remember me as, 'Mione bookworm, know-it-all, bossy Gryffindor who has to be the first person to raise their hand in class, Head Girl, stickler of the rules, confident, tutor, but most of all, friend. And that is how I will remember you. So thank you once again."

The entire hall stood and clapped as I made my way back to my seat and Draco took my place. "Wow," he said once everyone had sat back down, "How do I follow that?" the crowd laughed. "There's really not much more to be said. I know I'll be doing exactly what Hermione will be doing as soon as we're released." Draco shrugged, "It was a pretty good idea anyways," he smirked, "but on a more somber and sentimental note." Draco paused and licked his lips, "Don't leave something unsaid. Because you will regret it for the rest of your life. I've left many things unsaid, and it pains me because I'm not able to say them to who they should go to. I suppose that's the end of my big speech. So, thank you class of 1999 for my memories." Draco left the stand as everyone clapped, and soon we were called up one by one to get our diplomas. There was not a single dry eye in the room after that. The next few minutes were spent crying and hugging with our friends and family. Then finally it was over.

Once we were released I immediately found Harry and hooked my arm through his, intent on following my own advice just as it seemed most seventh years were doing. He smiled at me and we began to follow the stream of people out of the Great Hall. I stopped suddenly, and Harry gave me a questioning look before he noticed who I was staring at.

"Hello Ron," I said softly. Ron just stood there hands at his side looking blankly at both me and Harry. "Are you going to join us or are you just going to stand there?" I asked, holding out my arm so he could hook his own around it. Ron's eyebrows shot up at me question. "Please Ron," I said softly, "Please just tonight. You can be mad at me tomorrow, but for one more night I want…" I trailed off tears filling my eyes, "I want my best friends." I finally finished looking straight into his blue eyes. A million different emotions flitted across his face before he strode quickly over to us and hooked his arm with mine. "Thank you." I smiled up at him, and we exited the Great Hall, once more the Golden Trio.

We visited every place that had been significant to us as we talked and laughed. We visited the bathroom that they had rescued me from in our first year as well as the third floor corridor where the Elixir of Life had been guarded by Fluffy. We visited Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor, opening up the Chamber of Secrets for old time's sake, not daring to enter, and then closing it just as quickly because of the stench rising from the dead Basilisk down below. We visited Hagrid and Buckbeak, walked around the Black Lake, stepped one toe into the forbidden forest and ran back up to the castle laughing. We entered the Room of Requirement one more time, asking it to become the DA practice room. Then we went back down to the grounds and placed flowers over the graves or Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. We visited the Memorial for all the students who were lost last year, running our hands over familiar names, and leaving flowers on the graves of those who meant the most to us. Then we re-entered the castle and using the Marauders Map we went through the halls, running from Filch and Mrs. Norris, as well as Peeves. We entered passages both familiar and unknown to us, and the last Harry placed the map down, leaving it for future pranksters. On a piece of parchment he wrote,_ If 'You solemnly swear you are up to no good' then use this wisely until your 'Mischief is Managed'._ Finally we entered the Gryffindor common room and sat down on our couch in front of the fire. We talked and laughed until we could barely keep our eyes open.

I decided to spend my last night in Gryffindor Tower; the familiar sounds of the boys playing exploding snap across the hall, and the soft giggles of Lavender and Parvati lulling me to sleep.

The next morning I packed up my trunk and then brought it back to the Heads common room to finish packing after I returned from breakfast. Before I went to the Great Hall, I stopped off at the library to walk through it once more. My fingers trailed along the spines of the old books lightly as I walked through my sanctuary. Back at the entrance I met Madam Pince. She smiled at me kindly and held out something to me. I gave her a questioning look.

"For you dear," she said placing a book in my hands.

I gave her a smile, "Hogwarts a History."

"You checked out this book more times than any other student, and more times than any other book throughout your years here at Hogwarts. I want you to have it dear. I will have you know that you are the only student who has probably spent more time in the library than I have." The older woman smiled at me, "Take it. You will give the book at better home than this old library ever could."

"Thank you," I said my eyes watering. I ran my hand over the worn book, taking comfort in its familiar texture.

"Now get out of here. You don't have that much time left," Madam Pince pushed me softly out the door of the library, closing the doors softly behind me.

After my last meal at the Gryffindor table, I joined Draco, and we walked hand in hand back to our dorm to finish packing up. I quickly made sure that I had everything and met Draco in the common room. I smiled looking around one last time at where our relationship first began. He took my hand, no words needed and we exited the Heads dorm one last time, saying our password, "Dramione," to the painting to lock the dorm for good. We took the familiar path down to the Entrance Hall where everyone was loading up into carriages.

Draco and I took one of the last Thestral drawn carriages. I turned around to face the castle once more as it became smaller, and smaller in my view until we finally passed through the gates.

Once the last carriage was through the gates magically shut, locking up Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the summer. The closing gates not only signaled the end of a term, but the end of an era. The end of mourning and grieving. The end of an age of prejudice. We reached Hogsmeade, and Draco and I went our separate ways to different compartments of our friends. Him with Blaise, Theodore, Goyle, Pansy, and Daphne, and me with Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Ron.

Neville, Harry, Ron, and I all crowed up against the window and watched as Hogwarts shrunk and faded from view. When we could see it no longer we finally sat down and enjoyed our last ride on the Hogwarts Express. Not many words were said on the way back, not many were needed. And when we finally came to a stop in Platform 9 ¾ it took us just a little longer than usual to exit the train.

We watched as the younger students ran off to their parents, eager to tell them of what transpired over the year, while the seventh years lingered. We were last to leave. Not a single one of us moved until the Hogwarts Express started back up, and began to leave the station once more, empty of students. Once it was gone people began to slowly trickle out of the station.

I don't know how long I stood there after the train left, but suddenly I felt a presence behind me. Said presence placed a hand on my arm and whispered in my ear, "Let's go home," Draco said tugging gently on my arm. I nodded and followed him through the barrier. Before we left Kings Cross station, I looked back once more at Platform 9 ¾, but as usual it was masked by the barrier, and Muggles moved around it, completely oblivious to the magical world around them.

**WAIT! Before you go on to the epilogue let me say my last words and give you a bit more information! Concerning my next story and whether or not there will be a sequel. Next story is going to be called The Damsel and the Dragon, it's the Disney princess parody and will be posted on June 15th (next Friday). **

**Concerning a sequel…. A bunch of y'all have asked me about one, and here's what I'm going to say. Right now there will not be one. BUT there could be one. I have a large plot bunny for a sequel, but I'd need it to find a husband and have little plot bunnies for me to be interested and have enough ideas for one. If there is one, there will be a second epilogue to BTM so don't take this off of your Story Alerts! That's how you'll know if there ever is one, unless of course you continue reading my Dramione stories =) (which I hope you do). **

**So to get things straight… As of right now, at this very moment there is no sequel, but there could be so keep this on your story alerts. My next Dramione story is going to be posted on June 15th which is next Friday. Five days to be exact. It will be called The Damsel and the Dragon and I hope to see y'all there! =) This concludes the really, really important stuff, but keep reading =)**

**OH MY GOSH I FREAKING LOVE Y'ALL! I cannot thank you enough for all the support you have given me over the past year and a half! If I'm honest I actually began this story in July of 2010 and didn't post it until October. So it's been almost two years. I began this story as a Freshman in high school and am ending it as a Sophomore (basically Junior) It's kind of surreal and I'm really going to miss it, but I'm excited for everything that's going to come. I bawled like a baby as I was writing the last chapter and epilogue. Like seriously there are tear stains all over the keyboard. I'm really happy with the way it ended though, and I hope y'all are too! Thank you so so so so so much for all your reviews! I never dreamed I'd ever have over 360 reviews by the time it ended. I was just hoping to reach 100. So thank you again! Please remember to review at the end of the story, especially if you've been reading along and haven't yet! I really want to hear from you! Also if you're normally an anonymous reviewer please sign in so I can reply to it! I won't be able to now! Thank you again! I love y'all so much! (geeze now I'm tearing up again) You may now click the next button (or review button and then next button…..) **

**All my love,**

**~chocoyum4~**

**P.S. don't forget about covers for the story! I'd be honored if someone would do one for me!**


	58. Epilogue

**Behind the Mask**

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Epilogue**

Hermione paced back and forth in Ginny's room at the Burrow. "Hermione! Calm down!" Ginny said making her friend sit in a chair, "If you don't stop this you're going to everything Lavender, Padma, Parvati, and I have done for you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just a bit nervous!" Hermione said fingering her wedding dress. The sleeves on her dress were twisted off the shoulder straps. The straps came together at the top of her chest, and connected with silver beading. The dress flowed to the floor like a waterfall, and there was a small train in the back. Her hair was done up in curls, half pulled back, and a circlet of diamonds rested on her head connecting to the veil. Her makeup was simple, just the way she liked it. If only her nerves would settle down.

"He's not going to leave you Hermione," Ginny said kindly as her friend stood once more to begin pacing.

Hermione glared at Ginny, "I know that! I just want everything to go perfectly."

"It will, Hermione, it will. Everything is in place and everyone you wanted here is." Ginny said watching Hermione glide back and forth, wearing a trail in the worn carpet.

Suddenly she stopped and tears filled her eyes, "Not everyone," she whispered sadly.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny quickly went and wrapped her arms around the suddenly sad girl. "They're here. There's not a chance in the world your parents would ever miss your wedding day, and Ron's an idiot for not coming. But aside from him, everyone _is _here. I know that your father will be walking down the aisle with you and Harry."

Hermione squeezed Ginny tightly, "Thank you," she whispered instantly comforted, "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know, but you'd probably be a blubbering mess." Ginny grinned.

"Probably," Hermione agreed, drying her eyes.

"I'm going to go check and see if their ready for you, ok?" Hermione nodded and Ginny left the room. She came back a moment later and told her that they were ready.

Hermione stood, grabbed her bouquet of white roses, took one last deep breath and left Ginny's room. She met Harry as she came down the stairs. Looping her arm through his outstretched one, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful Hermione; you're going to blow him away." Hermione gave her best friend a watery smile as they made their way to the back door. Before they reached it though, Ron stepped out of the kitchen and stopped them.

"Ron?" Hermione asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Ron shifted awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets before he finally looked Hermione in the eye. "I couldn't very well miss your wedding now could I? This is the last time I'll be able to call you Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled widely at him, letting go of Harry's arm and took a step towards her, but he began speaking again, "I just can't watch you marry him. I won't watch you marry him." Tears once again filled Hermione's eyes and Ron pulled her into a hug. "I just came to say goodbye," he whispered in her ear. "You probably won't be seeing me very much anymore." Hermione nodded understandingly. Ron quickly reached up and pulled the veil over her head so that it would cover her face, "Don't forget this," he said sadly.

"Ok," she whispered as they left the embrace, "ok." Hermione stepped back and once again looped her arm through Harry's.

"Goodbye Hermione," she heard Ron whisper as she stepped out of the back door and into the sunshine. From that moment on, her thoughts were centered on the person standing at the end of the aisle. Draco's eyes had instantly connected with hers, and though subconsciously she realized that that was the last time she would ever be at the Burrow as a Granger, she couldn't have cared less.

When she reached the end of the aisle and Draco stepped forward and held out his hand. Harry turned to face Hermione and took her hands in his, and before placing them in Draco's he kissed her lovingly on the cheek. Just then the wind blew slightly and it was almost as if there was a ghost of a kiss on her other cheek as Hermione's hands were placed into Draco's. A tear fell out of Hermione's eye then, as she felt her father's presence.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur and soon Draco and Hermione were walking back down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

The reception afterwards went on until sunset, when the couple finally made their escape. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and apparated them to a private island. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her through the threshold and up to their room where their luggage had already appeared. They spent a blissful night together, and Hermione finally felt whole once again as she awoke in Draco's arms the next morning. There was nowhere else she'd rather be.

* * *

**8 years later…**

"Draco Malfoy I'm going to kill you!" Hermione screamed as yet another contraction hit her. Draco, looking much paler than his usual alabaster white skin, only looked up nervously at Ginny who was also in the hospital room with him, Hermione, and the nurse.

"You know," Ginny said helpfully, "it was a woman who invented the Cruciatus curse."

"And how in the world did you manage to figure that out?" Draco asked sarcastically as Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Because she wanted her idiot husband to feel the pain of childbirth!" Hermione yelled causing Draco to wince. Ginny snickered at Draco's alarmed face.

"It's true you know," she said giving Hermione another ice chip.

Draco looked at his wife and tried to stroke her sweaty brow, "There now Love, you're almost there."

"Don't touch me!" She said angrily, but grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard as another contraction hit her.

"What happened to her pain medicine?" Draco asked the nurse.

"We had to take her off of them because she'll be giving birth probably within the next ten minutes or so." The nurse paused and checked something before nodding and calling for the doctor, "Yes, she's fully dilated now and here comes the doctor."

The doctor came in and smiled warmly at Hermione, "Hello Hermione, how are you?" Hermione glared at the man before screaming as more pain coursed through her. "Good, good, I heard you're having a baby boy?"

"Well I would if you'd get on with things!" She yelled at him. The man was not perturbed, but instead checked her vitals and such before asking her to push during the next contraction. He was so calm about everything that Hermione wanted to rip his head off. She would have too, had he been close enough.

Finally though, there was a loud scream, then a sigh of relief, and then finally, the cry of a newborn baby. "Let me see him," Hermione said tiredly, holding out her arms. Draco took the baby from the doctor and laid him gently in Hermione's arms. "He's beautiful," she whispered, smiling at her son.

"Yes, yes he is," Draco whispered as well. The couple looked once at each other, and then back at their son.

Ginny soon got impatient though, "Let me see him!" She demanded after a few minutes.

Hermione tore her eyes from her son to look at Ginny before lifting him up for her to see, "Aunt Ginny, I'd like you to meet Scorpios Malfoy."

**The End**


End file.
